The Deal
by NahoBell
Summary: Hermione ha encontrado a un chico del que se siente completamente atraída, pero no tiene idea de como seducirle. Inesperadamente recibe ayuda de Draco Malfoy, quien necesita aprobar una materia para seguir jugando Quidditch, esto los llevará a formar un trato que beneficiará a ambas partes. ADAPTACIÓN del libro The Deal de Elle Kennedy/ Kiss me: Prohibido Enamorarse en español
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Bueno este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter. He decidido hacer una adaptación de la serie Off Campus de Elle Kennedy, del primer libro titulado The Deal o en español de la Saga Kiss me: Prohibido enamorarse. Obviamente he agregado, eliminado y modificado partes de ambos trabajos ya que he querido desarrollarlo en el mundo mágico. Espero les agrade mi idea.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Él no sabe que existo.

En los cuarenta y cinco minutos que van de la clase es la enésima vez que miro de reojo a Roger Davis. Es tan precioso que se me encoge la garganta. La verdad es que probablemente debería usar otro adjetivo; mis amigos chicos insisten en que a los hombres no les gusta que se les llame "preciosos".

Pero, Merlín, es que no hay otra forma de describir sus rasgos duros y sus expresivos ojos oscuros que están en conjunto con su cabello grueso y del mismo color; al mirarlo se nota que es sedoso al tacto y te dan ganas de pasar los dedos a través de él.

En los dos años que han pasado desde la violación, mi corazón sólo ha latido por dos chicos; el primero me dejó y éste ni siquiera se da cuenta.

En el salón la profesora Vector se encuentra enunciado lo que he llamado el Discurso de decepción, el cual es el tercero en seis semanas. ¿La razón? De los siete alumnos que somos cuatro reprobaron el test que nos aplican los profesores cada término de tema. Yo por supuesto saqué diez, de lo cual me siento sumamente orgullosa, aunque claro que muestro empatía por mis demás compañeros que no les fue muy bien.

─Estoy dispuesta a poner un examen de recuperación para aquellos que han reprobado y que incluirá todos los temas que hemos visto hasta ahora─ Por su voz parece que no entendiera cómo algo así es necesario. Puedo asegurar que todo esto ha sido idea de Dumbledore, supongo que se habrán ido a quejar por lo estricta que es, yo no tengo problemas por ello, es más puedo decir que es mi clase favorita.

─Para aquellos de ustedes que decidan presentarse a la recuperación se hará la media de sus notas. Si lo hacen peor la segunda vez les mantendré la primera─ Concluye la profesora.

─Que suerte tienes Hermione, creo que eres la única que sacó diez─ Suspira Susan Bones a mi lado, ella también ha reprobado. La veo y siento una punzada de compasión, no es que Susan y yo seamos mejores amigas ni nada así, pero nos hemos sentado juntas desde septiembre, así que es razonable que nos hayamos llegado a conocer la una a la otra─ Oye, ¿crees que pueda leer tus respuestas? solo por curiosidad.

─Claro─ Le respondo pasándole el pergamino y observando como frunce la mirada antes de dar otro suspiro y devolvérmelo dándome las gracias.

Un segundo después de que la profesora nos despida se escuchan unas voces diciendo _larguémonos de aquí de una vez_. Todos guardan sus plumas y pergaminos y se levantan arrastrando los asientos.

Roger Davies se queda de pie cerca de la puerta para hablar con alguien y mi mirada se queda fija en él como un misil. Es precioso. ¿He dicho ya lo precioso que es? Las palmas de mis manos empiezan a sudar mientras observo su hermoso perfil.

Además de esto él no es como los otros deportistas de Hogwarts. No va pavoneándose por el patio con una de esas sonrisas tipo "soy el regalo del mundo", ni aparece con una chica nueva colgada del brazo cada día. Le he visto reír y bromear con sus compañeros de equipo, pero emana una intensa energía de inteligencia que me hace pensar que hay una profundidad oculta en él. Esta cuestión me hace estar aún más desesperada por conocerlo .Hay algo acerca de este en particular que me ha convertido en la tonta sentimental más grande del universo.

—Estás mirándole otra vez.

La voz burlona de Susan genera rubor en mis mejillas. Me ha sorprendido babeando por Roger en más de una ocasión, y es una de las pocas personas a las que les he admitido que me gusta. Ginny también lo sabe, ella misma lo descubrió. Pero ¿mis otros amigos? Ni de chiste.

Simplemente no puedo evitar enumerar las razones por las cuales me he fijado en él ya que no es igual que la mayoría de los chicos populares que andan por ahí creyéndose la gran cosa, como es el caso de Draco Malfoy, quien camina como si fuera el dueño del lugar y todo lo que tiene que hacer es chasquear los dedos para que una chica ansiosa aparezca a su lado. O salte a su regazo. O le meta la lengua hasta la garganta.

Sin embargo, hoy no parece el chico más arrogante y pretensioso de la escuela. Casi todos se han marchado ya, pero Malfoy permanece en su asiento, con sus puños cerrados con fuerza agarrados a su examen. Supongo que también habrá reprobado pero no siento mucha compasión por él, se lo tendrá merecido si lo único que ha estado haciendo es ligarse chicas y jugando quidditch, es sabido que los deportistas reciben cierta ayuda con sus calificaciones o por lo menos es lo que he escuchado. Una vez le pregunté a Harry pero no me dijo nada. Además no me olvido que tiene el completo favoritismo de Snape, quien no hace nada cuando Malfoy ataca a otros alumnos o se burla de los hijos de muggles como yo. Como lo detesto.

─ ¿Quieres que te acompañé a la biblioteca?─ Me pregunta Susan guardando sus cosas.

─No puedo, tengo que buscar a Harry y a Ron─ Demonios, debo revisar el horario de cuando es mi próxima tutoría. Además de la clase también estamos obligados a asistir a dos tutorías de media hora a la semana.

─De acuerdo─ Dice Susan─ Te veo luego.

─Claro─ Digo tras ella.

Al oír el sonido de mi voz, Roger se detiene en la puerta y gira la cabeza. Es imposible detener el rubor que aflora en mis mejillas. Es la primera vez que hemos hecho contacto visual y yo no sé cómo reaccionar. ¿Digo _hola_? ¿Le saludo con la mano? ¿Sonrío?

Al final, me decido por un pequeño saludo con la cabeza. Ahí va. Del tipo amistoso y casual, digno de una sofisticada alumna de sexto curso.

Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando un lado de su boca se eleva en una débil sonrisa. Me devuelve el saludo con la cabeza y se va.

Me quedo mirando la puerta vacía. Mi pulso se lanza a galopar porque, joder, tras varias semanas respirando el mismo aire en este agobiante salón, por fin se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Me gustaría ser lo suficientemente valiente como para ir tras él. Quizá invitarle a Hogsmeade un fin de semana. Pero mis pies se quedan pegados al suelo.

Porque soy una cobarde. Sí, una cobarde total, que no merece estar en Gryffindor. Me horroriza pensar que es posible que diga que no, pero me horroriza aún más que diga que sí, y es que aparte de mi ex, Víctor Krum, ninguno de ellos hizo mi cuerpo estremecer como lo hace Roger Davies, y eso me asusta.

Pasito a pasito.

Eso es. Pasito a pasito. Ese fue siempre el consejo favorito de mi psicóloga y no puedo negar que su estrategia me ha ayudado mucho. Carole siempre me aconsejaba que me centrara en las pequeñas victorias.

Así que, la victoria de hoy: saludé con la cabeza a Roger y él me sonrió. En la próxima clase, quizás le devuelva la sonrisa. Y en la siguiente, quizás saque el tema de una salida.

Respiro hondo mientras me dirijo hacia el pasillo, aferrándome a esa sensación de victoria, por muy diminuta que sea.

Pasito a pasito.

* * *

He suspendido.

Joder, he suspendido.

Es oficial, esta mujer es mi archienemiga. Solo con ver su caligrafía que llena cada centímetro disponible de los márgenes de mi examen, me dan ganas de romperlo en pedazos y quemarlos. Estoy sacando bien la mayoría de mis otras clases, pero de momento, tengo un 0 en Aritmancia. Combinado con el 6.5 de Transformaciones por un problema con la maldita McGonagall, mi media ha caído a los suelos.

Necesito aprobar para jugar al Quidditch.

Normalmente no tengo ningún problema en mantener mi nota media alta. A pesar de lo que mucha gente cree, no soy un estúpido. Pero bueno, no me importa que la gente piense que lo soy. En especial, las chicas. Supongo que les excita la idea de tirarse al chico atractivo y popular del colegio que solo sirve para una cosa, pero como no estoy buscando nada serio, esos polvos casuales con chicas que lo único que quieren es follar me va perfecto. Me da más tiempo para centrarme en el Quidditch.

Pero no habrá más Quidditch si no consigo subir esta nota. ¿Lo peor de Hogwarts? La política de tolerancia cero y que los puntos obtenidos por deportistas es para las casas no para las calificaciones.

Asquerosa Vector. Cuando hablé con ella antes de la clase para ver cómo podía subir la nota, me dijo que asistiera a las tutorías y que me reuniera con el grupo de estudio. Ya hago ambas cosas. Así que nada, a no ser que contrate a algún empollón para que se ponga una máscara con mi cara y haga por mí el examen de recuperación, estoy jodido.

Mi frustración se manifiesta en forma de un gemido audible y por el rabillo del ojo veo a alguien que pega un respingo de la sorpresa.

Yo también pego un respingo, porque pensaba que estaba arrastrándome en mi miseria solo. Granger. Al parecer la sangresucia se ha quedado después del timbre y ahora camina por el pasillo hacia el escritorio de Vector ignorándome. La observo fijamente y sucede algo extraño. Usualmente lo primero que le ve uno a la ratona de biblioteca es su cabello de arbusto pero en esta ocasión por algún motivo mis ojos se deslizan hacia abajo. Ahora que tiene los dientes de un tamaño promedio su cara no se ve tan horrorosa. Bajo más la vista y ahora mi mirada se fija en su cuerpo. Su uniforme también ha cambiado, eso ya lo había notado antes. No es un montón de tallas mayor a lo que debería pero tampoco es demasiado ajustado.

La verdad no está nada mal y es que siempre me concentro en molestarla a ella y a los imbéciles de Potter y Weasley, así que no me tomo el tiempo para fijarme en su cuerpo. Sí que se ha puesto buena y vaya si me estoy fijando en este momento. A pesar de no tener una falda muy corta puedo notar un culo redondo y respingón que parece gritar _estrújame_ , y viendo detenidamente su suéter da forma a lo que parecen unas tetas impresionantes. No tengo tiempo para admirar más esas atractivas imágenes, porque me descubre mirándola y un gesto de desaprobación aparece en su boca así como uno de asco en mi rostro tan solo por las estupideces en las que acabo de pensar.

─ ¿Se te ofrece algo, Malfoy?─pregunta con una mirada directa.

Emito un quejido en voz baja. No estoy de humor para hablar con nadie en este momento, ni siquiera me dan ganas de lanzarle los insultos habituales.

Una ceja oscura se eleva en mi dirección.

─Perdona ¿no sabes hablar?

Hago una pelota con mi examen y echo mi silla hacia atrás.

─No es nada de tu incumbencia, sangresucia.

─Estupendo entonces─ Se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino.

Cuando coge el portapapeles donde está nuestro programa de tutorías, me echo por encima mi túnica; a continuación, meto mi patético examen en la mochila y la cierro.

Granger se dirige de nuevo al pasillo. Ella tiene su examen en la mano, pero no lo miro, porque supongo que ha sacado 10 como siempre, la muy comelibros.

La dejo pasar antes de salir al pasillo. Cuanto antes se aleje de mi mejor. Sin poder evitarlo y con toda la indiferencia que puedo observo de nuevo su culo, supongo que no hay nada de malo en hacerlo si ya lo hice antes. La sigo hasta la salida, noto que no es muy baja de estatura, pero voy un paso por detrás y aun así puedo verle la coronilla.

Justo cuando llegamos a la puerta, se tropieza con absolutamente nada y los libros que lleva en su mano caen ruidosamente al suelo.

─Mierda. Qué torpe soy.

─No puedo creer lo estúpida que eres, sangresucia. Y así te atreves a definirte como alguien inteligente─ Me burlo viendo cómo se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, y de nuevo algo extraño ocurre; esta vez, por algún impulso me agacho y resoplando empiezo a reunir algunas hojas cercanas a mí.

─Yo puedo sola, no tienes la obligación de ayudar a alguien como yo─ insiste con voz molesta.

Pero mi mano ya ha tocado su examen y no reprimo la punzada de curiosidad que me atraviesa en ese momento de verlo.

─Maldita sea. Por supuesto que has sacado un 10. Qué otra cosa podría uno esperar de ti─ Sin pedir permiso comienzo a leer sus respuestas al mismo tiempo que mi espíritu se desploma aún más, ya que si es este el tipo de análisis que Vector está buscando, estoy bien jodido.

Ambos nos ponemos de pie y Granger intenta quitármelo, pero soy más rápido y la esquivo. Ella simplemente me manda una mirada asesina.

─ ¿Te importaría devolverme eso? O es que piensas robártelo─ Se cruza de brazos. No le hago caso ya que solo estoy tratando de pensar en una solución. De repente siento como me arrebata el pergamino de las manos y comienza a alejarse por uno de los pasillos. Y así es como algo se alumbra en mi interior y me hace correr para alcanzar a Granger quien camina con pasos apresurados.

─Granger─ Me pongo frente a ella bloqueándole el camino a lo que ella me observa con recelo. Es una total locura lo que estoy haciendo pero no se me ocurre algo más. Tragándome mi orgullo busco la mejor manera de decirle lo que tengo en mente─ He pensado que tu podrías darme algunas clases particulares─ Meto las manos en mis bolsillos tratando de parecer despreocupado.

Sus ojos marrones pasan de sorprendidos a escépticos en cuestión de segundos. Por supuesto que suena totalmente absurdo que yo le esté pidiendo esto a la sangresucia. Podría habérselo dicho a alguien más pero no tengo tiempo para buscar a otra persona y sobretodo que nadie me puede garantizar el nivel de conocimientos que tiene Granger en esto, por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo.

─ ¿Te estás burlando de mí?─ Ahora parece molesta.

─No. Es más te pagaré─ Se queda callada y de repente comienza a reírse con fuerza. Esto provoca que ahora yo me enoje y avergüence al mismo tiempo. Fue una estupidez decirle todo esto. Trata de hablar aún con risas saliendo de su boca.

─Nunca creí que llegaría este día, en el que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy me pidiera ayuda a mí. Una sangresucia. Enserio, no puedo creerlo─ Sigue retorciéndose

─ ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no necesito a una idiota que se ríe de mí. Me largo─ Doy la vuelta y camino con furia. Esto es lo único que me he sacado. Que se burle de mí. Maldita sea.

─Espera, espera. Malfoy─ Ahora es ella la que se acerca rápidamente. Hace lo mismo que yo poniéndose delante de mí y me observa con tranquilidad pero con un destello de diversión en sus ojos─ Primero, no puedes culparme de reaccionar como lo hice ya que no es algo propio de ti pedir a alguien ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? Te la pasas insultándome a m mis amigos─ Añade con un poco de rencor─ Y segundo, aunque por algún motivo quisiera ayudarte, no puedo. Lo siento.

Ahora yo la veo con incredulidad. Tanto para esa clase de respuesta. ¿Enserio? Ni que estuviera muy ocupada haciendo miles de cosas si lo único en lo que usa su tiempo es en meterse a la biblioteca todo el día y pasearse con sus estúpidos amigos. ¿O es acaso porque se trata de mí?

─ ¿Es por qué soy yo quien te lo está pidiendo? ¿O por qué otra razón no puedes?

─Bueno, tengo mucho que hacer, como estudiar para los exámenes, tareas y además ensayar para el concierto exhibición de invierno que viene, por lo que tendré menos tiempo.

─ ¿Concierto exhibición de invierno?─ Digo sin comprender.

─Lo olvidé, si no tiene que ver con quidditch no está en tu radar─ Suspira─ Como parte de mi clase de Música Muggle se montan dos exhibiciones importantes al año: el concierto de invierno y el de primavera. Así que es sumamente importante para mí que salga perfecta esta presentación.

─Así que cantas, quien iba a imaginarse que una sabelotodo podría hacer tal cosa─ Digo con un poco de ironía.

─Así menos me dan ganas de ayudarte─ Me frunce el ceño. Trato de arreglarlo rápidamente.

─Ha sido una broma. Vamos, tú sabes que quieres ayudarme, cariño─ Decido sacar mi artillería, así que despliego una sonrisa, esa que nunca falla y que hace que las chicas se derritan. Me observa incrédula.

─ ¿Eso te funciona normalmente?─ Pregunta con curiosidad.

─ ¿Qué?

─ La cara que haces, ¿te ayuda a conseguir lo que quieres?

─ Siempre─ Respondo sin vacilar.

─Casi siempre─ Me corrige─ Mira, lo siento, pero de verdad no tengo tiempo. Lamento que hayas suspendido esta clase─ Miente, lo sé─ Pero si te hace sentir mejor, le ha pasado a todo el mundo.

Entrecierro los ojos.

─A ti no─ Se encoge de hombros.

─ Sabes que hay un grupo de estudio, ¿no?

─Ya estoy en él─ Murmuro.

─Ah. Bueno, pues entonces no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti. Buena suerte en el examen de recuperación, _cariño._

Se aleja rápidamente, dejándome allí, mirándola con frustración. Increíble. Todas las chicas en este colegio se cortarían su brazo por ayudarme. Pero ¿Granger? Huye como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort.

Y ahora estoy otra vez donde estaba antes de que Granger me diera ese leve destello de esperanza.

Totalmente jodido.

* * *

Mis compañeros de habitación están absolutamente borrachos cuando entro a la sala común después del grupo de estudio. La mesa de centro está repleto de botellas de Whiskey de fuego, junto a una botella casi vacía de Vermouth Bianco italiano que sé que pertenece a Theodore, porque él es defensor de la filosofía "el Whiskey es para cobardes". Son sus palabras, no las mías.

En ese instante Pansy y Theo están compitiendo entre sí en una intensa partida de ajedrez mágico. Estoy seguro que él casi le suplico a Pansy que accediera a jugar, a ella no le van mucho estas cosas. La mirada de Theo se mueve ligeramente cuando nota mi presencia en la entrada y su fracción de segundo de distracción le sale cara.

─ ¡Jaque mate!─ Pansy se pavonea cuando sus piezas acorralan al rey de Theo.

─Joder, por Salazar─ Theo se deja caer en el respaldo del sofá y me lanza una mirada sombría─ Pero qué diablos, Draco. Pansy me acaba de ganar por tu culpa. _Pansy._ ─ Ella le golpea el hombro haciéndose la ofendida.

No contesto porque ahora soy yo el que está distraído por lo que sucede en la esquina de esta misma sala: una sesión medio porno. Y como no, el actor principal es Blaise. Descalzo y con el torso denudo, está tirado en el sillón mientras una rubia que no lleva más que un sujetador negro de encaje y su falda súper corta está sentada a horcajadas sobre él y se frota contra su entrepierna.

Unos ojos marrones asoman sobre el hombro de la chica y Blaise sonríe en mi dirección.

─ ¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde has estado, amigo?─ Masculla.

Vuelve a besar a la rubia antes de que pueda responder a su borracha pregunta.

Por alguna razón, a Blaise le gusta enredarse con chicas en todas partes menos en el dormitorio. En serio. Cada vez que me doy vuelta, está metido en algún acto lujurioso. En una mesa, el sofá, algún pasillo desierto. Es un zorrón total, y no tiene ningún complejo al respecto. Claro que nadie de los demás estudiantes que están presentes le reprocha nada, ya están la mayoría de cierta forma acostumbrados.

Por supuesto, yo no soy nadie para hablar. No soy ningún santo, como tampoco lo son Theodore y Pansy. ¿Qué puedo decir? Los jugadores de Quidditch estamos siempre cachondos. Cuando no estamos volando, normalmente se nos puede encontrar enredándonos con una chica o dos. O tres chicos, si tu nombre es Pansy y es la Nochevieja del año pasado, y es que aunque ella no practica el Quidditch es casi igual que cualquiera de nosotros siendo hombres.

─ ¿No leíste la nota que te di en Pociones?─ Me dice Theo.

Se encorva hacia adelante mientras coge la botella de Vermouth de la mesa de centro. Theo es uno de los mejores cazadores con los que he jugado y también el mejor amigo que he tenido.

─ En serio, ¿dónde diablos has estado?─ Se queja.

─En el grupo de estudio─ Cojo una de las botellas de la mesa y la abro─ ¿Qué es esa sorpresa de la que hablabas en tus garabatos?

Theo suele usar abreviaturas tanto para escribir notas como para hablar. En ocasiones es un total enredo tratar de descifrar los mensajes que comunica. Desde el sofá, sonríe tanto, tanto, que es increíble que su mandíbula no se le desencaje. Señala con el pulgar hacia los dormitorios y dice:

─Ve y observa por ti mismo.

Entrecierro mis ojos.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Quién está ahí?

Theo suelta unas risitas.

─Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa.

─ ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estas tramando algo?

─Por Merlín─ dice Theo con voz aguda─ Tienes serios problemas de confianza Draco.

─Dice el idiota que dejó un zorrillo en mi cama al inicio del curso.

Pansy sonríe.

-Vamos, Bandit era adorable. Se parecía mucho a ti. Era tu regalo de bienvenida al colegio otra vez.

Extiendo mi dedo corazón.

─Sí, bueno, fue muy jodido deshacerse de tu regalo─ Ahora le miro frunciendo el ceño, porque aún recuerdo cómo tuve que pedirle ayuda a Snape para que se deshiciera de ese zorrillo sin dejar su horrible olor.

─Salazar─ Gime Theo─ Solo tienes que ir arriba. Confía en mí, nos lo agradecerás más tarde.

─Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, que conste─ Pansy se levanta del sofá, la mirada de complicidad que intercambian los otros dos alivia mi sospecha. Más o menos. Obviamente no voy a bajar la guardia por completo, no con estos imbéciles.

Robo otras dos botellas antes de irme. No bebo mucho durante la temporada, pero tenemos la semana libre para estudiar y todavía tenemos dos días de libertad. Mis compañeros de equipo, los muy afortunados, no parecen tener ningún problema en enchufarse doce botellas de whiskey y jugar como campeones al día siguiente. Pero yo, a la mañana siguiente siento un zumbido que me da un dolor de cabeza insoportable y después vuelo como un niño al que le acaban de regalar su primera escoba.

En cuanto volvamos a un régimen de entrenamiento de seis días a la semana, mi consumo de alcohol se reducirá a la fórmula 1-5 habitual: una bebida en las noches de entrenamiento, cinco después de un partido. Sin excepciones.

Mi plan es aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que me queda.

Armado con mis botellas, me dirijo a mi dormitorio, que más bien comparto. La puerta esta entreabierta, algo que me provoca volver al modo sospecha. Miro con cautela la parte de arriba del marco para asegurarme que no hayan dejado nada colgando y a continuación le doy a la puerta un pequeño empujón. Cede y entro unos centímetros, totalmente preparado para una emboscada.

Y ahí está.

Pero es más una emboscada visual que otra cosa, porque, Merlín, la chica que hay en mi cama parece una ilusión.

A ver, soy un chico y no sé el nombre de la mitad de las cosas que lleva puestas. Veo encaje y lacitos rosas y mucha piel desnuda. Y estoy feliz.

─Has tardado un montón─ Tracey me lanza una sonrisa sexy y mi miembro reacciona en consecuencia, creciendo bajo la cremallera─ Te iba a conceder cinco minutos más antes de largarme.

─Entonces, he llegado justo a tiempo─ Mi mirada se centra en su atuendo, digno de una buena dosis de babeo, y después digo lentamente─ ¿Acaso todo es para mí?

Sus ojos azules se oscurecen de forma seductora.

─Ya sabes que sí, cariño.

Soy muy consciente de que sonamos como personajes de una cinta porno cursi. Pero vamos, cuando un hombre entra en su habitación y se encuentra a una mujer así, está dispuesto a hacer casi cualquier escena horrible que ella quiera.

Tracey Davies y yo nos enredamos por primera vez durante el verano. Nos encontramos en la misma playa durante las vacaciones. Fuimos a un bar un par de veces, una cosa llevó a la otra, y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy acostándome con una chica cachonda de mi misma casa. Pero todo se apagó después de tres semanas de clases y aparte de algunos saludos cuando nos cruzamos, que no suele suceder, no nos habíamos reunido de nuevo.

─Pensé que quizá te apetecería pasar un buen rato antes de que empiecen otra vez los entrenamientos─ Dice mientras sus dedos con la manicura recién hecha juegan con el pequeño lazo rosa del centro de su sujetador.

─Has pensado bien.

Una sonrisa curva sus labios mientras se incorpora para ponerse de rodillas. Joder, sus pechos prácticamente se salen de esa cosa de encaje que lleva puesta. Mueve su dedo en mi dirección.

─Ven aquí.

No pierdo ni un segundo en ir hacia ella porque como he dicho antes, soy un chico.

─Creo que estás demasiado abrigado─ Observa y entonces agarra la cintura de mis pantalones y desabrocha el botón. Tira de la cremallera bajando mi ropa interior y un segundo después mi erección está frente a su mano. Cuando la envuelve con sus dedos, un gemido sale de mi garganta. Oh, sí. No hay nada mejor que la sensación de la mano de una mujer en tu polla. Pero no, me equivoco. La lengua de Tracey entra en juego y, maldición, es mucho mejor que la mano.

* * *

Una hora después, Tracey se acurruca a mi lado y descansa su cabeza en mi pecho. Su lencería y mi ropa están esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación.

Las caricias me ponen un poco nervioso, pero no puedo apartarla y exigirle que se largue; no cuando claramente ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para este juego de seducción.

Pero eso también me preocupa.

Las mujeres no se visten con ropa interior cara para un polvo, ¿verdad? Mi respuesta en no y las palabras de Tracey validan mis inquietantes pensamientos.

─Te he echado mucho de menos, cariño.

Mi primer pensamiento es: _mierda_.

Mi segundo pensamiento es: _¿por qué?_

Porque en todo el tiempo que Tracey y yo hemos estado acostándonos, Tracey no ha hecho un solo esfuerzo para llegar a conocerme. Si no estamos echando un polvo, solo habla sin parar sobre sí misma. En serio, no creo que me haya hecho una pregunta personal desde que nos conocemos.

Lucho por dar con las palabras adecuadas, cualquier secuencia que no incluya _Yo. Te. He. Echado. De. Menos._ Ni _También_ ─ He estado ocupado.

─Obviamente. Vamos en la misma escuela. Yo también he estado ocupada─ Hay un punto de enfado en su tono de voz─ ¿Me has echado de menos?

Joder. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir a eso? No voy a mentir, porque eso solo le daría falsas esperanzas. Pero no puedo ser un cabrón y admitir que ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza desde la última vez que nos acostamos.

Tracey se incorpora y entrecierra los ojos.

─Es una pregunta de sí o no, Draco. ¿Me. Has. Echado. De. Menos?

Mi mirada va rápidamente a la ventana. Sí, puedo ver el Lago Negro y estoy planteándome en serio saltar por la ventana. Eso da una idea de lo mucho que quiero evitar esta conversación.

Pero mi silencio lo dice todo, y de repente Tracey sale volando de la cama, su pelo rubio moviéndose en todas direcciones mientras gatea recuperando su ropa.

─ ¡Eres un completo idiota! No te importo para nada, ¿verdad, Draco?

Me levanto y voy en línea recta hacia mis pantalones. Se pone las bragas con furia.

─ Simplemente pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo sobre lo que era esto. No quiero nada serio. —La miro fijamente—. Te lo dije desde el principio.

Su expresión se suaviza mientras se muerde el labio.

─Lo sé, pero… Solo pensé…

Sé exactamente lo que pensaba, que me enamoraría de ella y que nuestros polvos informales se transformarían en una jodida historia de amor.

Honestamente, no sé ni por qué me molesto en soltar las reglas. En mi experiencia, ninguna mujer se mete en una aventura creyendo que la cosa va a quedarse como una aventura. Puede decir lo contrario; es posible que incluso se convenza a sí misma de que a ella le parece genial el sexo sin ataduras, pero en el fondo espera y reza para que se convierta en algo más profundo.

Y entonces yo, el villano en su cuento romántico personal, llega y rompe esa burbuja de esperanza, a pesar de que yo nunca mentí sobre mis intenciones ni la engañé, ni siquiera por un segundo.

─El Quidditch es toda mi vida —le digo con brusquedad—. Entreno seis días a la semana, juego tres partidos al año, o más si hacemos postemporada. No tengo tiempo para novias.

La infelicidad nubla sus ojos.

─No quiero ser más un pasatiempo tuyo. Quiero ser tu novia.

Otro ¿ _por qué?_ casi se me escapa, pero consigo morderme la lengua. Si ella hubiera mostrado algún interés por mí fuera del tema carnal, podría creerle, pero que no lo haya hecho me hace preguntarme si la única razón por la que quiere tener una relación conmigo es porque soy una especie de símbolo de estatus para ella.

No contesto. Cuando me subo la cremallera de mis pantalones, ella vuelve a centrar su atención en ponerse la ropa. Aunque decir ropa es un poco exagerado: todo lo que lleva es ropa interior y una túnica.

─No puedo volver a acostarme contigo─ Dice ella finalmente, su mirada se eleva para encontrar la mía─. Si seguimos haciendo esto, solo voy a conseguir engancharme más.

No puedo discutir con eso, así que no lo hago.

Reduce la distancia entre nosotros y se pone de puntillas para besarme. Le devuelvo el beso, pero no con el mismo grado de pasión que antes.

─Dicho esto─ Sus ojos brillan con picardía─, si cambias de opinión sobre lo de ser tu novia, dímelo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Genial.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y sale por la puerta. No dejo de maravillarme de lo fácil que ha sido. Me había estado preparando para una pelea, pero aparte del estallido inicial de furia, Tracey ha aceptado la situación como una profesional.

Si todas las mujeres fueran tan comprensivas como ella.

Y sí, eso es una indirecta para Granger.

Salgo hacia la sala común y me siento en un sofá frente a la chimenea, observo a Theo llegar por la entrada, probablemente viene del Gran Comedor. Levanta una ceja al verme.

─No pensé que te volvería a ver despierto esta noche. Supuse que estarías MOF.

─ ¿MOF? ─Otro de sus acrónimos. Theo los usa con la esperanza de que empecemos a utilizarlos como argot, pero lo cierto es que la mitad del tiempo no tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo.

Sonríe.

─Muy Ocupado Follando.

Resoplo y pongo mi atención en el fuego.

─En serio, ¿se ha ido ya a su habitación?

─Sí. Conoce las normas. ─Las normas son: nada de novias y no quedarse a dormir conmigo bajo ningún concepto.

Theo se deja caer a un lado mío, sus ojos azules brillan cuando cambia de tema.

─Estoy impaciente por que llegue este puto fin de semana contra Gryffindor. Voy a disfrutar de lo lindo ganándoles a esos imbéciles.

─Esta vez los machacaremos.

─Por supuesto que sí. Ah, y en febrero jugaremos contra Ravenclaw.

Y, mierda, de repente recuerdo que si no saco una muy buena nota en Aritmancia, no estaré en el partido siguiente.

─Joder ─murmuro.

─ ¿Qué?

Aún no les he contado a mis compañeros de equipo lo de mi problema con las notas, porque no esperaba que mi nota media fuera tan mala. Ahora parece que es inevitable admitirlo.

Así que, con un suspiro, le cuanto a Theo lo de mi suspenso en Aritmancia y lo que podría significar para el equipo.

—Deja el curso —dice al instante.

—No puedo. Se ha pasado la fecha límite.

—Mierda.

—Exacto.

Intercambiamos una mirada sombría y Theo se pasa una mano por el pelo.

─Entonces tienes que resolver esto, amigo. Estudia y saca un 10 en ese puto examen. Te necesitamos, Draco.

─Lo sé.─ Este es mi primer año como capitán. Se supone que debo llevar a mi equipo a una victoria de la que no hemos gozado en años, pero ¿cómo rayos puedo hacer eso si no estoy en el aire con ellos?

─Tengo una profesora particular en mente ─le digo a mi compañero de equipo─ Es una locura total de quien se trata pero no tengo más opciones.

─ ¿Quién es?─ Pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

─Granger─ Me fijo en su reacción. Lo primero que noto es que abre enormemente los ojos. Si a él le parece inimaginable como estaré yo que fue a quien se le ocurrió la idea.

─ ¿En serio? ¿La sangresucia? ¿Granger, la ratona de biblioteca? ─ Noto su voz escéptica.

─Esa misma. Creo que he enloquecido con tan solo pensarlo. Pero no tengo tiempo para buscar a otra persona que me asegure pueda obtener un diez como ella─ Siento frustración y algo más que no puedo identificar.

─ ¿Y ella ha aceptado?

─Ese es el problema, me dice que no puede porque está muy ocupada y no sé qué otras excusas─ Comienzo a experimentar molestia de tan solo recordar la conversación después de la clase.

─Tal vez tiene que ver con que no la has tratado muy bien que digamos los últimos años─ Se burla.

─Ya lo sé, imbécil. Debo encontrar una forma de convencerla─ Me pongo de pie. Creo que prefiero irme a dormir para idear un mejor plan.

─ ¿No le dijiste que le pagarías lo que ella quisiera? Es más si quieres yo también pongo dinero─ Se ofrece Theo. Formo una sonrisa de lado.

─ ¿Estás ofreciendo compartir tu dinerito? Sí que quieres que juegue, ¿eh?

—Claro. Todo por nuestro sueño, amigo. Tú y yo con las túnicas de las Avispas de Wimbourne ¿recuerdas?

Theo y yo no hemos parado de hablar de eso desde que nos asignaron como compañeros de cuarto en el primer año. No hay ninguna duda de que después de la graduación me iré a la liga profesional. Tampoco hay ninguna duda de que seleccionarán a Theo que se mueve más rápido que un rayo.

─Sube ese puta nota, Malfoy─ me ordena─. Si no, te voy a patear el culo.

Una vez en mi cama y después de pensarlo he tomado una decisión. Creo que es el momento de ejercer presión sobre Granger.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Me gustaría saber mucho su opinión, amo los libros de Elle Kennedy, he de admitir que si son un tanto explícitos en cuanto a lo sexual pero procuraré censurar un poco. Son cuatro libros de ella, que los recomiendo, en especial el tercero pero lo ideal pienso es iniciar desde el primero, enserio.**

 **Bueno, lo que más me ha gustado de ellos es la trama en sí y los personajes. Pero si hay que tener pues de algún modo criterio.**

 **Por cierto, maneja temas delicados, como ya leyeron una violación y otros más. Este y los otros tres hablan de temas polémicos así que también haré lo posible por no ofender ninguna sensibilidad, y si es así por favor infórmenmelo.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Bueno como ya saben es una ADAPTACIÓN así que puede que haya un poco de OoC, el caso es que yo no quiero alejarme demasiado de la esencia del personaje, o sea que Draco de repente sea muy dulce y todo eso, así que si está pasando esto, por favor háganmelo saber. Solo quiero conocer sus opiniones que estoy segura forman parte de irme convirtiendo en mejor escritora y conocer su percepción. Ahora si a leer.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

─De verdad creo que deberías cantar esa última nota en mi mayor ─ insiste Wayne. Es como un disco rayado, soltando la misma sugerencia sin sentido cada vez que terminamos de repasar nuestro dueto.

Pero soy pacifista. No creo en el uso de los puños para resolver los problemas. Creo que cualquier tipo de pelea organizada, incluso las deportivas, son una barbarie y pensar en las guerras me revuelve el estómago.

Pero aun así, estoy _a esto_ de soltarle un puñetazo a Wayne Hopkins en la cara. O por lo menos un hechizo que lo deje irreconocible.

─Esa nota es demasiado baja para mí. ─Mi tono de voz es firme, pero es imposible ocultar mi enfado.

Wayne pasa una frustrada mano por su pelo oscuro y ondulado y se vuelve a Emily, que está jugueteando nerviosa en el banco del piano.

─Tú sabes que tengo razón, Emm ─le implora─. Será un golpe más impactante si Granger y yo acabamos en la misma nota que si hacemos la armonía. Además lo justo es apoyar a un miembro de tu misma casa.

─No, el impacto será mayor si hacemos la armonía ─le rebato.─ Y no te atrevas a chantajearla.

Estoy a punto de empezar a arrancarme mi propio pelo de la cabeza. Sé exactamente lo que está haciendo Hopkins. Él quiere acabar la canción en su nota. Ha estado soltando tonterías como esa desde que decidimos formar un equipo para la actuación de invierno, haciendo todo lo posible para que destaque su voz y mandarme a mí a un segundo plano.

Si hubiera sabido lo divo que es el idiota de Wayne, le habría dicho que ni de chiste a este dueto, pero el imbécil decidió mostrar su verdadera cara después de haber empezado los ensayos y ahora es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. He invertido demasiado tiempo en este dueto y lo cierto es que me encanta la canción, en serio. Emily ha escrito un tema increíble y una parte de mí no quiere decepcionarla lo más mínimo.

Además, sé bien que el colegio prefiere los duetos a los solos, es un hecho: las últimas cuatro actuaciones que han ganado, porque sí, es una competencia donde el o los ganadores obtienen muchos puntos para ganar la Copa de las Casas, han sido duetos. A los jueces les encantan las armonías complejas y esta composición las tiene en abundancia.

— ¿Emm? —suelta Wayne.

—Eh…

Puedo ver cómo ella se derrite bajo su mirada magnética. Wayne Hopkins tiene ese efecto en las mujeres. Es exasperantemente guapo y encima su voz es fantástica. Desafortunadamente, él es plenamente consciente de ambas cualidades y no tiene ningún reparo en utilizarlas en beneficio propio.

─Quizá Wayne tenga razón ─balbucea Emily, evitando mirarme a los ojos mientras me traiciona—. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos en mi mayor, Hermione? Vamos a hacerlo una vez y a ver cuál funciona mejor.

 _¡Eres una traidora!_ Eso es lo que quiero gritar, pero me muerdo la lengua. Como yo, Emily se ha visto obligada a hacer frente a las demandas estrafalarias de Wayne y a sus "brillantes" ideas desde hace semanas, así que no puedo culparla por tratar de llegar a un punto intermedio.

─Ok ─suelto─. Intentémoslo.

El triunfo ilumina los ojos de Hopkins, pero no permanece ahí mucho tiempo porque después de cantar la canción otra vez, queda claro que su sugerencia no vale para nada. La nota es demasiado baja para mí y, en lugar de conseguir que la hermosa voz de barítono de Wayne destaque, mi parte suena tan fuera de lugar que desvía toda la atención.

─Creo que Hermione debe quedarse en la tonalidad original. ─Emily mira a Wayne y se muerde el labio, como si tuviera miedo de su reacción.

Y aunque el chico es un arrogante, no es estúpido.

─Bien ─suelta─. Lo haremos a tu manera, Granger.

Aprieto los dientes.

─Gracias.

Afortunadamente, nuestra hora llega a su fin, lo que significa que el salón está a punto de pertenecer a algún otro estudiante. Ansiosa por salir de allí, recojo con rapidez mi partitura y me pongo mi túnica. Cuanto menos tiempo tenga que pasar con Hopkins, mejor.

¡Merlín! No lo soporto.

Irónicamente, cantamos una canción de amor profundamente emocional.

─ ¿A la misma hora mañana? ─me mira expectante.

─No, mañana estaré estudiando en la biblioteca. Será un poco más tarde.

El descontento endurece su rostro.

─ ¿Sabes qué? Podríamos haber tenido la canción más que preparada hace mucho tiempo si tu horario no fuera tan… incómodo. No sé porque tienes que estudiar tanto.

Arqueo una ceja.

─Dice el chico que se niega a ensayar los fines de semana. Porque te recuerdo que estoy libre ambos días: sábados Y domingos antes de la cena.

Sus labios se tensan y a continuación se marcha con paso tranquilo sin decir nada más.

Idiota.

Un profundo suspiro suena detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Emily sentada aún frente al piano, todavía mordiéndose el labio.

─Lo siento, Hermione ─dice en voz baja─. Cuando les propuse a los dos cantar mi canción no me imaginé que Wayne sería tan difícil.

Mi enfado se derrumba cuando me doy cuenta de lo disgustada que está.

─Oye, que no es tu culpa ─le aseguro─. Yo tampoco esperaba que fuese así de imbécil. Pero es un cantante increíble, así que vamos a tratar de centrarnos en eso, ¿de acuerdo?

─Tú también eres una cantante increíble. Por eso los elegí a los dos. No me podía imaginar a nadie que no fueseis ustedes dando vida a la canción, ¿sabes? Deberías dedicarte a esto después de la graduación.

Le sonrío. Es una chica súper dulce, creo que eso influyó a que fuera seleccionada en Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, no tomo mucha importancia a lo último que dijo. Por supuesto que yo ya se lo que quiero hacer cuando salga de aquí. Trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia. Es mi gran sueño. No digo que cantar no me guste, es reconfortante pero no es algo que me apasione.

—Te prometo que va a ser un éxito tu canción, Emm. No hagas caso de las rabietas absurdas de Wayne. Creo que a él solo le gusta discutir por el hecho de discutir.

Se ríe.

─Sí, probablemente. ¿Hasta mañana entonces?

─Sí. Nos vemos luego.

Me despido con la mano y a continuación salgo del salón y me dirijo a mi sala común. Estoy agotada. Exhalo un suspiro de alivio cuando atravieso el retrato de la Dama gorda. Ha sido un día largo y todo lo que quiero hacer es tomar una ducha caliente y meterme a la cama, pero no puedo, debo empezar los deberes de la próxima semana si quiero evitar que se me junte todo. Así que subo al dormitorio y me obligo a sentarme frente a mi escritorio sacando todo lo necesario. Afortunadamente no está ninguna de mis compañeras con las que comparto el espacio, no estoy de humor para escuchar sus risitas después de leer alguna revista tonta.

Escucho un pequeño toquido en la puerta y antes de que pueda preguntar quién es, veo la cabeza de Ginny asomándose. Siempre hace lo mismo.─ Hola, ¿Qué tal tu día?─ Me saluda sentándose en el borde de mi cama. Lleva en una de sus manos lo que parece un trozo de pergamino arrugado. Le devuelvo el saludo mientras comienzo a escribir, ella ya sabe que la escucho aunque esté haciendo tarea así que espero a que siga hablando.

─Escucha esto─ Su comienzo informal me pone en guardia. Sé muy bien que cuando empieza una frase con _escucha esto_ , por lo general, va seguido de algo que no quiero oír.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ Volteo hacia ella y se confirman más mis sospechas cuando veo la enorme sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

─Hay una fiesta en la Sala de Menesteres la noche del miércoles─ Sus ojos marrones empiezan a brillar con intensidad─ Tu vienes conmigo.

Suelto un quejido.

─ ¿Una fiesta entre semana? Ni de chiste. De ninguna manera.

─Por supuesto que sí, Herms─ Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho─ Siempre estás muy ocupada con que estas estudiando, haciendo tareas tuyas, de Harry o de mi hermano, un montón de cosas. Tienes que divertirte aunque sea un poco. Además me prometiste qué harías un esfuerzo este curso para ser más sociable.

─Soy sociable─ Me lanza una mirada escéptica. Y sí, yo había prometido eso, pero esto es lo que pasa: no me gustan las fiestas.

Me violaron en una fiesta. Es por ello que casi no acudo a ellas.

Merlín, odio esa palabra. Violación. Es una de las pocas palabras del vocabulario que tiene un efecto visceral cuando se oye. Como una bofetada con la mano abierta en la cara o una jarra de agua congelada sobre la cabeza. Es desagradable y desmoralizador, y yo intento con todas mis fuerzas no permitir que controle mi vida. He trabajado mucho en lo que me pasó. Vaya si lo he hecho. Sé que no fue mi culpa. Sé que no fue algo que pedí y sé que no hice nada que invitara a que sucediera. No me ha arrebatado mi capacidad de confiar en la gente ni me da miedo todo hombre que se cruza en mi camino. Años de terapia me han ayudado a ver que la culpa la tiene exclusivamente él. Algo no funcionaba bien en él. No en mí. Nunca en mí. Y la lección más importante que aprendí es que yo no soy una víctima, soy una superviviente.

Pero eso no quiere decir que el ataque no me cambiara. Y tanto que lo hizo. Hay una razón detrás de conocer una gran cantidad de hechizos protectores para poder defenderme. Hay una razón por la que no bebo en público ni acepto copas de nadie, ni siquiera de mis amigos, porque siempre hay una posibilidad de que puedan estar dándome, sin saberlo, una copa contaminada.

Y hay una razón detrás de que no quiera ir a muchas fiestas. Supongo que es mi versión personal del Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático. Un sonido, un olor o la visión de algo inofensivo hace que los recuerdos emerjan en espiral a la superficie. Escucho música a todo volumen y conversaciones en voz alta y carcajadas. Huelo a whiskey y a sudor. Estoy entre una multitud. Y de repente, vuelvo a tener catorce años y vuelvo a estar en la fiesta de Sally Birchgrove, atrapada en mi propia pesadilla personal.

Ginny suaviza su tono cuando ve mi angustiado rostro.

─Hemos hecho esto antes, Herms. Será como todas las otras veces. En ningún momento te perderé de vista y ninguna de las dos beberá ni una sola gota. Te lo prometo.

La vergüenza tira de mis entrañas. La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento y un toque de asombro, porque, de verdad, es una amiga de veras increíble. Ella no tiene por qué mantenerse sobria ni permanecer en guardia solo para hacerme sentir bien, pero lo hace cada vez que salimos y yo la adoro profundamente por eso.

Pero no me gusta que tenga que hacerlo.

─Está bien─ cedo, no solo por ella sino también por mí. Le he prometido a mi amiga ser más social, pero también me he prometido a mí misma que iba a hacer un esfuerzo por probar cosas nuevas este año. Para bajar la guardia y dejar de una vez de tenerle tanto miedo a lo desconocido. Puede ser que una fiesta clandestina no represente mi ideal de diversión, pero quién sabe, igual acabo pasándolo bien.

El rostro de Ginny se ilumina.

─ ¡Súper! Y encima ni siquiera he tenido que jugar la carta que tenía.

─ ¿Qué carta? —pregunto desconfiada.

Una sonrisa eleva las comisuras de su boca.

─Roger Davies va a estar allí.

Mi pulso se acelera.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

─Porque Michael y yo nos encontramos con él en el comedor y nos dijo que iría. ¿Sabes? Es extraño que a ti, alguien que dice odiar el Quidditch porque no le encuentra ningún sentido, pierdas la cabeza por alguien que lo adora.

─Yo no he perdido la cabeza por él─ Me defiendo─ Solo me gusta. Y es que él no es como el resto, él es diferente.

─Dice la chica que no ha hablado ni una sola palabra con él.

─Es diferente─ insisto─ Es tranquilo y serio y, por lo que he visto, no va por ahí tirándose a todo lo que lleva falda, como hacen sus compañeros de equipo. Ah, y es inteligente; le vi leyendo a Arsenius Jigger en el patio la semana pasada.

─Probablemente era una lectura obligatoria.

─No lo era.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Siento el rubor subiendo por mis mejillas.

─Una chica le preguntó en clase el otro día y él le contestó que Jigger era su autor favorito.

─Por las barbas de Merlín. ¿Ahora espías sus conversaciones? Das miedo. —Ginny exhala un suspiro─. Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado; el miércoles por la noche intercambiarás frases de verdad con él.

─Puede ser ─le digo sin comprometerme─. Si se da la oportunidad.

─Yo haré que se dé. Ya en serio. No nos vamos de esa fiesta hasta que hayas hablado con Davies. No me importa si es solo tú diciendo _hola, ¿qué tal estás?_ Vas a hablar con él. —Clava el dedo en el aire— ¿Está claro?

Suelto una risa.

─ ¿Está claro? —repite con tono estricto.

Tras un segundo, suelto una exhalación de derrota.

—Clarísimo.─ Asiente con la cabeza antes de levantarse e irse a su dormitorio. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se forme en mi rostro. Fui al comedor con Harry y Ron por la tarde así que no siento apetito. Dejo un momento a mi mente viajar hacia la clase de hoy y la pequeña interacción con Roger, suelto un suspiro imaginando como sería hablar con él teniéndolo frente a mí, pero entonces algo mi cabeza se desvía y recuerdo el extraño encuentro Malfoy, lo más seguro es que era una broma de mal gusto o quien sabe, de todos modos prefiero no darle más vueltas al asunto y me concentro en lo verdaderamente importante. Mis estudios.

* * *

La biblioteca siempre me ha parecido un lugar muy tranquilo. Desde el momento que puse un pie aquí en primer año me sentí como si estuviera en casa, rodeada de libros y un silencio apaciguador. Aquí uno puede desde trabajar tranquilamente hasta ponerse a pensar sin ser interrumpido. Soy consciente de que muchos critican el que me guste pasar el tiempo aquí metida pero, así como todos tienen ese lugar especial donde sienten tanta comodidad que parece que las horas y minutos no existiesen, yo también lo tengo. Y es aquí.

Lamentablemente, hay ocasiones en llega alguien a ese mismo espacio y toda esa serenidad que tenías de repente es profanada por la persona a quien menos desearías ver allí. Y es eso exactamente lo que está pasando en este momento. Hasta hace unos instantes estaba muy bien leyendo un libro de Pociones cuando noto una sombra frente a mí. Al principio pensé que podría tratarse de alguno de mis amigos pero al levantar la vista con quien menos imaginaba encontrarme era a Draco Malfoy.

Tenso mi mandíbula y no disimulo en absoluto cuando me encuentro con sus centellantes ojos grises. Se pasa la mano por su cabello rubio y muestra una sonrisa de medio lado. Sé muy bien la razón del porqué está aquí y es lo que no me gusta, porque creí que había sido muy clara ayer, pero al parecer no.

─Granger. Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí.─ Se sienta en la silla de enfrente.

─Sí, una gran coincidencia.─ Murmuro─ ¿Qué es lo quieres?

─Una profesora particular.

─Lo siento. No hay de esas. Pero lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer es un buen libro, ¿Qué dices?─ Sonrío con dulzura.

─ ¿Sabes lo que hice anoche? ─dice, sin responder al sarcasmo.

Hago como que reflexiono.

─ ¿Acostarte con una inocente estudiante de alguna otra casa? Oh, espera, si se involucró contigo, entonces no debe ser tan inocente.

─En realidad, con una chica de mi misma casa─ dice engreído─ Pero lo que digo es lo que hice antes de eso. ─ Eleva una ceja rubia─ Pero estoy muy intrigado por tu interés en mi vida sexual. Te puedo dar más detalles en otro momento si quieres.

─No quiero.

─En otra ocasión─ dice en un tono despectivo, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa de madera. Observo sus dedos largos que parecen lo bastante ágiles y necesarios para alguien como él que juega Quidditch.

─Ayer fui al grupo de estudio─ me informa─ Había otros tres allí, ¿y sabes cuál era la nota más alta en el grupo? ─ Suelta la respuesta antes de que pueda aventurarme a decir una respuesta─ Un 6. Y nuestra nota media combinándolas era un 5. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprobar ese examen si estoy estudiando con personas que son tan tontas como yo?

No respondo, en su lugar tomo el libro que había dejado sobre el mueble y continúo la lectura donde la dejé. Tal vez si lo ignoro se marché. Es lamentable lo que me acaba de decir pero no tengo ningún interés en ayudarle.

─ ¿No me has escuchado?─ Pregunta irritado al darse cuenta de que no le hago caso. Estamos así por unos minutos más en los que siento su mirada perforándome mientras trato de leer. Pero creo que llega a tal grado de molestia que siento como me arrebata el libro de las manos y lo avienta hacia un lado con tanta puntería que cae sobre la cabeza de un chico de la otra mesa quien suelta un quejido en voz alta. En lugar de enojarme contengo las ganas de reír por lo cómico del golpe.

En menos de un minuto llega la señora Pince quien le exige salir a Malfoy de la biblioteca inmediatamente por hacer mal uso de los libros y lastimar a otro estudiante. No dice nada y abandona la estancia a regañadientes sin despegar su mirada de mí la cual parece decir: _no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente._

* * *

No va a deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente.

Estoy en mi ronda de prefectos junto con Pansy, he visto en la tabla de horarios que hoy también le toca a Granger y la Comadreja, sinceramente sigo preguntándome cómo es que lo habrán elegido a él para esto y no a San Potter que es el protegido de Dumbledore, si es de lejos una de las personas más estúpidas que he conocido, casi al nivel de Crabbe y Goyle.

Como los recorridos los hacemos individualmente me doy un par de vueltas por la que es mi ruta y al no ver nada fuera de lo normal voy en búsqueda de Granger. Sé que puedo parecer un estúpido persiguiéndola pero también sé que puedo lograr convencerla, siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Y lo que quiero es que me ayude a pasar Aritmancia.

Además estoy seguro de que habrá algo que quiera a cambio. No debe ser muy difícil. Es una sabelotodo. Lo más probable es que sea un libro o algo así. Doy vuelta en una esquina y es allí donde la veo, a mitad de pasillo abriendo una por unas las puertas de los laterales e iluminando con su varita. Me acerco poco a poco hasta que gira hacia donde voy caminando, es obvio que ya se ha percatado de mi presencia pero hace como que no y revisa la siguiente puerta. No pierdo el tiempo y avanzo los metros restantes.

─Granger.─ Mira por encima del hombro, frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

─ ¿Qué no te cansas? Ya te dije que no voy a darte clases particulares.

─Claro que lo harás─ Me encojo de hombros─ Solo tengo que averiguar qué quieres a cambio.─ Se gira a toda velocidad cerrando fuertemente uno de los salones vacíos.

─Quiero no darte clase. Eso es lo que quiero.─ Puedo ver su rostro por el Lumos de la punta de mi varita.

─Muy bien, es evidente que el dinero no te interesa─ cavilo como si ella no hubiese hablado─ Entonces tiene que haber algo más─ Reflexiono sobre ello un instante─ ¿Alcohol? ¿Hierba?

─No y no, ¿quién te crees que soy? Desaparece ya de mi vida.

Comienza a caminar de nuevo olvidándose de las puertas restantes para seguramente irse a buscar a Weasley. Tengo que pensar en algo rápido.

─Está bien. Supongo que tampoco te van las demás drogas─ Me ignora, creo que fue un comentario tonto considerando como es la sangresucia. Pensándolo mejor, si deseo que acepte será mejor acostumbrarme a no decirle así.

─ ¿Qué tal una cita?─ le ofrezco. No es que me guste la idea, en absoluto, tan solo por el hecho que es Granger de quien estamos hablando, pero no tenía otra cosa con que atacar. Esto, por supuesto, sí le ha llamado la atención. Nuevamente me observa con una expresión total de asombro.

─ ¿Qué?

─Ah. Tengo tu atención─ Exclamo victorioso.

─No, tienes mi repulsa. ¿De verdad crees que quiero salir contigo?

─Todo el mundo quiere salir conmigo.

Se echa a reír.

Tal vez debería sentirme ofendido por su reacción, pero me gusta el sonido de su risa. Es como un musical, con un tono ronco que cosquillea mis oídos. Sacudo mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

─Solo por curiosidad─ dice ella─ cuando te despiertas por la mañana, ¿te admiras frente al espejo durante una hora o dos?

─Dos─ Le contesto con orgullo.

─ ¿Y chocas los cinco contigo mismo?

─ ¿Chocar los cinco?─ Siento confusión, no tengo idea de que se refiere con eso. Debe notar mi cara porque resopla y responde.

─Es una expresión muggle. ─Agita la mano restándole importancia─ Como sea. Siento desilusionarte, Míster Perfecto, pero no estoy interesada en salir contigo.

─Creo que me estás malentendiendo, Granger. No estoy buscando una relación amorosa contigo. Sé que no te gusto. Y si te hace sentir mejor, tu a mí tampoco me gustas.

─Pues sí que me hace sentir mejor. Estaba empezando a preocuparme que podría ser tu tipo y eso es algo demasiado aterrador; incluso para pensar en ello.

─Estoy hablando de imagen─ Aclaro.

─Imagen─ Repite.

─Sí. No serías la primera chica que sale conmigo para aumentar su popularidad. Pasa todo el tiempo.

Granger se ríe de nuevo.

─Estoy perfectamente contenta con mi peldaño actual en la escala social, pero muchas gracias por ofrecerte a "aumentar mi popularidad", Malfoy. De verdad.

La frustración revuelve mi garganta.

─ ¿Qué puede hacerte cambiar de opinión?

─Nada. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. ─Niega con la cabeza, parece tan frustrada como yo─. Mira, si invirtieses todo el esfuerzo que estás utilizando en acosarme y lo canalizaras en tus estudios, te iría mucho mejor.

Se da la vuelta apagando la luz de su varita y la observo marcharse por el oscuro pasillo intentando pensar en mi próximo movimiento.

No me viene absolutamente nada a la cabeza.

* * *

 **Creo que quedó un poco corto, pero la razón es que quería separarlo de la siguiente parte que publicaré muy pronto. Gracias a las que le han dado una oportunidad a este fic, en serio. Muchas Gracias.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! Les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a quienes lo leen y quieren saber más de esta historia.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Ginny se mantiene fiel a su palabra. Llevamos veinte minutos en la fiesta y aún no se ha separado de mi lado, y eso que su novio le ha estado suplicando que baile con él desde el momento en el que llegamos.

Me siento como una idiota.

─Bueno, esto es ridículo. Vete ya a bailar con Michael─ Tengo que gritar para hacerme oír por encima de la música, que sorprendentemente, es bastante decente. Quien está a cargo del equipo de sonido debe conocer sobre música muggle ya que parece tener afinidad por algo de rock y punk británico.

─Nooo, está bien─ grita Ginny─ Me quedo aquí tranquilamente contigo.

Claro, porque quedarse aquí contra la pared espiando a la gente como una inadaptada, es mucho más divertido que pasar el rato con su novio.

La sala está hasta arriba de gente. Montones de chicas y chicos de las cuatro casas. Pero esta noche hay mucha más variedad de la que se suele encontrar en una de estas fiestas. Veo varios estudiantes de Gryffindor junto a una mesa de billar. Algunas chicas de Ravenclaw charlando junto a la chimenea. Un grupo de chicos, que casi seguro son de quinto año, de pie junto a la barra. Hay asientos y mesas pegadas a las paredes de piedra creando una pista de baile improvisada en el centro de la habitación. Por donde mire, veo a estudiantes bailando, riendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Y la pobre Ginny está pegada a mí como si fuésemos siamesas, incapaz de disfrutar mi un segundo de la fiesta a la que ella quería ir.

─Vete─ le ordeno─ En serio. No has quedado con Michael en semanas. Te mereces pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con tu novio.

Ginny duda.

─Estaré bien. Dean y Seamus están ahí mismo, voy a charlar con ellos un rato.

─ ¿Estás segura?

─Por supuesto. He venido aquí para socializar, ¿recuerdas?─ Le dedico una sonrisa dándole un pequeño empujón─ Fuera de aquí.

Me devuelve la sonrisa y comienza a alejarse.

─Búscame si es que me necesitas─ dice en voz alta─ ¡Y no te vayas sin avisar!

La música ahoga mi respuesta, pero Ginny comprueba cómo asiento antes de que ella se apresure hacia el centro de la sala. Veo su cabeza pelirroja zigzagueando entre el gentío hasta que llega junto a Michael Corner, quien se muestra feliz y la arrastra hacia la multitud de bailarines.

¿Lo ves? Yo también puedo ser una buena amiga.

Solo que ahora estoy sola y los dos chicos a los que había planeado pegarme como una lapa están charlando con dos chicas muy guapas. No quiero interrumpir su plan de ligoteo, así que busco entre la gente a alguna persona que pueda conocer, pero no descubro ninguna cara familiar. Ron quiso acompañarnos pero en cuanto se reunió con Lavender ambos se desaparecieron, Harry dijo que vendría pero no lo he visto en todo el rato. Ahogo un suspiro y me atrinchero en mi pequeño rincón para pasar unos minutos observando a la gente.

Cuando varios chicos miran en mi dirección con un interés descarado, me maldigo a mí misma por permitir que Ginny eligiera mi modelito para la noche. Mi vestido no es indecente ni mucho menos, es solo un vestido verde de tubo hasta la rodilla con un escote modesto, pero marca mis curvas más de lo que me permite sentirme cómoda, y los tacones negros que he elegido a juego hacen que mis piernas parezcan mucho más largas de lo que realmente son. No dije nada del conjunto porque quería llamar la atención de Roger, pero al desear hacerme visible en su radar, no pensé en todos los otros radares en los que yo podría aparecer. Tanta atención me está poniendo nerviosa.

─Hola

Vuelvo la cabeza cuando un chico guapo con el cabello castaño ondulado y unos ojos de color azul claro se acerca sigiloso hacia mí. Lleva un polo y sostiene una copa de vidrio en la mano. Me sonríe como si ya nos conociésemos.

─Eh, hola─ Respondo.

Cuando se da cuenta de mi expresión desconcertada, su sonrisa se ensancha.

─Soy Cameron. Tenemos clase de Runas Antiguas juntos.

─Ah, ya─ Sinceramente no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, normalmente me siento hasta enfrente por lo que no veo muchas de las caras de quienes se sientan atrás.

─Eres Hermione, ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra, incómoda, porque su mirada ya ha bajado a mi pecho unas diez veces en los cinco segundos que llevamos de conversación.

Cameron hace una pausa como si estuviera intentando pensar en algo más que decir. A mí tampoco se me ocurre nada; soy malísima en la charla superficial. Si fuera alguien en el que yo estuviera interesada, le preguntaría por sus clases, sus pasatiempos o que le gustaría hacer una vez salga del colegio, pero la única persona que me importa en este momento es Roger y él todavía no ha aparecido.

Que le ande buscando entre la multitud me hace sentir como una autentica imbécil. La verdad sea dicha, Ginny no es la única que se pregunta por qué estoy tan obsesionada con este chico, yo también me lo pregunto a mí misma. Él no sabe que existo. Además de que es jugador de Quidditch, ya tengo suficiente con mis amigos que adoran este deporte. Para eso estaría mejor interesada en Draco Malfoy, que por lo menos se ofreció a salir conmigo por increíble que aún me parezca.

Y cómo no, en el instante en el que pienso en Malfoy, el mismo rey de Roma entra por la puerta.

No esperaba verlo esta noche, así que inmediatamente agacho la cabeza para que no me descubra. Tal vez si me concentro lo suficiente pueda mimetizarme con la pared que hay detrás de mí y no sepa que estoy aquí.

Por suerte, Malfoy no percibe mi presencia. Se detiene para hablar con un par de chicos y después camina tranquilamente hacia la barra al otro lado, donde de forma inmediata revolotean media docena de chicas que baten sus pestañas y se suben las tetas para conseguir su atención.

A mi lado Cameron resopla.

─Cada vez que Malfoy hace alguna de sus apariciones es lo mismo de siempre. Qué fastidio ¿eh?

Me doy cuenta de que también lo está mirando y el desprecio en su rostro es inconfundible.

─ ¿No te cae bien Malfoy?─ digo con sequedad.

─ ¿Quieres la verdad o la versión oficial?

─ ¿La versión oficial?

─No sé si ya lo hayas notado, pero soy de Slytherin─ explica Cameron y me tenso en mi lugar─ Así que técnicamente eso nos hace "colegas". Ya sabes, por el compañerismo y todo lo que implica ser de la misma casa.

─ ¿Y cómo es que hablas conmigo si soy de Gryffindor y una nacida de Muggles? ─ Pregunto desconcertada y un poco a la defensiva.

─Bueno, no todos somos iguales, ¿sabes? No me importa en lo absoluto tu sangre u origen, soy más bien lo que se dice neutral.

Acepto su respuesta ya que en lo que va de la plática no me ha mirado ni hecho gestos de asco. Todo lo contrario, podría decirse. Decido volver al tema principal.

─ De acuerdo, así que esa es la versión oficial. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

La música sube así que se inclina más cerca de mí. Sus labios están a centímetros de mi oído cuando él confiesa:

─No lo soporto. Su ego es más grande que todo Hogwarts.

Mira que cosas, he conocido a una alma gemela y para rematar de Slytherin. Otra persona que no lleva colgado un letrero como miembro del Equipo Malfoy.

Pero la sonrisa cómplice que le ofrezco claramente toma el camino equivocado, porque los ojos de Cameron se entrecierran seductoramente.

─Entonces, ¿quieres bailar?─ Pregunta arrastrando las palabras.

No. En absoluto. Pero justo cuando abro la boca para decir que no, vislumbro un fragmento de color negro con el rabillo del ojo. Es la parte superior del traje de Malfoy. Mierda. Me ha visto y se dirige hacia nosotros. A juzgar por su paso decidido, está listo para la batalla otra vez.

─Claro─ dejo escapar, agarrando ansiosamente la mano de Cameron─ Bailemos.

Una lenta sonrisa se expande por su boca.

Oh, oh. Quizá he sonado demasiado ansiosa.

Pero es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión, porque me está llevando hacia la pista de baile. Y vaya suerte la mía: la canción cambia en el mismo momento que llegamos por una lenta.

Cameron planta las dos manos en mis caderas.

Un instante después, reticente, me agarro a sus hombros, pero al menos logro evitar a Malfoy, quien nos mira ahora con el ceño fruncido y las manos enganchadas en las trabillas de su pantalón oscuro.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, le lanzo una media sonrisa y un gesto de _así es la vida_ e inmediatamente entrecierra los ojos como si supiera que estoy bailando con Cameron para evitar tener que hablar con él. Acto seguido, una rubia muy guapa le toca su brazo y el contacto visual se rompe. Ambos caminan al otro lado de la sala.

Cameron gira la cabeza para ver a quién estoy mirando.

─He visto que Malfoy y tú no se llevan para nada─ Me dice.

─Somos completamente opuestos y pues, lo mejor siempre es ignorarlo a él y a su grupito. ─Respondo de inmediato

─Bueno, es un poco difícil para quienes compartimos sala común. Se la pasa alardeando sobre su status y su riqueza, pero obviamente es su padre quien paga por todo.

Claro, Lucius Malfoy. No muchos saben que en realidad es un Mortífago, solo deja ver su buena posición económica y social ahorita que Voldemort permanece oculto. Ya entiendo de dónde sacó Malfoy sus prejuicios a la sangre, pero eso no lo justifica para nada.

─Eso sin olvidar que es uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch, junto con Harry Potter. Aunque debo aclarar que en esto, doy completamente mi apoyo a Slytherin.

─No habría pensado lo contrario.

La canción llega a su fin y me apresuro a disculparme diciendo que tengo que ir al baño. Cameron me hace prometerle que bailaré con él otra vez y se aleja después de guiñarme un ojo.

Dado que no quiero que sepa que he mentido sobre lo del baño, sigo con mi farsa y merodeo un rato por enfrente de los sanitarios, después camino cerca de la entrada y es allí donde me encuentra Ginny unos minutos más tarde.

─ ¡Ey! ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? ─ Sus ojos brillan y sus mejillas están enrojecidas, pero sé que no ha estado bebiendo. Se comprometió a mantenerse sobria y Ginny nunca rompe sus promesas.

─Si, supongo. Pero creo que me iré pronto a mi habitación.

─ ¡Eh, no, no te puedes ir aún! Te acabo de ver bailando con Cameron Boyle. Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo.

¿En serio? Supongo que soy mejor actriz de lo que pensaba.

─Es guapo─ añade con una mirada cargada de intención.

─Bah, no es mi tipo. Demasiado presuntuoso.

─Bueno, conozco a alguien que sí es tu tipo─ Ginny sube y baja las cejas antes de bajar la voz a un susurro burlón. ─ Y no te des la vuelta porque acaba de entrar por la puerta.

Mi corazón despega como una cometa en una tormenta de viento. ¿No te des la vuelta? ¿Acaso la gente no se da cuenta que decir eso garantiza que el otro haga exactamente lo contrario?

Giro mi cabeza hacia la entrada y luego la giro otra vez a donde estaba porque, ¡por Merlín!, Ginny tenía razón. Roger por fin ha aparecido.

Y puesto que el vistazo que he echado ha sido demasiado fugaz, confío en Ginny para que me informe de lo que me he perdido.

─ ¿Está solo? ─susurro.

─Está con algunos de sus compañeros de equipo.─ me devuelve el susurro. ─Ninguno de ellos ha traído a ninguna chica.

Hago mi mejor actuación de una persona que está hablando tranquilamente con su amiga y que no está, en absoluto, muerta por el chico que tiene a unos pasos de distancia. Y funciona, porque Roger y sus amigos nos sobrepasan a Ginny y a mí y su ruidosa risa es engullida rápidamente por una ráfaga de música.

─Te has puesto roja─ Se burla Ginny.

─Lo sé─ me quejo en voz baja─ Joder, este enamoramiento es súper absurdo, Ginny. ¿Por qué permites que me avergüence a mí misma de esta manera?

─Porque yo no creo que sea para nada absurdo. Y no tienes que avergonzarte, es muy sano. —Ginny me agarra del brazo y empieza a arrastrarme de vuelta al salón. El volumen del estéreo es más bajo, pero el zumbido de la animada charla sigue tronando por la habitación.

─En serio, Herms, eres joven y guapa, y yo quiero que te enamores. No me importa con quien sea, siempre y cuando… ¿por qué te está mirando Draco Malfoy?

Sigo su sorprendida mirada y ahogo otro gemido cuando los ojos grises de Malfoy se quedan fijos en los míos.

─Porque me está acosando ─me quejo.

─ ¡¿En serio?!

─Sí, bastante. Ha suspendido Aritmancia y sabe que a mí me salió bien el examen. Me está pidiendo que le dé clases particulares y el idiota no es capaz de aceptar un no por respuesta.

Suelta una risilla.

─Creo que es posible que seas la única chica que le ha rechazado en su vida

─Si el resto de la población femenina fuese tan lista como yo…

Miro por encima del hombro de Ginny y escaneo la habitación en busca de Roger; mi pulso se acelera cuando lo descubro junto a la mesa de billar. Lleva unos pantalones negros y un jersey de punto gris, su pelo está despeinado y le cae sobre su amplia frente. Merlín, me encanta ese estilo que lleva. No va tan engominado como sus amigos, ni se viste con prendas demasiado suntuosas.

─Ginny ¡ven aquí! ¡Necesito una pareja para jugar!─ Grita Michael desde la mesa de Gobstones. Un bonito rubor florece en sus mejillas.

─ ¿Quieres ver cómo les damos una paliza al _beer stones*_? Pero sin cerveza ─ añade rápidamente─ Michael sabe que esta noche no bebo.

Otra oleada de culpa me golpea.

─Pues vaya diversión─ le digo sonriendo─ Si se juega al _beer stones_ hay que tomar cerveza.

Mi amiga niega firmemente con la cabeza.

─Te he prometido que no voy a beber.

─Y yo no me voy a quedar aquí mucho tiempo ─respondo─. Así que no hay ninguna razón por la que no puedas ponerte un poco alegre.

─Pero yo quiero que te quedes─ protesta.

─ ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto? Yo me quedo media hora más, pero solo si te permites pasártelo bien de verdad. Sé que hicimos un trato al principio, pero ya estás liberada; no puedo permitirlo más, Ginny.

Cada palabra que digo va muy en serio; detesto de verdad que me tenga que cuidar como a una niña pequeña cada vez que salimos. No es justo para ella. Y después de unos años en Hogwarts, sé que me ha llegado el momento de bajar la guardia, al menos un poco.

─Vamos, quiero ver cómo me enseñas esas habilidades tuyas en el _beer stones_.─ Me agarro de su brazo y ella se ríe mientras la dirijo hacia donde están Michael y sus amigos.

─ ¡Granger! ─Dice Michael con entusiasmo─. ¿Quieres jugar?

─No ─respondo─. Solo vengo a animar a mi mejor amiga.

Ginny se une a Michael en uno de los lados de la mesa y durante los siguientes diez minutos soy testigo del partido más intenso de _beer stones_ del universo. Pero durante todo ese tiempo estoy muy al tanto de lo que hace Roger, quien charla con sus compañeros de equipo al otro lado del salón.

Al rato me alejo de la mesa de Gobstones porque, esta vez de verdad, necesito ir al cuarto de baño. Hay uno al otro extremo de la sala entrando por un pequeño pasillo; hay una cola inmensa y tardo un siglo en entrar. Hago mis cosas rápidamente, salgo del baño y me choco contra un duro pecho masculino.

─Deberías mirar por dónde vas ─dice una voz grave.

Mi corazón se detiene. Los ojos oscuros de Roger brillan divertidos cuando coloca su mano en mi brazo para mantenerme en equilibrio. En el instante en que me toca, el calor abrasa mi piel y provoca un escalofrío que eriza el vello de mi cuerpo.

─Lo siento ─tartamudeo.

─No pasa nada. ─Sonriendo, acaricia su pecho─. Todavía estoy entero.

De repente me doy cuenta de que ya no hay nadie esperando para usar el baño. En el pasillo estamos solo Roger y yo y, Merlín, es aún más guapo de cerca. También es mucho más alto de lo que creía y tengo que elevar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

─Estamos juntos en Aritmancia, ¿verdad? —pregunta en ese tono de voz profundo y sexy que tiene.

Asiento con la cabeza.

─Soy Roger.

Se presenta como si fuera de verdad posible que alguien en Hogwarts no supiera su nombre. Pero su modestia me parece adorable.

─Soy Hermione.

─ ¿Qué tal te fue en el examen?

─He sacado un 10 ─admito─. ¿Y tú?

─Un 7.

No puedo ocultar mi sorpresa.

─ ¿En serio? Supongo que somos los afortunados. Se ha cargado a todos los demás.

—Creo que eso nos hace inteligentes, no afortunados. Y por lo que veo tú lo eres mucho.

Su sonrisa hace que me derrita. En serio. Soy un charco de baba en el suelo, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos magnéticos ojos oscuros. Y huele de maravilla, a jabón y fragancia de limón. ¿Estaría fuera de lugar si pego mi cara a su cuello e inhalo?

Eh… sí. Lo estaría.

─Y… ─Intento pensar en algo inteligente o interesante que decir, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa como para ser ingeniosa en este momento—. Juegas al Quidditch, ¿eh?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

─Juego de cazador. ¿Te gusta? ─Un hoyuelo aparece en su barbilla─. El juego, quiero decir.

No me gusta, pero supongo que podría mentir y fingir que me gusta su deporte. Solo que es un paso arriesgado, porque podría empezar a hablarme de rollos técnicos y no sé lo suficiente sobre Quidditch como para mantener una conversación sobre el tema.

─No mucho ─confieso con un suspiro─. He visto un partido o dos cuando juega Gryffindor, pero la verdad, es demasiado extraño para mi gusto. No entiendo el propósito de las Bludgers, si sólo están ahí para atacar a los jugadores o qué. Ya de por sí entre ustedes mismos se atacan.

Roger se ríe. Su risa es genial. Grave y ronca y la siento hasta en los dedos de los pies.─ Sí, he oído esa queja antes. Cuando estás jugando, es mucho más intenso de lo que parece. Y sí, es muy rudo pero también está la parte de la adrenalina y el sentimiento de la victoria. —Inclina la cabeza Deberías venir a uno de nuestros partidos. Apuesto a que te divertirías.

Caracoles hervidos. ¿Me acaba de invitar a uno de sus partidos?

─Eh, sí, quizá pueda…

─ ¡Davies! ─Interrumpe una fuerte voz─ ¡Estamos por acá!

Los dos nos volvemos para ver cómo un chico rubio asoma la cabeza por encima de la gente. Es uno de los compañeros de equipo de Roger y parece extremadamente impaciente.

─Voy ─responde Roger y a continuación me lanza una sonrisa tristona mientras da un paso hacia el baño—. Vaya, Stretton y yo estamos a punto de darles una paliza al billar, pero antes tengo que ir al lavabo. ¿Hablamos luego?

─Claro. ─Mantengo un tono de voz relajado, pero no hay nada de relajación en la forma en la que mi corazón se acelera.

En cuanto Roger cierra la puerta detrás de él voy de regreso a toda prisa al salón con las piernas temblorosas. Me muero de ganas de contarle a Ginny lo que acaba de suceder, pero no me es posible. Llego cerca de la pista cuando la alta y delgada figura de Malfoy bloquea mi camino.

─Granger ─dice con tranquilidad─. Eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver aquí esta noche.

Como de costumbre, su presencia hace que mi guardia se vuelva a colocar en su lugar.

─ ¿Sí? ¿Y eso?

Se encoge de hombros.

─No pensaba que esta clase de fiestas fueran de tu estilo.

─Bueno, no me conoces. Es posible que vaya a fiestas todas las noches, hurón.

─Mentira. Te hubiera visto aquí antes y sí, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no romperías así las reglas.

Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

─Entonces, en cuanto a lo de las clases particulares, he pensado que deberíamos sentarnos para establecer un calendario.

La irritación se dispara por mi columna vertebral.

─Tú no te rindes, ¿verdad?

─Jamás.

─Pues deberías empezar a hacerlo, porque no te voy a dar clase. —Me distraigo.

Roger ha vuelto a entrar en la habitación, su cuerpo esbelto se mueve a través de la multitud mientras se abre camino hasta la mesa de billar. Está a mitad de camino cuando una chica de pelo castaño le intercepta. Para mi desgracia, se detiene a hablar con ella.

─Vamos, Granger, que no es tu deber ayudar a quienes lo necesitan─ Me habla sarcásticamente.

Roger se ríe de algo que la chica dice. De la misma manera que se estaba riendo conmigo hace un minuto. Y cuando ella toca su brazo y se acerca apoyándose en él, Roger no retrocede.

─Mira, sé que no nos agradamos el uno al otro pero podríamos hacer un esfuerzo.

Ahora mismo a Malfoy no le estoy prestando ni la más mínima atención. Roger se inclina hacia la chica para susurrarle algo al oído. Ella se ríe, sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosáceo y mi corazón se desploma a la boca de mi estómago.

Estaba tan segura de que habíamos tenido, no sé, una conexión, pero ¿ahora está coqueteando con otra persona?

─Ni siquiera me estás escuchando ─me acusa Malfoy─. Pero, ¿a quién estás mirando?

Aparto mi mirada de Roger y de la castaña, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Malfoy sonríe cuando se da cuenta de hacia dónde miraba.

─ ¿Cuál es? ─pregunta.

─ ¿Cuál es quién?

Inclina la cabeza hacia Roger y a continuación la desplaza a la derecha donde veo a Cameron hablando con uno de sus compañeros de casa.

─Boyle o Davies. ¿A cuál de ellos te quieres zumbar?

─ ¿Zumbar? ─Vuelve a tener mi atención─. Puf. ¿Quién dice cosas así?

─Bien, ¿lo digo con otras palabras? ¿A cuál de ellos te quieres follar, o tirar, o echar un polvo? ¿O hacer el amor, si es que es lo que te gusta?

Aprieto los dientes. Es un imbécil.

Como no respondo, él responde por mí.

─Davies ─decide─ Te vi bailando con Boyle antes y está clarísimo que no te derretías por él.

Yo ni confirmo ni niego. En vez de eso, me separo un paso más de él.

─Buenas noches, Malfoy.

─Odio tener que decírtelo, pero no va a pasar, Granger. No eres su tipo.

El enojo y la vergüenza inundan mi vientre. Wow. ¿Realmente acaba de decir eso?

─Gracias por el consejo ─dijo con frialdad─. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Intenta cogerme el brazo, pero avanzo abriéndome paso a empujones y lo dejo atrás. Busco rápidamente a Ginny por la sala, pero me paro en seco cuando la veo besándose con Michael en el sofá. No quiero interrumpirles, así que me giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia la puerta principal.

Mis manos están temblorosas cuando me acerco a una de sus compañeras de habitación para que le avise de favor que ya me voy. La contundente afirmación de Malfoy, _no eres su tipo_ , resuena en mi cabeza como un deprimente mantra.

La verdad es que es exactamente lo que necesitaba oír. ¿Y qué si Roger habló conmigo en el pasillo? Está claro que no significaba nada porque un instante después se dio la vuelta y se puso a flirtear con otra persona. Es hora de que me enfrente a la realidad. Roger y yo no vamos a llegar a nada, y no importan las inmensas ganas que yo tenga de que pase.

Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte venir aquí esta noche.

Oleadas de arrepentimiento me atraviesan mientras salgo de la Sala de Menesteres hacia el oscuro pasillo. Me arrepiento de no llevar mi túnica, pero no quería cargar con ella toda la noche y pensé que podía lidiar con el frío de octubre durante los minutos que tardo de aquí a la sala común. Avanzo dos metros cuando escucho a alguien decir mi nombre. Más bien mi apellido.

Doy pasos apresurados, pero Malfoy es mucho más alto que yo, lo que significa que su paso es más largo, y me alcanza enseguida.

─Vamos, espera. —Su mano me agarra el hombro.

Subo los hombros para deshacerme de su mano y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿No te da asco tocar a una sangre sucia? ¿Tienes ganas de insultarme un poco más?

─Mi intención esta vez no era insultarte ─protesta─. Solo estaba informándote de un hecho.

Eso duele.

─Pues muchas gracias.

─Joder. ─Parece frustrado─. Te he vuelto a insultar. No quería hacerlo. Mi intención no es ser un cabrón, ¿de acuerdo?

─No importa si es o no tu intención. Simplemente lo eres.

Tiene el descaro de sonreír, pero su humor se desvanece rápidamente.

─Mira, conozco al tipo ese, ¿bien? Uno de mis compañeros de habitación es amigo de Davies, así que nos hemos visto un par de veces.

─Me alegro por ti. Puedes pedirle una cita entonces, porque a mí no me interesa.

─Sí que te interesa. ─Suena muy seguro de sí mismo y lo detesto por eso—. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que a Davies le gusta un tipo concreto de chica.

─Está bien, voy a seguirte el rollo un rato. A ver, ¿cuál es su tipo? Y no lo pregunto porque esté interesada ni nada parecido —agrego a toda prisa.

Sonríe con complicidad.

─Ya, ya. Por supuesto que no. —Se encoge de hombros—. En lo que llevamos del colegio, hasta ahora le he visto con Fleur Delacour y dos chicas de su casa. ¿Sabes lo que me dice eso?

─No, pero lo que me dice a mí es que malgastas demasiado tiempo controlando con quién salen otros chicos.

Ignora la provocación.

─Me dice que Davies está interesado en chicas con un cierto estatus social.

Resoplo.

─Si esto es otra oferta para hacerme popular, creo que paso.

─Mira, si quieres llamar la atención de Davies, tienes que hacer algo drástico. ─Hace una pausa─. Así que sí, te estoy volviendo a ofrecer que salgas conmigo.

─Pues yo vuelvo a rechazarlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a mi torre.

─Te acompaño.

─No necesito que nadie me acompañe.

─No te estoy preguntando.

─Solo quiero que me dejes sola. Vuelve a la fiesta, Malfoy. Tus compañeros probablemente se están preguntando dónde estás.

─Créeme, no les importa una mierda dónde estoy. Su único interés es encontrar una chica borracha en la que meter la polla.

Mi gesto es de repugnancia.

─Por Merlín. Eres asqueroso, ¿lo sabías?

─No, solo digo la verdad. Además, yo no necesito emborrachar a una mujer para que se acueste conmigo. Vienen a mí sobrias y dispuestas.

─Enhorabuena. ─Gruño─. Gracias de nuevo por tu oferta pero no me apetece para nada que un chico ebrio camine conmigo por los pasillos.

─Sólo he bebido una copa de Whiskey.

Levanto mis cejas.

─Mi límite es una ─insiste─. Mañana tengo entrenamiento.

Mi resistencia se desmorona ante su expresión extrañamente sincera. He oído un montón de rumores sobre Malfoy, pero ninguno que implique alcohol o drogas, y aunque no estoy muy lejos de mi sala no tengo muchas ganas de ir sola a esta hora. Además, si se pone pesado, puedo perfectamente quedarme en silencio y ya está. O, mejor dicho, cuando se ponga pesado.

─Muy bien ─cedo─. Me puedes acompañar. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a darte clases particulares.

Su sonrisa es el paradigma de la vanidad.

─Eso ya lo discutiremos en el camino.

* * *

A Granger le gusta un jugador de Quidditch. No doy crédito. Bueno, aunque también es cierto que asistió al baile de Navidad con Viktor Krum. Pero ya la he ofendido una vez esta noche, así que sé que tengo que ir con cuidado si quiero convencerla.

Espero hasta que hemos avanzado un metro a paso lento para lanzar mi pregunta.

─Y entonces, ¿desde hace cuánto quieres foll… hacer el amor con Davies?

No responde, pero puedo sentir su mirada asesina clavada en mi perfil.

─Tiene que ser una cosa bastante reciente, ya que apenas llevamos unas semanas de clases y no creo que hayan convivido antes.

No hay respuesta.

La miro y veo que está frunciendo el ceño aún más, pero incluso con esa expresión intimidante está buena. Ahora que me doy cuenta tiene una de las caras más interesantes que he visto; sus mejillas no son demasiado redondas y sus labios no muy carnosos, creo que lo que más resalta en ella son sus ojos marrones que poseen un brillo particular. Y ese cuerpo… Joder, ahora que me he fijado en él, no puedo ignorarlo.

Pero me recuerdo a mí mismo que no la estoy acompañando a su torre con la esperanza de tirármela. Es más no debería sentir este tipo de cosas, sin contar el hecho de que necesito demasiado el cerebro de Granger como para estropearlo todo acostándome con ella, si es que eso fuera posible. Sí, claro.

Al acabar el entrenamiento de hoy, Madame Hooch me llevó aparte y me soltó diez minutos de charla sobre la importancia de tener buenas notas.

No estoy exagerando cuando digo que el Quidditch es mi vida, pero supongo que eso es algo que ocurre sí o sí cuando tu padre te hace practicarlo desde que aprendes a caminar. Mi viejo tenía mi futuro planeado cuando yo aún estaba en el vientre de mi madre: aprender a volar, jugar para el equipo de mi casa, ser capitán, fin. Aunque lo que haga después de la graduación ya es otra cosa. Después de todo, Lucius Malfoy tiene una reputación que mantener. Solo hay que pensar en lo mal que quedaría mi padre si su único hijo varón no llegara a ser jugador de Quidditch en el colegio tal como él lo fue.

Y sí, eso que detectas, es sarcasmo. Y aquí va una confesión: mi padre no me cae bien. No, mejor dicho, le detesto. La ironía de todo esto es que el cabrón piensa que todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por él. Los duros entrenamientos, los moretones por todo el cuerpo, el matarme veinte horas a la semana para mejorar mi juego. Pero él es lo suficientemente arrogante como para creer que he pasado por todo eso por él.

Y se equivoca. Lo hago por mí mismo. Y en menor medida, lo hago para ganarle. Para ser mejor que él.

No quiero que se me malinterprete: me encanta el Quidditch. Vivo por y para el rugido de la multitud en la grada, el gélido aire que enfría mi cara mientras voy a toda velocidad por el aire, el silbido de la snitch moviéndose con rapidez.

El Quidditch es adrenalina pura. Es emoción. Es hasta relajante. Miro a Granger otra vez y me pregunto cómo persuadirla y de repente caigo en que he estado pensando en esta historia de Davies de la forma equivocada. Porque es verdad, yo no creo que ella sea su tipo, pero ¿es él el suyo?

Davies va de tipo fuerte y silencioso, pero he estado con él las suficientes veces como para saber que todo es una actuación. Él utiliza esa mierda de _chico misterioso_ para atraer a las chicas, y una vez pican el anzuelo, activa sus encantos y las lleva directamente a sus pantalones.

Así que, ¿qué diablos hace una chica sensata como Granger babeando detrás de un tipo tan popular como Davies?

─ ¿Es algo físico o de verdad quieres salir con él? ─pregunto con curiosidad.

Su suspiro de exasperación resuena en el pasillo.

─ ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?

Me quedo un momento en silencio pero decido continuar la charla civilizada que estamos logrando mantener.

─Estaba equivocado sobre ti ─le digo en un tono sincero.

─ ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

─Significa que pensé que eras una persona directa. Con agallas como tanto se presume en Gryffindor. No alguien que es demasiado cobarde como para admitir que le gusta un chico.

Oculto una sonrisa cuando veo que aprieta mandíbula. No me sorprende ver que he tocado una fibra sensible. Se me da bastante bien leer a la gente y estoy convencidísimo de que Granger no es del tipo de mujer que retrocede ante un desafío, ni siquiera ante uno indirecto. Me lo demuestra cada vez que discutimos.

─Bien. Tú ganas. ─Suena como si estuviera hablando con los dientes apretados—. Es posible que me guste. Pero muy, muy poco.

Mi sonrisa sale de su escondite.

—Wow, ¿tan difícil era? —Arrastro las palabras—. Y entonces, ¿por qué no le has pedido salir?

Una pequeña ola de miedo se propaga por su voz.

─ ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso?

─Eh, ¿porque acabas de decir que te mola?

─Ni siquiera le conozco.

─ ¿Cómo vas a llegar a conocerlo si no le pides salir contigo?

Percibo como se tensa, está tan incómoda que no puedo evitar reír.

─Tienes miedo ─la provoco, incapaz de ocultar el regocijo en mi tono de voz.

─No tengo miedo ─dice al instante. Luego hace una pausa—.Solo me pone un poco nerviosa, ¿bien?

Necesito un poco de esfuerzo para ocultar mi sorpresa. No esperaba que fuera tan… honesta, supongo. La vulnerabilidad que irradia es un poco perturbadora. No la conozco demasiado, pero me he acostumbrado a su sarcasmo y a su confianza en sí misma. La incertidumbre que veo en su rostro parece fuera de lugar.

─Entonces ¿te vas a quedar esperando hasta que él te lo pida?

Frunce el ceño en mi dirección.

─Déjame adivinar, piensas que no va a hacerlo.

─Sé que no va hacerlo. ─Encojo levemente los hombros─. A los hombres lo que les va es la caza, Granger. Tú se lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil.

─Lo dudo ─dice con sequedad─. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera le he dicho que me interesa.

─Oh, ya lo sabe.

Se sobresalta.

─No, no lo sabe.

─Un hombre siempre sabe cuándo una mujer va detrás de él. Créeme, no es necesario que lo digas en voz alta para que él capte las vibraciones que mandas. ─Sonrío─. Vamos, por favor, pero si a mí solo me llevó cinco segundos darme cuenta.

─ ¿Y crees que si salgo contigo, mágicamente él va a interesarse por mí?—Su tono de voz es escéptico, pero ya no es hostil, algo que me parece una señal prometedora.

─Sin duda ayudará a la causa. ¿Sabes lo que intriga a los chicos, más incluso que la caza?

─Me muero de ganas de escucharlo.

─Una mujer que está fuera de su alcance. La gente quiere lo que no puede tener. ─No puedo evitar sonreír─. Aquí tienes un ejemplo: tú quieres conseguir a Davies.

─Ya. Bueno, si no puede ser mío, entonces ¿por qué debería molestarme en tener una cita contigo?

─No puede ser tuyo ahora. Eso no significa que nunca lo sea.

No estoy seguro en donde queda su sala común pero veo que Granger parece un poco ansiosa, eso significa que ya estamos cerca. Mierda. Necesito más tiempo para convencerla. Camino un poco más despacio esperando que me siga el ritmo.

─Confía en mí, Granger, si apareces cogida de mi brazo, se dará cuenta. ─Me detengo y finjo estar reflexionando─. Mira, hay una fiesta el próximo sábado y tu Loverboy estará allí.

─Punto número uno: no le llames así. Y número dos: ¿cómo sabes que va a ir? ─pregunta con recelo.

─Porque es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Grant Page. ¿Sabes quién es? El guardián de su equipo, todos estarán allí. ─Me encojo de hombros─. Y nosotros también.

─Ya. ¿Y qué pasa cuando lleguemos allí?

Está actuando como si nada, pero sé que la tengo exactamente donde yo quiero.

─Nos relacionamos con la gente, nos tomamos unas copas. Te presentaré por ahí como mi cita. Las chicas querrán matarte. Los chicos se preguntarán cómo es que estás conmigo y por qué no has estado antes en su punto de mira. Davies se lo preguntará también, pero nosotros le ignoraremos.

─ ¿Y por qué haríamos algo así?

─Porque eso le enloquecerá. Te hará parecer aún más inalcanzable.

Se muerde el labio. Me pregunto si sabe lo fácil que resulta leer sus emociones. Enfado, fastidio, vergüenza. Sus ojos lo revelan todo y eso me fascina. Yo hago un esfuerzo enorme para enmascarar lo que siento, una lección que aprendí en la infancia, pero el rostro de Granger es un libro abierto. Resulta renovador.

─Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo ─dice finalmente─. ¿De verdad crees que estás tan bueno como para que el mero hecho de ir a una fiesta contigo vaya a convertirme en una celebridad?

─Sí. ─No estoy siendo arrogante, simplemente sincero. Después de estos años en Hogwarts, conozco la reputación que tengo. A mi lado, Granger se ha quedado en silencio, y se muerde el labio mientras considera mi propuesta.

Por una fracción de segundo, casi le digo que lo olvide. Es como si estuviera mal que a esta chica le importe lo que un estúpido como Davies piensa de ella. La inteligencia y la lengua afilada de Granger se desperdiciarían en un tipo así.

Pero entonces pienso en mi equipo y en todos los chicos que cuentan conmigo y me obligo a ignorar mis dudas.

─Piensa en ello ─la persuado─. El examen de recuperación es el viernes de la semana que viene, lo que nos da una semana y media para estudiar. Hago el examen y después, la noche del sábado nos vamos a la fiesta de Page y le mostramos a Loverboy lo sexy y deseable que eres. No será capaz de resistirse, confía en mí.

─Punto número uno: no le llames así. Y número dos: deja de decirme que confíe en ti. Ni siquiera te conozco bien. ─Pero a pesar de las quejas, puedo ver que se ha rendido─. Mira. No me puedo comprometer a darte clases durante todo el curso. De verdad, no tengo tiempo.

─Solo será esta semana ─prometo.

Duda.

No la culpo por dudar de mí. Durante cinco años me he portado como un patán, tengo el valor de admitirlo. Pero si acepta ella saldría ganando y yo también. Todos nos beneficiamos.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? —suelto.

Granger se queda en silencio, pero justo cuando he perdido la esperanza, suspira y dice: ─De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato.

Genial.

Una parte de mí está de veras sorprendida de haber conseguido derribar sus defensas. Le he estado dando lata por lo que me parece una eternidad, y ahora que he ganado, es casi como si experimentara una sensación de pérdida. No sé qué demonios significa eso.

No obstante, me felicito cuando nos detenemos frente a un enorme cuadro. Un breve silencio cae sobre nosotros.

─Bueno. ─Extiendo mi mano─. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Se queda mirando mi mano como si fuera portador de un virus. Aunque es extraño, cuando cada vez que puedo, le he repetido que me causa asco su contacto. Pongo los ojos en blanco y retiro el gesto.

─ ¿Entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca?─ Pregunta impaciente por meterse de una vez en su guarida.

─No tengo permitida la entrada durante dos días por el incidente pasado en el que la señora Pince me echó por tu culpa─ Le recrimino.

─No fue mi culpa. Entonces, ¿en algún salón desocupado?─ Propone, pienso un momento antes de responder.

─Mejor en mi sala común─ Ella palidece como si le hubiera ordenado que se tirara de la Torre de Astronomía.

─Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? ─Me le quedo viendo─ Estás completamente loco. No voy a meterme a un agujero lleno de serpientes. Además no quiero que nadie me vea contigo, ni mucho menos crea que somos amigos o algo por el estilo.

─Usarás un hechizo desilusionador. Tranquila, yo me ocupo de todo. Nos vemos frente al aula de Pociones.

No he conocido nunca a nadie que sienta tanta aversión por mi popularidad. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo tomármelo.

Creo que es posible que me guste.

Todo lo que consigo a cambio es una mirada molesta y un destello de su perfil cuando se gira para decir su contraseña. Asiente con la cabeza a regañadientes, pero antes de entrar por la abertura se detiene.

─ ¿Te has olvidado de algo? ─me burlo.

─Gracias por acompañarme ─dice recatadamente.

Y después se va, contoneándose con su vestido verde hasta que el cuadro se cierra. Agradezco internamente que no se haya aparecido nadie por aquí. Y también caigo en que es la segunda vez que me deja solo en un pasillo a oscuras.

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que estuvo algo más larguito, eso pienso yo. Espero les haya gustado y continuaré las actualizaciones cada semana. Saludos y nos leemos pronto en el siguiente cap.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 *** _Beer stones_ : Es una variación al juego de los Gobstones que es parecido a las canicas como se conoce en México. Se practica con unas piedras especiales, que arrojan un desagradable líquido cuando un jugador pierde. En este caso cerveza. Existen distintas modalidades de juego. La modalidad tradicional consiste en sacar más Gobstones del círculo que el rival.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, una disculpa por el retraso. Les explico al final.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Normalmente me siento orgullosa de tener la cabeza en su sitio y de tomar decisiones acertadas, pero, ¿acceder a dar clases particulares a Malfoy? ¿Hay algo más estúpido que eso en el mundo?

Y sigo maldiciéndome a mí misma por ello mientras camino hacia el aula de Pociones la noche siguiente. Cuando Malfoy me acorraló en la fiesta de la Sala de Menesteres, toda mi intención era decirle que se fuera a la mierda y que me dejara en paz, pero entonces él me puso a Roger delante de mi nariz como una zanahoria, y yo caí como un tomate maduro de la rama.

Genial, ahora estoy mezclando metáforas. Y las dos de vegetales.

Creo que este es un buen momento para enfrentarme a una triste verdad: cuando se trata de Roger Davies, mi sentido común se reduce a cero. Ayer por la noche me fui de la fiesta con el único propósito de olvidarme de él, y en vez de hacer eso, dejé que Draco Malfoy me llenara de la emoción más destructiva conocida por la humanidad: la esperanza.

Esperanza de que Roger se fije en mí. Esperanza de que pueda querer estar conmigo. Esperanza de haber, por fin, encontrado a alguien que pueda hacerme sentir algo.

Me resulta vergonzoso lo completamente atontada que me tiene este chico. Me detengo frente a la puerta cerrada en espera del hurón que ojala no tarde demasiado, le envié una nota diciéndole que nos veíamos aquí a las ocho y cuarto. Aún me pregunto qué pensaría mi antigua psicóloga si supiera el trato que he hecho con Malfoy. Me gustaría decir que ella estaría en contra, pero Carole estaba totalmente a favor del empoderamiento de las personas. Y siempre me animó a tomar el control de mi vida y a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que me permitiera superar la violación.

Así que esto es lo que sé: he salido con un solo chico después de la violación. Me acosté con él. Y nunca me hizo sentir tan llena de deseo como Roger Davies con una sola mirada de sus ojos entrecerrados.

Carole me diría que es una oportunidad que vale la pena explorar.

Veo a Malfoy acercándose con su túnica planchada y su cabello cuidadosamente arreglado. Tengo que admitir que el muy maldito luce bien incluso a estas horas de la noche. Lleva una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, lo que me hace pensar si no sería una mejor idea irme de aquí, pero antes de poder hacer algo se para frente a mí con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

─Granger.

─Malfoy.

─Sabía que vendrías.─ Me dice sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa.

─ ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de eso?

Se encoge de hombros y me hace una seña para que lo siga. Estuve un par de horas en la biblioteca por la tarde y busqué algunos hechizos desilusionadores, finalmente opté por el que se me hizo más efectivo. Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la que parece la entrada y lo escucho decir la contraseña, en tanto yo pongo en práctica mi hechizo. Lo primero que noto cuando entramos es la oscuridad y frío que predominan en la sala, en el trayecto voy viendo cada cosa, desde las ventanas que dan al Lago Negro, los muebles y sillones negros, hasta los estudiantes que se encuentran en ese momento. Me siento algo incómoda, está claro que este no es mi ambiente.

Nos dirigimos hacia un pasillo que da la impresión de ser la zona de las habitaciones y abre una de las últimas puertas, se hace a un lado dejándome un espacio para pasar y ya estando ambos en el interior la cierra a mis espaldas. No hay nadie dentro. Lo primero que llama mi atención es el gran tamaño, tiene la misma tonalidad que la estancia, como en penumbras y del mismo modo hay un gran ventanal por donde veo a algunos peces nadando.

Me quito mi túnica y nuevamente observo detenidamente cada detalle que compone la habitación. Malfoy está parado junto a un escritorio moviendo algunos libros que están sobre él. Me remuevo un poco sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Debo admitir que estoy nerviosa de estar aquí.

─Olvidé algo allá afuera, ahora vuelvo. Siéntate en donde quieras─ Lo veo salir de la habitación y observo a mi alrededor. Mis opciones para sentarme son limitadas. Está la silla del escritorio pero tiene las cosas de Malfoy encima y no estoy segura de donde ponerlas, parece alguien delicado en cuanto a donde coloca sus pertenencias, hay un sillón del otro lado pero está enterrado bajo una montaña de ropa. El suelo es de madera y parece incómodo.

No hay más lugar que alguna de las camas. Como no sé a quién pertenecen las otras, elijo la que tiene encima la túnica que Malfoy se quitó al entrar. De mala gana me siento a la orilla notando lo suave y confortable que es.

De repente se abre la puerta pero no es Malfoy. El chico que entra me observa con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro cincelado que rápidamente se desvanece.

─Eh… ¡Hola, Granger!─ Dice arrastrando las palabras mientras me mira de arriba a abajo─ Mi cumpleaños no es hasta la siguiente semana, pero si se trata de un regalo adelantado, no te preocupes, que no me quejo, muñequita.

Por supuesto. Debería haber sabido que Malfoy compartiría habitación con alguien tan desagradable como Blaise Zabini.

Me pongo de pie y hundo los dedos en la correa de mi mochila, abro la boca para decirle algunas cosas, pero ahora si entra Malfoy y frunce el ceño en dirección a su compañero.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Blaise? ¿No habías dicho que pasarías la noche fuera?─ Le pregunta cerrando la puerta.

─Si, pero mis planes cambiaron de último momento.─ Camina hacia un armario─ Ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿Podrías explicarme por qué razón Granger se encuentra aquí? Tengo entendido que nunca te enredas con las de Gryffindor.

─ ¿Qué no me escuchaste cuando les dije que ella me daría clases particulares para Aritmancia?─ Tengo ganas de intervenir diciendo que yo también estoy presente.

─Creo que no te puse mucha atención sobre de quién hablabas. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando entré aquí.

─Bueno, eso explica la clase de pensamientos que se te cruzaron en la cabeza al verme, pervertido─ Ahora si intervengo.

─Ay vamos. No todos los días entro aquí y veo a una chica esperando sentada en una cama. Bueno sí, pero no exactamente tú, Granger. Por cierto, que te ves muy bien con el uniforme. Creo que no te lo había mencionado.─ Abro y cierro la boca sin saber que decir, porque nunca antes había hablado con Zabini y que se dirija a mí con tanta confianza me cohíbe un poco.

─Tuve que decirle a mis compañeros de habitación que me ayudarías con esto y estarías aquí, pero al parecer algunos no entendieron.─ Me informa Malfoy dándole una mirada desdeñosa a su amigo.

─Ahora que lo pienso es imposible imaginar que ustedes dos tengan algo. Me asombra incluso que Granger haya aceptado ayudarte. Todo sea por el Quidditch. ─Se aleja de nosotros hacia la salida─ Bueno, creo que iré por ahí. Luego nos vemos.─ Y se va dejándonos de nuevo solos. Pero la soledad no dura mucho porque inmediatamente entra alguien más en la habitación.

─Nos acaba de decir Blaise que estabas aquí con Granger. Quiero tener una pequeña charla con ella─ Se detiene y me observa fijamente un chico con grandes ojos azules y cabello oscuro que estoy segura lo he visto en clase. Claro, me parece que se llama Theodore Nott. Ahora que lo observo mejor, es tan guapo como Malfoy y Zabini y por la forma en que camina hacia donde estoy, es plenamente consciente de su atractivo. Dios, porque ahora solo pienso en lo bien que lucen los Slytherin.

─Escucha bien─ Anuncia con voz severa─ Mi chico necesita sacar 10 en esta prueba. Será mejor que consigas que eso suceda.

Mis labios se contraen. Pero ¿quién se cree que es?

─ ¿O qué?─ Lo desafío.

─O yo me enfadaré mucho, mucho. ─Su mirada sensual hace un barrido lento y deliberado por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi pecho antes de ir hacia arriba─. Y tú no quieres que yo me enfade, ¿verdad, preciosa?

Malfoy resopla.

─Este es Theodore Nott. Y supongo que ya conoces a Pansy.

─Granger.─ Hace un movimiento con la cabeza.

─Parkinson─ Genial. Esta si es una verdadera guarida de serpientes.

─Draco ya nos explicó todo. Creo que podría intentar tolerarte hasta que termines tu trabajo─ Me dice Parkinson revisándose las uñas despreocupadamente.

─Creo que ya fue suficiente de presentaciones. Salgan de aquí para que podamos de una vez comenzar con esta mierda─ Malfoy les señala la puerta.

─Que grosero. Solo queríamos pasar a saludar. Vámonos Theo, que aquí no somos bienvenidos─ Dice Parkinson con ofensa seguramente fingida.

Cuando ambos salen de la habitación suelto un suspiro. Nunca me imaginé que algo así ocurriría. Yo esperaba insultos o burlas de parte de sus compañeros, pero al parecer es tan importante para ellos que Malfoy apruebe, que incluso son capaces de, como dijo Pansy, tolerar a alguien como yo. Increíble, pero cierto.

Me vuelvo a sentar en la cama y saco algunos libros de mi mochila, Malfoy se une acomodándose en la cabecera. Se escucha un pequeño silbido del buzón que se encuentra encima de la mesita de noche. Todos los estudiantes tenemos uno en nuestra habitación. No le tomo mucha importancia.

─Bueno, creo que deberíamos repasar toda la teoría primero. Primero nos aseguraremos de que te sabes los puntos más importantes de las propiedades de los números y después cómo es su relación con la naturaleza y con los núcleos esenciales.

─De acuerdo.─ Asiente.

─Vamos a empezar con el uno. Su descripción es bastante sencilla.

Abro los apuntes que nos dio la profesora al comienzo del curso y busco todo el material necesario. Malfoy desliza su cuerpo hasta descansar su cabeza en el marco de madera, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro cuando dejo caer los textos en su regazo.

─Lee ─le ordeno.

─ ¿En voz alta?

─Exacto. Y cuando hayas terminado, quiero que me resumas lo que has leído. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?─Hay un silencio, y a continuación su labio inferior empieza a temblar.

─Quizá este no sea buen momento para decírtelo, pero… no sé leer.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Mierda. No puede ser verd…

Malfoy suelta una carcajada.

─Tranquila, te estoy tomando el pelo. ─A continuación frunce el ceño─. ¡¿En serio te has creído que no sabía leer?! Joder, Granger…

Le ofrezco una dulce sonrisa.

─No me habría sorprendido lo más mínimo.

Pero Malfoy sí que acaba sorprendiéndome. No solo lee el material con tono suave y vocalizando, si no que empieza a resumir las propiedades casi palabra por palabra.

─No lo haces tan mal.─ Si fuera otra persona tal vez usaría otras palabras, pero es tan engreído que si le doy un cumplido como tal se le subiría a la cabeza.

─Es bueno escuchar decir eso de tu parte, Granger.─ Muestra su sonrisa ladeada.

─No te emociones. Que sigue la parte complicada.─ Bajo la vista hacia el libro que está en mis manos.

─Creo que es algo estúpido esa creencia de la armonía con la naturaleza. Me parece más del tipo de la loca de Trelawney.─ Hace un gesto con el dedo a un lado de su cabeza.

─Bueno, puede que lo relacionen un poco. Pero en la Aritmancia entendemos la parte numérica y racional de eso. Nos basamos en hechos.─ No pienso en absoluto que esta asignatura tan maravillosa se compare con algo como Adivinación. ¿O sí?

─Solo digo que es imposible que alguien que nace de una forma, en este caso negativa, se vuelva de pronto en alguien bueno.

─Pues yo conozco gente que si lo ha hecho. No repentinamente pero sí, con el tiempo.─ Me acomodo un poco en la suave colcha.

─Lo dudo, alguien que ya tiene un "destino" no puede cambiarlo. Es como la Comadreja, nació pobre y no veo que ese hecho cambie aún─ Su expresión de burla me provoca un destello de rabia. Pero no permito que su provocación me afecte demasiado.

─Tal vez es por eso que no te ha ido exactamente bien en la clase. Por esa clase de pensamientos.─ No reprimo una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando observo como frunce el ceño.─ Volviendo al tema no creo que sea imposible. Sí puede ser un poco difícil que uno puede llegar a estar en completa armonía con lo que está a su alrededor, ya sabes, las personas, el entorno. Se necesita de mucha dedicación ya que por una o por otra siempre va a…

Se escucha de nuevo ese silbido del buzón─ Un segundo─ Malfoy lo abre y saca un papel que lee, escribiendo en él al reverso antes de meterlo de nuevo.─ ¿Qué decías?

Los siguientes veinte minutos los pasamos repasando los puntos clave de los entes. Malfoy escribe unas cinco notas más durante ese tiempo.

─Por las barbas de Merlín─ exploto─ ¿Voy a tener que hacer desaparecer esa cosa?

─Lo cerraré─ Algo que no arregla nada, porque el dichoso silbido suena cada vez que le llega una nueva nota.

─Así que, básicamente, la individualidad es lo que caracteriza a…─Me detengo cuando se vuelve a escuchar ese desesperante sonido ─ Esto es ridículo. ¿Quién te está escribiendo sin parar?

─Nadie.

Nadie. Sí, claro. Abro la tapa y tomo una de las notas que sale volando. Leo lo escrito allí y no hay que ser genio pera saber que se trata de una chica. A menos que haya un chico por ahí que _quiere lamer a Malfoy por todas partes._

─ ¿Estás escribiendo esta clase de cosas durante tu clase particular? ¿De qué vas?

Suspira.

─Yo no soy quien lo escribe. Es ella.

─Ajá. O sea que la culpa es suya ¿no?

─Lee el reverso de las hojas─ insiste─ No dejo de decirle que estoy ocupado. No tengo la culpa de que no quiera darse por aludida.

Leo las demás notas y descubro que está diciendo la verdad. Todas las cosas que ha escrito él en los últimos treinta minutos llevaban las palabras _ocupado_ y _estudiar_ y _nos veremos luego._

Con un suspiro, tomo la pluma que está sobre su buro y comienzo a escribir. Malfoy protesta e intenta quitarme la nota de la mano, pero es demasiado tarde. Ya lo he echado al buzón.

─Ya está─ anuncio─ Asunto cerrado.

─Juro por Merlín, Granger, que si…─ calla mientras regresa escuchamos el silbido con el papel de vuelta a la habitación y lo toma para leerlo.

 _Soy la profesora particular de Malfoy. Estás molestando. Terminamos en treinta minutos. Estoy segura de que puedes mantener el botón de tu falda cerrado hasta entonces._

¿La respuesta? Un simple Ok.

Malfoy me mira a los ojos y se ríe tan fuerte que no puedo evitar sonreír.

─Debería ser más eficaz que tu vago "déjame en paz", ¿no te parece?

Se ríe de nuevo.

─No hay discusión posible.

─Esperemos que eso silencie a tu novia por un rato.

─No es mi novia. Es una conejita con la que me enrede el año pasado y…

─ ¿ _Conejita_? ─Suelto con horror─. Eres un cerdo. ¿Así es como llamas a las mujeres?

─Cuando una mujer solo está interesada en acostarse con un jugador de Quidditch para poder presumir delante de todos sus amigos de que se ha tirado a un jugador de Quidditch… Sí, así es como las llamamos —dice con cierta amargura en su voz—. En todo caso, aquí el que está siendo usado como un objeto soy yo.

─Bien. Si eso te hace dormir mejor por las noches… ─Cojo el libro que había soltado—. Pasemos al número dos.

Más tarde, le hago preguntas sobre los dos números que hemos discutido esta noche y me alegro cuando veo que contesta a todo correctamente, incluso a las preguntas trampa que le lanzo. Muy bien. Igual Malfoy no es tan tonto como pensaba.

Cuando nuestra hora se ha terminado, estoy convencida de que no solo se ha memorizado toda la información y me la ha soltado. Lo ha comprendido realmente.

─Mañana veremos el siguiente número. ─Suspiro─. Después de la cena estoy libre.

Malfoy asiente.

—De acuerdo ¿qué te parece a las ocho?

—Me parece bien. —Meto las cosas en mi mochila y le pregunto para usar el baño antes de irme. Cuando salgo de la habitación lo descubro sacando de mi mochila unas bolas de estambre que siempre cargo para tejer calcetines en mis ratos libres. No porque no haya tenido mucho éxito con la P.E.D.D.O. significa que la deje de lado.

─ ¿Por qué diablos cargas con este estambre, Granger? ¿Sigues con tus intentos de liberación a los elfos?─ Ignoro sus comentarios.

─ ¿Has estado hurgando mi mochila?─ Exclamo─ ¿En serio?

─Solo dime una cosa, ¿no podrían ser siquiera de otro color? Rojo y dorado son los peores colores que pudiste haber escogido─ En lugar de contestar, le quito la mochila de las manos y guardo nuevamente todo. No puedo creer que haya hecho esto. Le digo un corto adiós y me pongo la túnica, una vez fuera de la sala común tengo ganas de tirarme de los pelos. No me puedo creer que haya dicho que sí a una semana y media de esto.

Dios, ayúdame.

* * *

La noche siguiente durante la cena me encuentro hablando con Ginny después de haberme ido del salón de Música echando humo tras un nuevo y desastroso ensayo con Wayne.

─ ¡Oye! ─me dice cuando escucha mi cortante tono de voz—. ¿Qué te pasa?

─Wayne Hopkins ─le contesto airadamente. ─El ensayo ha sido una absoluta pesadilla.

─ ¿Ha vuelto a intentar robarte las buenas melodías?

─Todavía peor. ─Estoy demasiado enojada como para hacer un resumen de lo que ha pasado, así que ni lo intento─. Quiero matarlo mientras duerme, Ginny. No, quiero matarlo cuando esté despierto para que pueda ver la felicidad en mi rostro mientras lo hago.

─Vaya que te ha hecho enojar, ¿eh? ¿Quieres esperar a los chicos que están hablando de quien sabe qué cosa o vamos a la Sala Común?─ Observo como están amontonados en un extremo de la mesa con lo que parece una revista, tal vez de deportes.

─De hecho tengo que ver a Malfoy esta noche. ─Otro encuentro que no me apetece nada tener. Todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es ducharme y leer un buen libro, pero conociendo a Malfoy, me perseguirá y pegará gritos si me atrevo a cancelar nuestra clase.

─Todavía no puedo creer que cedieras con lo de las clases particulares —dice Ginny con asombro.─ Debe de ser muy persuasivo.

─Algo así ─respondo sin dar más detalles.

No le he contado a mi amiga el trato que tengo con Malfoy, sobre todo porque quiero retrasar la inevitable burla que vendrá cuando se entere de lo desesperada que estoy por conseguir que Roger se fije en mí. Sé que no seré capaz de ocultarle la verdad toda la vida y que sin duda va a hacer preguntas cuando se entere de que voy a ir a una fiesta con Malfoy. Pero estoy segura de que para entonces se me ocurrirá una buena excusa.

Hay algunas cosas que dan demasiada vergüenza admitir, incluso a tú mejor amiga.

─ ¿Cuánto te paga? ─pregunta con curiosidad.

Como una imbécil, suelto el primer número que se me viene a la cabeza.

─Eh… treinta.

─¡¿Treinta galeones la hora?! ¡Por Merlín! Eso es una locura. Serás prácticamente millonaria cuando acaben. Más te vale invitarme a un buen lugar.

─No exageres─ digo con suavidad─. Pero bueno, tengo que irme. Lo veré en la biblioteca. Nos vemos después. ─Por supuesto que no le iba a decir que me reúno con él en realidad en su sala común, específicamente en su habitación.

Camino hacia las mazmorras con paso normal, no lo vi en el Comedor. Pensándolo bien no lo veo mucho en las cenas. En fin. Malfoy me dijo que entrara, pues yo ya había escuchado la contraseña. No hay muchos estudiantes, a lo mucho tres o cuatro. Me detengo frente a su puerta.

─ ¿Malfoy? ─llamo desde la entrada.

─Pasa. ─Su respuesta llega amortiguada.

Me lo encuentro vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta del mismo color, ¿Qué no tiene ropa de otros tonos? Pero he de decir que le favorece, hace que su piel y su cabello rubio resalten y al no estar muy holgada la tela se ajusta muy bien a su cuerpo.

─Oye. ¿Dónde están tus compañeros de cuarto?

─Es viernes por la noche, ¿dónde crees que están? De fiesta. ─Su tono denota cierta melancolía. Saca los apuntes de clase de la mochila que hay en la silla.

─Y tú prefieres estudiar ─comento─. No sé si debería estar impresionada o si debería sentir lástima por ti.

─No salgo de fiesta durante la temporada, Granger. Ya te lo he dicho.

Sí que me lo había dicho, pero lo cierto es que no le había creído. ¿Cómo es que no se va de fiesta todas las noches? Es que solo hay que mirarlo: está que te mueres de bueno y es muy popular. Espera, ¿he dicho yo eso? De nuevo con mis pensamientos sin sentido.

Nos instalamos en la cama y acto seguido nos ponemos a trabajar, pero cada vez que Malfoy usa unos minutos para repasar un tema, mi cabeza viaja de nuevo al ensayo de la tarde. Hiervo de rabia en mi interior y, aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo, mi mal humor se filtra en la clase. Estoy más gruñona de lo que quiero estar y soy mucho más dura de lo necesario cuando Malfoy malinterpreta los textos.

─Pero que no es tan complicado ─exclamo cuando no lo entiende por tercera vez ─. Está diciendo que…

─Bien, ya lo entiendo ─me interrumpe, arrugando la frente de la irritación─. No es necesario que me hables mal, Granger.

─Lo siento. ─Cierro mis ojos brevemente para calmarme─. Vamos a pasar al siguiente número. Volveremos con este al final.

Malfoy frunce el ceño.

─No vamos a pasar a nada. No hasta que me digas por qué has estado ladrándome desde que llegaste. ¿Qué, Loverboy te ha ignorado en el patio o algo así?

Su sarcasmo solo intensifica mi enojo.

─No. Lee eso de una vez, ¿quieres?

─No voy a leer una mierda. ─Se cruza de brazos─. Mira, hay una solución fácil para terminar con esta actitud de idiota que traes. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme por qué estás enfadada; yo te digo que es totalmente absurdo, y después nos ponemos a estudiar en paz.

He subestimado la testarudez de Malfoy. Pero debería haber aprendido la lección teniendo en cuenta que su tenacidad ha superado a la mía en más de una ocasión. No es que me apetezca particularmente hacerle una confidencia, pero mi molestia con Wayne es como una nube negra sobre mi cabeza y necesito disipar la energía tormentosa antes de que me consuma.

─ ¡Quiere un coro!

Malfoy parpadea.

─ ¿Quién quiere un coro?

─Mi compañero de dueto ─digo sombríamente─. También conocido como "la pesadilla de mi existencia". Te juro que si mi cabeza no me detuviera, le daría un puñetazo en toda la presumida y estúpida cara que tiene.

─ ¿Y cómo es que no lo pensaste demasiado cuando me lo diste a mí?

Siento mis mejillas arder ante el recuerdo. Lo acepto, creo que me pasé un poco. Pero no estuve ni estoy para nada arrepentida de ese golpe. Se lo merecía el muy imbécil. Prefiero redirigir la conversación.

─El caso es que es imposible trabajar con este chico. La canción es fantástica, pero lo único que hace es buscarle tres pies al gato continuamente, a cada detalle microscópico. La clave, el tempo, los arreglos, la maldita ropa que nos vamos a poner…

─De acuerdo… ¿Y qué es eso de que quiere un coro?

─Escucha: Wayne quiere un coro para que nos acompañe en el último estribillo. ¡Un estúpido coro! Llevamos ensayando este tema durante semanas, Malfoy. Se suponía que iba a ser algo sencillo, solo los dos mostrando nuestras voces… Y ¿de repente quiere hacer una gran producción?

─Suena como una diva.

─Es que lo es. Me encantaría arrancarle la cabeza. ─Mi enojo es tan monumental que cubre mi garganta y hace que mis manos tiemblen—. Y encima, por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente exasperante, dos minutos antes de que acabe el ensayo, decide que debemos cambiar el arreglo.

─ ¿Qué pasa con el arreglo?

─Nada. No hay nada malo con el arreglo. Y Emily, la chica que escribió la maldita canción, ¡está allí sentada sin decir nada! No sé si es que tiene miedo de Wayne, si es que está enamorada de él, o qué diablos pasa, pero no ayuda en absoluto. Siempre que empezamos a pelearnos, se calla, cuando lo que debería hacer es expresar su opinión y tratar de resolver el problema.

Malfoy frunce los labios. Es parecido a lo que hace mi abuela cuando está absorta en sus pensamientos. Es adorable, la verdad.

Pero probablemente me mataría si le digo que me recuerda a mi abuela.

─ ¿Qué piensas? ─pregunto cuando veo que no habla.

─Quiero escuchar la canción.

La sorpresa me inunda.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

─Porque has estado parloteando sobre ese tema desde el mismo instante en el que comenzamos con esto.

─ ¡Pero si esta es la primera vez que saco el tema!

Él responde otra vez agitando la mano de forma impertinente. Estoy empezando a sospechar que lo hace a menudo.

─Bueno, quiero oírla. Si esta chica, Emily, no tiene lo que hay que tener para hacer una crítica válida, lo haré yo. ─Se encoge de hombros─. Quizá tu pareja en el dueto, ¿cómo se llamaba?

─Wayne.

─Tal vez Wayne tiene razón y tú eres demasiado obstinada como para verlo.

─Créeme, no tiene razón.

—Bien, en ese caso, déjame ser yo quien juzgue. Canta las dos versiones de la canción para mí, tal y como está ahora y como Wayne quiere que sea. Te diré lo que pienso. Tú tocas algo, ¿no?

Arrugo mi frente.

─Que si toco ¿qué?

Malfoy resopla y niega con la cabeza.

─Instrumentos.

─Ah. Sí, sí. Piano y guitarra ¿Por?

─Espera.

Se para y camina hacia una de las camas que hay en la habitación, veo como se agacha y saca de una caja de madera una guitarra acústica.

─Es de Theo ─explica─. No le importará que toques.

Aprieto los dientes.

─No voy a cantar para ti.

─ ¿Por qué no? ¿Te da pena o algo así, Granger? Descuida, sé lo nerviosa que te puedo llegar a poner, pero no tienen nada de qué preocuparte.

─No, imbécil. Solo que tengo cosas mejores que hacer. ─Le lanzo una mirada cargada de intención—. Como ayudarte a que apruebes el examen.

─Ya hemos avanzado bastante. Vamos, tenemos tiempo. Déjame oírla.

A continuación saca una sonrisa y suspiro antes de ceder. Acepto la guitarra y la dejo caer en mi regazo, rasgando las cuerdas para probar.

Está afinada, el sonido es un poco más metálico que el de la acústica que tengo en mi habitación, pero suena genial.

Malfoy se sube a la cama y se recuesta, con la cabeza apoyada en una montaña de almohadas. Nunca he conocido a nadie que se acueste con tantas almohadas. Igual es que las necesita para envolver su enorme ego.

─De acuerdo ─le digo─. Así es como lo estamos haciendo ahora. Imagina que hay un chico que se une a mí en el primer coro y que luego canta el segundo verso.

Conozco a muchos cantantes que son demasiado tímidos como para cantar delante de extraños, pero yo nunca he tenido ese problema. Aunque al tratarse de Malfoy supongo que hay excepciones. Bah, qué más da.

Cojo aire, toco los acordes iniciales y empiezo a cantar. Me encanta esta canción. De verdad. Es de una belleza inquietante, e incluso sin la intensa voz de barítono de Wayne complementando mi voz, tiene la misma fuerza, la misma emoción desgarradora que Emily ha vertido en la letra.

Desde pequeña me fascina la música y como todo lo que hago trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible y dando todo de mí. Aunque no me dirija hacia este camino en el futuro, me gusta sentir que hay más allá y que los demás puedan sentirse de esa forma.

Unos minutos después, la nota final permanece en el aire como un rastro de perfume. Miro a Malfoy, pero su rostro no refleja emoción alguna. No sé qué esperaba que hiciese. ¿Felicitarme? ¿Burlarse de mí? Posiblemente lo segundo. Pero lo que no esperaba era silencio.

─ ¿Quieres escuchar la versión de Wayne? —pregunto.

Él asiente con la cabeza. Eso es todo. Un rápido movimiento de cabeza y nada más.

La inexpresividad de su cara me inquieta, así que opto por, esta vez, cerrar los ojos cuando canto. Cambio el puente de la canción donde Wayne insistía que debía estar, añado un segundo coro como él decía y, sinceramente, no creo que esté siendo parcial cuando digo que prefiero el original. Esta segunda versión se hace pesada y el coro extra sobra.

Para mi sorpresa, una vez he acabado, Malfoy está de acuerdo conmigo.

─Es demasiado larga cuando lo haces así ─dice con voz ronca.

─ ¿Verdad? ─Estoy feliz de escucharle dar por buenas mis preocupaciones. Está claro que Emily no puede decir lo que piensa delante de Wayne.

─Y olvídate del coro. No lo necesita. Vamos, ¡no creo ni que necesites a Wayne! — Sacude su cabeza, atónito—. Tu voz es… joder, Granger, es preciosa.

¿En serio dijo eso? ¿Malfoy? Mis mejillas se calientan. Nunca en toda mi vida espere que Draco Malfoy me dijera algo así. Estoy completamente asombrada. No sé si estoy soñando o algo. Tal vez sea el fin del mundo.

─ ¿Eso crees?

Su expresión apasionada me revela que lo dice completamente en serio. No puedo creerlo. Nunca lo he visto así. Por Dios, y no tengo a nadie a quien contarle.

─Toca otro tema me ordena.

─Eh… ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

─Lo que sea. No me importa. ─Estoy sorprendida por la intensidad de su voz, por la emoción que ahora brilla en sus ojos grises.

Y entonces canto. Esta vez una canción compuesta por mí, pero aún no está preparada lo suficiente así que acabo cambiando a otra. Toco Stand By Me. Es la canción favorita de mi madre, la que le canto todos los años por su cumpleaños.

A mitad de canción, los ojos de Malfoy se agitan y se cierran. Miro la constante subida y bajada de su pecho mientras mi voz se quiebra por la emoción que esconde la letra. Después mi mirada se eleva a su rostro.

Sus ojos permanecen cerrados durante el resto de la canción, y cuando toco el último acorde, pienso que debe de estar dormido. Dejo que la última nota desaparezca y suelto la guitarra.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abren de repente antes de que pueda levantarme de la cama.

─Oh. Estás despierto. ─Trago saliva─. Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

Él se incorpora y se sienta; su tono de voz envuelto con genuino asombro.

─ ¿Dónde has aprendido a cantar así?

Me encojo de hombros con torpeza. A diferencia de Wayne, soy demasiado modesta como para ensalzar mis destrezas. O bueno, algunas.

─No sé. Es algo que siempre he sido capaz de hacer.

─ ¿Has ido a clases?

Niego con la cabeza.

─Así que un buen día abriste la boca y… ¿te salió eso?

Se me escapa una carcajada.

─Pareces mis padres. Solían decir que en el hospital se debieron equivocar cuando nací y les dieron el bebé que no era. En mi familia nadie tiene ni el más mínimo oído. Siguen sin saber de dónde me viene el gen musical.

─Creo que estás cometiendo un error cantando un dueto en el concierto. Deberías estar sola en el escenario. En serio, si te sientas ahí, el centro de atención puesto en ti, y cantas como acabas de hacerlo ahora… Todo el público va a tener escalofríos.

Pienso que Malfoy podría tener razón. No sobre lo de los escalofríos, pero he cometido un error juntándome con Wayne.

─Bueno, es demasiado tarde. Ya me he comprometido.

─Siempre te puedes echar atrás ─sugiere.

─De ninguna manera. Eso sería muy cobarde y de mal gusto.

─Solo estoy diciendo que, si te echas atrás ahora, todavía tienes tiempo de prepararte un tema sola. Si esperas demasiado, estarás jodida.

─No puedo hacer eso. ─Le miro desafiante─. ¿Dejarías colgados a tus compañeros de equipo si contaran contigo?

Él contesta sin dudarlo.

─Nunca.

─Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo haría eso?

─Que Hopkins no es tu compañero de equipo ─dice Malfoy en voz baja—. Por lo que parece, él ha estado trabajando exclusivamente contra ti desde el principio.

Una vez más me temo que tiene razón, pero lo cierto es que es demasiado tarde para hacer un cambio. Me he comprometido al dueto y ahora tengo que seguir adelante con él.

─Acordé cantar con él ─le digo con firmeza─. Y mi palabra tiene valor. ─Miro el reloj de madera de Malfoy y maldigo cuando me doy cuenta de la hora que es—. Me tengo que ir. Ya es demasiado tarde—Me bajo rápidamente de la cama y me meto en el baño. Cuando salgo de este un minuto más tarde, Malfoy tiene en su cara la expresión más inocente del planeta. Así que, por supuesto, desconfío al instante. Miro los libros esparcidos sobre la cama, después miro mi mochila que dejé en el suelo. Nada parece fuera de lugar.

─ ¿Qué has hecho? ─exijo.

─Nada ─dice con tranquilidad─. Por cierto, tengo un partido mañana por la noche, así que nuestra próxima clase tendrá que ser el domingo. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Por la tarde?

─Sin problema ─le respondo, pero todavía no puedo ignorar la sospecha de que trama algo.

Pero hasta que no entro en mi habitación quince minutos más tarde, no descubro que mis sospechas estaban justificadas. Abro la boca de par en par con indignación cuando me llega a mi buzón una nota de Malfoy.

Él: Revisa tu bolsa de estambre.

Tomo mi mochila y abro la bolsa especial que tengo para guardarlos. ¿Qué veo? Cambió todas las bolas de estambre que tenía por otras de color verde y plateado.

Yo: ¿Pero cómo te atreves? Estás loco.

Él: Más bien creo que me debes las gracias.

Yo: ¿Y por qué haría semejante cosa?

Él: Porque al menos esas prendas que haces ya no lucirán tan horrorosas.

Yo: Creo que será lo opuesto.

Él: Ya me lo agradecerás después.

Yo: Sigue soñando.

Sonrío para mis adentros mientras meto la nota al buzón y Ginny elige justo ese momento para entrar en mi habitación.

─ Ya es tarde ¿Con quién te escribes? ─Deja un libro que le presté sobre la mesa─. ¡Caracoles! ¿Es Roger?

─No, solo Malfoy. Se está comportando como un idiota pesado, como de costumbre.

─ ¿Malfoy? ¿Y eso? ¿Es que ahora son amigos? ─se burla.

Vacilo. Estoy a punto de negarlo, pero no parece coincidir con la realidad cuando recuerdo que he pasado las últimas dos horas confesándole mis problemas con Wayne y luego cantándole canciones como si fuera un mariachi. Y para ser honestos, a pesar de lo insoportable que es a veces, Malfoy no es tan malo como pensaba. ¿Tan rápido ha evolucionado mi opinión sobre él? ¿Es que me he olvidado de todos esos años de maltrato? No. Pero también creo en la oportunidad de conocer mejor a alguien. Y eso lo que estoy haciendo.

Así que le devuelvo una sonrisa de leve arrepentimiento y digo:

—Sí. Supongo que lo somos.

* * *

 **Bueno, quiero disculparme por tardar. No son excusas pero estuve ocupada, en serio, demasiado, tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos personales y la más importante las correcciones, estuvo haciendo un montón de correcciones a este cap. No sé si lo sepan pero es algo difícil adaptar cosas de la vida real con la mágica y eso pero creo que ya está todo arreglado en cuanto a eso, no se preocupen jaja, y espero no haberlo hecho tan mal con el asunto del buzón y eso, algo raro ¿no? Jaja pero me soluciona algunas cosillas.**

 **Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente.**

 **Y muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan su comentario. Los adoro.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí el siguiente cap. De esta historia.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Jack Sloper es una bestia. Y no, no me refiero a su fuerza física. Hablo de lo increíblemente estúpido y bruto que es. En verdad no sé porque a un sujeto como él le ha sido permitido jugar Quidditch. En lo que llevamos de juego ya le han pitado tres penaltis; uno de ellos tiene como resultado un gol, cortesía de Theo, quien a continuación lo sobrepasa haciéndole un gesto de burla a Sloper.

Me puedo imaginar lo que piensa San Potter, un error en su equipo perfecto. Hablando de Potter, lo observo a unos metros de distancia, aún no aparece la snitch por lo que ambos estamos completamente atentos a todo lo que ocurre alrededor.

Blaise esquiva la bludger que el otro golpeador igual de inepto lanza y recibe un pase de Vaisey que tira directamente al aro batiendo a su guardián. En ese mismo momento percibo el destello dorado inconfundible, el cuatrojos también lo hace porque ambos nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia la derecha, choco mi hombro contra Potter desbalanceándolo, pero solo un instante después me lo regresa con más fuerza que ahora soy yo quien se estrella contra una valla sintiendo la sacudida en cada hueso de mi cuerpo.

Se escucha una nueva anotación de Slytherin y ni los gemidos y abucheos de la multitud disminuyen la sensación de victoria que corre por mis venas.

Busco a Potter y veo que ahora se ha elevado más allá, no pierdo tiempo y voy detrás de él. La snitch escapa cada vez que trata de atraparla, aumento la velocidad a la vez que disminuyo la altura quedando justamente debajo de él y estando a casi un metro de ella para tomarla me meto provocando que se choque contra mí. Pierdo de vista a la snitch.

─Eres un tramposo, Malfoy─ Me grita sosteniéndose de la escoba. Sonrío.

─Eres muy tonto si crees que iba dejar que la atraparas─ Observo a mi alrededor. Nada. Maldita sea. Para empeorar las cosas, en este preciso momento puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mí. No le busco, pero sé que si lo hago, le encontraré: mi padre, sentado en su asiento habitual en la parte superior de las gradas, vestido con una costosa túnica negra, los labios, apretados en una línea tensa.

No le lleva nada trasladarse hasta aquí. Simplemente se mete a la red Flu y listo. No importa el día ni la hora, él siempre encuentra la manera de llegar. Nunca se pierde un partido.

Lucius Malfoy, reconocido mago, estrella de Quidditch en el colegio y padre orgulloso.

Sí, ya. Y una mierda.

Yo sé muy bien que no viene a los partidos para ver jugar a su hijo. Viene a ver cómo juega una extensión de sí mismo. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si yo fuese una puta mierda en el aire. ¿Y si no se me diera bien volar? ¿Y si hubiese salido tan torpe como un troll y con la coordinación de un tenedor? ¿O si me hubiese gustado el arte o la música o cualquier otra cosa? Probablemente le habría dado un infarto. O tal vez habría convencido a mi madre para darme en adopción.

Me trago el sabor agrio de la amargura y vuelvo a concentrarme en el juego. Bloquéalo de tu mente. Él no es importante. Él no está aquí. Es lo que me recuerdo a mí mismo cada vez que monto la escoba y me elevo en el aire. Lucius Malfoy no es nada para mí. Dejó de ser mi padre hace mucho tiempo. El problema es que mi mantra no es infalible. Puedo bloquearlo de mi mente, sí, y no es importante para mí, ¡por supuesto! Pero él sí está aquí. Él siempre está aquí. Maldita sea.

Pasan junto a mi Blaise y la chica Weasley a toda velocidad, nuestro guardián se posiciona para detener el tiro pero no es lo suficientemente rápido y marcan anotación. Se escuchan los gritos de las gradas de Gryffindor. Ese imbécil de Bletchley. Aún podemos ganar, solo necesito atrapar la snitch. Y como si la hubiera convocado pasa frente a mí y se aleja aprisa. Inmediatamente la persigo, Potter se une a mí y una vez más nos empujamos el uno al otro. Esta vez no le daré oportunidad. Nos acercamos cada vez más a una grada, Potter parece querer estrellarse pero yo me dirijo hacia arriba que es justamente hacia dónde va la snitch y antes de que el cara rajada alcance a estirar el brazo yo la trapo primero. Se oye el silbato de Madame Hooch que marca el fin del partido. Ganamos 190 a 60.

Todos estamos de buen ánimo cuando caminamos hacia los vestidores. Es nuestra segunda victoria, les dimos una paliza a esos perdedores y si seguimos así estoy seguro que ganaremos la copa de Quidditch.

Theo se deja caer en el banco junto a mí y se inclina para sacarse las botas.

─Entonces, ¿cuál es la movida con tu profesora particular? ─Su tono es absolutamente informal, pero le conozco bien y no hay nada informal en la pregunta.

─ ¿Granger? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

─ ¿Está soltera?

La pregunta me toma desprevenido. Theo se siente atraído por las chicas delgadas como un alfiler y más dulces que el azúcar. Granger, con sus curvas y su rollo de listilla, no se ajusta a ninguno de los requisitos.

─Sí ─le digo con cautela─. ¿Por?

Se encoge de hombros. Todo súper informal de nuevo. Y de nuevo, veo a través de él.

─Está muy buena. ─Hace una pausa─. ¿Te la estás tirando?

─No. Y tú tampoco lo harás. Tiene los ojos puestos en un idiota.

─ ¿Están juntos?

─No

─ ¿Es Weasley?─ Niego con la cabeza.

─En ese caso hay vía libre con ella, ¿no?

Me pongo rígido, solo un poco, y no creo que Theo se dé cuenta. Por suerte, Miles Bletchley, nuestro guardián se dirige hacia nosotros y pone fin a la conversación.

No estoy seguro de saber por qué estoy de repente inquieto. No me gusta Granger en ese sentido, pero la idea de ella y Theo enredándose me incomoda. Tal vez porque sé lo zorrón que puede ser Theo. No podría ni contar el número de veces que he visto a una chica hacer el paseo de la vergüenza saliendo de su dormitorio.

Me molesta imaginarme a Granger saliendo a escondidas de su habitación con el pelo alborotado por el sexo y los labios inflamados. Yo no lo esperaba, pero la verdad es que me atrae. Me mantiene todo el rato alerta y anoche cuando la oí cantar… Jo-der. He oído las palabras tonalidad y timbre pero no sé una mierda de los aspectos técnicos de canto. Lo que sí sé es que la voz rasgada de Granger me dio escalofríos.

Expulso todos los pensamientos sobre Granger de mi cabeza cuando llego a las duchas. Todo el mundo está de buen humor por la victoria, pero esta es la parte de la noche que temo. Gane o pierda, sé que mi padre estará esperando en el campo cuando caminemos hacia el castillo.

Dejo el estadio con el pelo húmedo de la ducha y sostengo con la mano mi escoba. Efectivamente, mi viejo está ahí. De pie, cerca de un grupo de profesores, su túnica cerrada hasta el cuello y sosteniendo su bastón.

Theo y Vaisey están a mi lado, pavoneándose de nuestro triunfo, pero este último se detiene en seco cuando ve a mi padre.

─ ¿Vas a saludar? ─murmura. El toque ansioso de su voz no me pasa desapercibido. Mis compañeros de equipo no pueden entender por qué coño no le voy soltando a todo el mundo que mi padre es él, Lucius Malfoy. Ellos piensan que es un dios, lo que supongo que me convierte en un semidiós por tener la suerte de haber sido engendrado por él. No puedo negar que lo hice los primeros años, pero ya no más. No quiero vivir bajo su sombra toda mi existencia.

─No. ─Sigo caminando hacia el castillo y giro la cabeza justo cuando paso junto a mi viejo.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran por un momento, y él asiente con la cabeza. Solo una leve inclinación de cabeza, y luego se da la vuelta y camina lentamente hacia Snape que está parado a unos metros de distancia.

Es la misma rutina de siempre. Si ganamos, me llevo un movimiento de cabeza. Si perdemos, no me llevo nada. Cuando era más joven, si perdíamos, al menos pretendía ser el padre compasivo, una sonrisa falsa de apoyo o una palmadita de consuelo en la espalda si alguien nos miraba. Pero en el momento en el que nos quedábamos solos, se acababan las contemplaciones.

Atravieso los terrenos junto con mis compañeros de equipo y suspiro de alivio cuando nos alejamos cada vez más. De repente me doy cuenta de que, dependiendo de cómo vaya el examen de Aritmancia, puede ser que ni siquiera juegue el próximo fin de semana. Sin duda, eso al viejo no le hará nada feliz.

Lo bueno es que no me importa una mierda lo que él piense.

* * *

Me llega una carta de mi madre el domingo por la mañana como todas las semanas, algo que he estado esperando durante días. Es la única forma de comunicarme con ella, además de que sabe lo ocupada que me encuentro, porque o estoy en clase durante todo el día, ensayando por las tardes y durmiendo cuando mi madre termina su turno de noche en el supermercado. Creo que eso es lo peor de vivir en Hogwarts, no poder ver a mis padres. Les echo mucho de menos, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba irme muy, muy lejos de Birch Vale, en Inglaterra. Solo he vuelto una vez desde cuarto año y después de esa visita, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que no volviera a casa nunca más.

Mis tíos viven en Belfast, así que mis padres y yo volamos ahí para Bonfire Night y Navidad. El resto del tiempo me comunico con ellos a través de cartas. No es la situación ideal, pero ellos entienden por qué no puedo ir a casa, y yo no solo entiendo por qué ellos no pueden salir, sino que también sé que la culpable de que sea así soy yo. También sé que pasaré el resto de mi vida tratando de compensarles.

Abro el sobre en mi habitación y comienzo a leer:

"Hola cariño,

¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal tus calificaciones? Estoy segura que excelente como siempre, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme por eso. Me alegra lo bien que te encuentras según lo que me contaste la última vez, salúdame mucho a tus amigos. Papá y yo estamos trabajando mucho, casi el día entero, él está haciendo horas extra en la fábrica. También eso es algo por lo que quería escribirte, no creo que podamos ir a casa de la tía Nicole por Bonfire Night , cariño. Ya sabes que teníamos que arreglar la gotera del techo y nuestros ahorros se han resentido por eso. No tenemos dinero suficiente para los billetes de avión.

Pensamos en ir en coche, pero nos haríamos quince horas y es mucho tiempo, papá tendría que pedirse días libres y no podemos darnos el lujo de renunciar a esas horas por el momento. A tu padre y a mí nos encantaría verte en ****Bonfire Night, pero no voy a anteponer mi propia felicidad a la tuya, hija. Y no, no voy a pedirte que vengas a Birch Vale, sé que no estarías cómoda. Ya es bastante malo que todavía sigamos viviendo en este pueblo olvidado de Dios. No hay ninguna razón para que vuelvas a poner un pie aquí de nuevo.

No quiero que te preocupes por el dinero. Nosotros estaremos bien, te lo prometo. En cuanto acabemos las reformas en casa, estaremos en una situación mucho mejor para venderla. Y mientras tanto, quiero que disfrutes el colegio, cariño. Deja de preocuparte por nosotros y empieza a centrarte en ti. Mejor cuéntame que tal te ha ido ésta semana, ¿algún novio nuevo del que me quieras hablar?

Con amor

Mamá."

Cuando termino de leer las lágrimas escuecen en mis ojos, pero parpadeo para evitarlas. No puedo creerlo. Calculo rápidamente cuántos ahorros tengo. Está claro que no es suficiente para tres billetes de avión a Belfast.

"Y no, no voy a pedirte que vengas a Birch Vale, sé que no estarías cómoda." Intento ignorar el pánico que sube a mi garganta y me ahoga cuando pienso en volver allí. ¿Cómoda? No estoy segura de poder sentirme cómoda en Birch Vale nunca más. Ya era una apestada antes de irme y la única vez que volví de visita, mi padre acabó en el calabozo por agresión. Así que la respuesta es no, volver a casa es casi tan tentador como cortarme el brazo y arrojárselo a los lobos.

"No hay ninguna razón para que vuelvas a poner un pie aquí de nuevo."

Sí, no hay ninguna razón para que haga eso, excepto mis padres. Sí, ellos, las personas que me criaron, que me aman incondicionalmente, que estuvieron a mi lado mientras yo pasaba por la experiencia más horrible de mi vida.

Y que ahora están atrapados en un lugar donde todo el mundo los desprecia por mi culpa. Dios, quiero liberarlos de ese pueblo. Me siento superculpable de haber podido salir de allí y, peor aún, de dejarlos atrás. Están pensando en mudarse en cuanto puedan, pero el mercado inmobiliario está en una mala racha, y con la segunda hipoteca que pidieron para pagar los honorarios de los abogados, se arruinarían si intentaran vender la casa ahora. Y aunque las reformas que está haciendo mi padre van a incrementar el valor de la casa, también se están llevando parte del dinero de su bolsillo en el proceso.

Me trago el nudo que tengo en la garganta, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que las circunstancias fueran diferentes.

Me acerco a mi escritorio y tomo un pergamino así como una pluma y tinta para comenzar a escribir. Como el concierto de exhibición de invierno, aparte de la presentación se otorga un premio, eso podría ayudar. Recibo un apoyo económico para estudiar aquí en Hogwarts pero no alcanza a cubrir mis útiles ni otras cosas, así que si gano este premio podría usarlo en eso y que mis papás no se preocupen más.

Una vez redacto mis pensamientos sobre esto también le voy contando como van las cosas por aquí. No puedo evitar que mis mejillas se calienten cuando pienso en Roger. Le escribo que hay un chico. Claro que no estamos saliendo ni nada, pero no me opondría si él quisiese. Estoy casi segura que ella me diría que lo invite a salir, ¿por qué todo el mundo piensa que eso me resultaría tan fácil? Anoto unas cosas más antes de despedirme y meter en un sobre el pergamino.

Lo dejo sobre la mesa y me levanto para ir a mi cama y acostarme como lo estaba hace un rato. Recuerdo la carta de la semana pasada, me contó acerca de su trabajo de cajera, aunque me duele una puñalada cada vez que habla sobre ello. Ella solía ser dentista, junto con mi padre tenían su consultorio, pero después de mi escándalo tuvieron que venderlo todo a un precio tan insignificante que fue directamente al montón de deuda de mi familia y que apenas se notó.

Por otra parte también me habló de la nueva obsesión de mi padre por las maquetas de aviones, las travesuras de nuestro perro y los detalles de la huerta que va a plantar en primavera. Algo notablemente ausente de cada vez que escribe es, cualquier mención a amigos o cenas en el centro o eventos de la comunidad por los que todos los pueblos pequeños son conocidos. Y eso es porque, al igual que yo, mis padres también son los apestados del pueblo.

Al contrario que yo, no salieron corriendo de allí como si los persiguiera un perro. En mi defensa tengo que decir que yo necesitaba desesperadamente un nuevo comienzo. Ojalá ellos también hubiesen podido tener uno.

Me acurruco entre las cobijas. En este preciso momento estoy atrapada entre una alegría inmensa y una profunda tristeza. Me encanta escribirme con mi madre, pero saber que no voy a verla ni a ella ni a papá me da ganas de llorar.

Afortunadamente, Ginny viene a mi cuarto antes de que pueda rendirme a la tristeza y termine de pasar el resto del día llorando en la cama.

─Hola ─dice alegremente─. ¿Quieres ir a tomar el almuerzo al comedor? Harry y Ron ya se adelantaron, se fueron charlando con Neville.

─De acuerdo, solo busco algo con que cubrirme─ Salto de la cama y Ginny se lanza en ella justo a continuación, estirándose sobre el edredón mientras voy hacia la cómoda para coger algo que ponerme.

─ ¿A quién le escribes? ¿Tu madre?─ Señala el sobre en el escritorio.

─Sí. ─Deslizo un suéter azul y suave por la cabeza y estiro el borde inferior─. No podré verlos en Bonfire Night.

─Oh, cuánto lo siento, amiga. ─Ginny se sienta─. ¿Por qué no vienes a la Madriguera conmigo?

Pienso un momento, pero niego con la cabeza.

─No, creo que mejor me quedo aquí. Adelantaré deberes y leeré algunas cosas. No te preocupes.

Ginny trata de convencerme pero la verdad no estoy de muchos ánimos, incluso se ofrece a quedarse en el castillo haciéndome compañía pero inmediatamente hago que deseche esa idea. Si ella tiene la posibilidad de estar con su familia yo no voy a ser la que se lo eche a perder.

Y es que Ginny Weasley es, de lejos, la persona más compasiva que he conocido. Su más grande deseo es jugar profesionalmente al Quidditch saliendo de Hogwarts, pero está dispuesta a aplazar eso con tal de estar cerca de su padre, el señor Weasley, le detectaron con una especie de Maledictus, una maldición en la sangre que probablemente fue producida por un hechizo durante su trabajo en el Ministerio, y ella quiere ser capaz de llegar con él en cualquier momento si él la llegara a necesitar. A veces tengo miedo que alguien quiera aprovecharse de ella pero pienso en que su fortaleza es aún más grande y también es la persona más ambiciosa, así que si alguien puede conseguir que sus sueños se hagan realidad, esa es Ginny.

─Me lavo la cara y los dientes y nos vamos. ─Giro la cabeza cuando voy hacia la puerta del baño—. ¿Estás ocupada en la tarde? Quizá podríamos pasear por los terrenos o algo así.

Niega con la cabeza.

─Lo lamento. Ya tengo planes para pasar todo el día con Michael. Me ha dicho que tiene una sorpresa para mí.

Una sonrisa estira mis labios.

─Así que se lo están tomando en serio otra vez, ¿eh? ─ Ginny y Michael han roto tres veces en el tiempo que llevan juntos, pero los dos siempre parecen querer terminar en los brazos del otro cada vez.

─Creo que sí ─admite mientras me sigue hasta la sala común─. Los dos hemos crecido bastante desde la última ruptura. Pero no estoy pensando en el futuro. Estamos bien en este momento y eso es suficiente para mí. ─Me guiña un ojo─. Eso y lo mucho que nos divertimos juntos.

─ ¿Qué hay de Harry?─ Le recuerdo de su enamoramiento con mi mejor amigo.

─Creo que ya lo he superado. Sabes, ya me cansé de esperar. Él se la pasa metido en sus cosas, hasta hace poco dejó su obsesión con Cho y que suerte que no ha mencionado a ya sabes quién estos últimos días. Decidí que yo también tengo derecho a vivir mi vida aunque sea un poco y tal vez pueda haber algo para nosotros en el futuro pero no ahora. Además está Michael y me encuentro muy bien con él, es casi fantástico en todos los ámbitos.

Saco fuerzas para otra sonrisa pero, en el fondo, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo será eso. En mi relación con Viktor, bueno, en realidad él no hablaba demasiado aunque siempre me trataba muy bien, siempre fue muy caballeroso y amable. Viktor y yo teníamos esa química que podría hacer arder una habitación. Estuve ocho meses con él, sintiendo una loca atracción, pero daba igual lo mucho que lo intentara; yo no era capaz de ir más allá de mi… bien, llamaré a las cosas por su nombre: mi disfunción sexual.

No era capaz de tener un orgasmo con él. Me entra una vergüenza que te imaginas simplemente con pensar en el tema. Y es aún más humillante cuando me acuerdo de lo frustrante que era todo para Viktor. Él intentó complacerme. Y vaya si lo intentó. Y no es que yo no pueda tener orgasmos por mi cuenta, porque sí que puedo. Perfectamente. Pero no podía hacer que sucediera con Viktor, y con el tiempo se cansó de tantísimo esfuerzo y de no ver ningún resultado.

Así que me dejó.

No lo culpo. Debe de ser un golpe muy fuerte en tu hombría cuando tu novia no disfruta de la vida sexual que le das.

─Ey, estás pálida como la leche. ─El tono preocupado de Ginny me pega una sacudida y me trae de nuevo al presente─. ¿Estás bien?

─Sí, sí ─le aseguro─. Lo siento, me he distraído un momento.

Su mirada se enternece.

─Estás muy disgustada por no poder ver a tus padres, ¿no?

Rápidamente me agarro a lo que dice y asiento.

─Si, es justo eso. ─Me las apaño para encogerme de hombros─. Pero los veré en Navidad. Al menos, algo es algo.

─No es algo, es todo ─dice con firmeza─. Ahora cepíllate los dientes y démonos prisa. Escuché a Lavender decir que habría empanadas.

* * *

 **Ya sé, me tarde de nuevo. Y sí, es corto pero el siguiente será más largo y si agregaba otra parte entonces iba a tener que cortarle y pues mejor así. Espero les haya gustado y les agradezco su apoyo en este proyecto. No me gusta tardar tanto en publicar pero por las circunstancias que tengo no hay mucho que hacer.**

 **Jaja la verdad, creo que está un poco raro este cap. O no sé, pero pues ya era hora de subirlo. Prometo que estará mejor el siguiente, en serio jaja.**

 **Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos y todas. Si, ya pasó tiempo, casi dos meses. En fin, abajo les explico y bueno a leer.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Granger llega sobre las ocho con un grueso abrigo, su bufanda de Gryffindor y guantes de color rojo. La última vez que miré, no había ni un copo de nieve en el suelo, pero ahora me pregunto si es posible que me haya quedado dormido y haya habido una tormenta de nieve durante mi siesta.

─ ¿Llegas ahora de Alaska? ─Me burlo mientras se baja la cremallera del abultado abrigo.

─No.─ Suspira─. Llevo mi abrigo de invierno porque no encontraba mi túnica. Pensé que quizá la había dejado aquí. ─Analiza mi dormitorio─. Pero, supongo que no, a menos que la hayas quemado. Puf. Tal vez la tomo alguna de mis compañeras de habitación por error.

Río entre dientes.

─ ¿Cuál es tu excusa para los guantes?

─Tenía las manos frías. ─Ella ladea la cabeza─. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para la bolsa de hielo?

De repente caigo en que todavía sostengo una bolsa de hielo en mi costado, justo donde me estrellé por el empujón de San Potter, no habría sido tan fuerte si la valla no hubiera tenido un desnivel que es donde fui a parar. El moratón que tengo es horrendo y Granger suelta un gritito ahogado cuando levanto mi camiseta y le enseño el círculo morado del tamaño de un puño.

─ ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Eso te ha pasado en el partido?

─Sí. ─Me deslizo fuera de la cama y voy hacia mi escritorio para coger mis libros de Aritmancia— Tu querido amigo Potter me las va a pagar, creía que los santos como él no jugaban sucio.

─Bueno, si mal no recuerdo tú también se lo regresaste después─ Distingo su tono de reproche. Clásico de Granger.

─ ¿Acaso él tiene alguna herida?─ Abre la boca para replicar─ Dime eso cuando vuelva invalido, o por lo menos más ciego.

Me frunce el ceño, pero ignora mi comentario.

─Aun así, no puedo creer que expongan su cuerpo a esto de forma voluntaria ─dice con asombro y molestia─. Es imposible que merezca la pena.

─Sí que merece la pena. Créeme. Unos cuantos rasguños y moratones no son nada en comparación con la emoción de estar en el aire. ─La miro─. ¿Sabes volar en escoba?

No responde de inmediato, solo desvía la mirada.─ En realidad no mucho, solo lo que aprendimos en clase de vuelo en primer año y no me gustó demasiado. Pero por lo general solo se tiene que volar en círculos y sinceramente no me llama la atención subirme a una escoba y perseguir una pelotita.

─ ¿Es eso lo que piensas que es el Quidditch? —le pregunto con una sonrisa de lado─. ¿Montar una escoba y perseguir una pelota?

─Por supuesto que no. Sé que requiere un buen número de diferentes destrezas y que es muy intenso para el espectador ─admite con su voz de sabelotodo.

─Es intenso para el jugador.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama e inclina la cabeza con curiosidad.

─ ¿Siempre has querido jugar? ¿O es algo a lo que te ha obligado tu padre?

Me tenso.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Granger se encoge de hombros.

─Tengo conocimiento de que tu padre fue un gran jugador de Quidditch en el colegio. Sé que hay muchos padres por ahí que obligan a sus hijos a seguir sus pasos.

Mis hombros se ponen aún más rígidos. Me sorprende que no haya sacado el tema de mi padre antes, claro que ahora es más bien conocido por nuestro status social, pero también estoy sorprendido de lo perspicaz que es. Nadie me ha preguntado antes si de verdad disfruto jugando al Quidditch. Simplemente asumen que debe encantarme porque mi padre lo jugaba.

─Él me metió en eso ─confieso con voz ronca─. Sé volar en escoba desde la infancia, pero seguí jugando porque me encanta.

─Eso está bien ─dice en voz baja─. Creo que es importante hacer lo que a uno le encanta.

Tengo miedo de que vaya a hacer más preguntas sobre mi padre, así que me aclaro la garganta y cambio de tema.

─Y ¿con qué número empezamos hoy?

─Elige tú. Te advierto que ambos son algo tediosos.

Tiene razón. La siguiente hora es brutal y no solo por la teoría, abrumadoramente aburrida. Tengo un agujero enorme en el estómago porque me quedé dormido durante la hora de la comida, pero me niego a poner fin a la clase hasta que no domine los temas. La otra vez que me preparé para el examen, me centré únicamente en los puntos principales, pero Granger me hace analizar hasta el último detalle. También me obliga a reformular cada teoría, lo que, tengo que admitir, facilita mi comprensión de toda esta mierda enrevesada que estamos estudiando.

Una vez desenmarañado todo, Granger me hace preguntas de todo lo que hemos leído en los últimos días y, cuando está satisfecha al ver que sé las cosas, cierra su libro y asiente con la cabeza.

─Mañana empezaremos a aplicar las teorías a dilemas de la naturaleza.

─De acuerdo ─Mi estómago se queja a tal volumen que prácticamente sacude las paredes. Pongo una mueca de fastidio.

Resopla.

─ ¿Tienes hambre?

─No Granger. Es mi intestino que está saludando. Dile hola.─ Rueda los ojos ante mi sarcasmo.

─No seas infantil. Eso te pasa por haberte saltado la comida.

─ ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¿Acaso me vigilas?─ Me observa unos segundos para después apartar la mirada hacia los pergaminos.

─No digas tonterías. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer eso que sugieres, Malfoy.

─Como sea. Iré a la cocina a ver si quedó algo de la cena, ¿me acompañas o te da miedo que te descubran a horas indebidas?

Parece sorprendida por la "invitación". A mí también me sorprende pero, sinceramente, no me importaría tener compañía. Blaise y los demás se han ido a una fiesta, pero yo no estaba de humor para acompañarlos. He hecho todas las tareas de las clases que debía realizar y no tengo nada que hacer esta noche.

─ ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunta con cautela.

Resoplo

─Es lo que acabo de decir.

Granger se pasa los dedos por el cabello─ No lo sé. Ya es algo tarde, debería irme a mi torre.

─ Tienes razón. No vaya a ser que atrapen a la perfecta prefecta rompiendo las reglas. Sería un caos, no podría vivir con ello.

─Cállate. Ya que, vamos pues. Aprovecho para cenar algo también─ Se pone de pie molesta. Ambos salimos, no hay nadie en la sala común por lo que no es necesario que lance un hechizo desilusionador. Los pasillos de igual modo están desiertos y llegamos sin encontrarnos con nadie.

Ya en las cocinas tomamos algo de tarta junto con otros bocadillos y vamos de regreso a mi habitación. Tuve que esforzarme más para convencerla pero al final aceptó, quedándose a cambio con las galletas de anís que planeaba comerme.

─ ¿Y qué haces para divertirte?─ Me pregunta antes de morder un trozo de su pastel de calabaza.

─ ¿Divertirme?─ Pienso un poco─ No lo sé, ir a fiestas y hacer lo que se hace en ellas. Jugar Quidditch. Ah, hace poco Blaise compró una televisión mágica donde se escucha la historia de unos traficantes de sustancias ilegales, creo que es muggle; está por secciones o algo así.

─ ¿En serio? Como una serie─ Frunzo el ceño.

─ ¿Qué es una serie?

─ Es como lo que tú dices, televisión es un aparato de donde salen sonidos junto con imágenes en movimiento. Como es mágica no hace falta electricidad ─ Me explica─ Me da curiosidad, ¿podemos verla?

─Podríamos escucharla un rato─ Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia el baúl de Zabini. Lo estoy cerrando cuando me acuerdo de algo y lo vuelvo a abrir sacando una botella de Whiskey de fuego junto con una copa de cristal, en el último segundo cojo otra y ahora si lo cierro.

Lleno ambas copas pero cuando se la ofrezco, ella niega con vehemencia con la cabeza.

─No, gracias.

─ ¿Qué, eres tan mojigata como para no tomar alcohol?

La incomodidad brilla en sus ojos.

─No bebo mucho, ¿vale?

Me encojo de hombros y le doy un buen trago mientras Granger toma otro bocadillo.

Nos acomodamos en la cama y acomodo el aparato encima de mi escritorio mientras seguimos engullendo los alimentos, Granger me dice cómo es que funciona y ninguno de nosotros habla cuando con mi varita aprieto el botón para encenderla. La primera parte es increíble y Granger no se opone cuando paso a la siguiente.

Hay una mujer en mi habitación y ninguno de los dos está desnudo. Es extraño. Pero agradable. Obvio podría incluir a Pansy ya que ha estado aquí pero siempre ha sido cuando hay alguien más de nuestros amigos y siempre se pone a parlotear sobre los chismes del colegio o esas cosas tontas de chicas, quiero mucho a Pansy pero a veces me desespera. No hablamos mucho durante el capítulo, como lo ha llamado Granger —estamos demasiado absortos por lo que sucede en la pantalla—, pero en cuanto acaba el segundo episodio, Granger se vuelve hacia mí y abre la boca.

─Por Merlín, ¿te imaginas no saber que tu marido fabrica metanfetamina? Pobre Skyler.

─Sin duda acabará descubriéndolo.

Granger resopla.

─Oye. ¡Spoilers no!

─No es un spoiler ─protesto─. Es una suposición.

Se relaja.

En los interludios Granger se ha tomado la molestia de explicarme algunos términos extraños para entender mejor la historia. Creo que ya soy un experto en muggles.

Coge su vaso con zumo y toma un buen trago. Ya me he zampado toda mi comida, pero Granger aún no ha terminado con la suya, así que le robo un trozo y le doy un bocado.

─Pensaba que habías dicho que odias la tarta de melaza. Exactamente por ser insípida y aburrida. A eso lo llamo yo ser un hipócrita.

─Yo no tengo la culpa de que comas como un pájaro, Granger. No puedo permitir que la comida se eche a perder.

─ ¡Me he comido cuatro trozos!

─Sí, la verdad es que eso te convierte en una cerda total en comparación con las chicas que conozco. Lo máximo que comen es la mitad de un plato de ensalada ─admito.

─Eso es porque necesitan mantenerse delgadas como palos para que tipos como tú las encuentren atractivas.

─No hay nada atractivo en una mujer que es solo piel y huesos.

─Ya, claro, estoy segura de que a ti no te atraen nada las chicas delgadas.

Miro hacia arriba y niego con la cabeza.

─Solo digo que yo las prefiero con curvas. ─Me trago el último bocado antes de coger el siguiente trozo─. A un hombre le gusta tener algo a lo que agarrarse cuando está…, ya sabes. ─Arqueo las cejas en su dirección─. Esto funciona en ambos sentidos. A ver, ¿tú no prefieres acostarte con un chico con músculos que con un debilucho?

Resopla.

─ ¿Es este el momento en que te felicito por estar buenísimo?

─ ¿Piensas que estoy buenísimo? Muchas gracias, Granger.

─No, tú piensas que estás buenísimo. ─Ella frunce los labios─. Pero supongo que tienes razón. No me siento atraída por chicos escuálidos como tú.

─ ¿Qué dices? ¿Escuálido yo? Creo que estas mal de la vista.

─Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas, Malfoy. Pero créeme, no estás tan fuerte como tú piensas.

─Tampoco es como si quisiera ser una mole, en ese caso tomaría clases con Hagrid o su novia la gigante.─ Tomo un sorbo del Whiskey ─Entonces supongo que es positivo que tu Loverboy esté casi hecho un dios griego.

Ella suspira.

─ ¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo así?

─No. ─Mastico pensativo—. Voy a ser honesto. No sé qué ves en él.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no se cree el dueño del mundo? ¿Porque es serio e inteligente y no un mujeriego empedernido?

Mierda, supongo que se ha tragado el personaje que se ha creado Davis. Si tuviera un sombrero, probablemente lo inclinaría a su paso por haber creado con éxito un personaje que hace que las mujeres se vuelvan locas: el deportista empollón.

─Davies no es lo que parece ─le digo con brusquedad─. Sé que aparenta ser un deportista inteligente y misterioso, pero hay algo… extraño en él.

─Pues yo no le he notado nada extraño ─me contradice.

─Claro, lo dices porque has tenido un montón de conversaciones profundas e intensas con él. ─Me río─. Créeme. Lo que él hace es teatro.

─Tenemos opiniones distintas. ─Sonríe─. Además, no estás en posición de juzgar quién me interesa o no. Por lo que yo sé, solo sales con cabezas huecas.─ Dice con su voz de listilla.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

─Te equivocas.

─ ¿Sí?

─Sí. Yo solo me acuesto con cabezas huecas. No salgo con ellas.

─Descarado ─Hace una pausa, la curiosidad está grabada en su rostro─. ¿Cómo es que no sales con ellas? Estoy segura de que todas las chicas de este colegio matarían por ser tu novia.

─No estoy buscando una relación.

Eso le deja perpleja.

─ ¿Por qué no? Las relaciones pueden ser muy gratificantes.

─Dice la mujer que está sola…

─Estoy sola porque no he encontrado a nadie con quien conecte bien, no porque sea anti relaciones. Es genial tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Ya sabes, hablar, darse cariño, todas esas cosas ¿No quieres eso?

─En algún momento. Pero no ahora. ─Suelto una sonrisa arrogante─. Si tengo la necesidad de hablar con alguien, te tengo a ti.

─ ¿Así que tus cabezas huecas son las que tienen el sexo y yo soy la que tiene que escuchar tus idioteces? ─Niega con la cabeza─. Siento que me estoy llevando la peor parte del acuerdo.

Muevo mis cejas.

─Wow, ¿Quieres también el sexo, Granger? Por mí encantado de dártelo.

Sus mejillas se vuelven del rojo más intenso que he visto en mi vida y me echo a reír.─ Tranquila, Granger. No soy tan imbécil como para tirarme a mi profesora particular. Te rompería el corazón y para vengarte me enseñarías cosas que están mal y acabaría reprobando el examen.

─Otra vez ─me corrige con una sonrisa─. Reprobarías el examen otra vez.

Resoplo.

— ¿Tienes que irte ya o le doy al capítulo tres?

—Capítulo tres. Sin duda. Oye, y ¿tus compañeros de habitación?

─En una fiesta─ No le doy mucha importancia, no estoy seguro que vuelvan.

─De acuerdo.

Nos ponemos cómodos en la cama otra vez: yo sentado, con la cabeza en tres almohadas, y Granger sobre su estómago a los pies de la cama. El siguiente capítulo es intenso y, una vez que se acaba, los dos estamos ansiosos por ver el siguiente. Ha sido lo mejor este cacharro que consiguió Blaise, al parecer los muggles no son tan idiotas.

─Creo que su cuñado sabe que es él ─reflexiona Granger.

─ ¿Bromeas? Apuesto a que se lo guardan y hasta el final no lo desvelan. No obstante, creo que Skyler va a averiguarlo pronto.

─Espero que se divorcie. Walter White es el diablo. En serio. Lo odio.

Me río.

─Es un antihéroe. Está ahí para que lo odies.

El siguiente capítulo empieza y nos callamos de inmediato porque este es el tipo de cosas que requieren toda la atención. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta hemos cambiado de posición, Granger me ha robado mi sitio; su cabello castaño se expande por mi pila de almohadas y tiene las piernas estiradas. Sus calcetines de lunares rojos y negros me hacen sonreír involuntariamente.

Me he dado cuenta de que no lleva nunca ropa de diseño, ni looks vanidosos como la mayoría de las chicas, ni la ropa exagerada que veo en las fiestas los fines de semana. A Granger le van los atuendos más sencillos. Tenemos una caja de Grageas que ha sacado de su bolso, cuando mete la mano para sacar una suelta una risita.

─No puedo comer grageas sin pensar en Napoleón.

Parpadeo.

─ ¿Quién?

Se ríe aún más fuerte.

─Mi perro. Bueno, el perro de mi familia. Está en Inglaterra con mis padres.

─ ¿Qué tipo de perro es?

─ Es más bien una mezcla de tropecientas razas, pero que sobre todo se parece a un pastor alemán.

─ ¿A Napoleón le gustan las grageas de sabores?─ Me causa gracia.

Ella sonríe.

─Le encantan. Lo tenemos desde que era un cachorro. Una vez, yo tendría unos doce años, en vacaciones, antes de regresar al colegio, lleve varias cajas que había comprado en el callejón Diagon. Bueno, esa ocasión salí con mis padres y mientras estábamos fuera, él entró en la despensa que fue donde las dejé y consiguió romperlas todas. Fue increíble, el perro se comió todos y cada uno de los paquetes, con todo y envoltura.

Me río.

─Mi padre estaba de los nervios ─continúa─. Pensó que Napoleón tendría una intoxicación alimentaria o algo así, pero el veterinario dijo que no pasaba nada y que todo saldría con el tiempo. En fin, ese mismo año compré a Crookshanks ya que extrañaría ese tipo de cosas ─Hace una pausa─. ¿Tienes alguna mascota?

─No, pero mis abuelos tenían una gata cuando yo era un niño. Su nombre era Peaches y estaba loca como una puta cabra. ─Me meto un par de grageas en la boca y río mientras mastico—. Era muy cariñosa conmigo y con mi madre, pero detestaba profundamente a mi padre. Algo que no es sorprendente, supongo. Mis abuelos también le detestaban, así que debía simplemente seguir su ejemplo. Pero, joder, la gata tenía aterrorizado al maldito.

Granger sonríe.

─ ¿Qué hizo?

─Le arañaba siempre que podía, se meaba en sus zapatos, ese tipo de cosas. — De repente me echo a reír—. Ah, ¿sabes lo mejor que hizo una vez? Era la Bonfire Night y estábamos en nuestra casa de campo en Italia; todos estamos reunidos en la mesa a punto de cenar cuando Peaches entra por la gatera. Justo detrás de la casa había un barranco por el que solía dar vueltas. Bueno, la cuestión es que la gata entra en la casa con algo en la boca, pero ninguno de nosotros puede ver qué es.

─Ay, Dios. No me gusta a dónde va esto.

─Entonces Peaches salta sobre la mesa como si fuera la reina del castillo o alguna mierda así, se da un paseo por todo el mantel y vuelca un conejo muerto en el plato de mi padre.

Granger pega un grito ahogado

─ ¿En serio? ¡Qué asco!

─Mi abuelo casi se mea de la risa ahí mismo y mi abuela se vuelve loca porque piensa que toda la comida de la mesa se ha contaminado y mi padre… ─Mi buen humor se desvanece cuando recuerdo la expresión de su cara─. Lo dejaré en que no le gustó mucho.

Ahí va el eufemismo del año. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral cuando recuerdo lo que pasó cuando regresamos a la mansión sin mis abuelos a los pocos días. Lo que le hizo a mi madre como castigo por avergonzarle, tal y como le escuché acusarla durante su estallido de ira.

Lo único piadoso que ocurrió es que mamá murió un año después. Ya no estaba allí para presenciar cómo empezó a volcar su rabia en mí, y doy gracias por ello todos los días de mi vida.

A mi lado, Granger también está melancólica.

─No voy a ver a mis padres por Bonfire Night.

La observo y analizo su rostro. Resulta evidente que está disgustada y tal vez insegura del porqué me cuenta esto a mí, su confesión en voz baja me distrae de los demoledores recuerdos que me aprietan el pecho.

─ ¿Normalmente vas a tu casa?

─No, vamos a casa de mi tía para todas las fiestas, pero este año mis padres no se lo pueden permitir y yo… no me puedo permitir ir con ellos.

Noto un punto falso en lo último que dice, pero no se me ocurre sobre qué puede estar mintiendo.

─No importa. Ya será la próxima ocasión.─ Me dice. Asiento con la cabeza. Por mi parte prefiero cortarme las venas antes que ir a casa y pasar las fiestas con mi padre. Me doy cuenta que ella no quiere seguir hablando de ello y yo tampoco ya que no sé qué más decir al respecto, así que no insisto.

En su lugar presiono el botón para continuar viendo la serie de nuevo sin ninguna interrupción. Vemos el primer episodio y después el siguiente, y el siguiente… y lo siguiente que sé es que son las tres de la mañana.

─Maldición, ¿es ya esa hora? ─suelta Granger. Mientras hace la pregunta, un enorme bostezo abarca toda su cara.

Me froto mis cansados ojos, incapaz de comprender cómo se ha hecho tan tarde sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

─Mierda ─murmuro.

─No me puedo creer que sea tan tarde. ─Bosteza de nuevo, lo que provoca que yo a su vez bostece también. Estamos los dos ahí sentados a oscuras en mi habitación, bostezando como dos personas que no han dormido en meses.

─Me tengo que ir. ─Se levanta con brusquedad de la cama y se pasa las manos entre el pelo─ ¿Dónde dejé mi varita?

Mi siguiente bostezo casi me parte la mandíbula.

─ ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ─digo somnoliento mientras dejo el colchón.

─Por supuesto que no, estas ebrio.

─ No exageres, solo tomé dos copas. Puedo caminar perfectamente.

─ ¿Qué tal si te atrapan?

─ Es más probable que te atrapen a ti. Considerando la zona en donde estás y que ahora hay más vigilancia, sin olvidar el hecho de que no encuentras tu varita.

─ Sé bien como regresar sola. No es la primera vez que lo hago, para tu información.─ Se cierra el enorme abrigo que traía puesto cuando llegó aquí.

─Eso ya lo sé. Pero si te sucede algo voy a ser yo al que le echen la culpa. Así que te acompaño o te quedas aquí.

Se sobresalta.

─Entonces te acompaño. Fin de la discusión.

Puedo ver su reticencia, pero también veo su agotamiento en la expresión de su cara. Tras un instante, sus hombros caen y deja salir un suspiro.

─De acuerdo, me quedo en alguna de las camas de tus compañeros.

Rápidamente niego con la cabeza.

─No. Es mejor que duermas aquí.

He dicho algo inapropiado, porque su cuerpo se tensa como una cuerda.

─No pienso dormir en tu misma cama.

─Vivo con tres chicos, Granger, quienes por cierto, aún no han vuelto a casa después de una noche de fiesta. No estoy diciendo que vaya a ocurrir, pero hay una posibilidad de que entren dando tumbos a la habitación borrachos y te metan mano o algo si te ven en alguna de sus camas. Yo, por otro lado, no tengo ningún interés en meterte mano. —Hago un gesto con la cabeza hacia mi cama ─Hay suficiente espacio. Ni te enterarás de que estoy aquí.

─ ¿Sabes? Un caballero se ofrecería a dormir en el suelo, o por lo menos en alguna de las otras camas.

─ ¿Tengo yo pinta de ser un caballero?

Se ríe de esto último.

─ Además no pienso tocar sus sucias sábanas, las mías son más cómodas y si duermo con otras probablemente este de mal humor durante el día.

─Siempre estás de mal humor─ Hay un instante de silencio─ Bien, dormiré aquí. Pero solo porque prácticamente no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos y no es muy buena idea que nos descubran deambulando a esta hora.

Voy hacia mi baúl

─ ¿Quieres algo para dormir? ¿O con tus mismos harapos?

─Lo que tengas está bien. —Incluso en la oscuridad, puedo ver el rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes de sobra?

─Sí. En el armario bajo el lavabo. ─Le doy una de mis camisas de seda negras y desaparece en el baño.

Me quito la camisa y el pantalón y trepo a mi cama en boxers. Mientras me pongo cómodo, oigo cómo tira de la cadena y cómo abre y cierra el grifo. Después Granger regresa a la habitación; sus pies desnudos golpean con suavidad el suelo de piedra.

─ ¿Te quieres meter en la cama de una vez por todas? ─gruño—. No muerdo. E incluso si lo hiciera, estoy medio dormido. Así que deja de mirarme como un fenómeno y métete dentro.

El colchón se hunde levemente cuando sube a la cama. Noto un tirón en el edredón, un susurro y un suspiro y por fin está tumbada junto a mí. Bueno, no exactamente; está en la otra punta de la cama, sin duda agarrándose al borde del colchón para no caerse.

Estoy demasiado cansado como para soltar un comentario sarcástico, así que antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, solo balbuceo.

─Buenas noches.

─Buenas noches ─responde con otro balbuceo.

Unos segundos más tarde, el mundo ha desaparecido para mí.

* * *

Soy adicto a ese momento justo antes de despertarme. Ese momento en el que las tenues telarañas que hay dentro de mi cerebro se juntan para formar una bola coherente de consciencia. Es el momento más ¡¿qué coño pasa?! del día.

Desorientado y confundido, con la mitad de mi cerebro perdido todavía en el sueño que estaba teniendo.

Pero esta mañana, algo es distinto. La temperatura de mi cuerpo parece más alta de lo normal y me doy cuenta del dulce olor que me rodea. ¿Fresas? No, cerezas. Sin duda, cerezas. Y algo me hace cosquillas en la barbilla, algo suave y duro al mismo tiempo. ¿Una cabeza? Sí, hay una cabeza en mi cuello. Y un brazo fino extendido sobre mi estómago. Una pierna templada enganchada en mi muslo y un pecho blando descansando sobre mis pectorales.

Mis ojos se abren poco a poco y veo a Granger acurrucada junto a mí. Yo estoy boca arriba con mis dos brazos envolviéndola a ella, sujetándola fuerte contra mi cuerpo. Ahora ya sé por qué mis músculos están tan tensos. ¿Hemos dormido así toda la noche? Recuerdo estar en lados opuestos de la cama cuando me quedé dormido, tan separados el uno del otro que casi esperaba encontrarme a la sabelotodo en el suelo por la mañana.

Pero estamos enredados en los brazos del otro. Se siente bien.

Me pongo en alerta. Lo suficientemente alerta como para darme cuenta de ese último pensamiento. «¡¿Se siente bien?!» ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Los abrazos están reservados para las novias. Nada más.

Y las novias no son lo mío.

Pero tampoco la suelto. Ahora estoy totalmente despierto, oliendo su esencia y disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo.

Miro el reloj. Son las siete. Solo he dormido cuatro horas, pero me siento, extrañamente, descansado. Con sensación de paz. Aún no estoy preparado para soltar esa sensación así que me quedo ahí tumbado con Granger en mis brazos escuchando su respiración constante.

¡¿Tengo una erección?!

La voz horrorizada de Granger rompe el tranquilo silencio. Salta hasta que se queda sentada, pero se cae hacia atrás. Sí, Granger pierde el equilibrio mientras está tumbada porque su pierna sigue sobre mis muslos. Y sí, sin duda hay una tienda de campaña montada en mi zona sur.

─No grites —digo con voz ronca de recién despertado─. No es más que una erección matutina

─Una erección matutina ─repite─. Dios, eres tan…

─ ¿Chico? ─Respondo con frialdad─. Sí, lo soy. Y eso es lo que nos pasa a los chicos por las mañanas. Es la naturaleza, Granger. Por si a tu inteligente cerebro no le ha quedado claro. Nos despertamos con una erección. Si te hace sentir mejor, no estoy ni un poco excitado ahora mismo.

─De acuerdo. Acepto tu excusa biológica. Y ahora, ¿puedes explicarme por qué has decidido abrazarme por la noche?

─Yo no he decidido una mierda. Estaba dormido. Y por lo que sé, has sido tú la que ha trepado encima de mí.

─Jamás haría eso. Ni siquiera dormida. Mi subconsciente nunca lo permitiría.

Me empuja con su dedo en el centro del pecho y a continuación se baja de la cama tan rápido que la veo moverse como en una imagen borrosa.

Cuando se va, experimento una sensación de pérdida de inmediato. Ya no es todo cálido ni acogedor sino frío y solitario. Cuando me siento y subo los brazos para estirarme, sus ojos cafés miran fijamente mi pecho desnudo y su nariz se arruga con asco.

─No me puedo creer que mi cabeza haya estado encima de esa cosa toda la noche.

─Mi pecho no es una cosa. ─La miro directamente a los ojos─. A otras mujeres parece gustarles bastante.

─Yo no soy otras mujeres.

No, no lo es. Porque otras mujeres no me hacen pasármelo tan bien como ella. Con todo y su sarcasmo y refunfuños enfadados.

─Deja de sonreír ─suelta.

¿Estoy sonriendo? Ni me había dado cuenta.

Entrecierra los ojos mientras busca su ropa. Mi camisa le llega a las rodillas, resaltando lo pequeña que es.

─No le digas a nadie sobre esto ─me ordena.

─ ¿Por qué no? Solo mejoraría tu reputación.

─No quiero ser una de tus "conejitas" y no quiero que la gente piense que lo soy. ¿Está claro?

Oír ese término saliendo de ella me hace sonreír aún más. Me gusta que esté entendiendo la jerga de Quidditch. Quizá algún día incluso pueda convencerla para que venga a un partido nuestro. Aunque, conociéndola, probablemente acabaría insultándonos a nosotros y le vendría bien al otro equipo. Especialmente si es Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Mala idea.

─Bueno, si de verdad no quieres que nadie piense eso, te sugiero que te vistas pronto —elevo una ceja—. A no ser que quieras ver cómo mis compañeros de casa te ven hacer el paseo de la vergüenza. Que lo harán, porque en dos horas comienza la primera clase. Te has salvado que ninguno volvió en la madrugada, así no tienen que ver tu espantosa cara.

El pánico ilumina sus ojos.

─Mierda.

Tengo que confesar que es la primera vez que una chica se preocupa porque la descubran en mi cama. Normalmente, van por ahí pavoneándose como si acabaran de tirarse al tipo más famoso del momento.

Granger coge aire.

─Hemos estudiado. Hemos visto la tele mágica. Me marché de aquí tarde. Eso es lo que ha pasado. ¿Entendido?

Reprimo una risa y digo con intención:

─Como desee, su alteza.

Me fulmina con la mirada y me señala con el dedo.

─Más te vale estar vestido y listo para irte cuando salga del baño. Aún debo buscar mi varita que seguramente se cayó por ahí.

Un resoplido se escapa de sus labios mientras se dirige hacia el baño y cierra la puerta. Dos segundos después saco la varita de Granger debajo de mi almohada. No puedo evitar la sonrisa ladeada que adorna ahora mismo mi rostro.

* * *

 **Bueno, agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de esperar la actualización. Yo misma se lo que se siente pero pues a veces hay situaciones que no lo permiten, para compensarlas subiré el siguiente cap. Antes del viernes, siii! Ya estoy muy avanzada, planeaba subirlo antes, incluso junto con este pero preferí no demorar más.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo, exacto! Para las que no adivinaron la serie es Breaking Bad, no la he visto pero a ellos les ha gustado jaja.**

 **De nuevo gracias por apoyar esta historia medio extraña pero historia al fin y al cabo. Escriban sus opiniones, que creen que suceda ahora.**

 **Saludos, hasta el próximo que si va a ser muy próximo. Promise, por mi Dramione.**


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa! Aquí el cap.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Estoy funcionando con cuatro horas de sueño. ¡Quiero morir! La parte positiva es que nadie me ha visto dejando las mazmorras temprano y, al menos, mi honor está intacto.

Las clases de la mañana parecen no terminar nunca. Tengo clase de Encantamientos, seguida de Herbología, y ambas asignaturas son de las que hay que prestar atención, algo dificilísimo cuando apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Tomo el almuerzo tarde, sentándome en una esquina en la mesa de Gryffindor y me preocupo de irradiar vibraciones de _déjame en paz_ , porque estoy demasiado cansada como para entablar una conversación con alguien. La comida consigue despertarme un poco y me levanto para llegar pronto a Aritmancia.

Voy caminando rápidamente hacia el aula cuando me paro en seco. Roger —sí, Roger— deambula por el amplio pasillo. Sus oscuras cejas se fruncen mientras lee un libro que lleva en las manos.

Me he duchado y cambiado de ropa en mi habitación, pero aun así me siento andrajosa. Mi look consiste en el uniforme escolar un poco arrugado de la falda, gracias a mi túnica, que encontré entre las cosas de Lavender, no se nota demasiado, pero lo que no he logrado controlar para nada es mi cabello, el cual combinado con el agua de la regadera y la humedad del ambiente no ha hecho más que esponjarse por lo que lo amarre en una trenza de lado. Roger, en cambio, es la absoluta perfección. Con el mismo uniforme que lo hace ver tan bien, perfectamente planchado.

Mi corazón late más rápido a medida que me acerco. Intento decidirme entre decir hola o simplemente saludar con un gesto con la cabeza, pero es él quien resuelve mi duda al hablar primero.

─Hola. ─Su boca se tuerce en una media sonrisa─. Bonito peinado.

Suspiro.

─Ni lo menciones. Hoy mi cabello no quiso cooperar para nada.

─No lo decía sarcástico. Me gusta como se ve─ Se da cuenta de mi mirada de duda y enseguida es más concreto─ Te ves bien.

─Ah.─ Contengo mis ganas de gritar, siento calor en mi cara. Por favor, no digas nada tonto, me repito en mi mente─ Gracias.

─ No hay de que─ ¿Acaso es a mí a quién sonríe? Hago lo mismo, de todos modos no es algo que pueda evitar. Ahora su tono se vuelve casual─. Y ¿qué pasó contigo el miércoles?

Frunzo el ceño.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─En la fiesta en la sala de los Menesteres. Te estuve buscando cuando terminé la partida de billar, pero ya te habías ido.

Por las pelotas de Merlín, ¡¿Me estuvo buscando?!

─Sí, me fui pronto ─le respondo esperando sonar tan casual como él—. Tenía clase a la mañana siguiente.

Roger inclina la cabeza.

─He oído que te fuiste con Draco Malfoy.

Eso me toma completamente desprevenida. No pensé que nadie me viera irme con Malfoy, más bien que él haya salido detrás de mí, pero claramente estaba equivocada. Por lo que parece, las palabras corren como la pólvora en Hogwarts.

─Me acompañó a mi torre─ contesto mientras encojo los hombros. Ahora el parece sorprendido.

─No sabía que fuerais amigos.

Sonrío con picardía.

─Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí.

¡Joder! Estoy coqueteando con él.

Él también sonríe y el hoyito más sexy que he visto en la vida aparece en su barbilla.

─Supongo que tienes razón. ─Hace una pausa dramática─. Quizá deberíamos cambiar eso.

¡Doble joder! ¡Él está coqueteando conmigo!

Y por mucho que deteste admitirlo, empiezo a pensar que la teoría de Malfoy de hacerme la dura es válida. Roger parece estar curiosamente obsesionado con el hecho de que me fui de la fiesta con el hurón.

─Y… ─Sus ojos parpadean alegremente─. ¿Qué haces después de cl…?

─ ¡Granger!

Reprimo un gruñido al oír la molesta interrupción de, ¿quién va a ser?, Malfoy. Los labios de Roger se fruncen ligeramente cuando Malfoy se acerca a paso largo hacia nosotros, pero después sonríe y saluda con la cabeza al intruso no deseado.

Malfoy lleva en la mano dos tubos con un líquido rosado en su interior y me da uno con una sonrisa burlona.

─Poción para quitar el sueño. Pensé que lo necesitarías.

La extraña mirada que Roger dispara en nuestra dirección no me pasa desapercibida, ni el destello de enfado en sus ojos, pero yo acepto con gratitud y resignación la pócima.

Abro la tapa y me la paso de un solo trago.

─Eres mi salvador ─digo con un deje de ironía.

Malfoy le hace un gesto de cabeza a Justin.

─Davies─ dice a modo de saludo.

─Qué tal, Malfoy—dice Roger─ Buen juego el fin de semana. Les dieron bien a los de Gryffindor.

─ He oído que a ustedes les dieron bien los de Hufflepuff.─ Le dice Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

─Sí, bueno, ya nos recuperaremos─ Roger se encoge de hombros.─ Aún podemos ganarles a ustedes.

─Ya veremos─ Responde Malfoy adquiriendo esa postura de superioridad tan suya.

Dado que pongo las conversaciones sobre deportes en el mismo puesto del ranking de aburrimiento que las revistas de chismes y la jardinería, doy un paso hacia la puerta.

─Me meto dentro. Gracias por la poción, Malfoy.

Mi pulso sigue yendo a mil cuando entro en el salón. Es curioso, pero de repente, mi vida parece estar moviéndose a gran velocidad. Antes de la fiesta en la sala de Menesteres, el mayor contacto que había tenido con Roger había sido un triste saludo con la cabeza a distancia, y eso en dos meses. Ahora, en menos de una semana, hemos tenido dos conversaciones y, o son imaginaciones mías, o estaba a punto de proponerme una cita antes de que Malfoy nos interrumpiera.

Me siento en mi silla habitual junto a Susan, que me saluda con una sonrisa. ─Hola─ dice.

─Hola. ─Abro la cremallera de mi mochila y cojo un pergamino limpio y mi tintero y pluma─ ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

─Inhumano. Tengo una prueba de Astronomía en la noche por lo que me la he pasado estudiando.

─ ¿Y cómo crees que te vaya?

─Ah, saco un 10 seguro. ─Sonríe con felicidad, pero su alegría se desvanece rápidamente—. Ahora solo tengo que hacerlo mejor en la recuperación del viernes y todo volverá a brillar en el mundo.

De pronto una sombra cae sobre nosotros y lo siguiente que sé es que Malfoy se sienta en la silla del escritorio a mi otro lado.

─Granger, ¿tienes un pergamino de sobra?

Las cejas de Susan casi se dan con el techo. A continuación me mira como si me hubiera brotado algo en la cara en los últimos tres segundos. Y no la culpo. Nos hemos sentado juntas desde que empezamos y no he mirado ni una sola vez en dirección a Malfoy, y mucho menos se me ha ocurrido hablar con él.

Susan no es la única que está fascinada por esta nueva disposición de sillas. Cuando miro hacia otro lado del aula, me encuentro con Roger que nos mira con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

─Despierta, Granger.

Cambio mi mirada hacia Malfoy.

─ ¿Has venido a clase sin estar preparado? Desastre. ─Meto la mano otra vez en mi mochila y busco un pergamino. Lo toma ofreciéndome esa sonrisa arrogante antes de colocar su tintero sobre la mesa.

─Un gracias hubiera estado bien─ Le digo irritada.

─Lo haría, pero no sabría la razón─ Se inclina hacia adelante y se gira hacia Susan─ Bones.

─Malfoy —responde—. Un gusto verte por aquí.

La profesora llega justo en ese momento y cuando Malfoy pone su atención hacia el frente, Susan me lanza una mirada de ¿qué demonios es esto? Llevo mis labios a su oreja y le susurro.

─Ahora somos más o menos amigos.

─Lo he oído ─salta Malfoy—. Y nada de "más o menos". Somos mejores amigos, Bones. No permitas que Granger te diga lo contrario.

Susan se ríe en voz baja.

Yo solo suspiro.

* * *

Nuestra clase de hoy se centra en temas realmente densos. Principalmente, en la utilización del lenguaje. El poder que tiene sobre nosotros y cómo es que nos define. No hace falta ni decir que es una hora y media deprimente. Esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en que deseo con toda mi fuerza que ya nos deje salir.

Después de la clase, me muero de ganas de terminar mi conversación con Roger, pero Malfoy tiene otras ideas en la cabeza. En lugar de dejar que me quede ahí esperando —o más bien, que vaya en línea recta hacia donde está Roger—, me sujeta el brazo con firmeza y me ayuda a levantarme. Yo echo un vistazo a Roger, que camina rápidamente por el pasillo como si estuviera tratando de llegar a donde estamos nosotros.

─Ignóralo. ─La voz de Malfoy apenas se oye mientras me dirige hacia la puerta.

─Pero yo quiero hablar con él ─protesto─. Estoy casi segura de que iba a proponerme una cita.

Todo lo que hace Malfoy es abrirse paso con su mano sujetando mi antebrazo como una grapa de hierro. Tengo que correr para no quedarme atrás de sus largas zancadas.

Cuando salimos al aire fresco de octubre llevo una furia monumental. Estoy tentada a girar la cabeza para ver si Roger está detrás de nosotros, pero sé que Malfoy me reclamaría si lo hago, así que me resisto a la tentación.

─ ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ─exijo, sacudiéndome su mano de encima.

─Se supone que debes ser inalcanzable, ¿recuerdas? Se lo estás poniendo todo demasiado fácil.

El enojo retumba en mi interior.

─El objetivo era que se fijara en mí. Bueno, se ha fijado en mí. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar el juego ahora?

─Has despertado su interés ─dice Malfoy mientras avanzamos por el camino empedrado hacia el jardín—. Pero si quieres mantener su interés, tienes que hacer que se esfuerce. A los chicos les gustan los retos.

Quiero discutir con él, pero creo que podría estar en lo cierto.

─Hazte la dura hasta la fiesta de Page ─aconseja. Más bien ordena. ─Hazme caso, sabelotodo. Nunca me equivoco.

─Sí, señor ─me quejo—. Ah, y por cierto, tengo que cancelar lo de esta noche. Estoy agotada por nuestro maratón de ayer, y si no consigo dormir un poco, seré como un inferi el resto de la semana.

Malfoy no parece contento.

─Pero íbamos a empezar con los temas complicados hoy.

─Mira, vamos a hacer esto: te mando una lechuza con un tema para desarrollar, algo que Vector podría pedir. Date dos horas para escribirlo y mañana lo repasamos juntos. De esa manera puedo tener una idea de qué es lo que tenemos que reforzar.

─Ya que ─cede─. Tengo entrenamiento después de clase ¿Vienes sobre las tres?

─Bien, pero tengo que salir sobre las cinco para mi ensayo.

─De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana entonces. ─Él me jala uno de los cabellos que tengo sueltos de mi trenza y después se marcha.

Una sonrisa irónica tira de mis labios mientras le veo marchar con andar prepotente. No soy la única que mira; varias chicas giran también la cabeza en su dirección, y prácticamente puedo ver cómo se derriten sus bragas mientras lanza esa sonrisa pícara al aire.

Resoplo y me dirijo en dirección opuesta. No quiero llegar tarde al ensayo, sobre todo porque Wayne y yo todavía no hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre su ridícula idea del coro.

Pero cuando entro en la sala de música, no veo a Wayne por ningún lado.

─Hola ─saludo a Emily, que está al piano estudiando unas partituras.

Su cabeza rubia se levanta con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

─Ah, hola. ─Hace una pausa—.Wayne no viene hoy.

El enfado estalla en mi vientre.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no viene hoy?

─Me ha enviado una carta hace unos minutos. Tiene migraña.

Sí, claro. Sé con certeza que un grupo de compañeros de clase, Wayne incluido, se reunieron anoche para embriagarse, porque escuché a uno de ellos hablando sobre ello en el Gran Comedor. Wayne está de resaca y por eso ha faltado.

─Pero aun así podemos ensayar —dice Emily. Esta vez su sonrisa le llega a los ojos─. Puede estar bien repasar la canción sin pararse a discutir cada cinco segundos.

─Sí, excepto que lo que hagamos hoy, Wayne acabará vetándolo mañana. ─Me dejo caer en una silla cerca del piano y la observo con dureza—. La idea del coro es una mierda, Emm. Sabes perfectamente que es así.

Ella asiente con la cabeza resignada.

─Lo sé.

─Entonces, ¿por qué no me apoyas? —pregunto, incapaz de ocultar mi resentimiento.

Un rubor aparece en sus pálidas mejillas.

─Yo… Traga saliva de forma visible─. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Maldición. No me gusta nada a dónde va esto.

─Claro.

─Wayne me ha pedido una cita.

─Oh. ─Intento no sonar sorprendida, pero es difícil de ocultar. Emily es una chica muy dulce y lo cierto es que no es fea, pero también es la última persona a la que Wayne Hopkins consideraría su tipo.

Por mucho que le aborrezca, Wayne está como quiere. Tiene el tipo de cara amable de chico de portada de revista que venderá como caramelos algún día, no cabe duda de eso. Y, a ver, no es que yo diga que una chica normal no pueda conseguir a un chico guapo. Estoy segura de que es algo que ocurre todo el tiempo. Pero Wayne es un imbécil pretencioso obsesionado con su imagen. Alguien tan superficial no perdería la cabeza por una chica inocente como Emily, no importa lo dulce que pueda llegar a ser.

─Tranquila ─dice con una carcajada—. Sé que te sorprende. A mí me sorprendió también. Me lo pidió antes de ensayar ese día. ─Ella suspira─. Ya sabes, el día de lo del coro.

¡Rápidamente todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajan! Sé exactamente qué está haciendo Wayne y necesito esforzarme mucho para tragarme mi rabia. Una cosa es convencer a Emily para que te apoye en las discusiones y otra muy distinta es darle falsas esperanzas a la pobre chica.

Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Que solo le ha pedido una cita porque quiere que apoye todas sus locas ideas para el concierto?

Me niego a comportarme como una desgraciada, así que le planto la sonrisa más amable posible y le pregunto.

─ ¿Tú quieres salir con él?

Sus mejillas se ponen aún más rojas y asiente.

─ ¿En serio? ─le digo con escepticismo─. Pero si es un creído total. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

─Lo sé. ─Ahora parece avergonzada─. Pero eso es solo porque le apasiona cantar. En realidad es una buena persona cuando quiere.

¡¿Cuando quiere?! Lo dice como si fuera la cualidad del año. Pero la manera en la que yo lo veo es que la gente debe ser amable simplemente porque lo es, no como parte de un movimiento calculado y estratégico.

Pero eso también me lo guardo para mí. Adopto un tono diplomático.

─ ¿Te da miedo que si no estás de acuerdo con sus ideas, cancele la cita?

Hace una mueca.

─Suena patético planteado así.

Mmm, ¿cómo quiere que se lo plantee?

─Es solo que no quiero crear problemas ¿sabes? ─murmura. Parece incómoda.

No, no lo sé. Para nada.

─Es tu canción, Emily. Y no deberías tener que censurar tu opinión solo para hacer feliz a Wayne. Si te disgusta la idea del coro tanto como a mí, díselo. Créeme, los hombres aprecian a las mujeres que dicen lo que piensan.

Aunque mientras suelto mis palabras, sé que Emily Harper no es de ese tipo de mujer. Es tímida y retraída, y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo escondida tras su piano o acurrucada en su dormitorio escribiendo canciones de amor sobre chicos que no la corresponden.

Oh, mierda. De repente algo me pasa por la cabeza. ¿Nuestra canción habla de Wayne?

Estoy asqueada de pensar que la conmovedora letra que he estado cantando durante meses podría estar inspirada en un tipo que detesto.

─Tampoco es que odie la idea del coro ─dice evasiva─. No me encanta, pero no creo que sea terrible.

Y en ese momento, sé que irremediablemente habrá un maldito coro de tres filas de pie detrás de Wayne y de mí en el concierto de invierno.

* * *

Esta noche me toca trabajar en un sofá de la sala común. Con una frustración de lo peor releo el ensayo práctico que Granger me ha _calificado_ antes. Se fue de mi habitación mandándome repetir la redacción, pero me está costando un huevo. La respuesta es sencilla, joder, si tu nombre está compuesto por palabras que lo que hacen es perjudicarte, simplemente lo cambias. Excepto si se sigue el criterio establecido en esta teoría de mierda, de que por más que nos cambiemos el nombre no conseguiremos cambiar nuestros núcleos esenciales de nacimiento porque con esos hemos nacido y con esos nos quedamos. Que porquería.

─ ¿Vienes a hacer escandalo? Si es así, regresa por donde llegaste─ Le digo a Pansy cuando se acerca a mí, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

─No es únicamente tu sala, Draco─ La observo cruzar la pierna con una sonrisa divertida.

─ ¿De qué te ríes?

─Nada, solo del gran esfuerzo que le pones a esa asignatura. Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Granger?

─Bien─ Regreso mi vista al pergamino.

─ ¿Sólo bien? ¿Sigue viniendo a la sala, cierto?─ Pregunta con voz inocente.─ Claro, como ella ahora es tu nueva mejor amiga, lo mejor que puedes hacer es pasar tiempo con ella.

─ ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

─No, estoy muy aburrida.─ Se calla un momento pero no dura mucho─ La recuperación es el viernes, ¿no?

─Sí─ Digo desanimado.

─ ¿Vas a jugar el partido contra Ravenclaw?

Mi rostro se ilumina, porque esta mañana recibí la noticia oficial de Madame Hooch diciendo que definitivamente podré volar el viernes. Al parecer, las notas de las evaluaciones no se registran hasta el lunes siguiente, así que por el momento, mi nota media es aun la que tiene que ser.

Pero en cuanto llegue el lunes, si mi nota de Aritmancia es un cinco o menos, me enviarán al banquillo hasta que cambien las cosas. Al banquillo. Solo pensarlo me marea. Todo lo que quiero hacer en el mundo es llevar a mi equipo a la victoria y ganar la Copa.

─Madame Hooch me ha dicho que juego —le digo a Pansy, quien muestra una gran sonrisa.

─Súper. Ya no deben buscar tu reemplazo─ exclama.

Theo entra en la sala con un cigarrillo apagado colgando de la comisura del labio.

─Más te vale no fumar aquí ─le advierte Pansy—.Apestarás todo el lugar.

─Ahora voy fuera ─promete Theo con los ojos en blanco─. Solo quería decirles que Smith y los demás chicos vienen esta noche a tomar algo.

Entrecierro mis ojos.

─ ¿Qué chicos?

Theo parpadea con inocencia.

—Ya sabes, su equipo y unos amigos más. Ah, y sus novias…, los que las tienen. —Nos mira a Pansy y a mí—. Les parece bien, ¿verdad? No será toda la noche ni nada así.

─ Genial. Me iba a dar algo si no encontraba pronto que hacer. Iré a avisarles a las chicas. Mientras que cada uno traiga su bebida, me parece bien. Ya que por si no lo recuerdan la última ocasión, nos quedamos sin reservas todo un mes—contesta Pansy—. Y si viene Bradley, será mejor que cierres con llave el mueble bar.

─Podemos llevar las botellas a tu habitación, Draco —dice Theo con un resoplido—. Todo el mundo sabe que no te vas a beber ni una gota.

Pansy me mira con una sonrisa.

─Pobre bebé. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a beber como un hombre?

─Oye, lo que es beber se me da bien. Es la mañana siguiente la que me deja para el arrastre.─ Sonrío a mis amigos—. Además, yo soy tú capitán.─ Señalo a Theo─ Y un prefecto. Alguien tiene que estar sobrio para mantener sus culos a raya.

─Gracias, mamá. ─Theo hace una pausa y después niega con la cabeza—. En realidad, no, tú eres la mamá —le dice a Pansy, por sus manías con la limpieza y su gusto de querer mandar a todo el mundo─. Supongo que eso significa que el papá eres tú. Sin duda son los dos muy hogareños.

Los dos le apuntamos con el dedo medio.

─ ¡Oh, no! ¿Mamá y papá se han enfadado conmigo? ─Emite un gritito de burla─. ¿Se van a divorciar?

─Vete a la mierda ─dice Pansy, pero se está riendo.

Junto mis cosas y me levanto para ir a mi habitación, tengo al menos una hora para corregir este maldito ensayo, antes de que lleguen esos idiotas de Hufflepuff. Esto sin duda, no es para nada hogareño.

* * *

 **Bueno, actualicé. DE hecho quería avisarles que trataré de subir cap. Todos los viernes, si es que no lo llegará a subir un día lo haría máximo el lunes, ahorita tengo tiempo libre por lo que me dedicaré a avanzar lo más que pueda. Está algo corto el cap. Pero el siguiente es muy bueno enserio, prepárense para todo jaja, de hecho es de mis partes favoritas.**

 **Hasta el siguiente.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

─Hola, Hermione ─Ginny me sorprende en la biblioteca esta noche, se sienta en la silla frente a mí con una sonrisa radiante. Cuando Michael se sienta junto a ella, me cuesta reprimir una sonrisa. Deben ir muy enserio para que estén totalmente pegados uno al otro. Pero me hace feliz verlos felices. La verdad es que Michael es bastante agradable y, que yo sepa, nunca le ha puesto los cuernos a Ginny. Sus últimas rupturas siempre fueron decisión de ella ─pensaba que eran demasiado jóvenes para una relación seria─, y Michael siempre se ha mostrado infinitamente paciente con ella en todo momento.

─ ¿Qué tal, Hermione? ─dice Michael mientras estira su brazo sobre los delgados hombros de Ginny.

─Hola. —Estoy adelantando algunos deberes pero siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos. Cierro el libro que estaba leyendo y los observo─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Escucha ─dice Ginny mientras Michael acaricia un mechón de su cabello—. Algunas de las chicas de Gryffindor van a hacer una pijamada mañana por la noche y vine a invitarte. Vamos a charlar sobre cosas divertidas, comeremos algunas golosinas y hablaremos de lo último de Ryan Slogin.

Michael gruñe.

─ ¿Otra fiesta Slogin? No sé lo que ven en ese tipo. Está escuálido como un palo.

─Es muy guapo. Me encantan las últimas fotos que salieron en Corazón de Bruja─ Corrige Ginny antes de mirarme otra vez—. ¿Vienes?

─No lo sé. Depende de la hora.

─Estábamos pensando como a las nueve. Es más o menos lo que tardaremos después de la cena y para prepararnos.

─Demonios. Doy clase a las nueve.

La cara de Ginny se ensombrece con decepción.

─ Vamos Hermione. Siempre dices que estás ocupada. ¿No puedes intentar dar la clase antes? —Sube y baja las cejas como si tratara de seducirme—. Natalie va a hacer sangría…

Tengo que admitir que la idea me tienta. Hace ya tiempo que no quedo con las chicas, aunque algunas sean como Lavender, o consumo alcohol. Yo no bebo en las fiestas ─y por una buena razón─, pero no me importa divertirme de vez en cuando, y la verdad he estado algo estresada estos días.

─Le enviaré una carta a Malfoy durante el desayuno. A ver si él está libre antes.

Michael voltea su rostro hacia mí, interesado otra vez en la conversación.

─ ¿Entonces tú y Malfoy ahora son los mejores amigos?

─No. Es solo una relación profesor-alumno.

—No, no —se burla Ginny. Se gira hacia su novio—. Son superamigos. Se mandan cartas y todo.

─Bien. Somos algo parecido a amigos ─le digo a regañadientes. Cuando Michael me dirige una sonrisa de complicidad, enseguida le gruño—. Solo eso. Así que quítate todos esos pensamientos sucios de tu cabeza.

─Oh, vamos, sabes que no puedes culparme. Es el capitán de su equipo de Quidditch y se le acaban las chicas antes de lo que se le acaba el jugo de calabaza. Sabes perfectamente que todo el mundo va a pensar que eres su nueva conquista.

─Todo el mundo puede pensar lo que quiera. ─Me encojo ligeramente de hombros—. Pero no es lo que hay entre nosotros.

Michael no parece muy convencido. Algo que atribuyo a que es un chico. Dudo que exista por ahí un chico que piense que los hombres y las mujeres son capaces de tener una relación puramente de amistad. De acuerdo, si los hay, tal como Harry y Ron, incluso Neville, pero son excepciones.

Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribo avisándole a Malfoy que tengo planes a las nueve, por lo que nos veríamos alrededor de las siete. Cuando termino Ginny deja salir un chillido que merece una mirada de Madame Pince, las dos nos encogemos soltando una risita silenciosa.

─ Genial. Estoy impaciente para la sesión con mi Slogin. El chico más bueno del universo.

─ Estoy aquí, ¿sabes? —se queja Michael.

─Cariño, ¿has visto las abdominales de ese hombre? —le pregunta.

Él suspira.

* * *

Al día siguiente, voy caminando por las mazmorras poco antes de las siete, llevo bien mi tiempo así que no me preocupo. Cuando giro la esquina me encuentro de frente a Parkinson y Zabini quienes me lanzan una mirada de confusión al verme.

─ ¿Granger?─ Parkinson arruga la frente─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Darle clase a su amigo ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? —Niego con la cabeza mientras retomo mi trayecto.

─Querida, no creo que quieras ir ─dice Zabini en voz alta.

Me detengo en seco.

─ ¿Por qué no?

Sus ojos marrones brillan divertidos.

─Eh… es posible que a Draco se le haya olvidado.

─Bueno, pues entonces voy a recordárselo.─ Me coloco encima el hechizo desilusionador y entró a la sala, caminando hacia las habitaciones con paso firme. Un minuto más tarde, me arrepiento por completo de esta acción.

─Oye, Malfoy, vamos a terminar con esto y así puedo… —Abro la puerta y me detengo a mitad de frase; me quedo congelada como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche.

La vergüenza me golpea cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy viendo.

Malfoy está tumbado en la cama con el torso desnudo en todo su esplendor mientras una chica desnuda cabalga sobre sus muslos.

Sí, Miss Tanga está completamente desnuda y se gira en una nube de pelo rubio al oír el sonido de mi voz. Unos pechos turgentes asaltan mi visión, pero no tengo tiempo para juzgarlos en un sentido u otro porque su chillido perforador de tímpanos se abre camino.

─ ¡Pero qué rayos…!

─ Mierda. Lo siento mucho ─suelto.

Cierro la puerta de golpe y corro a la planta baja como si me persiguiera un asesino en serie. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de protegerme por si alguien me ve. Cuando salgo rápidamente de la sala común un segundo después, dos caras sonrientes me dan la bienvenida.

─Te dijimos que no fueras allí —dice Parkinson tras un suspiro.

La sonrisa de Zabini se ensancha.

─ ¿Qué tal el espectáculo? No se oye mucho desde allá abajo, pero me da la sensación de que es de las que gritan.

Estoy tan avergonzada que siento mis mejillas arder de adentro hacia afuera.

─ ¿Pueden decirle a su amigo el sinvergüenza que me busque cuando termine? Bueno, mira, en realidad, no. Dile que se le acabó la suerte. Mi tiempo es muy valioso, joder. Paso de darle más clases particulares cuando es evidente que él no se toma en serio mis horarios.

Dicho eso, me marcho de allí; mis emociones van alternándose entre la vergüenza y la ira. Increíble. ¿Cómo puede ser que tirarse a una chica sea más importante para él que aprobar su examen? ¿Y qué clase de idiota haría eso cuando sabe que voy a ir a su habitación?

Estoy a mitad de camino casi llegando al vestíbulo cuando escucho a alguien gritando mi nombre, volteo y es Malfoy. Por lo menos ha tenido la decencia de ponerse unos pantalones; pero la camisa está a medio abrochar y los zapatos sin atar. Viene corriendo hacia mí con una expresión que es una mezcla entre vergüenza y enojo.

─ ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —exige.

─ ¿Estás bromeando? —Le contesto—. Soy yo la que debería estar haciendo esa pregunta. ¡Sabías que venía a tu habitación!

─ ¡Me dijiste a las nueve!

─Lo cambié a las siete y lo sabes de sobra. —Mis labios se tuercen en una mueca —. Quizás la próxima vez deberías leer con más atención.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello y sus músculos se tensan con el movimiento. Mi mirada se siente inconscientemente atraída por la delgada línea de vello rubio que apunta hacia la cintura del pantalón desabrochado.

Al ver eso, una extraña oleada de calor recorre el camino entre mi pecho y mis entrañas. Mi cuerpo se siente repentinamente tenso y lleno de deseo, mis dedos hormiguean de ganas de… ¡No! ¿Y qué más da si Malfoy está como esculpido en mármol? Eso no quiere decir que quiera subirme a horcajadas en sus piernas como una cualquiera. Él ya tiene otra persona haciéndole eso.

─ ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Lo siento? De acuerdo, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Pero también es tu culpa.

─ ¿Mi culpa?─ No puedo creerlo, ahora me echa toda la responsabilidad. Me doy la vuelta para ignorarlo, pero rápidamente se pone frente a mí.

─ Debiste haber tocado. Es lo que todo el mundo hace.

─ Lo haría si no me hubieras dicho que pasará así nada más todas las ocasiones anteriores que he ido. Está claro que no respetas mi tiempo, y además que no quieres aprobar esta asignatura, de lo contrario tendrías los pantalones cerrados y el libro de texto abierto.

─Oh, ¿lo dices en serio? —me reta—. ¿Esperas que me crea que tú estudias veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana y que nunca te relacionas con nadie? Ahora, que recuerdo, creo que es así. Pero no todos somos como tú, Granger.

El enojo se revuelve en mi estómago haciéndome cerrar los puños. ¿Quién diablos se cree él para decirme esas cosas?

─Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Aprieto la mandíbula y lo empujo cuando paso por su lado─ Vuelve con tu zorra, Malfoy. Me voy de aquí.

─ ¿Zorra? —repite—. Eso es una suposición bastante maleducada, ¿no crees? Por lo que tú sabes podría ser la mejor de su clase.

Levanto una ceja.

─ ¿Lo es?

─Bueno, no ─cede─. Pero Tiffany…

Resoplo. Ohhh, Tiffany. Por supuesto, se llama Tiffany.

─…es una chica muy inteligente ─acaba.

—─Ya, claro, estoy segurísima de que lo es. En ese caso, vuelve con la señorita Inteligencia. Yo me largo.

─ ¿Podemos quedar mañana?

─No.

─ ¿Ah, no? ─ Me agarra del brazo, yo trato de zafarme pero me aplica algo de fuerza—. En ese caso creo que nuestra cita para el sábado también queda cancelada.

Él me mira fijamente.

Le devuelvo la mirada.

Pero los dos sabemos que no será él quien dé marcha atrás.

De repente recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Roger en el pasillo el otro día. Mis mejillas se calientan de nuevo, pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con que acabo de atrapar a Malfoy con los pantalones bajados. Literalmente. Por fin Roger se ha dado cuenta de que existo y si no voy a esa fiesta, estaré dejando escapar la oportunidad de hablar con él fuera del contexto del colegio. No es que pertenezcamos a los mismos círculos, así que si no quiero limitarme a un encuentro una vez a la semana en clase de Aritmancia, tengo que ser proactiva y buscar el contacto con él fuera del aula.

─Bien ─le bufo a Malfoy—. Te veo mañana. A las siete en punto.

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Eso me parecía a mí.

* * *

Me aseguro de estar en mi habitación ─y solo─ cuando Granger aparece el jueves por la tarde. Que nos atrapara in fraganti a Tiff y a mí, me divierte más que me avergüenza, y bueno, al menos no entró mientras me estaba corriendo. La cara de Granger se habría puesto cien veces más roja si hubiera oído los gritos de Tiffany durante su orgasmo.

Honestamente, una parte de mí se pregunta si ella fingía esos gemidos de estrella porno. No es que pretenda ser un semental en la cama, pero nunca he tenido ninguna queja. Sin embargo, anoche fue la primera vez que sentí que la chica que había en mi cama estaba en realidad haciendo teatro. Hubo algo insatisfactorio en todo el asunto. No sabría decir si fingía, o si simplemente estaba exagerando su placer, pero de cualquier manera, lo cierto es que no tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver su espectáculo.

Granger llama a mi puerta, pero no se detiene tras el primer golpe. Aporrea mi puerta al menos diez veces más, y después, cuando ya le he gritado que entre, le da dos veces más.

La puerta se abre y Granger entra en mi cuarto tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

─ ¿Es seguro entrar? ─pregunta en voz alta. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, extiende sus brazos hacia delante como una persona ciega a tientas en su oscuridad.

─Joder, Granger, eres como una niña impertinente ─digo con un suspiro.

Sus párpados se abren de repente y me mira con gravedad.

─Estoy siendo cuidadosa ─contesta en tono arrogante—. Solo le pido a Merlín no volver a entrar en medio de otro de tus polvos.

─No te preocupes, ni siquiera habíamos llegado a eso. Por si te interesa, estábamos todavía en los juegos preliminares. Segunda y tercera fase: tocamientos y sexo oral, para ser exactos.

─Qué asco. Demasiada información.

─Eres tú la que has preguntado.

─Yo no he preguntado nada. —Se acomoda con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y tira de un libro que hay en su mochila—. De acuerdo. Suficiente charla. Primero leeremos tu texto revisado y después resumiremos unos cuantos ejercicios prácticos.

Le doy el texto corregido y me recuesto sobre las almohadas mientras Granger lo lee. Cuando termina, me mira, y veo en sus ojos que está sorprendida para bien.

─Esto está bastante bien—admite.

Experimento una explosión de orgullo en mi interior. He trabajado como una bestia para el ensayo este y la felicitación de Granger no solo me gusta, sino que también confirma que estoy mejorando en la tarea de análisis y racionalización de la naturaleza.

─La verdad es que, más que bien, está excelente—rectifica mientras relee la conclusión.

Finjo un grito ahogado.

─Caramba, Granger. ¿Eso ha sido un cumplido?

─No. Me retracto. Es lo peor que he leído.

─Demasiado tarde. —Muevo mi dedo índice delante de sus ojos—. Crees que soy inteligente, ¿eh?

Deja escapar un profundo suspiro.

─Eres inteligente cuando te aplicas.

─ ¿Acaso no has visto mis notas en Pociones? Soy incluso mejor que tú.

─Eso es solamente porque Snape me odia─ Frunce el ceño─ Igual te parezco una idiota por decir esto, pero siempre he asumido que el colegio era más fácil para los buenos deportistas. Académicamente, quiero decir. Ya sabes, que les regalan los dieces.

─Sí claro, que me dices del pobretón─ Contengo una carcajada cuando observo su rostro indignado─ De todas formas siempre me ha ido bien en los estudios, y no necesito pasármela pegado a los libros toda la noche.

─Cállate. Para que lo sepas nunca he pensado que fueras tonto. Pensaba que eras un imbécil.

─ ¿Pensabas? —Salto al darme cuenta de que ha usado el verbo en pasado—. ¿Eso significa que admites que estabas equivocada?

─No, sigues siendo un imbécil. —Sonríe—. Pero al menos eres un imbécil inteligente.

─ Vaya, muchas revelaciones está noche, Granger. No creo poder soportarlo─ Me estiro en mi lugar. La recuperación es mañana y me estoy empezando a poner de los nervios otra vez. No estoy seguro de estar preparado, pero la confianza de Granger alivia un poco mi incertidumbre.

─ ¿Y qué sucede si no pasas el examen? Digo, no creo que afecte mucho, ¿o sí?─ Pregunta cuidadosamente.

─ ¿En serio? Si no lo logro, no juego más al Quidditch. Es de las pocas cosas valiosas que tengo en mi vida. No puedo arruinarlo. Quiero decir, no estoy seguro de querer dedicarme a esto el resto de mi existencia pero es muy importante para mí.

─ ¿Y si no te vas a dedicar a esto, qué harás entonces?

─ Voy a heredar la fortuna de mi familia, lo cual es suficiente para mi sustento, así que no tengo necesidad de trabajar─ Observo hacia el techo, es un hecho que mi padre nunca me dejaría dedicarme a un deporte saliendo del colegio, pero de todas formas, ¿a quién le importa lo que él diga?─ ¿Tú que harás después de graduarte, Granger? Podrías reemplazar a la vieja de McGonagall, eres gruñona y tienes un gato, ya solo te falta las arrugas.

Me golpea el brazo con una de las almohadas.

─Idiota.─ Hace una pausa dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mismo punto que yo─ Bueno, estoy segura que trabajaré en el Ministerio. Me gusta cantar, pero no es algo que me entusiasme hacer toda mi vida. Mi otra opción es dedicarme a la enseñanza─ Se encoge de hombros ─ Y si eso tampoco funciona, siempre puedo probar suerte en el mundo del striptease.

Miro su cuerpo de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba y me lamo los labios de forma muy exagerada.

─Bueno, sin duda tienes las tetas que se necesitan.

Ella niega con la cabeza y resopla.

─Pervertido.

─Oye, solo estoy afirmando un hecho. No sé por qué no les sacas más partido. Ya sabes, podrías incluir unos cuantos escotes en tu vestuario.

Un rubor rosado aparece en sus mejillas. Me encanta lo rápido que pasa de seria y descarada a tímida e inocente.

─Por cierto, no puedes hacer eso el sábado ─le informo.

─ ¿El qué? ¿Hacer un striptease? ─dice en tono burlón.

─No, ponerte como un tomate cada vez que te hago un comentario lascivo.

Granger arquea una ceja.

─ ¿Cuántos comentarios lascivos pretendes hacer?

Sonrío.

─Depende de lo que beba.

Ella deja escapar un suspiro de exasperación y un mechón de pelo rizado se suelta de su cola de caballo y cae sobre su frente. Sin pensarlo, acerco la mano y le meto el mechón detrás de la oreja.

Que sus hombros se tensen de forma inmediata hace que mis labios se frunzan.

─No puedes hacer eso. Quedarte congelada cuando te toco.

Sus ojos muestran alarma.

─ ¿Por qué tendrías que tocarme?

─ Pues porque se supone que soy tu cita.

─ Bueno, pues el sábado puedes dejar tus manos quietas —dice ella remilgadamente.

─Un maravilloso plan. Y entonces Loverboy pensará que solo somos amigos. O enemigos, dependiendo de lo nerviosa que te pongas.

─ Hemos sido enemigos por años.─ Ruedo los ojos por su tono de sabelotodo.

─Sabes a lo que me refiero

Se muerde el labio, y su visible nerviosismo solo consigue que me meta más con ella. ─ ¡Ah! Y también puede ser que te bese.

Ahora es ella la que me mira fijamente.

—Ni de chiste.

─ ¿Quieres o no quieres que Davies piense que te gusto? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, al menos tendrás que intentar actuar como si te gustara.

─Eso va a resultarme difícil —dice con una sonrisa.

—Mentira. Sabes que te gusto.

Resopla.

─Me encanta ese resoplido tuyo ─le digo con sinceridad—. La verdad es que me excita un poco.

─ ¿Quieres parar de una vez? —Se queja—. Roger no está en tu habitación ahora; puedes guardarte el coqueteo para el sábado.

─Estoy intentando conseguir que te acostumbres. ─Hago una pausa como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo, pero en realidad es que me encanta hacer rabiar a Granger—. La verdad es que, cuanto más lo pienso, más me pregunto si deberíamos calentar.

─ ¿Calentar? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Ladeo mi cabeza.

─ ¿Qué crees que tengo que hacer antes de un partido, Granger? ¿Crees que simplemente aparezco en el campo y me subo a la escoba? Por supuesto que no. Practico seis días a la semana para prepararme; el terreno, el entrenamiento, reuniones de estrategia. Piensa en toda la preparación que conlleva.

─Esto no es un partido —dice ella con enfado—. Es una cita falsa.

─ Pero para Loverboy tiene que parecer real.

─ ¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo así?

No, no tengo ninguna intención de parar. Me gusta cómo la fastidia. Es más, me gusta fastidiarla y punto. Cada vez que Granger se enfada, sus ojos cafés resplandecen y sus mejillas se tornan de un color rosa.

─Así que sí —digo con una inclinación de cabeza—. Si voy a tocarte y besarte el sábado, creo que es imprescindible que ensayemos. ─Me vuelvo a lamer los labios—. De forma meticulosa.

─Sinceramente, me es imposible saber si me estás tomando el pelo o no. —Exhala un suspiro cansado—. En fin, no voy a dejar que me toques o me beses, así que borra todas esas ideas asquerosas de tu cabeza. Si quieres un poco de acción, llama a Tiffany.

─Sí, ya, eso no va a suceder.

─ ¿Por qué no? Parecía gustarte mucho ayer por la tarde. —Hay algo de frialdad en el tono de Granger.

─ Fue un rollo de una sola vez. Y deja de intentar cambiar de tema. —Sonrío—. ¿Por qué no quieres besarme? —Entrecierro mis ojos—. Oh, mierda. Solo hay una explicación posible. —Hago una pausa—. Besas mal.

Abre la boca indignada.

─Ni remotamente beso mal.

─ ¿En serio? —Mi tono de voz es ahora más grave, seductor. ─Demuéstramelo.

* * *

Es como si hubiera viajado atrás en el tiempo a los días de juego de mi infancia. A no ser que exista otra explicación de por qué Malfoy me está provocando para que le bese.

─No tengo que demostrar absolutamente nada ─le informo─. Resulta que beso estupendamente bien. Lamentablemente, nunca llegarás a saberlo.

─Nunca digas nunca.

─Gracias por el consejo. Pero así es, hurón, no lo sabrás jamás.

Suspira.

─Lo entiendo. Estás intimidada por mi potente masculinidad. Anímate, me pasa todo el tiempo.

Algo de lo que me he percatado este tiempo es que Malfoy resulta ser muy, muy bueno en una cosa en particular: desafiar.

─El miedo forma parte de la vida —dice con solemnidad—. No permitas que eso te desanime, Granger. Todo el mundo lo experimenta. —Se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus codos, en plan mafioso— Pero te diré algo, eres libre. Si estás demasiado asustada como para besarme, no voy a obligarte.

─ ¿Asustada? —le suelto—. No tengo miedo, idiota. Es solo que no quiero.

Otro suspiro se escapa de su pecho.

─Bien, entonces creo que lo que tenemos aquí es un problema de confianza en ti misma. No te preocupes, hay un montón de gente que besa mal en este mundo, querida. Estoy seguro de que con práctica y perseverancia, algún día podrás…

─De acuerdo —interrumpo—. Hagámoslo.

Su boca se cierra de golpe y sus ojos se abren como platos por la sorpresa. Ajá. Así que no esperaba que aceptase el reto.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro durante una eternidad. Está esperando a que yo dé marcha atrás, pero estoy convencida de que puedo ganarle en la espera. Es posible que sea infantil por mi parte, pero Malfoy ya se ha salido con la suya con el tema de las clases particulares. Esta vez quiero ganar yo.

Pero una vez más, le he subestimado. Sus ojos grises se oscurecen y pasan a un tono plateado metálico ahumado, y de repente hay calor en su mirada. Calor y un destello de confianza en sí mismo: está convencido de que no voy a llegar hasta el final.

Detecto esa seguridad en el tono despectivo que usa cuando por fin habla.

─Muy bien, pues enséñame lo que tienes que ofrecer.

Vacilo.

Joder. No puede ir en serio.

Y yo no puedo estar, de verdad, planteándome esta locura de reto. No me siento atraída por Malfoy y no quiero darle un beso. Fin de la historia.

Aunque, bueno, no da la impresión de ser el fin de nada. Mi cuerpo está como envuelto en llamas y mis manos tiemblan, pero no de los nervios, sino de anticipación. Cuando me imagino su boca contra la mía, mi corazón se acelera y va más rápido que un tema de drum and bass.

¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?

Malfoy se acerca unos centímetros. Nuestros muslos se tocan y, o bien estoy teniendo alucinaciones, o puedo ver perfectamente cómo le palpita el pulso en el centro de su garganta.

No puede ser que él quiera esto, ¿verdad?

El sudor de mis manos aumenta, pero me resisto a limpiarlas en mis jeans, porque no quiero que sepa lo nerviosa que estoy. Soy totalmente consciente del calor que irradia de su muslo cubierto por el pantalón, del tenue aroma de su fragancia, de la leve curva de su boca mientras espera mi próximo movimiento.

─Vamos ─se burla─. No tenemos toda la noche.

Ahora estoy molesta. Al diablo. No es más que un beso, ¿no? Ni siquiera me tiene que gustar. Hacerle cerrar esa boca de sabiondo será suficiente recompensa.

Arqueo una ceja y acerco la mano para tocarle la mejilla.

Su aliento son ahora jadeos.

Paso mi pulgar sobre su mandíbula, deteniéndome ahí, esperando a ver si me para. Y cuando no lo hace, poco a poco voy acercando mi boca a la suya.

En el preciso momento en el que nuestros labios se encuentran, sucede algo extraño. Oleadas intermitentes de calor se despliegan en mi interior: empiezan en mi boca y se propagan por todo mi cuerpo, provocando un hormigueo en mis pezones antes de dirigirse ahí abajo. Su boca sabe al chicle de menta que ha estado masticando toda la tarde y el sabor mentolado impregna mis papilas gustativas. Mis labios se mueven por voluntad propia y Malfoy lo aprovecha al máximo deslizando su lengua dentro de mi boca. Cuando mi lengua se enreda con la suya, él emite un gruñido grave desde la parte posterior de su garganta; un sonido erótico que vibra atravesando todo mi cuerpo.

De repente, una sacudida de pánico me golpea y me hace romper el beso.

Reprimo un suspiro agitado.

─Ya está. ¿Qué tal ha estado? —Estoy intentando no parecer afectada por lo que acaba de pasar, pero el ligero temblor de mi voz me traiciona.

Los ojos de Malfoy están como derretidos.

─No estoy seguro. No ha sido lo suficientemente largo como para que pueda juzgar correctamente. Necesitaré más para continuar.

Sus grandes manos rodean mis mejillas.

Eso debería ser el gesto clave para salir de ahí.

Pero en lugar de escapar, me inclino a por otro beso. Y es tan sorprendentemente increíble como el primero. Cuando su lengua se escurre sobre la mía, acaricio su mejilla y… Ay, Dios, gran error. La sensación suave en la palma de mi mano intensifica el placer que ya está causando estragos en mi cuerpo. Su cara es fuerte y masculina y sexy, y su absoluta virilidad desencadena otro estallido de necesidad en mí. Necesito más. No esperaba eso pero, mierda, necesito más.

Con un gemido de angustia, ladeo mi cabeza para que el beso sea más profundo y mi lengua explora con ansia su boca. No, no es ansia, es hambre. Tengo hambre de él.

Malfoy pasa sus dedos por mi pelo y me empuja hacia él, para acercarme; un potente brazo rodea mi cadera para que no pueda moverme. Mis pechos están aplastados contra su pecho, duro como una piedra, y puedo sentir el martilleo salvaje de su corazón. Su excitación coincide con la mía. El gemido ronco y áspero que deja escapar me hace cosquillas en los labios y hace que mi pulso vuele.

Algo me pasa. No puedo dejar de besarlo. Malfoy es demasiado adictivo. Y a pesar de que he podido comenzar llevando las riendas, ya no tengo ningún control.

La boca de Malfoy se mueve sobre la mía con una habilidad y confianza que roba el aliento de mis pulmones. Cuando me mordisquea el labio inferior, mis pezones responden con un tirón, y aprieto una mano contra su pecho para anclarme, para tratar de evitar salir flotando en una nube de placer que me lleva a la deriva. Sus templados labios dejan los míos y recorren mi mandíbula, se sumergen hasta mi cuello en donde siembra besos con la boca abierta que dejan escalofríos a su paso.

Oigo un quejido torturado y me sorprende descubrir que viene de mí. Estoy desesperada por sentir su boca en la mía de nuevo. Pongo mi mano en su pelo para tirar de él y forzarlo a que regrese donde yo lo quiero, lo que provoca una pequeña risa por su parte.

─ ¿Es esto lo que quieres? —dice con voz ronca y a continuación sus labios encuentran los míos y mete su prodigiosa lengua otra vez en mi boca. Un gemido sale de mi garganta en el momento exacto en el que se abre la puerta de la habitación.

─Eh, Draco, necesito que me prestes…

Zabini se detiene.

Con un chillido de horror, separo mi boca de la de Malfoy y salgo disparada de la cama.

─ Uy. No quería interrumpir. ─La sonrisa de Zabini le ocupa toda la cara y sus centelleantes ojos cafés hacen que mis mejillas ardan.

Vuelvo a la realidad más rápido que un cohete. Mierda. Me acaban de atrapar besándome con Draco Malfoy.

Y me lo estaba pasando genial.

─No interrumpes ─suelto.

A Zabini parece estar costándole reprimir la risa.

─ ¿No? Porque sin duda parecía que sí.

A pesar del apretado nudo de vergüenza que me oprime la garganta, me obligo a mirar a Malfoy y en silencio le suplico ayuda, pero su expresión me toma desprevenida: profunda intensidad y un punto de enojo, pero este último va dirigido a Zabini. También veo en él algo parecido a la fascinación, como si no se pudiese creer lo que él y yo acabamos de hacer.

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

─ Así que esto es lo que hacen cuando están aquí arriba —dice Zabini arrastrando las palabras—. _Clases particulares_ intensivas y profundas—. Entrecomilla con las manos las primeras dos palabras, riendo de satisfacción.

Su vacile me fastidia. Y no quiero que piense que Malfoy y yo estamos liados. Que nos hemos estado besando la semana pasada a espaldas de los demás.

Y eso significa que tengo que cortar sus sospechas de raíz. Lo antes posible.

─En realidad Malfoy me estaba ayudando a poner al día mis habilidades como _besadora_ —le digo a Zabini en el tono más casual que soy capaz de conseguir.

Llegados a este punto, decir la verdad es mucho menos humillante que dejar que su imaginación corra como un caballo salvaje, pero la confesión suena bastante absurda cuando la digo en voz alta. Sí, aquí estoy, perfeccionando mis habilidades de _besadora_ con su capitán del equipo de Quidditch. No es para tanto.

Zabini dice entre risas.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Sí ─le digo con firmeza─. Tengo una cita pronto y tu amigo querido piensa que no se me da bien. Créeme, no nos gustamos. Para nada. —Me fijo en que Malfoy todavía no ha dicho ni una sola palabra y me dirijo a él buscando su confirmación—. ¿Verdad, Malfoy? —pregunto sin rodeos.

Se aclara la garganta, pero su voz todavía sigue muy ronca cuando habla.

─Verdad.

─De acuerdo… —Los ojos de Zabini brillan—. En ese caso, acepto el reto, muñeca. Muéstrame cómo lo haces.

Parpadeo sorprendida.

─ ¿Qué?

─Si un medimago te dijera que te quedan diez días de vida, buscarías una segunda opinión, ¿no? Bueno, pues si te preocupa besar pésimo, no puedes solo aceptar lo que diga Draco. Necesitas una segunda opinión. —Sus cejas se levantan desafiantes—. Vamos a ver qué ofreces.

─Deja de comportarte como un idiota —murmura Malfoy.

─No, no, tiene sentido lo que dice —respondo con torpeza y mi cerebro grita.

 _¡¿Cómo?!_

¡¿Que tiene sentido lo que dice?! Según parece, los impresionantes besos de Malfoy me han vuelto loca. Me siento en shock y confundida, pero sobre todo, estoy preocupada. Preocupada de que Malfoy sepa que… ¿qué? ¿Que nunca antes un beso me había puesto tan a mil? ¿Qué me ha fascinado cada segundo?

Sí, y sí. Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que sepa. Así que camino en dirección a Zabini diciéndole.

─Dame una segunda opinión.

Él parece atónito por un segundo, justo antes de mostrar otra sonrisa. Se frota las manos y a continuación hace crujir sus nudillos como si estuviera preparándose para una pelea. Ese gesto ridículo me hace reír.

Cuando llego a él, su bravuconería se tambalea.

─Estoy bromeando, Granger. No tienes que…

Le hago callar poniéndome de puntillas y apretando mi boca contra la suya. Sí, esa soy yo, otra más besando a un chico después de otro.

Esta vez, no hay calor. Ni hormigueo. No hay una sensación de desesperación abrumadora. Besar a Zabini no tiene nada que ver con besar a Malfoy, pero él parece estar disfrutando del beso, porque deja escapar un gemido cuando abro mis labios. Su lengua entra en mi boca, y yo le dejo. Solo unos segundos. Después doy un paso atrás y pongo mi cara más indiferente.

─ ¿Y bien? ─suelto.

Sus ojos están completamente vidriosos.

─Eh. ─Se aclara la garganta─. Eh… sí…, no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte.

Está tan aturdido que no puedo evitar sonreír, pero mi humor desaparece cuando me giro y veo a Malfoy levantándose de la cama, con su cincelado rostro más oscuro que una nube de tormenta.

─Granger─ dice con brusquedad.

Pero no puedo escuchar el resto. No quiero pensar en ese beso más tiempo por hoy. O nunca. El mero recuerdo hace que mi cabeza dé vueltas y que mi corazón se acelere.

─Buena suerte en el examen de mañana. ─Las palabras salen apresuradas en un rápido riego de nerviosismo—. Me tengo que ir ya, pero mañana me cuentas qué tal te ha ido, ¿bien?

Y a continuación, recojo rápidamente mis cosas y salgo a toda velocidad de la habitación.

* * *

 **Una disculpa. Iba a subir el capítulo el lunes pero me quedé dormida. En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Voy a tener un examen super importante la próxima semana así que espero poder subir el siguiente pronto o será hasta después del 20. Gracias a quienes leen esta humilde historia, si quieren comentar son libres de hacerlo, siempre es bueno recibir una retroalimentación.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

─Así que has perdido una apuesta ─dice Ginny dubitativa.

─Sí. ─Me siento en el borde de la cama y me inclino para cerrar la cremallera de mi bota izquierda, evitando deliberadamente su mirada.

─Y ahora tienes una cita con él.

─Ajá. ─Froto uno de los laterales de la bota con mi dedo pulgar como si estuviera limpiando una mancha de la piel.

─Una cita con Draco Malfoy.

─ Eso es.

─ Me estás tomando el pelo.

Por supuesto que no. ¿Una cita con Malfoy? Bien podría también haber anunciado que me voy a casar con Snape. Me dan escalofríos tan solo pensar eso.

Así que no, no culpo a Ginny por su estupefacción. Haber perdido una apuesta era la mejor excusa que se me había ocurrido y aun así es bastante floja. Ahora tengo la duda de si debería confesarle a mi amiga lo de Roger o no.

O mejor aún, me pregunto si debo cancelar la cita por completo.

No he visto a Malfoy desde _el gran error_ , como llamo ahora al beso. Ayer me envió una nota después de su examen de recuperación. Dos miserables palabras: Pan comido.

No voy a mentir, me puse alegre al saber que todo había ido bien, pero no lo suficientemente contenta como para empezar una conversación de verdad. Decidí contestar con un simple ok. Ese era el único contacto que habíamos tenido hasta hace unas horas, cuando me envió otra nota después de clases, para decirme que vendría para recogerme e ir la fiesta.

Por lo que a mí respecta, el beso nunca existió. Nuestros labios no se tocaron y mi cuerpo no se estremeció. Él no gimió cuando mi lengua llenó su boca, y yo no gemí cuando sus labios chocaron contra ese punto sensible de mi cuello.

No pasó nada de eso.

Pero, si no fue así, entonces no hay razón para que me eche atrás con lo de la fiesta ahora, ¿verdad? Porque no importa lo confundida y afectada que me haya dejado el bes… _el gran error_ ; sigo muriéndome de ganas de tener la oportunidad de ver a Roger fuera de clase.

Aun así, no me atrevo a contarle la verdad a Ginny. Normalmente me siento tan segura en otras áreas de mi vida, pero cuando se trata de las relaciones con los chicos, vuelvo a ser la chica traumatizada de quince años que necesitó dos años de terapia antes de ser capaz de sentirse normal de nuevo. Sé que si Ginny supiera que he estado usando a Malfoy para llegar a Roger lo desaprobaría por completo, y ahora mismo no estoy de humor para aguantar ningún sermón.

─Créeme, _tomar el pelo_ es el segundo apellido compuesto de Malfoy —digo cortante—. El muy idiota afronta la vida como si fuera un juego.

─Y tú, Hermione Granger, ¿estás jugando también? ─Niega con la cabeza, incrédula—. ¿Estás segura de que no te gusta nada ese chico?

─ ¿Malfoy? ¡Qué va! ─contesto de inmediato.

 _Ya, ya. Porque tú siempre besas a chicos que no te gustan_. Aparto la vocecita burlona de mi cabeza. No, yo no he besado a Malfoy. Simplemente acepté un reto.

La vocecita burlona asoma otra vez: _Y no sentiste absolutamente nada, ¿verdad?_

¿Por qué no hay un botón que apague esa parte sarcástica del cerebro? Pero lo cierto es que sé que eso no borraría la verdad. SÍ sentí algo cuando nos besamos. ¿Ese hormigueo que Roger provoca en mí? Lo sentí la otra noche con Malfoy. Aunque son hormigueos diferentes. Las mariposas no se quedaron flotando en mi vientre. Con Malfoy se escaparon y revolotearon por todo mi interior, haciendo que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo palpitara de placer.

Pero eso no significa nada. En diez días, Malfoy ha pasado de ser mi mayor enemigo a ser una carga, para acabar siendo una especie de amigo, y es justo esto último lo máximo que estoy dispuesta a llegar con él. No quiero salir con él, no me importa lo genial que bese.

Antes de que Ginny pueda seguir interrogándome, reviso mi reloj de bolsillo. Suspiro.

─Ya debe haber llegado. Será mejor que baje.─ Le doy una última cepillada a mi cabello. Me observo frente al espejo. Creo que no quedó tan mal.

─ Esto no ha terminado─ Me apunta con el dedo antes de sonreír y seguirme escaleras abajo. Cuando salimos del retrato de la Dama Gorda ya está Malfoy allí esperando, con el cuerpo recargado en una pared. Lleva puesta una túnica negra, la cual se ve bastante costosa, su pantalón, camisa y zapatos del mismo color. Que novedad.

Entonces sucede algo terrible. Mi corazón se convierte en un delfín y da una absurda pirueta de la emoción.

Sí, emoción. Joder. Ese bes… error, me ha enredado completamente la cabeza.

─Malfoy─ Saluda Ginny con cierta desconfianza en su mirada.

─Weasley.─ Responde de la misma forma.

Malfoy analiza mi ropa antes de levantar una ceja.

─ ¿Eso es lo que vas a llevar puesto?

─Sí ─contesto─. ¿Tienes algún problema con mi look?

Gira la cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera el juez de un concurso de belleza.

─Estoy a favor del pantalón y las botas, pero la parte de arriba tiene que ir fuera.

Examino mi jersey holgado a rayas azules y blancas pero sinceramente no veo cuál es el problema.

─ ¿Qué hay de malo con mi jersey?

—Es demasiado holgado. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de que tienes que lucir más tus tetas de stripper.

Una tos estrangulada proviene de detrás de mí.

─ ¿Tetas de stripper? —repite Ginny abriendo los ojos.

─ No le hagas caso ─le digo─. Es un machista.

─No, soy un chico —corrige para después hacer florecer su sonrisa patentada─ Nos gusta ver algo de piel. Eso es todo.

─Me gusta este jersey ─protesto.

Malfoy mira a Ginny.

─Chica Weasley, ¿podrías decirle a tu amiga que parece la perdedora de un concurso de disfraces de marinero?

Ginny se ríe, y, para mi estupefacción ─ ¡Traidora!—, está de acuerdo con él.

─No estaría mal si llevaras algo más ceñido —dice con delicadeza.

Frunzo el ceño en su dirección.

Malfoy sonríe burlonamente.

─ ¿Lo ves? Estamos todos de acuerdo. Todo o nada, Granger. Hay que arriesgar.

La mirada de Ginny va de mí a Malfoy, y sé exactamente lo que está pensando. Pero se equivoca. No existe atracción el uno por el otro, y desde luego no estamos saliendo. Pero supongo que es mejor que piense eso a que sepa que tengo esta cita con él para impresionar a otro.

─Vamos, yo te ayudo. Tú quédate aquí─ Se ofrece Ginny tomándome del brazo y entrando de nuevo en la sala. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación se dirige a mi baúl como si fuera suyo y comienza a analizar mi ropa. De pronto saca un top totalmente negro.

─ ¿Qué tal este?

─ Ni de broma. Se transparenta.

─ Entonces, ¿para qué lo tienes aquí?

Buena pregunta.

Me muestra otra opción, esta vez es un jersey fino de color rojo con un pronunciado escote de pico.

─Este ─dice mientras asiente─. El rojo te sienta genial.─ Ginny me lanza el jersey.

La miro fijamente.

─ ¿Podría tener un poco de privacidad?

─ Bien, bien. No te enojes. Te espero allá abajo.─ Me dice soltando una risita después de cerrar la puerta.

No puedo creerlo.

Me quito lo que traigo puesto y me meto la prenda por la cabeza. Observo mi reflejo en el espejo. No, para nada voy a irme así vestida. Pero no tengo otra cosa y dudo que me permita salir Ginny hasta que me lo ponga de nuevo. Aunque, a decir verdad no me veo tan mal.

Bajo las escaleras atenta a cualquiera que me pueda observar. Llevo mi túnica bajo el brazo, por si me arrepiento. Casi llego a la salida cuando escucho a alguien hablarme.

─ ¿Hermione?─ Diablos.

─Ron. Harry. ¿Qué hacen?─ Me volteo frotando mis manos nerviosa, respiro tratando de parecer más o menos tranquila.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y con esa ropa?─ Me pregunta Ron observando mi nuevo atuendo. Siento mis mejillas ruborizarse.

─Voy a una fiesta

─ ¿Tu? ¿A una fiesta?─ Vuelve a preguntar como si no pudiera creer que yo también salgo a divertirme. Eso me hace ponerme un poco a la defensiva.

─Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

─ Nada. Solo que nos parece un poco extraño. Ya sabes, casi no te gusta salir a esas cosas, más si es fuera de horario.─ Me dice Harry tratando de calmar la probable discusión que se hubiera formado y dándole un codazo a Ronald quien se queja. Suelto un suspiro.

─Sí, ya lo sé. Pero esta vez es diferente.─ Hago una pausa─ En realidad tengo una cita.─ Merlín. Me esfuerzo por sonar lo más casual posible. Me quiero dar la vuelta para salir pero me lo impiden.

─ ¿Tienes una cita? ¿Con quién?─ Ron tiene los ojos completamente abiertos.

─Eso no importa. Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego─ Doy un paso hacia la salida pero ahora es la mano de Harry quien me toma del brazo para detenerme.─ ¿Qué sucede?─ Exhalo fastidiada.

─Nosotros también vamos a una fiesta a Ravenclaw, es el cumpleaños de su guardián. Supongo que te diriges a esa ¿no?

─Ah, sí. Exactamente─ ¿Ahora qué hago? Piensa, Hermione. ¿Les digo o no les digo? De todos modos lo van a ver cuando salgan. Pero, les va a dar un infarto cuando les diga que mi cita es con Malfoy, me van a matar, y luego a él, me van a odiar, no sé cómo…

─ ¿Vienes? ─Ambos tienen los ojos fijos en mí. Maldita sea. Paso una mano por mi cabello. De acuerdo, aquí va.

─Chicos─ Carraspeo─ Yo…bueno. Tengo algo que decirles sobre el chico con quien voy a salir. Él es…En realidad él…Ya sé qué lo que van a decir, y no es precisamente algo bueno. Ya saben, todo este tiempo…y entonces yo…y él…

─Hermione, ¿podrías hablar más claro? No te entendemos nada─ Ron se cruza de brazos impaciente. Me alejo un poco de ellos. ¿Dónde está mi valentía? Al parecer la he perdido, si no, no estaría así de nerviosa.

─El chico con quien voy a salir, es Malfoy─ Me muerdo el labio esperando su reacción. ¿Por qué tuve que encontrármelos justo en este momento? _De todos modos los ibas a ver en la fiesta, tonta. Te lo acaban de decir._ Es cierto, e iba a ser mucho peor.

─ ¿Es una broma?─ No contesto─ ¡Hermione! ¿Estás loca?─ Me grita Ron moviendo bruscamente sus brazos. ─Es nuestro enemigo, ¿qué no te acuerdas? El hurón que todos estos años se ha burlado de ti, de mí, de Harry y de todos nuestros amigos.

─ Ya sé, Ron. Pero es que…─No me deja hablar porque vuelve a gritarme.

─Acuérdate de todas las cosas horribles que te ha dicho, ¿cómo es que puedes hacer semejante cosa como salir con él? Es ridículo.

─ ¿Y tú qué, Ronald? Tú sales con Lavender y sabes que ella no cae especialmente bien que digamos.

─Eso es muy diferente. Pertenece a nuestra misma casa. Malfoy no.─ Justifica.

─Ah, claro. Sólo por la diferencia de casas es que dices eso.─ Me cruzo de brazos, tampoco voy a dejar que me diga cuanto se le ocurra.

─Sabes que no estoy diciendo eso. Ahora entiendo, por eso es que te desaparecías. Te ibas con él a escondidas. Y nosotros creyéndote que te ibas a estudiar y no querías que fuéramos para no aburrirnos.─ Sí, bueno. Esa fue mi excusa. Pero una parte es verdad. Además las cosas no son como él cree.

─No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

─Por supuesto que sí.

─Silencio Ron─ Finalmente Harry decide intervenir. Veo en su rostro las mismas ganas que tiene Ron de reclamarme pero creo que también sabe que no lograremos nada poniéndonos a pelear.

─Pero, Harry. ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que nos dijo? ¡Va a tener una cita con Malfoy!

─Sí, escuche. Pero, ahora no estoy de humor para discutir.─ Responde cansado.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Hermione, ¿por qué no nos dijiste esto?─ Me observa dolido. Dolido por el hecho de ocultarle algo.

─ ¿Decirles qué cosa? ¡Ni siquiera me han dejado explicarles lo que pasa en realidad!

─Entonces explícanos que sucede─ Harry se sienta en un sofá. Ron camina en círculos lo que me pone más nerviosa.

─Primero que nada, no estoy saliendo con Malfoy. Ni siquiera me gusta ni nada.

─ ¿En serio?─ Parecen incrédulos. Será mejor que les cuente toda la historia.

─Sí chicos. De acuerdo, lo admito. Me estuve viendo con Malfoy pero porque él necesitaba ayuda con Aritmancia o si no reprobaría. Lo hice como una estudiante que ayuda a sus demás compañeros, eso es todo. No hay romance ni nada.

─Y si es así, ¿por qué vas a tener una cita con él? ─Ron se detiene observándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

─Eso es parte del trato. Él me está ayudando con algo, pero no les puedo decir─ Desvío la mirada hacia el suelo.

─ ¿Por qué no? ─Harry se levanta del sillón acercándose nuevamente a mí.

─Porque es algo complicado. ─Suspiro─ Confíen en mí. Es lo único que les pido.─ Harry asiente después de unos segundos. Ron se cruza de brazos pero creo que está conforme.

─ ¿Y dónde se supone que está Malfoy?─ Me pregunta sin verme a los ojos.

─Allá afuera esperándome─ Antes de siquiera terminar las frase, los dos salen disparados hacia la salida, corro detrás de ellos. En el pasillo nos encontramos con Malfoy y Ginny hablando tranquilamente como si nada. Vaya, debí tardarme demasiado para que esos dos estén charlando civilizadamente.

─ ¡Ginny! Aléjate de él─ Ron grita llamando su atención.

─Al fin, Granger. Queremos llegar tarde rollo glamuroso, no rollo somos idiotas─ No alcanzo a responder su burla porque inmediatamente Harry y Ron se abalanzan hacia él apuntándole con sus varitas.

─Le haces algo a Hermione y te arrepentirás─ Harry lo amenaza, me cubro los ojos con mis manos. Esto no puede empeorar.

─ ¿Qué pasa, San Potter? ¿Granger ya les contó sobre nuestra cita?

─Estás advertido.

─Ya estuvo bueno, dejen de pelearse─ Me pongo en medio de los tres─ Ustedes dos, ya les expliqué como están las cosas, así que no hay razón para que exageren. Y tú no digas nada, que solo me voy a poner más nerviosa.

─Claro, Granger. Mientras tú te adhieras al plan.─ Su mirada se oscurece.

─ ¿Cuál plan?─ Pregunta Ron.

─Ninguno. Vámonos. ─Me adelanto maldiciendo mi suerte. Debo tranquilizarme para que todo salga perfecto. Caminamos en silencio. Ginny va a mi lado, agradezco infinitamente que haya quedado con su novio en verse allá, así no me siento tan extraña por andar acompañada de mis dos mejores amigos y mi _enemigo_ que resulta ser mi pareja. Vaya combinación.

Sospecho que Ginny lo estuvo interrogando sobre nuestra _cita_ , y yo rezo porque Malfoy se haya ceñido a la historia de la apuesta. Lo observo de reojo y un escalofrío involuntario me atraviesa la columna vertebral.

¡¿Qué me está pasando?! Estoy perdiendo de vista qué es lo que quiero. No. Mejor dicho a quién quiero. Roger. Roger Davies. ¡Joder! No debería andar besando a Malfoy —o a Zabini si nos ponemos─, ni distraerme con esta extraña oleada de calor que se desata dentro de mí.

Es hora de centrarme de una vez y recordar por qué accedí a llevar a cabo esta farsa en primer lugar.

A partir de ya.

* * *

La sala común de Ravenclaw es bastante amplia y está llena hasta los topes cuando entramos por la puerta, ya dentro arrastro a Granger hacia el otro extremo para alejarnos de las parias de sus amigos. Honestamente no me preocupo mucho por ellos, estoy seguro que les dijo algo lo suficientemente convincente para que no me hayan atacado aún, sin contar su amenaza.

Un ensordecedor sonido sale de los altavoces, y varios cuerpos sudorosos y calientes nos empujan mientras nos adentramos más y más en la sala. Todo lo que huelo es alcohol, sudor y colonia.

Me felicito por convencer a Granger de que se cambiara de ropa; ese jersey rojo le queda fantástico. El material es tan fino que define cada dulce curva de su pecho; y el escote, por Salazar. Sus tetas prácticamente se derraman fuera, es como si estuvieran intentando salir de ahí a saludar.

Varias personas se acercan a saludarme y veo bastantes miradas curiosas que se dirigen a Granger. Ella se mueve inquieta a mi lado; claramente se siente fuera de lugar.

Le cojo la mano, lo que hace que su mirada vuele hasta la mía con sorpresa.

Llevo mis labios a su oreja y le digo.

─Relájate.

Inclinarme hacia ella ha sido un gran error, porque huele maravillosamente bien. Es esa familiar fragancia dulce a cereza, mezclada con un leve toque a lavanda y algo únicamente femenino. Se necesita una fuerza de voluntad enorme para no meter la nariz en su cuello y olisquearla. O saborearla con mi lengua. Lamer y besar la carne caliente de su garganta hasta hacerla gemir.

Joder. Estoy metido en un gran problema. No me puedo quitar ese beso de la cabeza. Cada vez que el recuerdo flota en mi cerebro, mi pulso se acelera y mi miembro se tensa, y lo único que quiero hacer es besarla hasta desgastarla otra vez.

Sin embargo, este irresistible deseo va acompañado de una sensación de rechazo. Porque, claro, yo he sido el único al que ha afectado ese dichoso beso. Si Granger hubiera sentido algo, incluso lo más mínimo, no le habría metido la lengua en la garganta a Blaise dos segundos más tarde. Blaise. Uno de mis mejores amigos.

Pero ella no está aquí con Zabini esta noche, ¿verdad? No, es mi cita, y estamos aquí para darle celos a otro chico. ¿Por qué no ceder a la tentación? Esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tenga.

Así que le planto un beso suave en el lateral del cuello antes de susurrar.

─Vas a ser el centro de atención esta noche, Granger. Sonríe y finge que estás disfrutando.

Le robo otro beso, esta vez en el borde de la mandíbula, y se le corta la respiración. Sus ojos se abren y, o es fruto de mi imaginación, o he visto un destello de calor en ellos.

Antes de que pueda interpretar lo que estoy viendo, uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw nos interrumpe.

─ ¡Malfoy! ¡Viniste!─Duncan Inglebee se mueve con pesadez hacia nosotros y me da un par de golpes en la espalda antes de fijarse en mi _cita._ ─ ¿Granger?¿Qué haces aquí?─Desvía su mirada hacia mí─ ¿Vienes con Malfoy?─ Pregunta sin disimular su sorpresa.

─Sí. Venimos juntos─ Responde tranquilamente.

─Pero, ¿qué ustedes no se odiaban?─ Sigue sin poder creerlo.

─Si, pero los intereses cambian─ Contesto simplemente mientras observo alrededor─ ¿Hay algo para beber aquí?

─Oh sí. Vayan hacia esa mesa, allí están las bebidas. Y hay cosas más divertidas por ahí también.─ Hace un gesto de sonreír.

─Muy bien.─ No me pasa desapercibido como sus ojos bajan hasta los pechos de Granger cuando se despide de ella.

Enredo mis dedos con los suyos y la llevo hacia donde nos señaló, ignorando las miradas y señalamientos que los demás nos dirigen. Junto a la mesa hay varios estudiantes ya borrachos. No he visto a Page todavía, pero sé que en algún momento nos encontraremos con él.

En cambio, la perspectiva de ver a Davies no me emociona mucho.

Cojo dos copas de vidrio de la torre que hay en la mesa de madera y me abro paso hasta donde están las botellas. Los chicos junto a ellas protestan, pero cuando se dan cuenta de quién les está apartando, se separan ante mí. Otra ventaja de ser yo. Sirvo dos whiskeys y me alejo de la multitud; le doy una copa a Granger, que niega con la cabeza con rotundidad.

─Es una fiesta, Granger. Tomarte una triste copa no va a matarte.

─No ─dice con firmeza.

Me encojo de hombros y tomo un sorbo de la bebida. Joder, el whiskey no podría ser peor, pero eso es algo probablemente positivo. Significa que no hay posibilidades de que me dé tremenda borrachera con esta mierda, a no ser que me beba una botella entera yo solo.

Nos alejamos hacia un rincón, sin nadie cerca Granger se apoya en uno de los muros y suspira.

─Odio las fiestas ─dice con aire sombrío.

─Igual es porque te niegas a beber ─le provoco.

─Por favor, empieza con tus burlas sobre lo mojigata que soy. Me da igual.

─Sé que no eres una mojigata. ─Subo y bajo mis cejas─. Una mojigata no besa como tú lo haces.

Sus mejillas enrojecen.

─ ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

─ Significa que tienes una lengua muy sexy y que sabes cómo usarla. ─Mierda. No debería haber dicho eso. Porque ahora tengo una erección. Por suerte, mi túnica es lo suficientemente holgada ─como para que no se me note la tienda de campaña como a un idiota.

─A veces pienso que dices las cosas solo para hacer que me sonroje ─me acusa Granger.

─No. Solo estoy siendo sincero. ─Se oye una oleada de voces, solamente espero que nadie se acerque. Me gusta estar a solas con Granger.

Y a pesar de que no hay ninguna razón para seguir la farsa cuando estamos solos, me acerco a ella y apoyo un brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras me tomo otro sorbo del whiskey.

─En serio, ¿por qué eres tan anti alcohol? ─pregunto con voz ronca.

─Yo no soy anti alcohol. —Hace una pausa—. La verdad es que me gusta. Con moderación, por supuesto.

─Ya, ya, por supuesto ─repito elevando las cejas antes de tomar de la segunda copa que traje conmigo ─. ¿Quieres tomarte al menos una cerveza?

─No.

Tengo que reírme.

─Acabas de decir que te gusta.

─No me importa beber en mi habitación con Ginny, pero nunca bebo en las fiestas.

─Por Merlín. ¿Así que cuando bebes te sientas en tu cuarto sola como una borrachina?

─No. ─Parece enfadada─. Solo…, déjalo ya, ¿quieres?

─ ¿Alguna vez dejo yo algo?

Su enfado se convierte en derrota.

─ Mira, hurón, me emparanoia pensar lo que puede haber en mi copa, ¿bien?

Me siento insultado.

─ ¿Enserio, Granger?, ¿crees que yo podría aprovecharme de ti metiéndote algo en la bebida?

─Claro que no.

Su rápida respuesta alivia mis preocupaciones, pero lo que añade después dispara mis sospechas.

─Por lo menos sé que tú no lo harías

─Te ha… ─Frunzo el ceño al máximo─. ¿Te ha pasado eso?

El rostro de Granger de repente se tensa y después sacude la cabeza lentamente.

─Le pasó a una amiga mía. Es muggle. La drogaron.

Mi boca se abre de par en par.

─ ¿De verdad?

Asiente con la cabeza.

─Alguien le puso una sustancia en la copa en una fiesta y, eh… bueno, digamos que no fue una buena noche para ella, ¿de acuerdo?

─Joder. ¿Tu amiga está bien?─ No sé por qué le pregunto eso. Sé que estoy actuando raro. Su cara de extrañeza me lo dice. Pero no me siento yo mismo desde hace algunos días.

Granger parece triste.

─Sí. Está bien. ─Sube los hombros con torpeza─. Pero me ha hecho desconfiar de beber en público. Incluso si me sirvo la bebida a mí misma, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar si me doy la vuelta, aunque sea solo por un segundo. Paso de correr el riesgo.

Mi voz se espesa.

─Tú sabes que yo nunca dejaría que te pasara eso a ti, ¿verdad?─ Maldición. De nuevo esa jodida _amabilidad_. Hasta a mí me da miedo.

─Eh, sí. Claro, lo sé. ─Pero no suena totalmente convencida y no puedo sentirme ofendido por ello, porque sospecho que la experiencia de su amiga realmente le ha jodido la cabeza. Y con razón.

He escuchado historias horripilantes como esa antes. Hasta donde yo sé, no ha sucedido en Hogwarts, pero sé que pasa en otros lugares. Chicas que ingieren involuntariamente drogas, o a las que emborrachan hasta que pierden el conocimiento, mientras unos imbéciles pervertidos se aprovechan de ellas.

Sinceramente, no entiendo cómo un hombre le puede hacer eso a una mujer. En lo que a mí respecta, todos ellos deberían estar en Azkaban.

Pero ahora que sé la razón que hay detrás de su rechazo al alcohol, dejo de provocarla para que se tome una copa y nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia la multitud. Los ojos de Granger escanean la sala y yo me tenso al instante porque sé que está buscando a Davies.

Afortunadamente, no está.

Nos mezclamos con la gente un rato. Cada vez que saludamos a alguien, parecen sorprendidos, como si no pudiesen entender por qué estoy con ella, y es comprensible dada nuestra historia estos años en el colegio.

Sin olvidar que más de un chico se come con los ojos los pechos de Granger, antes de guiñarme un ojo como diciéndome buen _trabajo_.

Oficialmente me retracto de mis pensamientos anteriores. Ojalá no la hubiera convencido de cambiarse de ropa. Por alguna razón, esas miradas de admiración que le lanzan me molestan, y mucho. Pero me trago los impulsos del cavernícola posesivo que hay en mí y trato de disfrutar de la fiesta. Los invitados son de todas las casas, relativamente los de Ravenclaw se llevan bien con la mayoría, pero aun así saludo prácticamente a todo el mundo, claro, excepto a los idiotas de Gryffindor, algo que hace que Granger murmure.

─Por Merlín. ¿Enserio te llevas tan bien con todos? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Le sonrío.

─No con todos, muchos solo me hablan por conveniencia. Pero qué más da. Mira, ahí está Page. Ven, vamos a saludar.

Grant Page es el típico estudiante y jugador de Quidditch. Lo tiene todo: es inteligente, tiene estilo y lo más importante, juega bien. Pero si bien cualquier otra persona en su lugar pensaría que está en su perfecto derecho de ser un completo imbécil, Page es en realidad bastante agradable. Somos compañeros en Herbología y parece genuinamente feliz de verme esta noche.

─ ¡Malfoy! ¡Has venido! Toma, prueba esto. ─Me pasa una botella de algo. La botella es de color negro y no tiene etiqueta, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que me está ofreciendo.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Page me devuelve la sonrisa.

─Hidromiel casero cortesía de Smith. Dice que es regalo de un familiar. Está que te cagas de fuerte.

─ ¿Sí? Entonces, mantenlo bien alejado de mí. Tengo entrenamiento mañana por la tarde.

No puedo aparecer con una resaca de hidromiel o de cualquier otra cosa.

─Entiendo. ─Dirige sus ojos azul claro a Granger—. ¿Quieres un poco, guapa?

─No, gracias.

─Granger, él es Page.

─Hola─ Saluda Granger tendiéndole la mano.

─Claro, Granger. Te he visto en alguna ocasión, pero nunca había tenido el gusto de que habláramos.

─Sí, bueno. Me paso la mayor del tiempo estudiando y no soy muy fanática del Quidditch─ Sonríe tímidamente.

─Ya. Me parece haberte visto en el concierto de exhibición en primavera. ¿Cierto?

─Sí, así es.

Granger parece al mismo tiempo sorprendida y contenta, y me pregunto si es posible que yo haya estado viviendo en otro planeta o algo así, porque ¿por qué soy el único que no sabe nada de los conciertos esos?

─Estuviste genial─ Comenta Page.

─Muchas gracias. Cantar es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. ¿Qué hay de ti? Además del Quidditch.

Atraemos aún más miradas ahora que estamos charlando con el cumpleañero, pero Granger parece ajena a todo eso. Por otro lado, me jode la atención que estamos recibiendo de una persona en particular. Davies acaba de entrar en el salón y aprieta sus labios cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran. Le saludo con un gesto de cabeza, después giro mi cabeza y muy deliberadamente le planto un beso en la mejilla a Granger.

Da un respingo, sorprendida, así que justifico el gesto repentino diciendo.

─Ahora mismo vuelvo. Voy por otra copa.

─De acuerdo ─Al instante se vuelve hacia Page y siguen charlando sobre sus hobbies.

No detecto ningún interés romántico por parte de Granger en Page, algo que extrañamente me produce una punzada de alivio. La verdadera amenaza está al otro lado del salón y empieza a venir en línea recta en nuestra dirección un instante después de haberme alejado yo de ambos.

Intercepto a Davies antes de que pueda alcanzarlos.

─Davies. Qué gran fiesta, ¿eh?

Su gesto es distraído, su mirada sigue centrada detrás de mi hombro a lo lejos: en Granger. Mierda. ¿Puede ser que realmente esté interesado en ella? Pensé que esta gran farsa nuestra no se traduciría en algo de lo que tendría que preocuparme de verdad, pero está claro que mi plan está funcionando muy bien. Davies solo tiene ojos para Granger, y no me gusta. Ni lo más mínimo.

Echo un vistazo a sus manos vacías y sonrío.

─Ven, vayamos por una bebida.

─No, estoy bien. ─Él ya me ha sobrepasado y va directo a donde yo no quiero que vaya.

En el instante en el que Granger se da cuenta de la presencia de Davies, sus mejillas se enrojecen y una mirada de sorpresa cruza sus ojos, pero se recupera rápidamente y le saluda con una sonrisa dubitativa.

No, joder, no. Mi espalda se pone recta como un palo de escoba. Quiero ir ahí y llevarla lejos de Davies. O mejor aún, traerla directamente a mis brazos y besarla hasta que vea luces de colores.

No hago ninguna de las dos cosas porque esta vez soy yo al que interceptan.

Tracey aparece en mi camino, su pelo largo y rubio trenzado sobre un hombro y el extremo de la trenza colgando hasta su escote. Está arreglada con un vestido rojo y unos tacones imposibles, pero su expresión deja claro la monumental furia que trae.

─Hola ─dice con tensión. Me aclaro la garganta

─ ¿Qué tal?

Sus labios se cierran en disgusto.

─ ¿Estás bromeando? ¡¿Estás aquí con una cita y eso es todo lo que me dices?!

Mierda. La mitad de mi atención sigue en Granger, que ahora mismo se ríe de algo que ha dicho Davies. Afortunadamente, Page todavía está allí para servir de mediador, pero no me gusta nada verla a ella y a Davies así de amigables.

El resto de mi atención está en Tracey. Espero no monte ninguna escena.

─Me dijiste que no querías tener novia ─me susurra.

─No quiero ─respondo muy rápido.

Está de tan mal humor que está temblando.

─Entonces, ¿cómo me explicas lo de _esa sangresucia_? —Un dedo con la manicura recién hecha se levanta en dirección a Granger.

Genial. Bueno, ahora sí que estoy bien jodido. No puedo insistirle en que en realidad no es una cita, porque se supone que Davies tiene que pensar que lo es. Pero si digo que sí es una cita, corro el riesgo de que Tracey me dé una bofetada.

Bajo la voz.

─No es mi novia. Es una cita, sí, pero no es algo serio, ¿bien?

—No, ¡no está bien! ¡Y menos con alguien como esa come libros! ¡Me gustas mucho, Draco! Y yo a ti no te gusto, no pasa nada, pero por lo menos ten la decencia de…

─ ¿Por qué? —Soy incapaz de detener la pregunta que acabé reprimiendo la semana pasada cuando me dijo que habíamos terminado.

Tracey parpadea, confundida.

─ ¿Por qué, qué?

─ ¿Por qué te gusto?

Frunce el ceño hacia mí como si se sintiera demasiado insultada porque le pregunte algo así.

─Ni siquiera me conoces ─digo en voz baja─. No has intentado conocerme nunca.

─Eso no es cierto ─contradice, su ceño fruncido dando paso a un gesto de preocupación.

Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado.

─Nunca hemos mantenido una conversación de verdad, Tracey, y nos hemos visto decenas de veces desde el verano. ¡Estamos en la misma casa! No me has hecho una sola pregunta sobre mi niñez, o mi familia, o mis clases, mis compañeros de equipo, mis intereses. Joder, si ni siquiera sabes cuál es mi color favorito; y eso es el tipo de cosas que encuentras en 101 cosas para conocerte.

─Por supuesto que lo sé —insiste.

Suspiro de nuevo.

─ ¿Sí? A ver, ¿cuál es?

Duda un segundo y después dice.

─El verde.

─En realidad es el negro ─dice otra voz a mi espalda. A continuación, Granger aparece a mi lado y siento tal alivio que casi le doy un abrazo.

─Siento interrumpir ─dice con una vocecita, ─pero, ¿dónde están nuestras bebidas, Malfoy? ¿Te has perdido de camino a la mesa o algo así?

─Me han entretenido.

Granger mira a Tracey.

─Hola. Soy Hermione. Lo siento, pero tengo que robártelo un segundo. La sed me llama.

Que Tracey no se oponga me dice que mi argumento ha dado en el clavo, y cuando Granger me coge del brazo y me arrastra hacia unas escaleras, la expresión del rostro de Tracey es una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa.

Una vez estamos fuera de su vista, bajo la voz y digo.

─No sabes de la que me he librado. Estaba o a punto de echarse a llorar, o de darme una patada allá abajo.

─Estoy segura de que eso último habría sido muy merecido—responde Granger con un suspiro—. Déjame adivinar. Le rompiste el corazón como el desgraciado que eres.

─No.─ El enfado me sube a la garganta—. Pero resulta que nuestra separación amistosa no era tan amistosa como yo pensaba.

─Ah. Ya veo.

Entrecierro mis ojos.

─Así que mi color favorito es el negro, ¿eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

─Pues que todo lo que te pones es siempre negro. —Lanza una mirada directa a mi atuendo.

─ ¿Igual es porque el negro va bien con todo? ¿Alguna vez pensaste eso? —Sonrío —. Eso no quiere decir que sea mi color favorito. Aunque claro que luzco fantástico con él.

─De acuerdo, soy todo oído. A ver, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Resoplo.

─El negro.

─Lo sabía —Granger y su sonrisilla burlona—. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tenemos que escondernos en el pasillo el resto de la noche para evitar a esa chica?

─Sí. A menos que quieras largarte ya─ le digo con esperanza. La fiesta ha perdido toda emoción para mí, sobre todo ahora que Roger Davies ha llegado. Antes de que pueda contestar, refuerzo mi argumentación y añado—Davies ha mordido el anzuelo, por cierto. Así que si nos vamos ahora, lo dejarás con ganas de más. Ese era el plan, ¿no?

La duda dibuja una línea en su frente.

─Sí, supongo. Pero…

─ ¿Pero qué?

─Me estaba gustando hablar con él.

Joder, es como si me lanzaran una maldición. ¿Pero por qué? No estoy interesado en Granger. O por lo menos no lo había estado antes. Todo lo que quería de ella eran sus clases particulares, pero ahora, ahora no sé lo que quiero.

─ ¿De qué hablaban? —pregunto con la esperanza de que no se percate del ansia en mi tono de voz.

Granger se encoge de hombros.

─ De las clases, vacaciones, esas cosas. Me preguntó si me gustaría quedar en algún momento y estudiar Aritmancia juntos.

¿Qué demonios?

─ ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ─suelto─. ¿Se ha puesto a coquetear con mi cita delante de mis narices?

La diversión baila en sus ojos.

─Tú y yo no estamos de verdad juntos, Malfoy.

─ ¡Él no lo sabe! —No puedo controlar la ira que hierve en mis entrañas—. Un hombre no le entra a la cita de otro hombre. Punto y final. Eso es ser un descarado.

Frunce los labios.

Yo la miro.

─ ¿Te gustaría salir con un tipo que hace algo así de ruin?

─ No ─admite después de una pausa larga—. Pero ─Parece estar pensando─. No había nada abiertamente sexual en la invitación. Si hubiese estado coqueteando conmigo, me habría invitado a una cita. Juntarnos y estudiar se puede interpretar como actividades de amigos.

Lo que dice puede ser cierto, pero yo sé bien cómo piensan los chicos. Ese hijo de puta estaba coqueteando con ella en las narices del chico con el que llegó a la fiesta.

Imbécil.

─Malfoy─ Su tono se vuelve cauteloso─. Tú sabes que nuestro beso no significó nada, ¿verdad?

La pregunta me toma desprevenido.

─Sí. Por supuesto que lo sé.

─Porque somos _solo_ amigos, ¿verdad?

La forma en la que ha subrayado el _solo_ me jode, pero sé que ahora no es el momento para discutir sobre esto. Sea lo que sea esto.

Así que asiento con la cabeza y digo.

─Claro.

El alivio flota en sus ojos.

─Genial. Bueno, tal vez deberíamos irnos, ¿no? Creo que ya hemos socializado lo suficiente por hoy.

—Como quieras.

—Despidámonos de Grant primero, ¿de acuerdo? Me cae muy bien ese tipo. No es para nada lo que esperaba.

Ella continúa charlando en mi oreja mientras volvemos a la sala, pero no oigo ni una sola palabra. Estoy demasiado ocupado con la bomba de verdad que acaba de soltar sobre mi cabeza.

Sí, Granger y yo somos solo amigos. Así como lo soy con Pansy, o con Daphne. Y sí, quiero seguir siendo su amigo.

Pero.

También quiero acostarme con ella.

* * *

 **HOLAAAA. Antes que nada gracias por sus reviews tan lindos que recibí. Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todas las lectoras, enserio las adoro. Bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap. Sí, yo también quería mmuchaaaa más emoción pero lo interesante de este es que Draco al fin admite que siente o que le gusta nuestra Hermione.**

 **Yyyyyy….los siguientes caps. Van a ir poniéndose _interesantes._**

 ** _Puse a Harry y Ron porque sería raro que no aparecieran ni nada , ¿no? Es la fiesta de un jugador de Quidditch. Por Dios. Jaja_**

 _ **¿Qué opinan de los personajes? ¿Demasiado OoC ?** **Díganme** **si quisieran que los** **hiciera** **más canon, los retrato así por la adaptación, pero cualquier** **opinión** **es bienvenida, claro que amablemente. Soy muy sensible.**_

 **Espero subir el fin de semana. Máximo el lunes para ir volviendo al ritmo jajaja.**

 **Gracias, y hasta el siguiente.**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Hola, hola. Lamento la tardanza. Abajito les explico.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

He estado descuidando a mis amigos desde que empecé a darle clases particulares a Malfoy, pero ahora que ya ha hecho el examen, mi tiempo libre vuelve a pertenecerme. Así que una semana después de la fiesta de Grant Page, me reúno con mis amigos en las Tres Escobas durante la salida a Hogsmeade.

─Ya tenía tiempo que no salíamos los tres juntos─ Harry le da un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

─Tienes razón. Con eso de que Hermione ya tiene nuevos amigos.

─ ¿Qué tratas de decir, Ron?─ Lo observo desviar la mirada, ahí va de nuevo.

─Nada. Sólo que casi no te hemos visto.

Identifico el reproche de su voz lo que me hace soltar un suspiro.

─Ya les he dicho que he tenido muchas tareas y cosas que hacer. He estado demasiado ocupada. Además no es como si no hubiésemos hablado para nada estos días.─ Le explico, tengo que hacerlo cada vez que charlamos porque siempre saca el mismo tema.

─Bueno, todos sabemos quién te ha tenido demasiado ocupada. ─Suelta Ron recargándose en su silla.

─Escuchen. Sé perfectamente que ustedes se llevan mal con Malfoy, yo lo hago, bueno, hacía. Creo que esto ha servido para finalizar esa guerra de insultos y ataques el uno contra el otro. Sinceramente yo ya estaba harta de todo eso, y sí, extrañamente hemos llegado a congeniar pero no es nada más que eso.

De acuerdo. Ya lo dije.

Y entonces, ¿por qué no estoy tan segura de lo último?

No quiero seguir hablando de esto, así que cambio de tema.

─ ¿Y cómo les fue en su castigo?

─No estuvo tan mal. McGonagall solamente nos hizo hacer algunos encargos.─ Dice Harry.

─Yo creo que exageró. Ni que hubiéramos llegado tan tarde a su clase.

─Llegaron a la mitad. Yo pienso que les tuvo compasión.

─Si claro. Compasión. Oye, Harry, ¿te acuerdas de la vez que…

No sé como pero mi mente comienza a divagar en otras cosas. Los recuerdos de esta semana comienzan a flotar en mi cabeza, no he visto a Malfoy en estos días, ni hablado con él. Debería estar tranquila pero no. La única vez que nos encontramos fue en la ronda de prefectos. Pienso en la conversación que tuvimos.

─Tenías que haber venido a la fiesta ayer. Una chica le tiró una jarra de cerveza a Blaise en toda la cabeza.

Resoplo.

─ ¿Y eso por qué? Aunque estoy segura de que se lo merecía.

─Supongo que se le olvidó decirle que no salían juntos en exclusiva.

─Por supuesto. Hombres tenían que ser.

─Si te refieres a lo maravillosos que somos, acepto ese premio en nombre de todos nosotros, Granger.

─ Más bien el premio al más engreído. Eres el portavoz perfecto.

─Que graciosa, Granger.

─ ¡Hermione!

Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de descubrir a mis dos amigos observándome con curiosidad.

─ ¿Siquiera nos estás prestando atención?─ Harry entrecierra los ojos en mi dirección.

─Sí, sí. Lo siento, chicos─ Digo con un gesto de culpabilidad─ Estaba pensando en una tarea, ¿qué decían?

─Oh sí, le decía a Harry que ayer mientras paseaba con Lavender por los terrenos del colegio vimos juntos a ese compañero tuyo de canto, ¿Wayne? Con esa chica Emily de su misma casa─ Anuncia Ron─ Lavender dijo que tenían una cita, según lo que había escuchado.

─Bueno, yo sé que él la había invitado a salir —admito—. Pero albergaba la esperanza de que Emily fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para decir que no.

En realidad no me sorprende escuchar que ella ha hecho todo lo contrario. Y ahora, lo que menos me apetece en el universo es ir al ensayo del lunes, porque si ahora Wayne y Emily son pareja no volveré a ganar una discusión sobre el dueto nunca más.

─ ¿Sigue ese tipo causando problemas en los ensayos? —pregunta Harry con el ceño fruncido.

─Sí. Es como si hubiese tomado la decisión de que su misión en la vida es fastidiarme. Pero no ensayamos los fines de semana, así que tengo descanso de sus tonterías hasta el lunes.

─Yo siempre he dicho que es un tarado. Igual que el novio de Ginny─ Ron hace un gesto de disgusto cuando vemos pasar por la ventana a Ginny y Michael tomados de la mano.─ Estoy haciendo una lista de los posibles candidatos para ella, a ver si de una vez por todas abandona a ese cretino.

─Estoy ansiosa por saber en quienes has pensado, pero primero iré por otra jarra. Ahora vuelvo.

Me dirijo a la barra de pedidos para situarme al final de la larguísima cola. El local está sorprendentemente lleno, más de lo usual. Me quedo perpleja cuando varias personas de la cola me hacen un gesto de saludo con la cabeza o me dicen hola. No conozco a ninguna. Sonrío con torpeza, devuelvo el gesto y a continuación finjo leer una copia de El Profeta que tomo de una mesilla, porque no quiero verme obligada a mantener una conversación con un extraño. ¿Quizá los conocí en la fiesta de Grant? Todas las personas que Malfoy me presentó aparecen totalmente borrosas en mi recuerdo. Las únicas personas cuyos nombres y rostros recuerdo son Grant, Roger y algunos otros que ya conocía.

Noto un suave golpe en mi hombro, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con los oscuros ojos de Roger.

─Hola─ digo con una voz más aguda de lo normal.

─Hola─ Se mete las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Qué tal?

Intento sonar casual a pesar de tener el corazón a mil por hora.

─Bien. ¿Y tú?

─Muy bien. Pero, tengo curiosidad por una cosa. ─Ladea la cabeza de la manera más adorable del universo, y cuando un mechón de pelo negro cae sobre su frente, me tengo que reprimir las ganas de apartárselo—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en contra de las fiestas? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

Parpadeo.

─ ¿Qué?

─Te he visto en dos fiestas y en las dos te marchaste pronto. —Hace una pausa—. En realidad, en las dos te marchaste con Malfoy.

Cierto malestar se filtra en mi espina dorsal.

─Eh, sí. Bueno, últimamente hemos tratado de llevar las cosas en paz. Ya sabes, conocernos el uno al otro.

Se queda callado un segundo antes de decir en voz baja.

─ ¿Sabes qué? Te lo voy a preguntar directamente. Tú y Malfoy, ¿son amigos o hay algo más?

En el mismo instante que Roger plantea la pregunta, un pájaro de papel se choca en mi cabeza. Volteo a ver quién fue el que lo mando y pronto descubro los ojos de Malfoy observándonos, está sentado en una de las mesas de la esquina con sus compañeros y su rostro no muestra expresión alguna, pero estoy segura que ha sido él. Antes de poder evitarlo, Roger sigue la dirección de mi mirada y resopla.

─Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta ─dice con ironía.

Rápidamente hago bola el papel.

─No. Malfoy y yo no estamos juntos. En verdad.

Roger parece dudar.

─Entonces ¿no están saliendo?

Dado que la razón para ir a la fiesta de Grant con Malfoy era convertirme en un objetivo deseable, sigo con la mentira.

─Salimos de vez en cuando, pero no estamos saliendo en exclusiva ni nada. También vemos a otras personas.

─De acuerdo. Solo era curiosidad. Creía que Malfoy no salía con hijas nacidas de muggles.

─Si, yo también.

La cola se va desplazando hacia la barra y voy avanzando junto con él.

─ ¿Eso significa que podemos salir alguna vez? —pregunta Roger con una leve sonrisa.

Una señal de alarma se enciende en mi vientre. No puedo entender a qué viene, así que decido ignorarla.

─Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Como te he dicho antes, Malfoy y yo no estamos juntos. Solo pasamos el rato de vez en cuando.

Merlín, ¡cómo ha sonado eso! Sé lo que piensan los chicos cuando escuchan algo así. Para eso podría haber dicho: solo me acuesto con él, pero sin compromiso ninguno.

Sin embargo, a Roger eso no parece desanimarle. Sus manos van de los bolsillos a las trabillas de su pantalón, componiendo una pose un poco rara.

─Mira, Hermione. Creo que eres una chica muy linda. —Se encoge de hombros—. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor.

Mi corazón se para en seco.

─ ¿En serio?

─Totalmente. Y no me importa que estés saliendo con otras personas al mismo tiempo, pero… —Su expresión se vuelve intensa—. Si tú y yo salimos por ahí un par de veces y tenemos el tipo de conexión que creo que vamos a tener, querré firmar una cláusula de exclusividad enseguida.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

─Pero es demasiado pronto para hablar de esas cosas, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal si empezamos con una cita?

¡Por Morgana! ¡Me está pidiendo salir! Y no como amigos ni para estudiar.

Debería estar dando volteretas por dentro o algo así, pero en cambio no me puedo deshacer de un cierto temor que revolotea en mi estómago: las pequeñas campanas de alarma que me están diciendo que diga no. ¡Pero eso es una locura! He estado obsesionada con este chico desde que comenzó el curso. Quiero salir con él.

Exhalo una respiración lenta.

─Claro, eso suena muy bien. ¿Cuándo?

─Bueno, estoy un poco ocupado esta semana que viene. Tengo que escribir dos ensayos y estos días estaré entrenando con mi equipo. ¿Qué tal en una semana a partir de hoy? ¿El próximo domingo quizá?

Otra figura de papel aterriza en mi cabeza distrayéndome un momento. Los labios de Roger se fruncen ligeramente, pero se relajan cuando me apresuro a arrugarla y tirarla en el bote de al lado.

─El próximo domingo está excelente—le digo con firmeza.

─Estupendo.

Llegamos a la barra y pido mi cerveza de mantequilla, pero antes de que pueda coger el dinero de mis bolsillos, Roger se acerca a mi lado, hace su pedido y ofrece pagar por los dos.

─Yo invito.

Su voz ronca provoca un escalofrío en mí.

─Gracias.

Mientras avanzamos hacia el otro extremo de la barra a esperar a que nos traigan nuestras bebidas, hace esa inclinación de cabeza tan linda de nuevo.

Madame Rosmerta deposita nuestras bebidas en la barra. Roger coge su vaso y después me sonríe.

─ ¿Le apetece dar un paseo conmigo, bella dama?

Bueno. Eso ha sido muy cursi. Y no ha dado las gracias cuando le entregaron su pedido. No sé por qué, pero me molesta.

Aun así, fuerzo una sonrisa, a pesar de negar con la cabeza.

─Lo haría, pero estoy aquí con mis amigos.

Sus ojos parpadean.

─Eres una chica muy sociable, ¿no?

Me río con torpeza.

─En realidad no. Hacía tiempo que no salía con ellos. He estado demasiado ocupada como para hacerlo.

─No tan ocupada como para ver a Malfoy ─corrige. Hay un punto burlón en su voz, pero también noto algo más amargo. ¿Celos? O tal vez es resentimiento. Pero a continuación vuelve a sonreír y coge juguetonamente un mechón de mi cabello.─ Búscame cuando tú quieras y así podemos ir viendo los detalles para la próxima semana.

Mi corazón se acelera, pero esta vez es de excitación nerviosa. No me puedo creer que estemos de verdad planeando una cita.

Roger separa su mano de mí cuando algo cae, esta vez en su cabeza, y rebota hacía mí.

¡Sorpresa! Es Malfoy de nuevo.

─Quizá sea mejor que lo abras—murmura Roger.

Creo que podría tener razón. Aunque seguramente lo único que quiere Malfoy es molestarme como de costumbre.

─Nos vemos el domingo. ─Roger me sonríe despidiéndose, pero esta vez la sonrisa es demasiado extraña. Después se marcha del local.

Me alejo de la barra y leo lo que está escrito.

 _Te veo en la bodega._

Voy hacia donde deje a los chicos y les encargo mi bebida con la excusa de ir al baño, me alivia ver que están entretenidos hablando de Quidditch, creo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de mi charla con Roger. Como el cuarto de la bodega está a un lado no me preocupo mucho porque me vean, cruzo la puerta cerrándola rápidamente y busco entre los estantes. Encuentro a Malfoy recargado sobre unas cajas de madera al fondo.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─le digo, irritada.─ ¿No veías que estaba ocupada?

─Claro que sí, Granger. No soy tan idiota como para no saber que estabas ignorándome─ Se ve completamente molesto, ¿pero de qué podría estarlo?

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?

─ ¿De qué hablaban tú y Davies?

Su pregunta me sorprende. Claro que esperaba el que me empezara a cuestionar sobre lo de hace un momento, pero no creí que iba a ser así de directo.

─Solamente me preguntó sobre la fiesta, que por qué me fui tan pronto y esas cosas─ Omito la parte en la que me invitó a salir con él. Por alguna razón, no creo que Malfoy lo apruebe y no estoy de humor para discutir con él—. Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que te ha hecho lanzarme un montón de bolas de papel sobre la cabeza?

─El cumpleaños de Blaise es mañana y celebraremos aquí mismo en las Tres Escobas. Probablemente terminemos la fiesta en nuestra sala común. ¿Vienes?

─ ¿Aquí? ¿Y cómo es que convencieron a Madame Rosmerta?

─Blaise fue quien escogió. Hizo un buen trato con ella, prometió no decirle nada a Dumbledore. Además dice que invitó a chicos que no estudian en Hogwarts, por lo que es la locación perfecta.

Me río.

─ ¿Y no podías esperar a decírmelo? Y, ¿Cómo puedes creer que tengo intención de entrar a su sala común?

─Ya has entrado antes, Granger.

─Si, pero ocultándome de los demás. Y tampoco es que me den muchas ganas de ver a un montón de chicos emborracharse, Malfoy.

Muestra una media sonrisa.

─Tú lo has dicho, Granger. Generalmente se cuelan dos o tres Gryffindors en las fiestas que hacemos en las mazmorras, y no ha habido problema alguno.

─No sé…

─Mañana me dan el resultado de mi examen ¿recuerdas? Y eso significa que estaré celebrándolo o compadeciéndome de mí mismo. Sea lo que sea, te quiero ahí.

Frunzo el ceño, confundida.

─ ¿Y por qué quieres que vaya?

─Porque creo que es hora de dejar un poco de lado tu faceta de sabelotodo aburrida y aprendas a divertirte. Estudiar a todas horas sin descanso también puede matarte, por si no lo sabías.

─Yo sé divertirme─ Exclamo indignada.

─Entonces ve, si es verdad lo que tanto alardeas.

─Eso no tiene nada que ver.

¿Qué debo hacer? Creí que con esto ya no habría más fiestas, que ya había terminado esa parte y ahora seguía una más relajada. Me aprieto el tabique de la nariz en un gesto de cansancio.

─De acuerdo. Iré─ Cedo. En realidad no sé por qué lo hago, pero así es.

─Estupendo. ¿Nos vemos ahí? Iría por ti pero no tengo muchas ganas de verle la cara a Potter y Weasley.

─Sí, está bien. A mí tampoco me apetece estar dando explicaciones sobre a donde voy.

Quedo de esa forma con Malfoy y salgo de allí preguntándome cómo es posible que en menos de diez minutos haya organizado no una, sino dos citas. Una con el chico que me gusta y otra con el chico a quien he besado.

Sabiamente, mantengo ambos detalles para mí misma cuando me reúno en la mesa con mis amigos.

* * *

Salta totalmente a la vista que Malfoy tenía razón. Es un potenciador de popularidad. Mientras camino por los pasillos hacia el aula de Aritmancia, al menos quince personas se dirigen a mí. _Hola. ¿Cómo estás? .Qué bien te ves._

Me saludan tantas sonrisas, manos y voces que siento como si hubiese puesto el pie en otro planeta completamente diferente. Un planeta llamado Hermione Granger, porque todo el mundo parece conocerme. Pero yo no tengo ni idea de quiénes son, o si los llego a reconocer, se trata de chicos con quienes nunca antes había cruzado palabra.

Una sensación de malestar retuerce mi estómago y una oleada de vergüenza me envuelve. Acelero el paso. Desconcertada por toda la atención, prácticamente echo a correr hasta que entro en la clase y me siento en mi silla junto a Susan.

Malfoy y Roger no han llegado todavía, algo que me produce cierto alivio. No estoy segura de tener ganas de hablar con ninguno de ellos en este momento.

─Oí que saliste con Draco Malfoy el otro fin de semana. ─Es lo primero que me dice Susan.

Por las barbas de Merlín ¿No puedo estar ni un solo segundo sin que alguien me lo recuerde?

─Eh, sí ─digo sin darle importancia.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sí? Vamos, quiero todos los detalles sucios. Estuve toda la clase anterior esperando a que me lo contaras y nada.

─No hay ninguno. ─Me encojo de hombros. ─Solo pasamos el rato juntos de vez en cuando. —Al parecer, esta es ahora mi respuesta comodín.

─ ¿Qué pasa con tu otro flechazo? ─Susan hace un gesto descarado con la cabeza hacia el pasillo opuesto.

Sigo su mirada y me doy cuenta de que Roger acaba de aparecer. Se instala en su sitio y saca un pergamino de su mochila, y como si sintiese mis ojos puestos en él, levanta la cabeza y sonríe.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y a continuación entra Vector. Rompo el contacto visual y me concentro al frente.

Malfoy se retrasa, lo cual es raro en él. No recuerdo haberlo visto en las clases anteriores. En fin, ojala y no haya pasado algo grave. Tomo los apuntes de la clase y mientras la profesora explica, mi mente empieza a volar. Pienso en mi próxima cita para salir con Roger y vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de inquietud que me hace tener el estómago revuelto.

¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Es solo una cita. Y en eso se va a quedar. Hay chicas que se abren de piernas en la primera salida, pero desde luego yo no soy una de ellas.

Pero Roger es un jugador de Quidditch. Las chicas con las que sale probablemente se desnudan en el primer instante. ¿Y si espera eso de mí?

¿Y si…?

¡No!, me digo con firmeza a mí misma. Me niego a creer que Roger sea el tipo de chico capaz de presionar a alguien para que se acueste con él.

A los cuarenta y cinco minutos, Vector nos deja salir debido a una reunión con los demás profesores. Todos salen disparados en cuanto se despide. Mientras guardo mis cosas no puedo evitar pensar en Malfoy, quien no hizo acto de presencia.

Roger me sigue al pasillo.

─Voy a buscar algo de comer, ¿me acompañas?

—No, gracias. Debo ir a la biblioteca.

Curva los labios cuando se encuentran nuestras miradas.

─ ¿Sigue en pie lo del domingo?

─Sí.

Asiente contento con la cabeza.

—Genial.

No puedo dejar de observarlo mientras se aleja. Es realmente fantástico. Solo desearía tener una mejor idea de cómo es su personalidad. Todavía me resulta difícil saber cómo es y eso me da rabia.

 _Por eso precisamente vas a salir con él, para llegar a conocerlo._

Exacto. Me obligo a recordar eso en el trayecto a la biblioteca. Saludo a Madame Pince que se encuentra leyendo un libro y me devuelve el gesto por encima de él. Me acomodo en mi mesa habitual y saco lo necesario para terminar una última tarea de Defensa.

Ya llevo rato sentada cuando dirijo mi atención a la puerta principal. En ese preciso instante, Malfoy entra dando grandes zancadas, parece un poco agitado, algo extraño en él. Sus zapatos hacen un ruido sordo al chocar con el suelo brillante mientras se dirige hacia mí.

─ ¿Por qué no entraste a la clase?─ Es lo primero que le pregunto cuando se para frente a mí.

─Tuve una emergencia.─ Jala la silla que hay frente a mí y se deja caer.

─ ¿Qué clase de emergencia?

─Eres muy entrometida, Granger.─ Forma una sonrisa burlona─ Hubo un accidente. Al parecer alguien quiso jugarle una broma a Crabbe y Goyle, encantaron unos caramelos y se los dieron, pero Theo _inteligentemente_ se los quitó y se los comió él. Ahora tiene la cara hinchada, lo acompañé a la enfermería.

─ ¡Pobre Theodore! ¿Y cómo está?

Su expresión se vuelve seria.

─Pésimo, Madame Pomfrey dice que no puede reducir la hinchazón, su cabeza crecerá hasta que explote.

Emito un jadeo, ¡Oh por Dios! Mis ojos están completamente abiertos de la impresión, de repente escuchó unos sonidos, es Malfoy ¡y se está riendo! Cubre su rostro con sus manos moviéndose incontroladamente. ¡Es un maldito!

─ ¡Eres un estúpido! Como te atreves a jugar con algo así.

─ ¡Shhhhhh!─ Madame Pince nos observa severamente desde su escritorio. Me remuevo en mi lugar.

─Guarda silencio, Granger. Tampoco es para tanto, él se pondrá bien.─ Susurra acercando su cabeza y quedando a unos treinta centímetros de mi cara.

─Aun así, eres un idiota, Malfoy─ Resoplo.

─Sí, sí, lo que digas, sabelotodo.─ Se pone de pie─ Ah, por cierto. Quería hablar contigo de una cosa, pero primero iré a buscar a Vector para ver si puede darme mi examen corregido.

Lo veo salir por donde llego y yo me vuelvo a concentrar en mis deberes. ¿De qué querrá hablar?

Unos minutos después me levanto para ir por unos libros a los estantes; como se me dificulta un poco llevarlos todos sin que se me caigan, tomo la mitad y los llevo hacia mi mesa. Cuando regreso con los restantes me doy cuenta que ya no están los libros que había dejado al principio.

¿Y ahora qué? Los busco a ver si no los deje en otro lado, pero nada: se esfumaron. No puede ser posible.

─ ¿En dónde están?

─ ¿Qué cosa?─ Malfoy ya volvió, así que me dirijo directamente a él.

─Lo libros que dejé aquí encima.

─ ¿Hablas de estos?─ Mueve su varita y aparecen detrás de una pila de sillas.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?─ Los agarro y los coloco junto a los demás. Entonces me fijo en una hoja que está sobre la mesa y no había visto antes.

─Mi examen ─Dice con simpleza.

Lo tomo y comienzo a leer. No sé qué cosa me posee que me hace abalanzarme y darle un abrazo. Él se queda completamente quieto, no dura mucho porque inmediatamente me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y me separo.

─Yo, lo siento. No sé qué estaba pensando─ Las palabras me salen tan torpes que incluso me da vergüenza mirarlo. ¡Por favor! Solo fue un abrazo, ni que lo hubieras besado.

 _Ya lo hiciste_.

Cierto.

─Descuida─ Cuando por fin me entra el valor para observarlo noto que también desvía su mirada. Maldición. Pero es que después de todas esas horas que he invertido en esas clases particulares, siento que la nota es un poco mía también, y mi pecho se inundó de orgullo cuando vi escrito ese diez.

─Me alegro por ti─ Y es verdad, lo que lo hace más confuso.

─Creo que tiene significado que venga eso de ti, Granger─ Su voz ahora es más grave. Observo como centra sus magnéticos ojos grises en mi cara y luego baja su cabeza ligeramente; por un angustiante segundo creo que va a besarme.

Desvío su atención.

─Así que supongo que esta noche toca celebración ─digo, esperando sonar relajada.

─Todavía tienes pensado venir, ¿verdad? —Hay un punto de intensidad en su voz.

─ ¿No acabo de decir eso?

Su rostro cambia de expresión.

─Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte.

─ ¿De qué se trata?

Su mirada se queda fija en la mía

─ ¿Confías en mí?

¿Confiar en él? ¿En Malfoy? Una sensación de cautela me invade, pero, cuando respondo, lo hago con una certeza tan indiscutible que me sorprende a mí misma.

─Si.

No sé qué pensar. ¿En verdad confío en él? ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso? No hace mucho comenzamos a tratarnos con cordialidad, llevamos años llevándonos mal. Me llega la voz lejana de Ron repitiéndome lo mismo. Pero esa es la absurda realidad; sí confió en Malfoy.

Esto es tan extraño. Es más, últimamente todo se ha vuelto extraño entre nosotros. Creo que estoy usando mucho la palabra extraño.

─Bien.─ Su voz se densa y se aclara la garganta antes de continuar─. Quiero que te tomes una copa esta noche.

Me pongo rígida.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

─Porque creo que te vendrá bien.

─A ver si lo entendí bien, ¿por eso me has invitado a la fiesta de Zabini esta noche? —le digo con sarcasmo—. ¿Para emborracharme?

─No. ─ Malfoy niega con la cabeza, visiblemente agotado—. Sólo quiero que veas que no pasa nada por bajar la guardia a veces. Escucha, sé que es desconcertante que justamente yo te diga esto, pero no lo estoy haciendo con mala intención. Tal vez sea difícil de creer, tomando en cuenta quién soy, pero me comprometo a que no te ocurrirá nada esta noche, Granger.

Estoy extrañamente conmovida por su discurso. Pero no está para nada justificado. ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

─No soy una alcohólica que necesita beber, Malfoy.

─Ya lo sé─ Rueda los ojos─ También sé que tu amiga tuvo una mala experiencia bebiendo en público, pero te aseguro que nunca dejaría que eso te pasara a ti.

Me estremezco cuando dice tu amiga, pero por suerte, no creo que se haya dado cuenta. Parte de mí desea no haberle soltado nunca la típica excusa de le pasó a una amiga, pero me resulta imposible arrepentirme del todo.

─En fin, eso es todo lo que te quería decir. Solo piénsalo.─ No parece para nada el chico egocéntrico que es. Algo se contrae dentro de mí.

Mi garganta está tan estrecha que apenas puedo decir una palabra.

─Bien─ Exhalo un suspiro tembloroso—. Lo pensaré.

* * *

Cada pulgada de espacio disponible de esta sección en las Tres Escobas está ocupado por tantas personas que apenas hay espacio suficiente para respirar, y de lo de sentarse, mejor ni hablamos.

Nuestro equipo de Quidditch ha venido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zabini así como amigos y otros estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero también invitó a gente de fuera con la excusa de que quería festejar en grande, por lo que la estrecha sala está totalmente ruidosa y abarrotada.

Granger llega unos veinte minutos después que nosotros. Dijo que debía que asegurarse de que nadie la viera salir de su torre, así que le envié las instrucciones sobre el camino que debía tomar hasta acá. También insistió en que quería ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, y cuando la veo entrar, no hay modo en que vaya contra esa decisión.

Es imposible despegar la mirada de ella; está vestida completamente de negro en contraste de un cinturón dorado que trae puesto. Lo que más resaltan son sus rizos que caen libres por su espalda cuando gira la cabeza para saludar a Blaise, enmarcando su cara enrojecida.

─Hola─ dice ella—. Hace demasiado calor aquí dentro. Me alegro de no haber traído un abrigo. Aún no sé cómo es que lograron que nos dejaran entrar aquí un lunes y por la noche.

─Ya te lo he dicho. Blaise puede ser muy persuasivo─ No puedo evitar el observar sus deliciosos labios. Y es que a pesar de que yo considero esto una cita, estoy convencido de que para Granger no es así.─ ¿Tuviste problemas para llegar aquí?

─No, el pasillo del segundo piso estaba vacío. Pero no encontraba la estatua que decías, así que me tarde un poco en eso, Por lo demás, no hubo problema.

Asiento con la cabeza. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio observando a nuestro alrededor.

─ ¿Quieres beber algo?

Observo cómo su esbelta garganta se mueve de arriba abajo cuando traga saliva. No responde al instante. Solo me mira a los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de taladrar mentalmente mi cerebro y entrar en él. Termino conteniendo la respiración, porque sé que algo importante está a punto de suceder. Puede pasar que Granger deposite su confianza en mis manos o que la encierre y tire la llave. Esto último sería el equivalente a un buen puñetazo en el estómago porque, joder, quiero que confíe en mí.

Cuando finalmente contesta, su voz es tan débil que no puedo oírla por encima de la música.

─ ¿Qué?

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios y a continuación levanta la voz.

─He dicho que de acuerdo.

Con esa pequeña frase siento algo moverse dentro mí.

Lucho para controlar mi euforia conformándome con un ligero gesto afirmativo con la cabeza mientras la acerco hasta la barra del bar.

─ ¿Quieres un Whisky?

─ No, prefiero algo más rico.

—Te juro por Merlín, Granger, que si pides un jarabe de cereza o algo típico de chicas como eso, oficialmente dejo de hablarte.

─Pues lamento informarte que soy una chica —protesta—. ¿Por qué no me puedo tomar una copa de chicas? Ah, mira, creo que me apetece un ron de grosella.

Suelto un suspiro.

─Bien. Por lo menos es mejor que el jarabe de cereza.

Ya en la barra, pido la bebida de Granger y empiezo a examinar cada movimiento del barman. Granger también lo mira con ojos de halcón.

Con dos de los clientes más vigilantes del planeta haciendo un escrupuloso seguimiento del proceso de preparación de un ron de grosella de principio a fin, no hay ni un asomo de duda de que la copa no contiene alguna droga. Unos minutos más tarde, pongo la copa en la mano de Granger.

Le da un pequeño sorbo y después me sonríe.

─Vamos.

La vuelvo a coger del brazo y caminamos hacia el ruidoso grupo que hay en la mesa de billar; ahí le presento a Vaisey y a Bletchley. Theo y Pansy nos ven, se dirigen hacia nosotros y ambos saludan a Granger, Pansy con un simple gesto con la mano y Theo con un ¿abrazo? Bueno, así acostumbra él a saludar a las chicas, ¿pero a Granger? Apenas la conoce. El abrazo de Theo dura quizás demasiado tiempo, pero cuando me encuentro con su mirada, su expresión es de total inocencia. Es posible que esté siendo un poco paranoico.

Pero qué diablos, ya estoy compitiendo con Davies por la atención de Granger y lo último que quiero es a mi mejor amigo presentándose también como candidato.

Pero ¿estoy realmente compitiendo? Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que quiero de ella. A ver…, sí, quiero sexo. Quiero sexo ya, ya y ya. Pero si por algún milagro decide darme eso, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede después? ¿Clavo una bandera en la tierra y la reclamo como mi novia?

Las novias son una distracción y yo no me puedo permitir ninguna distracción en este momento, sobre todo cuando hace solo tres semanas he estado a punto de perder mi posición en el equipo.

No hay muchas cosas en las que mi padre y yo estemos de acuerdo, pero cuando se trata de centrarse y de ser ambicioso, estamos más que de acuerdo. Después de graduarme seré libre. Hasta entonces, tengo que concentrarme en mantener mis notas altas y en llevar a mi equipo a ganar la Copa de Quidditch. Fracasar no es una opción.

¿Pero ver a Granger besándose con otro chico?

Eso tampoco es una opción.

—No puede ser. ¡Cómo puede saber esto tan bien! —anuncia ella mientras se toma otro trago enorme—. Quiero otro ya.

Me río.

─Acábate primero ese. Ya después podemos hablar del siguiente.

─Tu no me ordenas─ resopla. A continuación vacía el resto de su copa a una velocidad que no he visto en la vida, lame sus labios y me mira sonriente—. Bueno, vamos por el siguiente.

Imposible reprimir la sonrisa que se extiende por mi cara. Tengo la sensación de que Granger va a ser una borracha muy interesante.

* * *

 **Como que a estos chicos les gusta mucho la fiesta ¿no? Jaja**

 **Bueno, quisiera disculparme si las hice esperar con la actualización. Fue un poco complicado esta ocasión, estoy tratando de no hacer muy raras las personalidades de los personajes así que me la pasé corrigiendo y reescribiendo. Generalmente avanzo durante el día, pero en la noche vuelvo a leer y había cosas que no me convencían y pues no. Así que he decidido que mejor solo trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ya no diré que día podría subir porque luego ni lo hago jaja.**

 **Como ya vieron esta es la primera parte, la siguiente la subiré dentro de unas horas así que estén atentas ( jaja la última promesa que hago, enserio) Vi que quedaría demasiado largo y mejor quise hacerlo de esta forma.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y ya vienen algunas cosas muuy buenas ehhh.**

 **Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows. Las adoro. Mucho.**

 **KSCG**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Hola, aquí la segunda parte. Disfruten su lectura ;)**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Doy totalmente en el clavo.

Tres rones de grosella después, Granger está subida en una de las mesas cantando una canción.

Lo único que le salva es que es una gran cantante. No me puedo ni imaginar lo vergonzoso que sería si estuviese borracha y no tuviese buen oído.

Todo el mundo está como loco con la interpretación de Granger. Ella está cantando a todo pulmón y casi todo el mundo está cantando, incluyendo a más de uno de mis compañeros de equipo borrachos. No hay nada lascivo en lo que hace. Ni un movimiento de baile sugerente. Mientras canta, Granger echa la cabeza hacia atrás con entusiasmo, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes.

Joder, quiero besarla de nuevo. Quiero sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Quiero oír ese ruido gutural que hizo la primera vez que le chupé su lengua.

Grandioso. Ahora estoy duro como una roca, en medio de una sala repleta de gente.

─ ¡Granger es increíble! —grita Theo, desplazándose hacia mí. Sonríe mientras la observa, pero hay un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Un brillo que parece deseo.

─Lo es—es lo único que le digo, porque estoy demasiado distraído por su expresión.

Un aplauso ensordecedor estalla cuando termina la canción de Granger. Un segundo después, Blaise se sube a la mesa y le susurra algo al oído. Por lo que puedo deducir, está tratando de convencerla para cantar a dúo, pero no deja de tocarle su brazo desnudo mientras la persuade, y no hay duda de que hay una chispa de inquietud en sus ojos.

 _Es mi señal_ , me digo antes de comenzar mi camino entre la multitud. Cuando llego a la orilla de la mesa la llamo.

─ ¡Granger!

Su cara se ilumina cuando me ve. Sin perder un instante, da un salto hasta donde estoy esperándola, riendo de alegría─ ¡Esto es muy divertido! —exclama—. ¡Tenemos que venir aquí tooooodos los días!

Una risa cosquillea mi garganta; analizo su cara para ver dónde la puedo situar en mi escala de borrachera increíblemente fiable. 1 es estar sobrio y 10 es estar voy a despertarme en pelotas en medio del bosque sin acordarme de cómo he llegado aquí. Dado que su mirada sigue nítida y no está trabándose al hablar ni tropezándose, decido que probablemente esté en un 5: contenta pero consciente de lo que pasa.

Y es posible que esto me convierta en un idiota, pero me encanta ser el que la ha llevado a estar así. Soy la persona a la que ha confiado su cuidado para permitirse relajarse y pasar un buen rato. Yo, entre todos sus estúpidos amiguitos.

Con otra sonrisa brillante, coge mi mano y tira de mí para alejarnos de la pista de baile.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto.

─ ¡Tengo que ir al baño! Y me prometiste que serías mi guardaespaldas, así que eso significa que tienes que esperar junto a la puerta haciendo guardia. —Sus hipnóticos ojos marrones me miran, temblando de una inesperada incertidumbre—. No vas a dejar que nada malo me pase, ¿verdad, Draco?

Un nudo del tamaño de Hogwarts se instala en mi garganta. Trago con fuerza e intento hablar por encima de él.

─Jamás.

* * *

¿Cómo es posible que estuviese nerviosa por el hecho de venir aquí esta noche? ¡Me lo estoy pasando en grande! Ahora mismo estoy sentada en el banco corrido de una mesa junto a Malfoy y estamos metidos en un acalorado debate con Parkinson, Theodore y Miles Bletchley sobre si son más inteligentes las niñas o los niños, entre otras muchas cosas. Parkinson no da su brazo a torcer en su opinión de que las niñas son mucho más listas que los niños. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella sobre eso, pero Malfoy, Nott y Bletchley, no. Los cuatro llevamos discutiendo este asunto durante más de veinte minutos. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero sinceramente no esperaba que todos estos Slytherin tuvieran opiniones claras y supieran expresarse bien sobre asuntos no relacionados con la pureza de sangre y todo eso. Para mi sorpresa, son mucho más complejos de lo que habría apostado.

─Las niñas, además, son mucho más educadas y aprenden más rápido.─ Parkinson argumenta.

─Eso es cierto. Yo siempre he sido la más inteligente de mi clase─ La apoyo tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

─Que modesta, Granger.─ Dice Malfoy con ironía.

─Los chicos lo único que quieren hacer es jugar con una escoba, atrapar ranas y trepar a los árboles—insiste Parkinson, agitando su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en el aire como si quisiese subrayar su argumento con eso—.Es por ello que nosotras somos mejores.

─Estoy de acuerdo con todo—suelto—. Las ranas son babosas y asquerosas.

Los chicos se echan a reír.

─Eres demasiado cobarde como para ser de Gryffindor, Granger—se burla Bletchley─ Vamos, dale una oportunidad a las ranas. ¿Sabías que si le pegas un lametazo a algunas de ellas te puedes agarrar un buen pedo?

Le miro con horror.

─Estás enfermo, Miles─ Parkinson le da un golpe en el hombro.

─Mi interés en lamer una rana es cero.

Tras una carcajada, Theodore suelta.

─ ¿Ni siquiera para que aparezca tu príncipe azul?

─No, ni siquiera en ese caso —le digo con firmeza.

Bletchley toma un gran trago de whisky antes de guiñarme un ojo.

─ ¿Qué tal lamer algo distinto a una rana? ¿O eres anti lamidos en general?

Mis mejillas arden ante la indirecta, pero el brillo pícaro de sus ojos me dice que su intención no es ser grosero, así que respondo con mi propia dosis de provocación.

─En realidad no, soy pro-lamidos, siempre y cuando lama algo rico.

Otra ronda de carcajadas estalla en la mesa, pero Malfoy no se une. Cuando le miro me doy cuenta de que sus ojos están abiertos de par en par y desprenden calor.

Me pregunto si se está imaginando mi boca en su… no, no vayas por ahí.

─Joder, que alguien le ate las manos a la espalda a ese idiota para que deje de monopolizar el tocadiscos —dice Parkinson mientras otro tema más de Blake Sabbathly* resuena en el bar.

Todos miramos al culpable: un tipo local con una tupida barba roja y una cara de malo como nunca había visto en la vida. Mucho más intimidante que Snape. Hasta ahora lo único que hemos escuchado es el mismo grupo musical por el que Barba Roja pagó unos sickles. Ah, y una canción de Recedence Cleavage Resurrection*, con la que al parecer Bletchley perdió su virginidad.

Finalmente nuestro debate pasa al Quidditch; Bletchley intenta convencerme de que el guardián es el jugador más importante de un equipo de Quidditch mientras que Theo le abuchea sin parar. La canción de Blake Sabbathly llega felizmente a su fin, y es reemplazada por el tema de Likin Skidded, Tuesday's Gone*. Cuando los primeros acordes suenan, noto que Malfoy se pone tenso a mi lado.

─ ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

─Nada. —Se aclara la garganta y luego se levanta de la mesa y tira de mí hacia arriba hasta que estoy también de pie—. Baila conmigo.

─ ¿Cómo? —Estoy completamente desconcertada.

Oigo las risitas de Parkinson desde su lado de la mesa.

─ ¿Desde cuándo bailas, Draco? En el baile de Navidad apenas si te moviste.

─Desde ahora mismo —murmura Malfoy.

Me lleva a la pequeña zona que se supone es la pista de baile, y que está completamente vacía porque nadie más está bailando. Cierto malestar se mete dentro de mí, pero cuando Malfoy me tiende la mano, dudo solo un segundo antes de cogerla. Bien, si quiere bailar, entonces, a bailar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer teniendo en cuenta lo increíblemente bien que se ha portado esta noche.

Se pueden decir muchas cosas sobre Draco Malfoy, pero sin duda es un hombre de palabra. Ha estado pegado a mi lado toda la noche, vigilando mis bebidas, esperándome fuera del baño, asegurándose de que no me acosaban ni sus amigos ni la gente que hemos conocido aquí. Me ha cubierto las espaldas totalmente y, gracias a él, he sido capaz de bajar la guardia por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

─Sabes que esta canción dura como unos siete minutos, ¿verdad? —le recuerdo cuando llegamos a la pista de baile.

—Lo sé. —Su tono es casual. Neutro. Pero tengo la extraña sensación de que está disgustado por algo.

Malfoy no pega su cuerpo al mío ni trata de bailar frotándose contra mí. En vez de eso, bailamos como he visto bailar a mis padres, con una mano de Malfoy en mi cadera y la otra cerrada en mi mano derecha. Yo descanso mi mano libre sobre su hombro y él se inclina más hacia mí y presiona su mejilla contra la mía. Su suave barbilla es como una provocación contra mi cara, y me pone la piel de gallina en mis brazos desnudos. Cuando inhalo, su loción llena mis pulmones y una sensación de vértigo me recorre el cuerpo.

No sé qué me está pasando. Me siento un poco febril y excitada y… es el alcohol, me aseguro a mí misma. Tiene que ser eso. Porque Malfoy y yo hemos acordado que solo somos amigos.

─Zabini está pasándoselo muy bien, ¿eh? —comento, sobre todo porque estoy desesperada por encontrar algo con lo que distraer mis descontroladas hormonas.

Malfoy sigue mi mirada hacia la mesa de atrás donde está Zabini entre dos rubias que le mordisquean el cuello de forma muy ansiosa.

─Sí. Supongo que sí.

Su mirada de ojos grises está distante. Su tono ausente deja claro que no está interesado en mantener una conversación, así que me callo y me esfuerzo en no dejar que su abrumadora masculinidad me afecte.

Pero cada vez que su mejilla roza mi cara, la piel de gallina va a más. Y cada vez que el aire que exhala por la boca roza mi mandíbula, un torrente de escalofríos me atraviesa. El calor de su cuerpo arde sobre el mío, su olor me rodea y soy terriblemente consciente de cómo su cálida mano aprieta la mía. Antes de poder reprimirme, acaricio el centro de su mano con mi pulgar.

El aliento de Malfoy se detiene.

Sí, tiene que ser el alcohol. No hay otra explicación para las sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo. El deseo en mi pecho, la tensión en mis muslos y el extraño vacío en mi interior.

Cuando termina la canción, exhalo un suspiro de alivio y doy un paso atrás. Un paso que necesitaba dar cuanto antes.

─Gracias por el baile ─murmura Malfoy.

De acuerdo, ahora sí está raro. ¿Malfoy dando las gracias por algo? Puede ser que esté relajada, pero no estoy borracha y al instante detecto la tristeza que irradia su pecho.

─Malfoy —le digo con preocupación—. ¿Qué ocurre?

─Nada. ─Su garganta sube y baja cuando traga. Parece renuente a hablar.─. Es solo que esa canción…

─ ¿Qué pasa con ella?

─Me trae recuerdos, eso es todo. —Hace una pausa tan larga que pienso que no va a continuar, pero estoy equivocada—. Era la canción favorita de mi madre. La pusieron en su funeral.

Mi respiración se corta por la sorpresa.

─Oh. Vaya. Lo siento.

Se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en el universo.

─Malfoy…

─Mira, era o bailar o ponerme a llorar como un niño, ¿de acuerdo? Así que sí, gracias por el baile, Granger. —Se aparta cuando voy a cogerle del brazo─. Tengo que ir al baño ¿Estarás bien aquí sola durante un par de minutos?

─Sí, pero…

Se marcha antes de que pueda terminar.

Le miro marchar, luchando contra una presión que contrae mi garganta. Me quedo ahí de pie sin saber qué hacer. Quiero ir tras él y obligarle a que me hable de eso.

No, tengo que ir tras él.

Cuadro mis hombros y empiezo a avanzar rápidamente cuando me quedo congelada en mi sitio: estoy cara a cara con mi exnovio.

─Víktor─ digo en un gritito agudo.

─Herrmionee, hola. —Viktor está visiblemente incómodo.

Me lleva un segundo darme cuenta de que no está solo. Una pelirroja alta y guapa está de pie a su lado, y están cogidos de la mano.

Mi pulso se acelera porque no he visto a Viktor desde que rompimos el invierno pasado. Escuché que estaba en Londres con su equipo de Quidditch; pero nunca pensé que me lo encontraría aquí, esta noche.

Aún recuerdo como nos conocimos durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, fue en verdad una sorpresa el que Víktor me haya invitado al baile de Navidad. Durante su estancia en Hogwarts en las pocas ocasiones que charlamos, descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Estuvimos juntos durante ocho meses y yo estaba inequívocamente loca de amor por él. Él me dijo que me quería y yo se lo dije a él, pero después de que me dejara, una parte de mí se preguntó si tal vez solo se había quedado conmigo por lástima.

 _No pienses de esa manera._

La voz severa en mi cabeza pertenece a Carole, y de repente echo de menos escucharla en persona. Nuestras sesiones de terapia terminaron una vez empecé este curso y, aunque nos hemos escrito un par de veces, no es lo mismo que estar en ese acogedor sillón de cuero en el despacho de Carole, respirando su aroma tranquilizador de lavanda y escuchando su cálida y reconfortante voz. Ya no necesito a Carole como solía hacerlo, pero en este momento, al estar frente a Víktor y su nueva novia, las viejas inseguridades vuelven a toda velocidad.

─ ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta.

─ Bien. No, excelente—modifico a toda prisa—. ¿Cómo estás?

─ No me puedo quejar. —La sonrisa que me ofrece parece forzada─ Viajo con el equipo, pero actualmente estamos en busca de un golpeador.

─ ¿Qué pasó con el anterior?

─Brard —admite Víktor—. Ya sabes que siempre nos amenazaba con cambiarse de equipo. Bueno, pues firmó un contrato con el equipo rival, y se fue sin decir otra cosa.

No me sorprende escucharlo. Durante nuestra relación tuve la oportunidad de conocer a sus compañeros de juego, y siempre pensé que Brard era el imbécil más pomposo del planeta. En realidad, probablemente se llevaría maravillosamente bien con Wayne.

─Sé que es horrible, pero creo que es lo mejor —le digo a Víktor—. Brard los íba a dejar en algún momento. Al menos ha sido ahora, antes de que pasara otra cosa, ¿sabes?

─Eso es lo que le digo todo el tiempo —interviene la pelirroja, después de escuchar a Víktor—. Mira, alguien más está de acuerdo conmigo.

 _Alguien más._ ¿Eso es lo que soy? Nada de la exnovia de Víktor, o su amiga, ni siquiera una conocida. Simplemente soy alguien más.

La forma en que la chica desprecia mi lugar en la vida de Víktor hace que mi corazón se tense de dolor.

─Soy Elise, por cierto —dice la pelirroja.

—Es un placer conocerte —le contesto de forma incómoda.

Víktor tiene aspecto de estar tan incómodo como yo.

—Así que, tienes el concierto exhibición de invierno dentro de poco ¿eh?

—Sí. Estoy preparando un dueto con un chico de Hufflepuff─ Suspiro─. Algo que está empezando a parecerme un gran error.

Víktor asiente.

─Bueno, siempre has trabajado mejor sola.

Mi estómago se pone tenso. Por alguna razón, siento como si Víktor me estuviera soltando una indirecta. Como si estuviera insinuando algo. Como si en realidad estuviera diciendo: _no tienes ningún problema para correrte sola, ¿eh, Herrmione? Pero no puedes hacerlo con un compañero, ¿verdad?_

Sé que no es más que mi inseguridad. Víktor no es tan cruel. Y él lo intentó. Lo intentó de verdad.

Pero sea una insinuación o no, me duele.

─Bueno, ha sido bueno verte, pero estoy aquí con unos amigos, así que…

Señalo con la cabeza hacia la mesa donde están Parkinson, Bletchley y Nott, y una arruga de confusión aparece en la frente de Víktor.

─ ¿Desde cuándo sales con ellos?

─Le doy clases particulares a uno de los jugadores de Slytherin y, eh, sí, salimos de vez en cuando.

—Oh. De acuerdo. Bueno, espero nos veamos luego.

─ ¡Un placer conocerte! —dice Elise.

Mi garganta se cierra mientras se alejan cogidos de la mano. Trago saliva, luego giro en dirección opuesta. Entro en el pasillo que lleva a los baños, parpadeando para evitar las templadas lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos.

Por Merlín, ¿y ahora por qué estoy llorando? Repaso rápidamente todas las razones por las que no debería estar llorando.

Víktor y yo hemos terminado.

Ya no le quiero.

Llevo meses fantaseando con otra persona.

Tengo una cita con Roger Davies este fin de semana.

Pero el repaso no consigue nada, y mis ojos escuecen aún más porque ¿a quién diablos pretendo engañar? ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de verdad Roger y yo? Incluso si salimos, incluso si intimamos lo suficiente como para dar ese paso, ¿qué pasará cuando nos acostemos? ¿Qué pasará si todos los problemas que tuve con Víktor emergen de nuevo, como un molesto sarpullido que no desaparece?

¿Y si realmente hay algo mal en mí y ya nunca, nunca más puedo tener una vida sexual normal como una mujer normal? ¡Joder!

Parpadeo rápido para tratar de detener el torrente de lágrimas. Me niego a llorar en público. Me niego.

─ ¿Granger?

Malfoy sale del baño de caballeros y frunce el ceño nada más verme.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─dice agarrando mi barbilla con las dos manos.

—Nada —murmuro.

—Estás mintiendo. —Sujeta mi barbilla con firmeza mientras barre la zona de debajo de mis ojos con sus pulgares—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

─No estoy llorando.

─Entonces dime qué ha pasado. ─Su rostro se tensa─. Oh, mierda, ¿alguien te ha intentado acosar o algo así? Solo me he ausentado un par de minutos.

─No, no es eso —le interrumpo.

─ Entonces, ¿por qué estás así?

Ahogo el nudo que hay en mi garganta. No puedo creer que Malfoy me esté viendo en este estado.

─Me he encontrado con Víktor.

─ ¿Krum? ¿Está aquí?─ Parece sorprendido

Asiento con la cabeza débilmente.

─Estaba con su nueva novia.

─Mierda.

─Si. —La hostilidad se arrastra por mi cuerpo como un ejército de hormigas diminutas—. Es muy guapa, por cierto. Increíblemente guapa. —La sensación amarga se intensifica, retorciendo mis entrañas y endureciendo mi mandíbula—. Apuesto a que tiene orgasmos que duran horas y probablemente grita como loca cuando llega al clímax.

Veo cierta alarma brillar en los ojos de Malfoy.

─No sé de qué estás hablando, Granger.

─Olvídalo. Todo está bien. Estoy siendo una estúpida.

Pero no está bien. ¡No lo está! ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado a pensar que soy una estudiante normal? No soy normal. Estoy rota. Me repito a mí misma una y otra vez que la violación no me destruyó, pero sí que lo hizo. El muy bastardo no se limitó a robar mi virginidad. Él me robó la capacidad de tener relaciones sexuales y de sentir placer como una mujer cualquiera.

¿Cómo demonios voy a tener una relación de verdad, con Víktor, con Roger o con cualquiera cuando no puedo…?

Con brusquedad aparto las manos de Malfoy de mi cara. Levanto la barbilla y doy un paso hacia el salón─. Vamos, quiero otra copa.

─Granger…

─Quiero otra copa —le corto y a continuación paso por delante de él y voy con paso decidido hacia la barra.

* * *

Granger está completamente ebria.

No solo eso, sino que además se niega a volver a su torre. Es la una de la mañana y la fiesta se ha trasladado de las Tres Escobas a las mazmorras, y no importa lo mucho que lo intente, me resulta imposible convencer a Granger de que se retire por hoy.

Empieza a ser absolutamente esencial que Granger vuelva a su habitación. La sala está llena con jugadores de Quidditch y de conejitas, y todos sin excepción tienen por lo menos un 8 en mi escala de borrachera: veloces en su camino a mandar la inhibición a tomar viento y cometiendo algunos errores garrafales.

Blaise acaba de arrastrar a una Granger muerta de la risa al centro del salón y los dos han empezado a bailar la canción que sale del tocadiscos a todo volumen. Afortunadamente alguien insonorizó la sala común, por lo que no hay problema de que nos descubran.

Granger no se movía de forma sugerente mientras cantaba en la taberna, pero todo ha cambiado. Ahora se mueve de una forma tan sexy que no te imaginas. Voy directo hasta donde están Granger y Blaise, les separo con fuerza sujetando con firmeza el hombro de ella.

─Necesito hablar contigo ─ le grito encima de la música.

Ella pone mala cara.

─ ¡Estoy bailando!

─Estamos bailando —añade Blaise.

Le lanzo una mirada muy seria a mi compañero de equipo y amigo.

─Baila con otra persona —concluyo.

Como si hubiera hecho una señal, una chica dispuesta a bailar con él se acerca cual aparición y tira de Blaise hacia sus brazos. Blaise se olvida de inmediato de Granger, lo que me permite arrastrarla fuera del salón sin más objeciones.

Le rodeo el brazo con mi mano y la dirijo hacia las habitaciones; no la suelto hasta que estamos en la tranquila seguridad de mi dormitorio.

─La fiesta se ha acabado ─anuncio.

─Pero me lo estoy pasando muy bien ─se queja.

─Sé que es así. ─Cruzo los brazos─. Te lo estás pasando demasiado bien.

─Eres muy malo, Malfoy. ─Con un suspiro exagerado, Granger se acuesta en la cama y cae sobre su espalda─. Tengo sueño.

─Vamos, te acompaño a tu torre.

─No quiero ir. ─Extiende los brazos y las piernas y empieza a hacer un ángel de nieve en mi cama─. Tu cama es tan grande y cómoda. No es como las demás.

Después sus párpados aletean hasta que se cierran y se queda quieta. Otro profundo suspiro se escapa de sus labios.

Reprimo un gemido cuando me doy cuenta de que está a solo unos segundos de quedarse dormida, pero luego decido que es mejor que la deje dormir aquí esta noche y la acompañe a su sala por la mañana. Porque si la llevo y se anima otra vez, no estaré allí para asegurarme de que no se mete en algún lío.

─De acuerdo.

Me meto en el baño y rebusco en la caja donde guardo algunas pociones hasta que encuentro la que necesito. Regreso a la cama sentándome en el borde y obligo a Granger a reincorporarse─ Tómate esto─ ordeno, poniendo la botellita en su mano.

Hacer que otra persona beba una poción no es nada nuevo para mí. Lo hago a menudo con mis compañeros de habitación. Especialmente con Blaise, que lleva el tema de emborracharse a un nivel completamente diferente, y no solo en su cumpleaños.

Granger sigue obedientemente mis instrucciones antes de caer sobre el colchón de nuevo.

─Tengo calor ─murmura—. ¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí?

Mi corazón deja de latir, literalmente, cuando empieza a quitarse su pantalón aún tumbada.

La prenda se engancha en sus rodillas, provocando que suelte un fuerte gemido.

─ ¡Malfoy!

No puedo evitar reírme. En una actitud piadosa por mi parte, me inclino para ayudarla, quitándole la prenda de sus piernas y haciendo todo el esfuerzo que puedo para ignorar la piel suave y sedosa bajo mis dedos.

─Ya está ─le digo con voz ronca.

Ahora coge la parte de debajo de su camiseta.

Por Morgana. Aparto la mirada de su cuerpo y voy casi tropezando hasta mi baúl para buscarle algo para dormir. Cojo una camisa de seda, tomo una respiración profunda y me doy la vuelta para mirarla.

Ya no lleva camiseta.

Afortunadamente, tiene el sujetador puesto.

Por desgracia, el sujetador es de encaje negro y transparente y puedo ver perfectamente sus pezones detrás de la tela transparente.

 _No mires. Está borracha._

Obedezco a mi severa voz interior y le prohíbo a mi mirada que insista. Y puesto que ni de broma es posible que le quite el sujetador sin correrme en los pantalones, le meto la camisa por los brazos abotonándola rápidamente y rezo para que no sea una de esas chicas que detesta dormir con sujetador.

─Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche —balbucea Granger feliz—. ¿Ves? Es posible que esté rota, pero todavía puedo divertirme.

Me quedo congelado donde estoy.

─ ¿Qué?

Pero ella no responde. Sus piernas desnudas le dan una patada al edredón y se mete debajo, rodando sobre su lado mientras suelta un pequeño suspiro.

Pierde el sentido en cuestión de segundos.

Siento una oleada de malestar cuando apago la luz. ¿Está rota? ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Con el ceño fruncido, salgo silenciosamente de la habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Las crípticas palabras de Granger siguen resonando en mi cabeza, pero no tengo la oportunidad de reflexionar más sobre eso porque, cuando llego abajo, Theo y Blaise no pierden ni un segundo en llevarme a rastras a los sofás para una ronda de chupitos.

─Es su cumpleaños, Draco—dice Theo cuando digo que no quiero—.Tienes que tomar un chupito.

Cedo y acepto el vaso. Los tres chocamos nuestros vasos y nos tomamos el whisky de un trago. El alcohol quema mi garganta y calienta el estómago, y le doy la bienvenida al cálido zumbido que flota por mi cuerpo. Toda la noche me he estado sintiendo raro. Esa estúpida canción, las lágrimas de Granger en las Tres Escobas, la confusión de no entender bien lo que ella me hace sentir.

Estoy ansioso y raro, y cuando Theo me sirve otra copa, esta vez no me opongo.

Después del tercer chupito, ya no pienso en la confusión que siento.

Después del cuarto, simplemente no pienso nada.

* * *

Son las dos y media de la mañana cuando por fin me arrastro, borracho, a mi habitación. La fiesta se ha apagado casi por completo. Solamente siguen aquí las conejitas de Blaise, tumbadas en el sofá con él en una maraña de brazos y piernas desnudas.

En mi camino descubro a Pansy dormida en una silla y con la cabeza colgando, posiblemente esperando para reclamarnos el desastre que hay en la sala. Theo desapareció hace ya un rato con una chica morena y guapa, no hay señales de él.

Mi habitación está sumida en sombras cuando camino en su interior. No hay ninguno de mis otros compañeros dentro. Parpadeo un par de veces y cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad encuentran un bulto en forma de Granger en la cama. Estoy demasiado cansado como para lavarme los dientes o seguir mi propio método de prevención de resaca, así que me quedo en boxers y me dirijo a tumbarme junto a Granger.

Intento ser lo más silencioso posible mientras me pongo cómodo, pero el ruido de las sábanas hace que Granger se mueva. Un gemido suave flota en la oscuridad y entonces se da la vuelta y una cálida mano aprieta mi pecho desnudo.

Me pongo rígido. O mejor dicho, mi pecho se pone rígido. Ahí abajo, nada. Es lo típico cuando uno está borracho, lo que es patético si tenemos en cuenta que todo lo que he bebido han sido cinco chupitos. Joder. El alcohol y yo no nos llevamos para nada bien.

Aunque quisiera aprovecharme de Granger en este momento, yo no serviría para nada. Y, joder, ¡qué cosa tan repulsiva en la que pensar! Jamás me aprovecharía de ella, ni de nadie.

Pero por lo que parece, solo hay una persona con intenciones decentes en esta cama hoy. Mi pulso se acelera cuando unos labios suaves se pegan a mi hombro.

─Granger… ─digo con cautela.

Hay un momento de silencio. Una parte de mí espera que esté dormida, pero Granger destruye esa esperanza murmurando.

─ ¿Sí? —su voz es ronca y sexy cuando la escucho.

─ ¿Qué haces? —le susurro.

Sus labios suben de mi hombro al cuello y entonces ella succiona mi carne repentinamente febril y encuentra un punto maravilloso que envía una chispa de calor directamente a allá abajo. ¡Joder! Puede ser que mi amigo no funcione correctamente en este momento, pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de sentir excitación. Y maldición, no hay palabras para describir lo excitado que estoy cuando la boca hambrienta de Granger explora mi cuello como si estuviera probándolo todo en una jodida mesa de postres.

Ahogo un gemido y le toco el hombro para pararla.

─Tú no quieres hacer esto.

─No, no. Te equivocas. Quiero hacerlo mucho.

El gemido que he estado reprimiendo estalla cuando se sube encima de mí. Sus firmes muslos se sientan a sobre los míos. Su pelo cosquillea mi clavícula cuando se inclina hacia adelante.

Mi corazón despega en un galope fuerte y veloz.

─ ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan difícil? ─me dice.

Y entonces me besa.

Oh, mierda.

Debería pararla. Sí, debería hacerlo ya mismo, pero su cuerpo es cálido y suave y huele tan bien que no puedo pensar. Su boca se mueve con ganas sobre la mía, y le devuelvo el beso con ansia, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y acariciando su espalda mientras nuestros labios se funden. Sabe a grosella y hace los sonidos más sexys que he escuchado jamás cuando aspira ansiosa mi lengua como si nada le bastase.

─ Granger ─murmuro contra sus ansiosos labios.

Pero ella empieza a lamer mi labio inferior para después morderlo con fuerza suficiente como para convocar el gruñido de mi garganta. Mierda. Mierda, mierda. Necesito descarrilar este tren de lujuria antes de que se precipite hacia el punto de no retorno.

─Me encanta tu pecho ─respira y, por Salazar, empieza a frotar sus pechos contra mis pectorales y puedo sentir sus pezones sobresaliendo de su camiseta.

Quiero romper esa camisa de mierda. Quiero llevar esos pezones duros a mi boca y chuparlos. Pero no puedo. No voy a hacerlo.

—No. —Le meto mi mano en el pelo y lo aprieto entre mis dedos—. No podemos hacer esto. No esta noche.

─Pero yo quiero hacerlo —susurra—. Me muero de ganas de hacerlo contigo.

Acaba de pronunciar las palabras que todo chico quiere oír: _me muero de ganas de hacerlo contigo_ , pero, joder, está borracha y no puedo permitir que haga esto.

Su lengua rodea mi lóbulo de la oreja y mis caderas salen disparadas hacia arriba.

Maldita sea. Quiero estar dentro de ella.

Necesito de una gran fuerza por mi parte para apartarla de mi cuerpo. Ella gime en señal de protesta, pero cuando toco suavemente su mejilla, el gemido se convierte en un suspiro de felicidad.

─No podemos hacer esto ─le digo con voz ronca.

No puedo ver su expresión en la oscuridad, pero suena sorprendida al decir.

─Oh. ─Entonces se acerca a mí y mi cuerpo se tensa al instante. Estoy listo para dejar las cosas bien claras de nuevo, pero Granger simplemente se acurruca contra mi cuerpo y descansa su cabeza en mi pecho. —De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

 _¿De acuerdo? ¿Buenas noches?_

¿De verdad piensa que voy a ser capaz de dormir después de lo que acaba de suceder?

Pero creo que no piensa nada en absoluto. No, se ha quedado dormida otra vez y mientras su respiración constante me hace cosquillas en el pezón, me trago otro gemido y cierro los ojos, haciendo todo el esfuerzo que soy capaz para ignorar la lujuria que palpita en mi ingle.

Pasa mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que pueda dormirme.

* * *

 **En muggle =)**

 ***Black Sabbath**

 ***Creedence Clearwater Revival**

 *** Lynyrd Skynyrd. (Adoro esa canción)**

 **Me he tomado la libertad de mezclar letras y palabras, no tienen un significado en sí los nombres de las bandas mágicas inventadas que escribí así que no es necesario buscar, jaja.**

 **Bueno, creo que ya vamos avanzando , ¿no?**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. No estoy segura cuando subo el próximo cap., es decir _la mañana siguiente_. Tratare de no tardar mucho, porque se vienen más cosas, digamos algo... complicadas.**

 **Ahora, como está en la descripción, esta es una adaptación de un libro de Elle Kennedy, en total son cinco de esta saga, apenas sacó el quinto pero aún no lo he leído. Este dramione de basa en el primero. En fin, yo pensaba adaptar los primeros cuatro libros a Harry Potter, con otros protagonistas obviamente en cada uno, pero creo que este será el único, más que nada por el tiempo. Tardaría años en hacer todos jaja, si llego a cambiar de decisión lo más seguro es que adapte el tercero que se llama The Score o en español Inmune a ti, el cual me fascina.**

 **Peeero… También quiero escribir mi propio dramione, creado por mí. Ya tengo muchas ideas así que creo que la siguiente historia que suba será de mi autoría, claro, después de terminar este.**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras, me encantan. Adoro que me dejen sus comentarios y procuraré no tardar mucho, lo que sí es seguro es que lo voy a terminar, así que no se preocupen por ese lado.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	12. N

Hola, hola.

Si, una nota de autor, que molesto, ¿no? Justo cuando piensas que es nuevo cap. Pero tranquilas, solo es un aviso rápido, últimamente no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, tantos exámenes no me han dejado tiempo libre y pues así está la cosa. Bueno el siguiente cap. que pienso subir la próxima semana (domingo o lunes no prometo nada pero más o menos) se viene bastante _intenso_ así que quería saber si mis adoradas lectoras siguen vivas para no tardar en subirlo o prefieren esperar a diciembre para que actualice, esto por razón de que muchas están ocupadas y tal vez prefieran con más calma retomar la lectura que de seguro no recuerdan muy bien de que iba.

De cualquier forma tengan por seguro que lo continuaré y trataré de actualizar de todas formas, si no pudiera pues ya como les dije sería hasta diciembre pero esperemos que no jaja. Me gustaría saber que opinan para darme también ánimos y no demorar demasiado, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan.

Por ahora solo es eso. Muchos saludos y espero saber de ustedes y agradezco su paciencia para quienes como yo saben lo que se siente esperar por un fic.

XOXO


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola, lamento la tardanza. Abajito les explico. Disfruten la lectura, lo digo enserio. ;)**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **SOBREADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores. Si no es de tu gusto este contenido, no lo leas. Repito no lo leas. Sólo hazlo hasta donde puedas soportarlo (jaja, bueno no tan extremo. Se van a dar cuenta conforme vayan avanzando)**

* * *

Me despierto en brazos de Malfoy por segunda vez en tres semanas. Pero esta vez quiero estar ahí.

Ayer por la noche sucedieron una serie de experiencias reveladoras. Bebí en público sin tener un ataque de pánico. Me vi obligada a aceptar que la violación me ha jodido mucho más de lo que me permito admitir.

Y decidí que Malfoy es la respuesta a todos mis problemas.

Mi intento de seducción pudo haber fallado, pero no fue por falta de deseo por parte suya. Sé exactamente lo que le pasó por la cabeza: Granger está borracha y no está pensando con claridad.

Pero se equivoca.

Mi cerebro estaba absolutamente despejado. Besé a Malfoy porque quería hacerlo.

Me habría acostado con él porque quería hacerlo.

Ahora, a la luz del día, sigo queriendo. Ver a Viktor me dejó con una sensación de miedo e incertidumbre. Me hizo cuestionarme qué pasaría si empiezo una relación con Roger. Me hizo preguntarme si eso no abriría una puerta a más frustración y decepción en mi vida.

Sé que suena a una locura, y más viniendo de mi parte, pero un test con Malfoy podría ser justo lo que necesito para resolver mis problemas. Él mismo lo dijo: no sale con chicas, se acuesta con ellas. No hay riesgo de que se enamore de mí o de que me exija una relación. Y no es que no haya química entre nosotros. Hay, y bastante.

Sería un plan perfecto: yo podría acostarme con un chico sin sentirme ahogada por la presión de estar en una relación. Con Viktor, mis problemas sexuales se hicieron cien veces peor justo por esa presión, porque la parte del sexo estaba entremezclada con la parte del amor.

Con Malfoy, puede ser solo sexo. Puedo intentar juntar de nuevo las piezas de mi sexualidad sin preocuparme de poder decepcionar a alguien a quien quiero.

Pero primero, necesito que esté de acuerdo con el plan.

─Malfoy ─murmuro.

Él no se mueve.

Yo me arrimo a su cuerpo aún más y le acaricio la mejilla. Sus párpados se mueven, pero no se despierta.

─Malfoy─ digo de nuevo.

─ ¿Mmmmfhrhghd?

Sus balbuceos me hacen sonreír. Me inclino sobre él y presiono mis labios contra los suyos.

Sus ojos se abren.

─Buenos días ─digo con inocencia.

Parpadea rápidamente.

─ ¿Acabo de soñarlo o acabas de besarme? ─pregunta aturdido.

─No lo has soñado.

La confusión empaña sus ojos, pero cada vez va estando más alerta.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Porque quise. ─Me siento y cojo aire─. ¿Estás completamente despierto? Porque hay algo muy importante que tengo que preguntarte.

Un bostezo eclipsa su rostro mientras se coloca en posición vertical. El edredón cae hasta la cintura, su pecho desnudo aparece y mi boca se seca de inmediato. Su pecho está esculpido como un diamante. Piel suave y masculinidad pura.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Granger? —dice con voz ronca medio dormida.

No existe manera en el mundo de expresar lo que voy a decir sin parecer desesperada y patética, así que simplemente dejo escapar las palabras para que se queden colgando en el aire.

─ ¿Te quieres acostar conmigo?

Después de la pausa más larga que uno se pueda imaginar, Malfoy arruga la frente.

─ ¿Ahora?

A pesar de que la vergüenza me estruja el estómago, no puedo parar la risa que me sale.

─Umm, no. Ahora no. —Puedo parecer superficial, pero me niego a mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien si tengo aliento mañanero y la mente poco despejada—. Pero, ¿tal vez esta noche?

La expresión de Malfoy es como la rueda de la fortuna en pleno giro; pasa de estado de shock a incredulidad y después a perplejidad; sigue avanzando a intriga antes de, finalmente, quedarse parada en sospecha.

─Estoy seguro de que se trata de una broma, pero no puedo adivinar qué es lo que pretendes.

─No es una broma. ─Le miro fijamente, sin rodeos—. Quiero que te acuestes conmigo. —De acuerdo, eso puede haber sonado un poco raro—. Lo que quiero decir, es que yo quiero acostarme contigo. Quiero que nos acostemos el uno con el otro, vaya.

Sus labios se tensan.

Genial. Está intentando aguantarse la risa.

─ ¿Todavía estás borracha? —pregunta—. Porque si es así, me comprometo a ser un caballero y no volver a sacar jamás esta conversación. Algo raro en mí, por cierto.

─No estoy borracha. Lo digo en serio. ─Me encojo de hombros—. ¿Quieres o no?

Malfoy me mira fijamente.

─ ¿Y bien? —le suelto.

Sus cejas se juntan cuando frunce el ceño. Es bastante obvio que no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con mi pregunta.

—La respuesta es muy simple, Malfoy. ¿Sí o no?

─ ¿Simple? —estalla—.No hay nada simple en lo que planteas, Granger. —Se pasa la mano por el pelo—. ¿Te has olvidado de lo que me dijiste en la fiesta de Page? Que el beso no significa nada, bla, bla, bla.

─Yo no he dicho bla, bla, bla─ gruño.

─Pero lo otro sí. —Su mandíbula se tensa—. ¿Qué diablos ha cambiado desde entonces?

Yo trago saliva.

─No lo sé. Acabo de cambiar de opinión.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque sí. ─El fastidio pellizca mi pecho—. ¿Qué más da? ¿Desde cuándo los chicos interrogan a una chica sobre sus motivos para querer desnudarse?

─ ¡Desde que tú no eres el tipo de chica que se desnuda! ─grita.

Aprieto los dientes.

─No soy virgen, Malfoy. Ni siquiera la mojigata que crees que soy.

─ Pero tampoco eres una conejita.

─ ¿Y eso significa que no se me permite acostarme con un chico que me atrae?

Se pasa ambas manos por el cuero cabelludo; parece igual de irritado que yo. A continuación coge aire, exhala lentamente y me mira a los ojos.

─Muy bien, esta es la cuestión. Te creo cuando dices que te sientes atraída por mí. A ver, por un lado, ¿quién no? Y por otro, gimes como una loca cada vez que te meto la lengua en la boca.

─Yo no hago eso ─respondo enfurecida.

─Cada uno lo ve de una manera. —Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho─. Pero no me creo que hayas sufrido una transformación así, mágica, y de repente quieras echarme un polvo solo por el mero placer de hacerlo. Ya sabes, por pasar un buen rato en la cama. ─Su cabeza se inclina pensativa─ .Vamos, dime, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres vengarte de Krum o algo así? ¿Poner celoso otra vez a Davies? Espera, tal vez está bajo el efecto de una maldición.

─No ─le digo tensa─. Yo solo… ─La frustración me golpea─. Yo solo quiero hacerlo, ¿bien? Quiero hacerlo contigo.

Su expresión es una combinación peculiar de diversión y enfado.

─ ¿Por qué? —pregunta de nuevo.

─Porque quiero y ya está, maldita sea. ¿Por qué es necesario que haya alguna razón profunda y filosófica detrás de todo esto? —Pero puedo ver en su cara que no le he convencido, y soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo hay que admitir una derrota—. ¿Sabes qué? Mira, olvídalo. Olvida que te lo he pedido.

Sujeta mi brazo antes de que pueda saltar de la cama.

─ ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Granger?

Lo que alcanzo a ver en sus ojos duele más que su rechazo. Prácticamente le he suplicado que se acostara conmigo y parece genuinamente preocupado por mí.

Merlín, ni siquiera puedo hacerle proposiciones sexuales a un chico de la manera correcta.

─Olvídalo ─murmuro de nuevo.

─No.

Suelto un leve grito cuando de repente tira de mí hacia su regazo.

─No volveremos a hablar de esto─ protesto mientras intento escaparme de sus brazos.

Sujeta mi cintura con sus manos para que no me mueva.

─Por supuesto que vamos a hablarlo.

Sus ojos grises se clavan en mi cara, buscando, indagando. Y me aterroriza sentir cómo las lágrimas me irritan los párpados.

─ ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta con voz ronca—. Dime cuál es el problema.

Una risita histérica se escapa de mi boca.

─ ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso el gran Draco Malfoy quiere ayudarme? ¡Acabo de pedirte ayuda y me has rechazado! Ni siquiera sé si es el hecho de que soy una sangresucia la razón por la que te has negado.

Ahora parece aún más desconcertado que antes.

─Te estás desviando del tema, yo ni siquiera he mencionado nada acerca de la sangre. Tú no me has pedido ayuda, Granger. Me has pedido que te folle.

─Es lo mismo ─murmuro.

─Por Merlín, ¡no tengo ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo! —Coge aire lentamente como si tratara de calmarse—. Juro por Salazar que si no me dices de qué demonios estás hablando en los próximos dos segundos, voy a explotar.

Una inmensa tristeza se asienta en mi garganta. Ojalá nunca hubiese abierto la boca para proponerle eso. Debería haberme escapado de su habitación mientras dormía y haber fingido que no ocurrió nada la noche anterior.

Pero entonces Malfoy se acerca y me acaricia la mejilla con una desconcertante ternura y algo dentro de mí se abre de par en par.

Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

─Estoy rota y quería que me arreglaras.

─Sigo sin entender.

No mucha gente sabe lo que me pasó. Lo que quiero decir es que no voy por ahí soltándole a la gente que acabo de conocer que me violaron. Para confesar algo tan brutal, tengo que confiar, de verdad, en esa persona.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unas semanas que iba a confiar a Malfoy la experiencia más traumática de mi vida, me habría muerto de la risa.

Y ahora, aquí estoy, haciendo precisamente eso.

─En la fiesta de Grant te mentí ─admito.

Su mano se aparta de mi cara, pero su mirada sigue sin moverse de la mía.

─No drogaron a ninguna amiga muggle. —Mi garganta se cierra—. Fue a mí a quien drogaron.

El cuerpo de Malfoy se pone rígido.

─ ¿Qué?

─Cuando yo tenía quince años, un chico me drogó.─ Trago el ácido que cubre mi tráquea—. Y después me violó.

No veo una reacción inmediata en su rostro, solo respira lenta y silenciosamente. Pero aunque no dice nada, de pronto puedo ver claramente cómo su mandíbula se tensa y la rabia calienta sus ojos.

─Fue… es… bueno, estoy segura de que te puedes imaginar lo horrible que fue. ─Trago de nuevo─. Pero, por favor, no sientas lástima por mí, ¿bien? Fue horrible y aterrador y me destruyó por completo en el momento, pero lo he trabajado y estoy bien. No tengo miedo de los hombres, ni estoy enojada con el mundo, ni nada de eso.

Malfoy no dice nada, pero su expresión contiene más rabia de la que le he visto nunca.

─Lo he superado. En serio. Pero se rompió algo dentro de mí. No puedo…no puedo… Ya sabes.─ Mis mejillas están tan calientes que me siento como si acabara de correr.

Por fin, abre la boca. Su voz sale a bajo volumen y distorsionada.

─No, no lo sé.

He llegado ya hasta este punto, así que me obligo a explicarme mejor.

─No puedo tener un orgasmo con un chico.

Malfoy traga saliva.

─Oh.

Aprieto los labios, tratando de aplacar la vergüenza que sube por mi garganta.

─Pensé que tal vez si tú y yo… si… ya sabes, tuviéramos algo, podría ser capaz de… no sé… reprogramar mi cuerpo para… eh, ¿responder?

Oh, Merlín. Las palabras salen titubeantes de mi boca antes de que mi cerebro pueda revisarlas, y mi cara arde en llamas cuando me doy cuenta de lo lamentable que suena todo. El darme cuenta de que oficialmente he tocado fondo en lo que a humillación se refiere, desata mis lágrimas.

Cuando un sollozo ahogado sale de mi boca, intento de forma frenética escaparme de su regazo, pero sus brazos me rodean con fuerza. Enreda una mano en mi pelo y acerca mi cabeza a la suya. Entierro mi cara en su cuello, temblando violentamente mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas en un torrente salado. Me siento como una estúpida.

─Tengo que irme─ Siento el gran impulso de salir corriendo de allí, a refugiarme a mi propia habitación y no sentirlo junto a mí. Sin embargo, me quedo en la misma posición, en ese abrazo que no sabía cuánto lo necesitaba.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato sin emitir palabra alguna ni movernos. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que lo escucho hablar.

─Está bien─ me susurra. Después deja escapar un largo suspiro─. Lo haré.

.

* * *

Hoy son las audiciones para los nuevos que quieren formar parte del equipo. Por otra parte, la mitad de los chicos en el campo tiene una resaca. Y yo, sorprendentemente, no soy uno de ellos. No. Las revelaciones de esta mañana han fulminado cualquier resquicio de dolor de cabeza o nauseas que haya podido sentir.

A Granger la violaron.

Esas cuatro palabras han estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que la acompañé a su torre, y cada vez que aparecen, una rabia enfurecida estalla dentro de mí. Ojalá me hubiera dado el nombre de ese imbécil.

Pero es mejor que no lo haya hecho, de lo contrario probablemente estaría en una chimenea ahora mismo, de camino a cometer un asesinato.

Quienquiera que haya sido, solo espero que haya pagado por lo que le hizo. Espero por Salazar que se esté pudriendo en Azkaban ahora mismo. O mejor aún, espero que el idiota esté muerto.

─Dos más. ─Theo está a mi lado dando instrucciones a los novatos en el aire quienes intentan hacer pasar la Quaffle por los aros─. ¿Sucede algo? Te ves distraído.

Resoplo y hundo mis dedos en la escoba. Cambiamos de sitio para poder monitorear bien a los chicos, se supone que algunos parecen prometedores. Joder, tengo que conseguir concentrarme, pero por más que intento no logró hacerlo.

A Granger la violaron.

Y ahora ella quiere acostarse conmigo.

No, ella quiere que yo la arregle.

Por Morgana. ¿En qué demonios estaba yo pensando al comprometerme a hacer algo así? He querido desnudarla desde ese primer beso, pero no de esta manera.

No cuando es una especie de experimento sexual. No cuando siento tanta presión para… ¿Para qué? ¿Hacerlo bien? ¿No decepcionarla?

─Cuando usted quiera ─dice la voz burlona de Theodore.

Le doy una patada a mis pensamientos estresantes y veo que mi compañero está esperando a que suene el silbato para poder organizar a los chicos para la siguiente prueba.

Me obligo a dejar de estar obsesionado con Granger y a poner toda mi atención en la actividad, es la última y la más importante.

─Estoy molesto contigo, Draco ─me dice observando hacia enfrente y sin mirarme.

─ ¿Ahora qué diablos hice? —pregunto.

─Me dijiste que no estabas interesado en Granger.

Mi pecho se tensa, pero finjo no inmutarme mientras esquivamos una bola.

─ ¿Eso importa?

Theo se afirma bien a su escoba; la gran borrachera de anoche hace que ninguno de los dos pueda rendir al cien por cien.

─Entonces qué, ¿ahora sí te interesa?

Resoplo.

─Supongo que sí.

Theodore no dice nada más. Observo disimuladamente el reloj en mi bolsillo. Son casi las cinco. Granger dijo que terminaría de estudiar a las diez; de ahí vendrá directamente a mi sala común.

Y nos acostaremos.

La presión en mis entrañas se encoge al máximo convirtiéndose en un nudo brutal.

─ ¿Sabes? No me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta del error en tu forma de pensar ─dice Theo─. Era extraña tu fijación con ella, los insultos y todo eso. Además es una chica grandiosa. Lo supe desde el momento en el que la conocí.

Sí, Granger es grandiosa. Y también es guapa, inteligente y divertida.

Y no está rota.

La opresión de mi estómago se relaja cuando me aferro a ese último pensamiento.

Por eso accedí a acostarme con ella, porque no importa lo que le haya ocurrido en el pasado, no importa cuánto conserve aún de esa terrible experiencia; sé, sin la más mínima duda, que Hermione Granger no está rota. Es demasiado fuerte como para permitir que cualquier otra persona, especialmente un maldito imbécil violador la rompa. Es cierto, ni siquiera me dijo si fue algún muggle o alguien del colegio. ¿Será que lo conozco? Joder.

─En fin, igual no me molesta que te me hayas adelantado —sigue Theo.

Le lanzo una leve sonrisa.

─Vaya, gracias por tu consentimiento.

Me devuelve la sonrisa.

─Dicho esto, solicito una exención de la parte del código de hermanos que dice que no puedo salir con una chica después de que tú hayas roto con ella.

Mis dedos aprietan el palo de la escoba con más fuerza. Y una mierda. La idea de Theo con Granger me da ganas de lanzarle al otro lado del campo. Pero al mismo tiempo, estoy bastante seguro de que ni de casualidad Granger aceptaría salir con Theo, sobre todo ahora que conozco sus problemas.

Así que me encojo de hombros de forma casual y le digo.

─Exención concedida.

─Grandioso. Terminemos con esto de una vez que ya no soporto la cabeza.

* * *

Los siguientes treinta minutos pasan volando. Volvemos a la sala común, los demás van para su habitación o se dirigen a las mesas del fondo; yo me siento en los sillones y observo el fuego de la chimenea, tal vez lo mejor sea actuar conforme vayan avanzando las cosas. Normalmente prefiero planear, pero también soy capaz de improvisar. Me levanto para ir a mi dormitorio cuando veo algo sobre la mesilla.

 _Corazón de Bruja_. Basura. Me doy la vuelta para irme cuando algo se ilumina en mi cabeza. No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto. Me aseguro de que nadie está observándome y escondo la revista en mi túnica, casi chocó con alguien en el camino apresurado de llegar a mi habitación, pero lo logro. Cierro la puerta una vez dentro, que patético sería que alguien me viera leyendo esta cosa. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si puede contener algo que me ayude.

Me acuesto en mi cama y comienzo a hojear las páginas, nunca había visto tantas estupideces juntas, bueno si, a Longbottom, la comadreja y al otro que siempre le explota todo en la cara en una clase de pociones. Idiotas. Casi llego al final cuando leo algo que me llama la atención.

 _Consejos para tener la cita de tus sueños._

Bueno, creo que es algo parecido. De todos modos no esperaba encontrar un artículo que dijera Guía para tener sexo con una chica víctima de una violación. Que jodido. Continúo leyendo.

 _Hola queridas._

 _El día de hoy les traigo algunos consejos para que su siguiente cita sea la mejor de su vida con ese chico ideal. Si siguen estos pasos les aseguro que se volverán aquella pareja perfecta que todo el mundo envidia._

 _Qué tontería. Me pregunto si alguna chica hará lo que dice aquí. Claro, que sin contarme a mí._

 _1\. Tu chico debe llegar a la cita puntual y con un enorme ramo de flores para ti._

 _2\. Ambos tienen que ir vestidos conforme a la ocasión, ya sea una cena, paseo, etc._

 _3\. Platiquen y conózcanse el uno al otro. Puede haber muchas cosas en común entre los dos._

 _4\. Nunca lo beses en la primera cita, lo ideal es que sea hasta la tercera. Si no te acompaña a casa ni lo vuelvas a ver._

 _5\. Lo más importante es que te sientas cómoda todo el tiempo._

 _Eso es todo, es muy fácil. Recibo sus cartas con sus comentarios y experiencias. Hasta pronto._

 _Cómoda_. Bueno, no todo son estupideces. Resoplo y dejo la revista a un lado, mientras más se acerca la hora más nervioso me pongo. Me incorporo en mi lugar. De pronto caigo en cuenta. ¿Nervioso? ¿Pero qué diablos? Soy Draco Malfoy, y a mí no me da miedo nada ni menos me pone nervioso. Debo centrar mi mente. No es fácil la situación en la que estoy pero tampoco es algo imposible lo que voy a hacer. Solamente es sexo, ¿no? Y el sexo es divertido. Claro sin contar que todo esto tiene un objetivo: ayudar a Granger con su problema.

─Lo que hace uno por…

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Escondo la revista rápidamente debajo de mi almohada. Creo que Blaise no la vio al entrar, que alivio.─ Nada. ¿Por qué?

─Solamente curiosidad. Creí que estabas ya sabes─ hace un movimiento con su mano─ pero te escuche hablar, ¿hablabas solo?

─No digas tonterías. Ya me voy, debo ir a un sitio.─ Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta─ Por cierto, no olvides que pedí para esta noche la habitación.

─Sí, sí. Lo que digas.─ Lo observo sentarse en el sillón─ Oh, lo olvidaba. Está Pansy abajo preguntando que quien se llevó su revista nueva, no me dejaba pasar, de todas formas yo para que voy a quererla, ninguno de nosotros se interesaría en leer eso siquiera, ¿verdad?

Salgo de allí sin responder. Creo que voy a vomitar.

* * *

Casi vomito tres veces de camino a la sala común de Slytherin, pero me aguanto los nervios porque lo último que quiero en el mundo es llegar con la ropa sucia y apestando. Sinceramente, no recuerdo ni un segundo de las clases del día. Tampoco de mi ensayo de una hora con Wayne antes de ir a la biblioteca. Ni de cómo he llegado de un sitio a otro. Solamente sé que tomaba apuntes automáticamente y respondía de la misma forma las preguntas de los profesores. Llevo así desde que salí de la habitación de Malfoy por la mañana; cada pensamiento consciente se ha centrado en lo que voy a hacer esta noche.

¿He dicho ya que estoy nerviosa?

De todos modos, no debería estarlo. Es solo sexo. Sexo con Malfoy.

Mis manos no deberían estar temblando así y mi corazón no debería estar latiendo tan rápido. Pero, entrelazándose con los nervios, hay una sensación de emoción. De anticipación. Incluso me he puesto un sujetador a juego con las bragas debajo de mi uniforme escolar. Sí, una sabe que está a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con alguien cuando llevas un sujetador y unas bragas de encaje negro.

Casi no hay nadie en la sala cuando entro. Me pregunto qué les habrá dicho Malfoy a sus compañeros de habitación en cuanto a que la "ocuparíamos" porque dudo que les permita quedarse a ver el show. Y también espero que no se le haya ocurrido decirles que vendría yo.

─ Ah, eres tú─ dice cuando entro.

Honestamente esto era lo último que esperaba ver al entrar: Malfoy sentado en su escritorio haciendo tarea. Parece como si no recordara lo que tenemos planeado para esta noche, como si fuera una clase más en la que lo ayudo con Aritmancia. Ahora me siento mucho más nerviosa. ¿Lo habrá olvidado?

─Hola─ digo tragando saliva─. Bueno, y entonces… ¿cómo quieres hacer esto? ¿Me quito la ropa? ─Hago una pausa como si se me estuviera ocurriendo algo.

Malfoy me observa atentamente antes de echarse a reír.

─No sabes ni cómo tomártelo, ¿verdad, Granger?

Siento mis mejillas arder. Veo como regresa su vista hacia el pergamino donde está escribiendo sin prestarme atención. Maldito Malfoy ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Me acerco lentamente a él, parece realmente concentrado. Como no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer me asomo por encima de su hombro para ver lo que está anotando.

─Ahí está mal. Invertiste esa respuesta por la de arriba─ Le corrijo sobre lo que parecen unas preguntas de Transformaciones.

─Ya lo había visto. Gracias por nada, Granger.─ Ruedo los ojos.

─Sí, claro. Y apuesto a que viste también ese otro error─ Señalo con mi mano inclinándome hacia el pergamino.

─ ¿De qué hablas? Eso está bien. Yo mismo lo comprobé.

─Pues por eso te digo que está mal. A ver, hazte a un lado.─ Se levanta y ahora yo me siento en la silla. Para esta pregunta hay que desarrollar el procedimiento y así lo hago. Me desconcentro un poco cuando siento a Malfoy tocar mi hombro con la palma de su mano en una caricia suave y sensual.

─Ves como si estaba mal─ Hace un gesto de disgusto.

─ ¿Qué me dices de aquél? Estoy completamente seguro que está bien mi respuesta.

Comienzo a hacer el mismo proceso cuando de pronto se inclina y me besa el cuello. Yo no digo absolutamente nada, pero se me escapa un suspiro involuntario al mismo tiempo que suelto la pluma. Se me pone la piel de gallina en el lugar que sus labios tocan y, cuando descansa una mano en mi muslo, una sacudida de calor abrasa mi piel.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─balbuceo.

Sus labios se desplazan a lo largo de mi cuello.

─Crear el ambiente adecuado. ─Mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja─. A diferencia de algunas personas que conozco, sé cómo hacerlo.

Susurro algo pero está demasiado ocupado volviéndome loca con sus labios, plantándome besos húmedos con la boca abierta en un lado de mi garganta.

La excitación comienza a despegar desde lo más profundo, extendiéndose hacia afuera, revoloteando por todo mi cuerpo y cosquilleando mis zonas erógenas. Cada vez que sus labios me besan un nuevo pedazo de piel, tiemblo de placer. Cuando su lengua me hace cosquillas en la mandíbula, giro la cabeza y nuestras bocas se encuentran en el beso más maravilloso del universo.

Me encanta cómo besa Malfoy. No es ni descuidado ni apresurado, sino hábil y lento y absolutamente increíble. Su labios rozan los míos, relajados y provocativos, mientras su lengua se cuela en el interior de mi boca antes de salirse de forma seductora. Ladeo la cabeza permitiendo que el beso sea más profundo y gimo cuando el sabor a menta de su boca invade mi lengua. Un estruendo masculino surge de la parte posterior de su garganta y mi vientre se contrae en respuesta.

Su boca permanece pegada a la mía mientras me empuja suavemente sobre mi espalda, colocándose a mi lado. Ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento nos trasladamos a su cama. Una mano cálida cubre mi pecho sobre la fina tela de mi camisa (sí, tampoco recuerdo cuándo me quité el suéter, ni la túnica) y un fogonazo de placer me hace gimotear de deleite.

─Dime si voy demasiado rápido. ─Su voz profunda me hace cosquillas en los labios; después su lengua se abre camino a través de ellos para encontrarse de nuevo con la mía.

Todos mis sentidos están sobrestimulados. Malfoy me besa mientras me aprieta los pechos y frota suavemente mi pezón con el pulgar, y todo lo que hace me gusta tanto que no sé en qué sensación centrarme.

Mis latidos enloquecen cuando baja su mano por mi cuerpo. Duda cuando llega a la parte inferior de la camisa, pero a continuación, emite un sonido ronco y desliza sus dedos por debajo de mi falda.

Cuando su mano se mueve entre mis piernas, se me corta la respiración. Cuando sus dedos tocan mi clítoris sobre la ropa interior, gimo.

La mano de Malfoy se detiene.

─ ¿Quieres que pare?

─Por Merlín. ¡No! Sigue.

Una risa ronca sale de su boca, y luego su mano comienza a moverse de nuevo.

Justo cuando creo que no puedo sentir nada mejor, me demuestra que estaba equivocada; aparta a un lado el trozo de tela que cubre mi sexo y presiona su dedo índice directamente sobre mi clítoris.

Mis caderas se disparan como si las hubiese alcanzado un rayo.

─Ohhh. Sigue haciendo eso.

Hace pequeños círculos alrededor de mi parte más sensible; son suaves pero firmes, y después baja el dedo para tocar el líquido que encharca mi sexo.

El gemido que deja escapar vuela por mi espina dorsal.

─Por Salazar. Estás empapada.

Sí que lo estoy. Totalmente. Y el deseo entre mis piernas está empeorando, palpitando más y más, mientras olas de placer bailan en mi interior. Me sorprende muchísimo sentir los signos reveladores del orgasmo inminente. Esto es lo más cerca que he estado de sentirme así jamás, pero me distraigo cuando noto el duro bulto que presiona mi cadera. Sentir la erección de Malfoy frotándose contra mí es tan erótico que me impide pensar con claridad.

Estoy desesperada por tocarle y mis manos se mueven como si estuviesen poseídas, deslizándose bajo el cierre de su pantalón y su ropa interior.

Nada más tocar su erección, abro la boca de par en par.

─¡No puede ser!.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¿Tomas alguna poción para el crecimiento o algo así? —Aparto la mano rápidamente, intentando resistir otra oleada de nerviosismo—. ¡Es completamente imposible que ese monstruo humano pueda entrar dentro de mí!

La cabeza de Malfoy cae de golpe en el hueco de su brazo, mientras su cuerpo se mueve con pequeños espasmos. De primeras pienso que está enojado. O que incluso está llorando. Necesito unos cuantos segundos para darme cuenta de lo que está sucediendo en realidad. ¡Se está riendo!

No, retiro eso. Le está dando un ataque de histeria.

Su espalda tiembla con cada carcajada, haciendo que el colchón que hay debajo de nosotros se mueva también. Cuando por fin habla, su voz es jadeante y rota por las risas.

─ ¿Monstruo humano?

─Deja de reírte de mí. Lo digo en serio —insisto—. ¿Qué acaso no ves lo grave de la situación?

Suelta una carcajada.

─ ¿Y según tú por qué es grave?

─Pues porque me vas a partir en dos.

Levanta la cabeza y juro que veo lágrimas en sus ojos.

─Creo que es el mejor cumplido que una chica me ha dicho nunca —dice medio ahogándose.

─No es divertido, Malfoy. Eres un idiota.

Sigue riéndose como un loco.

─ Por supuesto que es divertido.

─ ¿Sabes qué? No vamos a seguir con esto. Oficialmente, has arruinado el ambiente adecuado. Eres un cretino.

─ ¿Yo? —Pregunta entre risas—.Si has sido tú la que hizo ese comentario.

Me siento mientras gruño de irritación.

─En serio, era una idea absurda.

Le doy un empujón y comienzo a arrastrarme fuera de la cama.

─Hay que terminar de hacer tu tarea.

─De ninguna manera. Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí. —Su voz se vuelve áspera—. Dame tu mano.

Le miro con recelo.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque creo que si llegas a conocer mejor a mi monstruo humano, verás que no tienes por qué tenerle miedo.

Me río. Pero el humor se desvanece cuando Malfoy coge mi mano y la coloca directamente dentro de sus boxers.

¿Qué arruiné el ambiente adecuado? Ruge de vuelta a la vida cuando, con cuidado, pongo mis dedos alrededor de su miembro. Es largo y grueso y palpita bajo mis dedos, y eso es todo lo que necesito para que mi cuerpo vuelva a sentir un hormigueo feroz.

Le toco indecisa y él gime en voz baja.

─ ¿Ves, Granger? No es más que un viejo pene normal y corriente.

Mi garganta se cierra con una carcajada. Ni en mis más terribles pesadillas hubiera sido capaz de imaginarme a Malfoy diciendo una cosa como esa.

─ ¿En serio has dicho eso? Hay tantas cosas raras en esa frase que no sé ni por dónde empezar. —Me detengo—. ¿Exactamente qué edad tiene tu pene?

—Diecisiete años, como yo —Malfoy contesta serio—. Pero es mucho más maduro que yo. Aunque si quieres, tú misma puedes comprobarlo…

Le callo con un beso.

No mucho después estoy temblando de placer otra vez. La mano de Malfoy regresa a donde yo quiero que esté. No sé cómo, pero mis bragas desaparecen y un largo dedo se desliza dentro de mí, haciéndome jadear. Mis músculos interiores lo presionan y un rayo de calor asciende por mi columna vertebral.

La lengua de Malfoy llena mi boca y su erección se mueve en mi mano. Nunca me he sentido con tanto control ni tan deseable, porque sé que soy la responsable de los sonidos graves que está haciendo. Rompe el beso para mordisquear mi hombro, y la mecha que hay en mi cuerpo quema aún más, está tan cerca de la detonación que empiezo a gemir más fuerte.

Pero la excitación se extingue cuando abro los ojos y me lo encuentro observándome.

El hormigueo desaparece y yo me tenso bajo sus manos.

─ ¿Qué pasa? —murmura.

─Nada. ─Trago saliva─. Solo bésame otra vez. ─Tiro de su cabeza y abro los labios para darle la bienvenida a su lengua.

Malfoy me acaricia el clítoris con una destreza que me sobrecoge. Es como si supiera exactamente cuánta presión ejercer, cuándo frotar más rápido, cuándo hacerlo más despacio. Aprieto su talentosa mano, pero cuando él gruñe de nuevo, la excitación se desvanece una vez más.

Gruño también, de frustración.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Granger? ─Sus dedos rozan mi sexo─. Sé que te está gustando. Puedo sentirlo.

─Sí me gusta. Yo… ─Mi garganta se contrae cuando la impotencia aumenta en mi interior─. Estoy cerca y… se va. ─Me aterra sentir el aguijón de las lágrimas ─. Eso es lo que pasa siempre.

─ ¿Qué quieres que haga? —dice.

─ No lo sé. Vuelve a tocarme. Por favor.

Lo hace, y, ¡por Morgana! Lo hace tan bien. Cuando sus dos dedos se mueven dentro de mí en un movimiento lento, cierro los ojos otra vez, pero no importa; todavía siento que me mira.

Igual que Cormac cuando decidió llevarse lo que yo no le quería dar. Fui plenamente consciente durante la violación. A veces, cuando estoy deprimida o dándome un baño de autocompasión, maldigo que las drogas no me noquearan ese día. Se supone que las drogas de las violaciones te dejan inconsciente. No debería recordar lo que me pasó. Desearía tanto no recordarlo…

Pero sí me acuerdo. Los recuerdos de ese momento son más borrosos que los recuerdos normales, pero la mirada salvaje de los ojos de McLaggen está grabada en mi cerebro. Recuerdo estar acostada en la cama de los padres de Sally, sintiendo su peso encima de mí, sintiendo cómo empujaba dentro de mí, con fuerza, hasta el fondo y con dolor. Pero era como si estuviera paralizada. Mis brazos y piernas no parecían funcionar y daba igual las inmensas ganas que tenía de golpearle o de darle una patada. Mis cuerdas vocales se congelaron, por lo que no pude emitir ni un solo grito.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar esos ojos verdes engreídos, teñidos de placer y brillantes de lujuria.

Los terribles recuerdos se mueven por mi mente como el ataque de un enjambre de abejas, robando los últimos rastros de deseo que había dentro de mí. Sé que Malfoy siente el cambio en mi cuerpo, que yo ya no estoy húmeda ni dilatada y que mi temperatura ha bajado. Que estoy más rígida que una tabla y más fría que el hielo.

─Esto no está funcionando ─dice con voz ronca.

Me incorporo, reprimiendo con fuerza las ganas de llorar.

─Lo sé. Lo siento. Es solo que… tú estás… me estás mirando… y…

Me ofrece una sonrisa torcida.

─ ¿Ayudaría si cierro los ojos?

─No ─le digo con tristeza─. Porque sabré que me estás imaginando en tu cabeza.

Con un suspiro, se incorpora y apoya la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama. Sigue excitado, puedo ver su erección presionando bajo sus pantalones, pero cuando lentamente encuentra mis ojos, parece ajeno a su propio estado de excitación.

─No confías en mí.

Lo niego con rapidez.

─Claro que confío en ti. No estaría aquí si no lo hiciese.

─Está bien, rectifico lo que he dicho. No confías en mí lo suficiente como para dejarte llevar del todo.

Mis dientes se hunden en mi labio inferior. Quiero decirle que está equivocado, pero una parte de mí no cree que lo esté.

─El sexo es confianza, nada más ─dice─. Incluso si no quieres a la otra persona, o si solo es por un rato de diversión, tiene que haber una buena dosis de confianza para abrirse y dejarse llevar a un lugar tan vulnerable, ¿sabes? Y no hay nada más vulnerable que tener un orgasmo. —Su boca se levanta en una sonrisa—. Al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho Goyle.

─ ¡¿Le has contado a Goyle?! ─le grito.

Sus mejillas enrojecen de la vergüenza.

─Solamente le pregunté que para él qué es el sexo.

─ ¿Y él te respondió eso? Vaya.─ En verdad no puedo creerlo.

─Lo sé, da miedo.─ Pasa una mano por su cabello─ Creo que después de lo que te pasó, no es de extrañar que tengas miedo a ser vulnerable. ─Duda antes de seguir─. ¿Eras virgen?

Aprieto los labios y asiento.

─Me lo imaginaba. ─Malfoy se queda en silencio unos segundos—. Tengo una idea, ¿estás dispuesta a escucharla?

No puedo hablar, porque estoy demasiado cerca de que me estallen los ojos de las lágrimas, así que se tiene que conformar con un asentimiento de cabeza.

─En vez de darte yo un orgasmo, ¿por qué no pruebas dártelo tú?

Pensé que había llegado al nivel máximo de vergüenza esta noche, pero es evidente que siempre hay un poco más de humillación en la recámara.

─ ¿Qué has dicho?

─Ya me escuchaste. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

No respondo inmediatamente.

─Sí, lo he hecho─ Mis mejillas arden cuando evito sus ojos.

─Delante de mí ─corrige—. Provócate un orgasmo delante de mí. ─Hace una pausa─. Y yo me provocaré uno delante de ti.

Siento que me va a dar un infarto.

No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. Que me esté sugiriendo darnos placer a nosotros mismos delante del otro.

─Por favor, discúlpame mientras voy a colgarme del armario ─balbuceo─. Estoy horrorizada ahora mismo.

─No deberías. ─Su mirada de ojos grises se endurece con intensidad─. Será un ejercicio de confianza. En serio, creo que va a ser positivo. Ambos nos estaremos mostrando vulnerables y verás que no hay nada que temer.

Antes de que pueda responder, Malfoy salta de la cama y quita la camisa. Entonces, sin perder un instante, se baja de un tirón los pantalones a las caderas.

Mi respiración se corta en los pulmones. Antes había tocado su erección, pero en realidad no había visto lo que ahora estoy viendo; es larga y dura y perfecta. Mi cuerpo se estremece al ver su cuerpo desnudo y cuando mi mirada se eleva para mirarlo a los ojos, lo único que veo en esas profundidades de color gris plata es un deseo sano y una mirada de aliento. Nada de sucio deseo, ni destellos de poder, brutalidad o malicia.

Él no es McLaggen. Es Draco Malfoy. Y se está exponiendo delante de mí, demostrándome que no pasa nada por bajar la guardia.

─Quítate la ropa, Granger. Deja que te vea. ─Sonríe─. Te prometo no mirar demasiado lascivamente tus tetas de stripper.

Una sonrisa involuntaria aparece en mis labios. Pero no me muevo.

─Enséñame lo que te haces a ti misma cuando estás sola ─me provoca.

─Yo… ─El nudo de mi garganta es demasiado grande como para poder hablar.

Su voz es cada vez más ronca y seductora.

─Enséñamelo y yo te lo enseñaré.

Envuelve su miembro con su mano y un gemido sale tembloroso de mi boca. Me encuentro con su mirada y algo en su expresión me impulsa a la acción. Mis dedos tiemblan incontrolablemente mientras me desvisto quedándome solo en ropa interior.

A continuación, respiro hondo y me quito el sujetador.

* * *

Nunca me he hecho una paja delante de una chica. A ver, sí me he tocado un poco antes de poner mi polla en un lugar más deseable que mi mano, pero ¿tocarme de principio a fin? Es la primera vez que lo hago. Y estoy nervioso.

Pero también estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estoy excitado a más no poder. No puedo creer que Granger esté tumbada desnuda en mi cama. Está increíblemente buena. Su cuerpo es suave y tiene curvas en todos los lugares donde tienen que estar.

Sus pechos son la perfección absoluta: redondos y firmes, y están rematados con unos pezones de color marrón rojizo. Mi mirada se dirige a la estrecha franja de pelo que hay entre sus piernas y me muero de ganas de que las abra. Quiero ver cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Pero no quiero parecer un pervertido y no quiero asustarla, así que mantengo la boca cerrada. Estoy duro como una roca, mi pene palpita en mi mano mientras intento no comerme con los ojos a la chica sexy que está desnuda en mi cama.

—No estás hablando —me acusa con tono provocador y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

—No quiero asustarte —le digo con voz ronca.

—Estás de pie desnudo delante de mí con _eso_ en la mano. Si eso no me asusta, no creo que lo que vayas a decir lo haga.

Tiene razón. Y demonios, mi miembro se estremece del hormigueo que provoca su voz. De hecho, cada palabra que sale de su boca me pone cachondo.

—Abre las piernas —le digo—. Quiero verte.

Ella duda.

Pero entonces lo hace y mi respiración se sale de mis pulmones. Es la pura perfección, joder. De color rosa, brillante y perfecto.

Me voy a correr demasiado rápido. Es un hecho. Pero hago lo imposible por prolongar lo inevitable. Me toco a un ritmo muy lento, evitando ejercer presión en la punta, ignorando el punto especial debajo de ella.

—Enséñame qué harías si yo no estuviera aquí —murmuro—. Enséñame cómo te tocas.

Sus mejillas cambian a un color rosa. Sus labios se separan, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para poder, si apretara mi boca sobre la suya, meterle mi lengua entre la línea carnosa y llenarme de su sabor. Me muero por besarla, pero resisto a la tentación. Este momento es demasiado delicado como para arriesgarme a que entre en pánico de nuevo.

Muy lentamente, Granger lleva su mano entre sus piernas.

Una ola de placer me hace estremecer.

—Eso es, Granger. Tócate.

Un dedo roza su clítoris. Lo frota. Mide la forma de tocarse, explora, se toma su tiempo para averiguar lo que le gusta.

Yo me uno a su ritmo pausado. Mi cuerpo me implora descargar, pero esto es demasiado importante como para estallar ahora. Literalmente estallar, porque estoy tan cerca de correrme que tengo que respirar por la nariz para detener la explosión.

─ ¿Te gusta? ─ Mi voz suena baja y ahogada.

Granger asiente, sus ojos cafés están abiertos como platos. Un ruido entrecortado se escapa de su boca, y de repente me imagino esa boca rodeando mi erección y estoy peligrosamente cerca de perder el control. Paso a modo emergencia en mi paja y aprieto mi pene con suficiente fuerza como para sentir una sacudida de dolor.

Granger se frota aún más rápido, su otra mano acariciando su cuerpo hasta rodear su pecho. Se pellizca el pezón con dos dedos y yo reprimo un gruñido. Quiero chupar ese botón más de lo que quiero mi próxima respiración.

─ ¿En qué estás pensando, Hermione? ─No solo hago la pregunta por su bien, también lo hago por el mío propio, porque necesito una distracción ya.

Su mirada se queda fija en el movimiento perezoso de mi mano.

─Estoy pensando en ti.

Maldita sea. No es ese tipo de distracción lo que necesito. Mis movimientos se vuelven más rápidos cuando mi mano adquiere vida propia. Hay una mujer desnuda en mi cama y no puedo follármela. No puedo porque esta noche no se trata de mí. Se trata de Granger.

Estoy pensando en lo mucho que quiero besarte otra vez.─ Susurra.

Casi me inclino hacia ella para darle lo que quiere, pero me aterra que el hechizo se rompa si lo hago.

— ¿Qué más? —pregunto con voz ronca.

Su mano abandona su pecho y se desplaza sobre su vientre plano, hasta el borde de sus caderas.

—Estoy pensando en tus dedos dentro de mí.

Estoy pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero me complazco a mí mismo mirando sus dedos. Empuja dos de ellos hacia dentro, mientras que con la otra mano sigue jugando con el clítoris. Sus mejillas están ahora aún más sonrojadas. Al igual que sus tetas.

Me doy cuenta de que está cerca y la satisfacción que me invade no se acerca a nada que haya experimentado antes. Yo soy quien le está provocando esto. No la estoy tocando, pero mi presencia la está excitando.

Bombeo mi erección, apretando el glande en cada movimiento ascendente.

—Estoy cerca —le advierto.

— ¿Sí?

—Mucho. Tanto que no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más tiempo. —A continuación maldigo en voz baja, porque puedo ver sus dedos mojados cada vez que los saca. Me estoy muriendo ahí mismo.

—Yo también. —Sus ojos se nublan de placer y convulsiona sin descanso en mi cama.

Los dos hacemos ruido. Yo gimo y ella gimotea y suspira. El aire es eléctrico y mi cuerpo está en llamas.

—Por Merlín—Jadea en busca de aire.

—Mírame —murmuro—. Mira lo que estás haciendo.

Me toco más rápido y ella grita:

— ¡Draco!

Granger se corre con mi nombre en los labios y yo me corro cuando lo oigo. El placer me embiste, manchando mi mano y mi estómago. La fuerza de mi liberación casi hace que pierda el equilibrio y me agarro con violencia a un lado del escritorio, sosteniéndome con fuerza mientas oleadas intermitentes rugen a través de mi cuerpo.

Cuando caigo de nuevo a la Tierra, veo a Granger mirándome. Parece aturdida y fascinada y sus pechos se elevan cuando busca oxígeno.

—Funcionó. —El asombro ocupa todo su rostro—. No lo puedo creer…

Parpadeo y de repente se lanza mis brazos. Se lanza hacia mí, imperturbable pese al líquido que hay en mi abdomen y que ahora se adhiere a su piel.

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y entierra su cara en el centro de mi pecho.

—Me he corrido.

Ahogo una risa.

—Sí, lo he visto.

—Me he corrido, y tú estabas aquí, y…

Levanta la cabeza y me mira con asombro. —Acostémonos —anuncia.

Y mi miembro se pone duro otra vez. Ella se da cuenta y sus ojos se abren mientras mi erección aprieta su vientre.

Y está claro que soy masoquista porque digo:

—No.

Es oficial. Me he vuelto loco.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de no? —exige.

Me mantengo firme a pesar de su visible decepción.

—Esta noche hemos logrado un gran avance, pero creo que así es como tenemos que tratar la situación a partir de ahora. Poco a poco.

Se queda en silencio durante un rato largo, y a continuación la más brillante de sus sonrisas llena su cara e ilumina la habitación. Es la primera vez que Granger me sonríe de esa manera; es una sonrisa que llega hasta sus ojos y que me provoca un nudo de lo más extraño.

—A pesar de tu imagen de idiota arrogante, eres un buen chico, Malfoy. ¿Lo sabías?

¿Un buen chico? Ya me gustaría. Joder, si pudiera leer mi mente y ver todas las imágenes obscenas que están pasando de forma intermitente ahí dentro, si supiese todas las cosas que quiero hacer con ella, probablemente se retractaría de esa declaración.

—Tengo mis días —respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

Su sonrisa se ensancha y una grieta en mi pecho se abre de par en par. En ese instante sé que me he metido en un lío.

Accedí a ayudarla no solo porque soy su amigo, sino porque soy un chico. Y cuando una mujer te pide mantener relaciones sexuales con ella y darle un orgasmo, uno ni se lo piensa. Uno dice: claro que sí.

Bien, ya ha tenido un orgasmo. Lo ha conseguido. Y sé que me acostaré con ella. Lo sé.

Pero en este momento, lo único que quiero es que esta chica me sonría otra vez.

* * *

 **Hola, hola otra vez. ¿Quién pensó que lo subiría hasta diciembre? Jaja sorry. Bueno aquí está algo de lo más esperado para muchas, lo sé. Tenía dudas acerca de si censurarlo más pero al final me decidí en subirlo, es explícito como ven así que no se asusten. Pero si alguna presenta molestias tendré que editarlo, o sea hacerlo más implícito, por eso hice la advertencia al inicio. En fin, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, quería subirlo el miércoles pero por lo que les dije y otras cosillas pues ya hasta hoy.**

 **Tal vez algunas lo sintieron apresurado, igual yo un poco pero así va el transcurso, sin embargo, podría hacerlo algo más lento pero eso implica algo de relleno y así.**

 **¿Cómo les pareció? Antes que nada, también me disculpo por hacer a Hermione algo lloroncita y a Draco un poco OoC pero si lo piensan bien ¿de qué otra forma se puede vivir algo tan delicado como una violación? Y bueno, creo que ya conocemos a uno de los malos de esta historia. También sorry a las que aman a Cormac.**

 **Espero no demorar tanto para la continuación, si tengo la posibilidad la haré a finales de este mes. Mientras tanto, muchos saludos y agradecimientos a mis lectoras y a quienes comentan. Las amo tanto.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Hola, abajito explico. Mientras disfruten la lectura.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **SOBREADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores. Si no es de tu gusto este contenido, no lo leas. Repito no lo leas.**

* * *

— ¡Alto ahí! —Una voz aguda retumba cuando voy con prisa a mi dormitorio—. ¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita?

Me doy la vuelta, sorprendida de encontrarme a Ginny tumbada en el sofá de la sala común. Con las prisas, ni siquiera la había visto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunto con sorpresa—. ¿No tenías Encantamientos los miércoles?

—La han cancelado porque el profesor tiene viruela de dragón.

Se me corta la respiración.

— ¡Por Morgana! ¿Es enserio?

Ella se ríe traviesa.

—Bueno, no. Quiero decir, quizá sí que la tenga. Nos envió un aviso diciendo que había cogido una _enfermedad_ —Ginny hace el gesto de las comillas en el aire—, pero no ha dicho qué enfermedad. Y a mí me gusta imaginar que es algo malo. En ese caso no podría darnos clase en lo que queda de curso, y todos sacaríamos un sobresaliente de forma automática.

—Eres mala, Ginny Weasley —informo—. Y un día de estos esa magia negra tuya se va a volver en tu contra. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Solo he venido a dejar mis cosas antes de irme al ensayo.

—De ninguna manera, Hermione. Vas a sentarte en este sofá porque tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña charla.

—De verdad, no puedo llegar tarde al ensayo.

— ¿Cuántas veces ha llegado tarde Wayne al ensayo? —pregunta.

Tiene razón.

Con un suspiro, me acerco al sofá y me dejo caer.

—Bueno. ¿Qué pasa? Y date prisa.

—De acuerdo, si quieres ir rápido, ¿qué diablos está pasando entre tú y Malfoy?

Rápidamente le cubro la boca con una de mis manos y observo a nuestro alrededor asegurándome de que ninguna persona nos observa. Por suerte nadie nos está prestando atención. Suspiro mientras la suelto dejándola libre.

─No hables tan alto, ¿quieres que alguien más escuche eso?

─Pues entonces respóndeme─ Dice en voz baja y acercando su cabeza a la mía. A ver, es verdad que anoche le dije que iría con Malfoy a _estudiar,_ al parecer no me creyó, y también le pedí que si Harry y Ron preguntaban por mí les dijera que me quedaría hasta tarde en la biblioteca y no quería que me molestaran. Dado que Ginny vive gran parte de su tiempo en su burbuja personal había albergado la esperanza de que no sacara el tema.

—Nada. Eso es lo que está pasando —le respondo finalmente.

Ja. Solamente si _nada_ significa que, _estuve en su habitación, nos desnudamos y nos masturbamos el uno delante del otro y después tuve un orgasmo y él tuvo un orgasmo y fue la mejor sensación de la vida_.

Ginny percibe mi débil intento de mentir.

—Voy a preguntártelo una vez más y solo una: Hermione Jean Granger, ¿estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy?

—No.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos.

—De acuerdo. Te lo preguntaré dos veces. ¿Estás saliendo con…?

—No estoy saliendo con él. —Suspiro—. Pero estamos tonteando.

Su mandíbula se abre hasta el límite. Pasa un segundo, y después otro, y después sus ojos marrones se iluminan por la victoria.

— ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que te gustaba! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Creo que necesito saltar de la alegría! O mejor dicho, ¡bailar! —Se levanta—. ¿Sabes bailar? Si es así, ¡bailemos ahora mismo!

Me río.

— ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Y por favor no te pongas a hacer ningún baile. No es para tanto. Probablemente se acabe pronto.

Sí, cuando tenga mi cita con Roger.

Y… ¡Mierda! Esta es la primera vez desde el cumpleaños de Zabini que Roger se me cruza por la cabeza. He estado centrada en Malfoy por completo, en la forma en la que me excita y en las cosas que quiero hacer con él. Pero ahora que me acuerdo de mi inminente cita, experimento un fuerte retortijón de culpa.

¿De verdad puedo salir con alguien después de lo que Malfoy y yo hicimos anoche?

Pero no es que esté saliendo con Malfoy. No es mi novio, y ni de casualidad él me considera su novia, así que, ¿por qué no?

Pero aun así, el impulso de cancelarle a Roger se niega a desaparecer. No obstante, Ginny aparta este pensamiento a un lado cuando sigue hablando con entusiasmo sobre lo increíblemente maravilloso que es mi asunto con Malfoy. Para este entonces ya estamos en mi habitación porque no paraba de gritar y lo menos que quiero es que alguien se entere de todo esto.

— ¿Te has acostado con él? Oh, por favor, ¡dime que sí! Y por favor, ¡dime que fue genial! Sé que la química en la cama que tenían tú y Viktor era espectacular, pero por lo que he oído, Malfoy lo hace que te mueres.

Sí. Eso es verdad.

— ¡Ginny! Por supuesto que no me he acostado con él.

Ella parece decepcionada.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque… no lo sé, simplemente no sucedió. Hicimos otras cosas. —Mi cara arde más y más—. Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre este asunto, ¿entendido?

— ¡No! Se supone que las mejores amigas nos lo contamos todo. Quiero decir, tú lo sabes todo sobre mi vida amorosa. Absolutamente todo.

—Algo que va mucho más allá de la información necesaria —interrumpo.

Ginny hace pucheros.

—Eres lo peor. Pero tranquila, que tarde o temprano me enteraré de todos los detalles sucios. Soy muy buena en sonsacar detalles.

Es cierto. Lo es. Pero ella no va a sacarme ni uno en este momento.

Resoplo y me pongo de pie.

—Muy bien, ¿hemos acabado? Porque de verdad necesito irme.

—Muy bien, vete. Y no, no hemos terminado. —Me sonríe—. No lo habremos hecho hasta que no saques la regla y pongas fin a la vieja pregunta, ¿cómo la tiene Malfoy?

—Adiós, pervertida.

* * *

Lo primero que veo cuando entro en el salón de música quince minutos más tarde es a un violonchelista.

Pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes cuándo las cosas se han escapado totalmente a tu control?

Respuesta: Cuando te encuentras a un violonchelista en el salón de ensayo y ni siquiera se inmuta.

Desde que Emily respaldó la idea del coro de Wayne, he renunciado a discutir con cualquiera de ellos. Llegados a este punto, pueden hacer lo que les plazca —más bien, lo que le plazca a Wayne; sencillamente, no tengo la energía mental para seguirles el juego.

—Llegas tarde. —Wayne chasquea la boca con desaprobación mientras me quito mi túnica.

—Lo sé.

Espera a que me disculpe.

No me disculpo.

— ¿Quién es él?

—Hermione, te presento a Kenny—dice Emily con una sonrisa vacilante—. Va a acompañarlos durante el segundo verso. —No me molesto en preguntar cuándo se tomó esta decisión. Asiento con la cabeza y balbuceo:

—Suena bien.

Durante la siguiente hora, nos concentramos sólo en la sección central de la canción. En una situación normal, Wayne pararía el ensayo cada dos segundos para criticar algo que he hecho, pero hoy la peor parte se la lleva el pobre Kenny. El " _primo"_ de Emily me lanza una mirada de pánico cada vez que Wayne le ladra, pero lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerle una sonrisa de apoyo y consuelo, y encoger los hombros.

Es triste. He perdido todo el entusiasmo por esta canción. Lo único que me trae algo de consuelo ahora es saber que si no ganamos el concurso gracias al dramatismo de Wayne, tendré una segunda oportunidad en abril en el concierto exhibición de primavera.

A las dos en punto, Wayne pone fin al ensayo y suspiro de alivio. Al salir de la sala, me sorprende ver a Malfoy allí de pie y me saluda con una sonrisa torcida que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

—Malfoy—Arrugo la frente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Fui a la biblioteca, pero me encontré a la chica Weasley de camino y me dijo que estabas ensayando, así que pensé en venir y esperar hasta que acabaras. Me miraba de una forma muy extraña esa pelirroja.

— ¿Y has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

—Claro que no, fui a la Lechucería a dejar un encargo. Acabo de volver ahora mismo. —Mira por encima de mi hombro hacia la sala de música—. ¿Has acabado?

—Sí. —Me acomodo mi mochila sobre el hombro—. Ahora tenemos un violonchelista.

Los labios de Malfoy se contraen.

—Que estupidez.

—Dímelo a mí.

Una voz fuerte suena detrás de mí.

—Estás bloqueando la puerta, Hermione. Hay personas que necesitan ir a otro sitio.

Resoplo en silencio y elevo las cejas. Me aparto de la puerta y dejo que Wayne y Emily salgan. Wayne ni siquiera se digna en mirarme, pero cuando se da cuenta de con quién estoy hablando, sus ojos azules vuelan en mi dirección.

—Creía que los de Gryffindor y Slytherin no se llevaban bien.─ Mira con recelo a Malfoy.

—No todos los rumores que cuentan por allí son ciertos, tejón.

Mi compañero de dueto se pone tenso.

—Mi nombre es Wayne.

—Es lo mismo.

Las fosas nasales de Wayne se dilatan.

—He oído que estás cantando un dueto con Granger—añade Malfoy—. Espero que no le estés dando ningún problema. No estoy seguro de que sepas esto, pero ella tiene la mala costumbre de dejar que la gente le pase por encima, parte de su encanto Gryffindor. —Arquea una de sus cejas—. Pero tú no harías eso, ¿verdad, tejón?

A pesar de la punzada de vergüenza que me provocan sus palabras, a mí también me está costando lo mío no reírme.

—Es Wayne.

—Sí, lo que sea.

Hay un largo momento donde los dos chicos se miran fijamente el uno al otro. Tal y como sospechaba, Wayne es el primero en romper el contacto visual.

—Serpientes—murmura—. Vamos, Emily, llegaremos tarde.

Mientras se lleva lejos a la dulce chica rubia como si fuera una maleta, me dirijo a Malfoy con un suspiro.

—Eso fue ridículo, ¿lo sabías? No era necesario.

—Claro que lo era. Los de Hufflepuff deben saber cuál es su lugar.

—Qué absurdo.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y una ráfaga de calor explota dentro de mí. ¡Por Merlín! Sé exactamente lo que está pensando en este momento. O más bien, lo que está pensando en hacer.

Hacerme.

Y yo estoy pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Puede que le dijera a Ginny que esta cosa que hay entre nosotros se apagaría pronto pero, por el momento, arde aún más fuerte que anoche.

— ¿Mi habitación? —pregunta.

Esas dos palabras, graves y roncas, provocan que mis muslos se contraigan tanto que me sorprende que no me dé un tirón.

En lugar de responder comienzo a caminar por el pasillo.

Malfoy se ríe.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

* * *

No recuerdo si nos topamos con alguien en el camino hacia su sala común, yo llevaba el hechizo desilusionador encima así que es igual. Tampoco dónde dijo que se encontraban sus compañeros en este momento o cualquier otro tonto detalle que hayamos hablado antes de llegar.

Un segundo después de entrar en su dormitorio, le lanzo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso. A la mierda con su _poco a poco_. Le deseo demasiado como para ir despacio, y mis manos buscan la hebilla de su cinturón incluso antes de que su lengua entre en mi boca.

Su risa ronca me hace cosquillas en los labios y después sus fuertes manos cubren las mías para que pare de desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Por mucho que me guste tu entusiasmo, voy a tener que reducir la velocidad, Granger.

—Pero yo no quiero reducirla —protesto.

—Te jodes.

— ¿Te jodes? ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi abuela?

— ¿Tu abuela dice _te jodes_?

—Bueno, no —confieso—. Lo cierto es que mi abuela suelta groserías como un marinero. La Navidad pasada dijo _hijo de la gran puta_ ; mi padre casi se atraganta con el pavo.

Malfoy suelta una carcajada.

—Creo que tu abuela me cae bien.

—Es una señora muy dulce.

—Si claro. Eso parece. —Inclina la cabeza—. ¿Y ahora podemos dejar de hablar de tu abuela, Señora rezongona?

—Tú eres el que empezó de aguafiestas —señalo.

—Únicamente estaba cambiando la velocidad. —Sus ojos grises se funden del fuego—. Ahora ven a la cama para que pueda hacer que te corras.

Por Morgana.

Subo al colchón con tal rapidez que otra risa sale de los labios de Malfoy, pero no me importa lo ansiosa que parezco. Los nervios que sentí anoche no le están afectando hoy a mi estómago, porque todo mi cuerpo está temblando de deseo. Sí, se me pasa por la cabeza que tal vez no vuelva a suceder, al menos no si es Malfoy el que me toca, pero me muero de ganas de averiguarlo.

Se sitúa a mi lado y mete su mano en mi pelo mientras me besa. Nunca he estado con un chico que sea así de brusco conmigo. Viktor me trataba como si pudiese romperme en pedazos, pero Malfoy no. Para él no soy una frágil pieza de porcelana.

Soy simplemente yo. Me encanta lo excitado que está, la forma en la que me tira del pelo si mi cabeza no está exactamente donde él quiere que esté, o cómo se muerde el labio cuando trato de provocarlo privándolo de mi lengua.

Me incorporo solo para que pueda quitarme de un tirón la camisa, y a continuación usa una mano para desabrocharme el sujetador con la destreza que era de esperar en él. En cuanto se quita su propia camisa, presiono mis labios contra su pecho. No pude tocarlo ayer y quiero saber lo que se siente, a qué sabe. Su piel es cálida bajo mis labios, y cuando mi lengua se precipita indecisa sobre un pezón plano, un gemido ronco escapa de sus labios. Antes de que pueda parpadear estoy tumbada sobre mi espalda y nos estamos besando de nuevo.

Malfoy rodea mi pecho con la mano jugando con él. Mis párpados se cierran con un aleteo y en este momento no me importa si Malfoy me está mirando. Solo me importa lo bien que me está haciendo sentir.

—Si dejas de tocarme, te doy una bofetada.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, coge mi mano derecha y la coloca directamente en su entrepierna.

El tacto debajo de mi mano es tan tentador que no puedo dejar de acariciarlo. Las facciones de Malfoy se tensan. Un segundo después, aparta mi mano con rapidez.

—Joder. Mala idea. No estoy listo para que esto termine todavía.

Resoplo.

— ¿Acaso alguien tiene prisa?

—Qué dices, Granger. Puedo hacerlo toda la noche.

—Claro. Seguro que pue…

Él me interrumpe con un sexy y ardiente beso que me deja sin aire. Después, una luz traviesa ilumina sus ojos otra vez y baja la cabeza para besarme el pezón.

Una onda expansiva de placer va de mi pecho a mi sexo. Entonces empieza, beso a beso, su camino hacia el sur.

A pesar de la emoción que brota en mi sangre, experimento una ola de ansiedad. No puedo dejar de recordar todas las veces que Viktor hizo exactamente lo mismo, besando todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar abajo. O todo el tiempo que pasó entre mis piernas cuando el coito no parecía satisfacerme.

Pero pensar en mi ex en este momento no es lo que debería estar haciendo, así que echo fuera de mi cabeza todos los pensamientos sobre Viktor.

El aliento de Malfoy me hace cosquillas en el ombligo mientras su lengua roza mi vientre. Puedo sentir sus dedos temblorosos desabrochando el botón de mi falda.

Me gusta saber que puede estar nervioso, o por lo menos, tan emocionado como yo.

Él siempre parece tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, pero ahora mismo, aquí y ahora, parece como si estuviera luchando por sujetarse al último resquicio de su control.

— ¿Te parece esto bien? —susurra, bajándome la falda y las bragas por mis caderas. Entonces jadea y me siento un poco cohibida al ver su hambrienta mirada entre mis piernas.

Aspiro lentamente y digo:

—Sí.

El primer roce de su lengua contra mí es como una corriente eléctrica que sube por mi columna vertebral. Gimo tan alto que su cabeza se levanta abruptamente.

—Blaise está por ahí—me advierte mientras sus ojos brillan con diversión—. Así que sugiero que usemos nuestras voces interiores.

Tengo que morderme el labio para no hacer ruido, porque lo que me está haciendo, maldición. Es tan bueno. Malfoy lo hace con movimientos suaves y lentos que me vuelven absolutamente loca de deseo.

—Por favor —gimo cuando el tempo vuelve a ser terriblemente lento—. Más.

Levanta la cabeza y estoy bastante segura de que nunca he tenido delante nada más sexy que la visión de sus labios brillantes y sus ardientes ojos grises.

— ¿Crees que puedes correrte así?

Me sorprendo asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero la verdad es que no creo estar mintiendo. Tengo tanta presión dentro de mí, que soy como una bomba a punto de detonar. Y entonces sucede.

El orgasmo es mil veces más intenso que los orgasmos que me doy a mí misma, tal vez porque mi cuerpo sabe que no he sido yo la que lo he provocado. Ha sido Malfoy. Él ha convertido mis extremidades en gelatina y me ha enviado esta ola de satisfacción dulce y vibrante por todo mí ser. Tras un par de minutos Malfoy comienza a hablar.

—Dilo —ordena.

— ¿Que diga qué? — Intento regular mi respiración.

—Di _Draco Malfoy, eres un dios del sexo. Has logrado lo que ningún otro chico ha podido conseguir. Eres…_

Le doy un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Eres un idiota. Yo nunca, nunca diré esas palabras.

—Claro que lo harás. —Me sonríe—. Una vez que haya terminado contigo, gritarás esas palabras a los cuatro vientos.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que es momento de que cierres la boca.

Suelta una risilla.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo vas a…? —Sisea cuando le agarro la entrepierna y le doy un apretón—. Que mala eres, Granger.

—Y tú eres un idiota prepotente, así que supongo que ambos tendremos que aguantarnos con lo que hay.

—Ah, gracias por darte cuenta de lo pre _potente_ que soy. —Dice, pero me distraigo por la forma en que empuja su erección en mi mano. De repente, ya no me apetece burlarme de él. Solo quiero ver cómo se deja llevar. No me he quitado de la cabeza su cara de ayer por la noche cuando…

Siento que algo se contrae con el recuerdo.

Cojo la hebilla de su cinturón, y esta vez sí me permite desabrocharlo. De hecho, cae sobre su espalda y me permite hacerle todo lo que quiera. Lo desvisto como si estuviera desenvolviendo un maravilloso regalo, y en cuanto lo tengo desnudo delante de mí, me tomo un momento para admirar mi premio. Su cuerpo es alargado y esbelto. Paso los dedos por su abdomen y sonrío cuando sus músculos tiemblan bajo mi tacto.

Arrastro mi lengua por su piel y a continuación, sigo besándolo hasta llegar a su pecho. Sabe a jabón y a hombre, y me encanta. Tanto que no puedo dejar de lamer cada centímetro de él.

Sé que está disfrutando de mi completísimo reconocimiento tanto como yo, porque su respiración se vuelve irregular, y puedo sentir la tensión propagarse a través de sus músculos. Cuando mi boca termina su viaje rozando la punta de su miembro, todo el cuerpo de Malfoy se pone rígido.

Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con sus ojos grises mirando hacia mí.

Comienzo a lamerlo, saboreándolo, aprendiendo su textura con mi lengua. Cuando me meto la punta en la boca y succiono suavemente, un ruido torturado sale desde la profundidad de su garganta.

—Maldición, Granger. Eso es…

— ¿Es qué? —le miro provocativa.

—Increíble —ruge—. No vuelvas a parar.

Envuelvo mis dedos alrededor succionando y bombeando a la vez, alternando ritmos. La respiración de Malfoy es cada vez más y más pesada, sus gemidos cada vez más y más desesperados.

—Hermione—ahoga y siento cómo sus muslos se tensan y sé que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Continuo acariciándolo con mi mano hasta que Malfoy arquea la columna vertebral, y su líquido salpica mis dedos y su estómago. Su rostro es hipnótico y no puedo apartar la mirada de él. Sus labios están separados, sus mejillas tensas. Sus ojos son como un remolino nebuloso de color gris, como una masa espesa de nubes antes de una inminente tormenta.

Varios segundos después, su cuerpo se relaja y prácticamente se hunde en el colchón mientras un suspiro saciado sale de su boca. Me encanta verlo así. Sin fuerzas y derrotado, y todavía costándole respirar.

Cojo unos pañuelos de la caja que hay en la mesita de noche para limpiarlo, y cuando intento levantarme para deshacerme de ellos, tira de mí hacia abajo y me da un beso corto y fuerte.

—Ha sido increíble.

— ¿Eso significa que ahora vamos a acostarnos?

—Más quisieras—Mueve el dedo en mi cara.

Hago pucheros como si fuera una niña de seis años.

—Pero ahora sabemos que sí puedo tener un orgasmo. Tú mismo acabas de verlo.

—En realidad, lo he sentido en la lengua.

─ ¡Malfoy!─ Mi corazón da un vuelco al oír su descripción sin filtros. Me quedo en silencio por un momento y a continuación dejo escapar un suspiro derrotado. Para mi consternación absoluta y total, salta de la cama y recoge sus pantalones del suelo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto.

—Vestirme. Tengo entrenamiento en diez minutos.

Como si fuera una señal, alguien golpea con fuerza la puerta de Malfoy.

—Soy yo, Draco ¡Tenemos que largarnos ya! —grita Zabini.

Cojo el edredón en estado de pánico, desesperada por taparme, pero los pasos de Zabini ya se están alejando.

— ¿Volverás a tu torre? — Me pregunta Malfoy mientras se pone su camisa.

—Creo que sí. Debo hacer las tareas de la siguiente semana.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?─ Me mira y yo lo observo de vuelta desde mi posición aún en la cama.

─No, está bien. Ya vas tarde a tu entrenamiento, además sería raro que a esta hora te aparecieras por allá.

— ¡Draco!

En un visto y no visto, Malfoy se acerca y me planta un beso rápido en los labios.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego.

Y un segundo después se ha ido y estoy sola en el dormitorio de Malfoy y sus compañeros, algo que es, bueno… Diré solamente que es completamente surrealista. Me sorprende que no le preocupe que me ponga a husmear y encuentre sus escondites porno, de igual forma es algo que no me interesa conocer.

Después de unos segundos me levanto y me pongo mi ropa, porque no estoy cómoda caminando desnuda por una habitación que no es la mía. Busco mis pertenencias que están regadas por el suelo y una vez vestida intento localizar mi varita. No sé por qué siempre que vengo aquí se me dificulta encontrarla.

Tras hallarla debajo de la cama me preparo para salir silenciosamente de aquí. Extrañamente veo que casi no hay gente en todo el camino de regreso a la torre. Me fijo en la hora, bueno, tal vez sea que la mayoría aún está en clase y lo que significa que seguramente me encuentre a los chicos en la sala común.

— _Finite incantatem_ — Vuelvo a ser visible para los demás, ahora sí me acerco. — ¿Qué están haciendo? —Los saludo antes de sentarme en uno de los sillones.

—Jugando. Estoy a punto de ganar─ Dice Ron si apartar la vista del tablero de ajedrez— ¿En dónde estabas?

—Ah, fui a caminar un rato por ahí después de terminar el ensayo. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No. Solamente te estábamos buscando. Más al rato haremos una pequeña reunión para celebrar que Seamus salió de la enfermería después de comerse esos hongos venenosos.─ Me dice Harry mientras mueve una pieza.

─Qué tonto. Cómo no se dio cuenta que no eran comestibles.

—No te burles, Ron. Cualquiera se puede confundir─ Lo regaño. Me alegra que su atención se haya desviado a otros temas y no me empiecen a cuestionar sobre mi paradero.

Nos quedamos allí hablando y al cabo de una hora me voy a mi habitación para hacer mis deberes antes de que comience el festejo. Cuando el reloj marca las seis bajo a la sala donde ya están todos reunidos charlando y comiendo algunos bocadillos.

─Por suerte Madame Pomfrey me dio el antídoto y solo tuve que esperar a que se desaparecieran las manchas moradas─ Nos reímos tras recordar como lucía con la cara llena de marcas púrpuras.

─A la próxima fíjate bien lo que te llevas a la boca.

—Sí, nos diste un buen susto.

—Voy a la cocina por más galletas, ¿quieren alguna otra cosa? —Pregunto a los que están alrededor, solamente Neville me pide unos bollos.

─Si quieres bajo yo─ Se ofrece Ron levantándose del sillón.

─No. Lo más seguro es que te lo comas todo antes de llegar aquí─ Se escucha la oleada de risas a mi espalda cuando voy saliendo de la sala.

* * *

Después del entrenamiento nos dirigimos directamente hacia las cocinas ya que tenemos demasiada hambre como para esperar a la hora de la cena. Hicimos algunos esfuerzos para convencer a esos estúpidos elfos de prepararnos algo, afortunadamente Theo hizo la mayor parte portándose "amigable" y solo así aceptaron.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y comenzamos a comer lo que nos dieron que aunque no es mucho ayuda a mitigar el sonido de nuestros estómagos.

—No sé para qué vine aquí con ustedes, ya me cansé de verlos tragar— Pansy se queja.

— ¿Y por qué no comes algo? —Dice Blaise antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

—Porque yo si soy una estudiante decente que come a la hora de la cena. Además no es mi culpa que se hayan saltado el almuerzo.

—Teníamos entrenamiento y si comíamos antes íbamos a terminar vomitando— Dice Theo con una mueca de asco.

—Deberías ser un poco más amable, Pansy. Recuerda que te presté mi lechuza— La observo refunfuñar.

—Como sea. Por cierto, el otro día escuché…

Se detiene y volteamos a ver todos hacia la entrada donde aparece alguien que inmediatamente reconozco.

—Oh, solamente vengo a recoger algo y me voy— Granger camina rápidamente hacia un elfo que le entrega una bolsa cerrada.

—Hola, Granger— Le digo sarcásticamente.

—Hola, Malfoy.

— ¿Ya no me saludas, Granger? Hace unas noches andábamos juntos de fiesta y ahorita ni un hola—Blaise ríe al ver el tono rosado que adquieren las mejillas de Granger por su comentario.

—Que grosera, Granger— Dice Pansy riendo.

—No es eso, solamente vi que estaban ocupados. No quise interrumpirlos.

— ¿Adónde llevas eso? —Theo señala la bolsa que le acaba de ser entregada.

—Son solo unos bocadillos, estamos celebrando que Seamus salió del hospital.

—Cierto. Escuché que Finnigan se envenenó por algo que comió. Al parecer ya no le basta con incendiar el salón de clases— Me observa con reproche.

—Pues a mí me parece encantador que demuestres preocupación por tus amigos— Dice Theo amigablemente. Sin embargo, hay algo en su tono… bueno, no es _algo_ ; es el inconfundible tono de querer algo que no se tiene y que provoca que mi guardia se dispare veinte metros hacia arriba. No me jodas. No puede estar verdaderamente enamorado de ella ¿no? Pensé que solo quería echar un polvo, pero la forma en que la está mirando ahora mismo…

No me gusta una mierda.

En algún momento Granger se sienta al lado de Pansy con quien comienza a charlar sobre no sé qué, muy familiarmente. Qué imagen más extraña.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a disfrazar mañana? —le pregunta Pansy mientras toma algo del plato de Theo.

— ¿Para qué?

Pansy sonríe.

—Halloween, idiota.

—Maldición. ¿Es mañana? Te juro que no sé en qué día vivo.

— ¿Quieres saber mi sugerencia de disfraz para ti? —Interviene Blaise—. Enfermera sexy. O maestra sexy, o tal vez…

—No voy a ir de sexy nada, muchas gracias. Ya es bastante malo que me tenga que quedar repartiendo bebidas junto a la escalera para la Ruta de Halloween.

Me río.

—Enserio, ¿aceptaste ayudar con eso?

La Ruta de Halloween fue una idea de Dumbledore y consiste en que los estudiantes recorren los distintos pasillos y salones que embrujan adornándolo conforme a la celebración, les dan bebidas y así.

Granger resopla.

—En fin, más les vale pasarse por el tercer piso si están pensando en asistir.

—Me encantaría, Granger —dice Theodore en un tono coqueto que hace que me tense —. Pero no esperes que aparezca Draco.

Ella me mira.

— ¿No celebras Halloween?

—No —respondo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque odia Halloween —le informa Blaise—. Tiene miedo de los fantasmas.

Le enseño el dedo corazón. Pero en lugar de confesar la verdadera razón por la que odio el 31 de octubre con cada célula de mi ser, me encojo de hombros y digo.

—Es una fiesta sin sentido con tradiciones tontas.

Theo se ríe.

Después de unos minutos salimos de la cocina, los demás se adelantan hasta desaparecer por el pasillo y Granger y yo nos quedamos solos, lo cual aprovecho para jalarla hacia un lado ocultándonos detrás de una estatua. Planto mis manos en su cintura y doblo mi cuello para darle un beso.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser más alta? —me quejo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser más bajo? —responde.

Rozo mis labios con los suyos.

—Tengo que irme. Ya me demoré bastante con esto— Agita la bolsa con su mano.

—Creo que pueden sobrevivir unos minutos más sin comer galletas.

No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Quiero decir, yo accedí a ayudarla con su problema sexual, pero…, problema resuelto, ¿no? Ella consiguió lo que quería de mí y ni siquiera necesitamos acostarnos para que sucediera. Así que, técnicamente, no hay razón para que nos acostemos juntos. O, incluso, para que nos sigamos viendo.

Y yo… bueno, yo no quiero tener novia. Mi atención se centra y siempre se ha centrado exclusivamente en el quidditch y en graduarme. Entonces, ¿por qué la idea de no pasar más tiempo con Granger provoca un retortijón de lo más extraño en mis entrañas?

Granger intenta dar un paso por el pasillo, pero tiro de su mano y la beso de nuevo, y esta vez no es un besito. La beso con ganas, dejándome llevar por su sabor y su calor y todo lo demás que es ella. Jamás esperé que esto sucediera con alguien como Granger.

Ella rompe el beso con una risa suave.

—Consíguete una habitación de hotel —se burla.

Tomo la decisión de que puede ser el momento de reevaluar mi postura sobre las novias.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todas! Casi dos meses desde el último cap. Pero no me maten, he estado súper ocupada y todavía lo estoy pero ya como a un 80%, que es mucho decir enserio, y bueno también hoy tuve un día muy triste, tuve un examen y no me fue muy bien pero después ya me anime un poco y decidí postear el cap. Ya lo tenía escrito desde hace un mes pero no me animaba a subirlo porque en sí consta de dos partes y no sabía si subirlas juntas; así que ahorita subí esta primera pero les prometo que ya la otra semana salgo de vacaciones y podré estar más activa, además de que tengo unas sorpresitas.**

 **Ahora, en cuanto al cap. Sí, es sexual pero lo censure algo más que el anterior, jaja no sé si se notó y el caso es que yo lo quería subir como cap. de Halloween pero ya no pude y pues apenas. Sinceramente a mí me gusta mucho la última línea de Draco sobre las novias, oh, me emocioné tanto en esa parte cuando leí el libro de Elle y quise plasmarlo en él, espero haberlo hecho bien.**

 **Pero bueno, me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones así que no duden en dejar review. Las adoro. Y hasta el siguiente.**


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

**Hola, hola a todos. La continuación y al final un aviso que quiero dar. Disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Off Campus: The Deal lo es de Elle Kennedy. Solo soy una inmensa admiradora de sus obras.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia contiene lenguaje obsceno y escenas no aptas para menores. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **SOBREADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores. Si no es de tu gusto este contenido, no lo leas. Repito no lo leas.**

* * *

— ¡Buuuuu! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Feliz Halloween!

Me aparto del baúl, donde estaba en proceso de intentar encontrar un look estilo Halloween que no sea un disfraz en sí, porque odio disfrazarme, y miro boquiabierta a la criatura que honra mi puerta. Me resulta imposible adivinar qué es lo que lleva puesto Ginny. Todo lo que veo es un traje ceñido de color azul, un montón de plumas, y… ¿son eso orejas de gato?

— ¿Qué se supone que eres?

—Soy un pájaro-gato. —Y entonces me lanza una mirada que dice: _¿acaso no es evidente?_

— ¿Un pájaro-gato? ¿Qué es…? Más bien… ¿Por qué?

—Porque no me podía decidir si quería ser un gato o un pájaro, así que Michael me dijo _: pues sé ambas cosas_ , y yo dije: ¿ _sabes qué? Es una idea brillante, novio_. —Me sonríe—. Estoy bastante segura de que se estaba haciendo el listillo, pero decidí tomarme la sugerencia muy enserio.

Me tengo que reír.

—Va a desear haber sugerido algo menos ridículo, como enfermera sexy, o bruja sexy, o…

—Fantasma sexy, árbol sexy, escoba sexy. —Ginny suspira—. Por Merlín, metamos la palabra _sexy_ después de un sustantivo cualquiera y ¡mira, ya tenemos un disfraz! Porque esa es la cuestión, Hermione: si quieres disfrazarte de zorra, ¿por qué no te dejas de cosas «sexys» y te disfrazas de zorra?

Resoplo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Odio Halloween.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vas a la fiesta? Vete con Malfoy a pasar el rato con él. ─Me mira con una sonrisa pícara que me hace rodar los ojos.

— ¿Quieres dejar eso ya? Te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber— Le contesto exhausta—Además está de mal humor en su habitación esta noche.

— ¿Y eso?

—Es anti Halloween —explico, aunque al decirlo en voz alta suena raro.

Anoche me dio la extraña sensación de que tiene una razón de más peso para odiar Halloween que la de _simplemente es una fiesta sin sentido_. Tal vez le pasó algo terrible hace tiempo la noche de Halloween, como que unos vándalos le tiraran huevos o algo así, cuando era pequeño.

—Vaya, que mala suerte. Bueno, Michael está esperándome en el pasillo así que me voy. —Ginny se acerca y me da una palmada en el hombro—. Pásatelo bien repartiendo bebidas con Katie.

Sí, claro. Ya estoy arrepintiéndome de haberme comprometido a ayudar a Katie Bell con la Ruta de Halloween. De hecho, cuanto más lo pienso, más me tienta echarme atrás, sobre todo cuando me imagino a Malfoy en su cuarto solo, frunciéndole el ceño a su reflejo en el espejo, o jugando con su varita.

En vez de seguir buscando un disfraz _no disfraz_ , salgo fuera de mi dormitorio y camino por el pasillo para llamar a la puerta de Katie.

— ¡Voy! —Katie aparece casi un minuto más tarde, pasándose un peine por su cabello con una mano y poniéndose polvos de color blanco en las mejillas con la otra. —Hola—dice—. ¡Feliz Halloween!

—Feliz Halloween. —Hago una pausa—. Escucha, ¿cuánto me odiarías si paso de la Ruta?

Veo cómo la decepción inunda sus ojos.

— ¿No vienes? ¿Pero por qué?

Maldición, sé que se lo prometí pero no tengo ni tantitas ganas de hacerlo.

—Lo que pasa es que no me siento con muchos ánimos para ir —le digo con torpeza.

Ella me lanza una mirada sospechosa.

— Pero por eso deberías venir, tal vez así te alegres un poco.

Ahogo un suspiro. Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí a descansar un poco.

—Ay vamos, Hermione. Estoy segura que te vas a divertir. A menos que sea porque quieres ir con algún chico. Ginny me contó que estas saliendo con alguien.

Claro que lo ha hecho.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie—me apresuro a responder.

Para mi sorpresa, Katie comienza a reír.

—Claaro. Ella no me dijo quién era pero de igual forma te lo puedes encontrar o en el recorrido o en la fiesta. Solo deja que me termine de retocar y nos vamos.

—Pero si ni siquiera traigo puesto un disfraz— La observo entrar a su habitación y ponerse una especie de capa antes de volver conmigo y arrastrarme escaleras abajo.

—Eso no importa. Muchos van así como están. Solo repartiremos bebidas.

* * *

Después de dos horas, parada con una charola llena de bocadillos y otra de vasos con jugo y cerveza de mantequilla, Katie me da un descanso para ir por más. Sinceramente creí que sería más aburrido pero no, es bastante divertido y algunos de mis amigos pasaron a saludarme. Bajo las escaleras cautelosa, no sé exactamente quienes se encargaron de los adornos pero hicieron un buen trabajo, casi todo está en penumbras y decorado con telarañas y calabazas. De vez en cuando aparece algún fantasma o calavera gritando y lo menos que quiero es llegar rodando hasta el vestíbulo.

Me desvío de mi camino y me dirijo ahora rumbo a las mazmorras. Si en un día normal se siente extraño andar por esta zona en este momento no puedo evitar los escalofríos que recorren mi cuerpo al adentrarme en la oscuridad casi total, sin olvidar la sensación constante de que estas siendo observado. Apresuro mi camino casi saltando de emoción cuando llego a una antorcha que ilumina la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Como las demás ocasiones me coloco el hechizo desilusionador encima y digo la contraseña. De igual forma dudo que se encuentre alguien más aquí, todo el mundo está arriba en la fiesta.

* * *

Paso la página del libro que estoy leyendo recostado en el sillón. No puedo estar más aburrido si es que hay alguna posibilidad, es mil veces más interesante escuchar una charla entre Crabbe y Goyle que lo que hago ahora. Tal vez debería dormirme ya, de todos modos no tengo nada más que hacer, ya están todos mis deberes listos y solamente estoy leyendo este estúpido libro para matar el tiempo.

Doy vuelta a la siguiente hoja cuando escucho unos toquidos en mi puerta. No estoy de humor para ver a nadie así que ignoro el sonido. Pero dos segundos más tarde vuelven a llamar. Maldita sea, no puedo estar solo ni un jodido minuto sin que este alguien molestando.

— ¡Largo quien quiera que seas!— Grito lo suficientemente amenazador para alejar a la persona que está detrás de la puerta. Nadie responde, genial; la primera cosa buena que me sucede en todo el maldito día.

 _Toc, toc._

Me lleva…

Me incorporo en el sillón dispuesto a lanzar lo primero que tenga a la mano, que resulta ser el libro, en la cabeza del idiota que me está fastidiando. Ni siquiera me he levantado cuando abre lentamente la puerta como si supiera de mis intenciones. Antes de poder maldecir al atrevido que osó entrar sin mi permiso, reconozco el rostro de Granger y paro en seco mi instinto asesino.

— ¿Granger? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué no te alegras de verme? —Me responde irónica y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—No esperaba que vinieses. Creí que estarías repartiendo dulces a los perdedores de tus amigos—Me vuelvo a recargar en el sillón dejando el libro a un lado.

—Sí que estás de mal humor. Fui hace un rato pero estoy tomando un descanso— Se sienta en el reposabrazos izquierdo mirándome divertida.

—Pues estaba muy bien antes de que llegaras, Granger—Sí, claro.

—Ajá. Acostado en un sillón leyendo... "Todo sobre la Mimbulus Mimbletonia"

—Es para una tarea. — Le quito el libro de las manos y lo lanzo a mi escritorio. —Espero que no pienses que soy el siguiente Longbottom amante de las plantas.

—No, por supuesto que no— Pero la expresión de su cara me dice lo contrario. La jalo por uno de sus brazos arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa cuando cae sobre mí y no tardo en rodearla para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Ignoro completamente si soy el único aquí que siente de esta manera, pero Granger no se aleja ni se burla de mí por estar actuando como un imbécil. Así que me lo tomo como una señal prometedora.

—Y qué, ¿no volverás a la gran fiesta?

—La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas. No podía parar de imaginarte aquí solo llorando. Al final la compasión ganó la batalla. —Se acomoda a mi lado en el sillón.

—No estoy llorando. De hecho, me estaba preparando para dormir.

—Pensé que habías dicho estar muy divertido antes de mi llegada, Malfoy— Descansa su cabeza en mi hombro y juega ausente con un mechón de pelo que se ha soltado de su coleta. —Esta mañana recibí una carta de mi madre que me ha dejado completamente jodida—confiesa.

— ¿Por?

—Me escribió para decirme que tampoco iban a poder salir de Birch Vale en Navidad.

— ¿Birch Vale? —le digo sin comprender.

—Es mi lugar de nacimiento —Un tono amargo se arrastra hasta su voz.

Mi estado de ánimo cambia en ese instante.

—Por…

— ¿La violación? —Sonríe con ironía—. Se puede decir la palabra, ¿sabes? No es contagiosa.

—Lo sé. —Trago saliva—. Simplemente no me gusta decirlo.

Un breve silencio cae entre nosotros.

— ¿Por qué no pueden tus padres venir a verte? —pregunto.

—Dinero—Suspira—No solamente soy una nacida de muggles, también sucede que mi familia no tiene ni un céntimo. Así que si estabas conmigo porque lo segundo contrarrestaría lo primero, olvídate.

—Como que me llega un olor extraño pero no recuerdo haber dejado entrar a Weasley.

Granger me da con su puño en mi hombro.

—Que gracioso.

—No me importa el dinero que tenga tu familia, Granger. —Paseo mis dedos por el largo de su cuello—Al menos no es eso lo que me interesa de ti.

—Dice el millonario.

Mi pecho se tensa.

—No soy millonario; mi padre el quien lo es. Hay una diferencia.

Aunque no puedo negar que me encanta decir lo contrario. ¿Qué clase de mago sangre pura sería si no lo hago? Además es divertido ver los rostros de envidia de quienes no pueden comprarse una triste pluma. Soy un desgraciado, y qué.

—Supongo. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que— Se detiene.

— ¿Qué?

—Que es mi culpa —admite.

—Dudo mucho que sea así.

—No, es la verdad. —Ahora suena frustrada—. Tuvieron que pedir una segunda hipoteca para pagar mis gastos legales. El caso contra el tipo que…

—…espero esté en prisión —termino la frase, porque sinceramente no puedo escucharla decir la palabra violación de nuevo. Simplemente no puedo. Cada vez que pienso en lo que ese malnacido le hizo, una rabia candente inunda mi estómago y mis puños hormiguean con ganas de golpear algo.

—No fue a la cárcel —dice en voz baja.

— ¿Qué dices?—Sus ojos adquieren un punto distante

—Cuando llegué a casa esa noche…, la noche que pasó…, mis padres me miraron y supieron que algo malo había pasado. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que dije. Todo lo que recuerdo es que llamaron a la policía y me llevaron al hospital, y me hicieron un reconocimiento médico, me entrevistaron, me interrogaron. Estaba tan avergonzada… No quería hablar con la policía, pero mi madre me dijo que tenía que ser valiente y decirles todo, para que pudieran impedir que se lo volviera a hacer a alguna otra chica.

La voz de Granger tiembla

—Bueno, arrestaron a Cormac y después salió en libertad bajo fianza, así que…

— ¿Cormac? ¿Cormac McLaggen? —exclamo. No puede ser. Granger parece confundida en un principio y después arrepentida de haber dicho su nombre pero estoy seguro que he escuchado bien. — ¿Estás hablando del mismo idiota que estudia aquí?

O más bien estudiaba. Oí que el año pasado había sido transferido a otro colegio. Pero no es posible que sea el mismo ¿o sí?

—Si— Responde después de unos segundos. Joder.

Debo tener un enorme signo de interrogación en la cara porque Granger suspira antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Como debes saber Cormac McLaggen es mestizo. Su padre es un mago y su madre una muggle que por obra del destino resulta ser la alcaldesa de mi lugar de origen y propietaria de la mayoría de las tiendas comerciales de allí. Técnicamente su familia es más o menos dueña del pueblo —Su mirada ahora es sombría—Era verano. Esa noche hubo una fiesta de una amiga en una locación cercana a la cual ambos fuimos invitados. Él se ofreció llevarme y regresarme en su auto y acepté porque difícilmente podría encontrar transporte a esa hora y mis padres se encontraban trabajando. Aún después de hacer lo que me hizo él cumplió su promesa y me llevó a casa. La verdad es que me sorprende que la policía incluso lo detuviera en el primer momento. Escuché que su madre montó en cólera cuando la policía se presentó en su casa. Quiero decir su _mansión_. —Hace una pausa—. Resumiendo un poco la larga historia, hubo un montón de audiencias preliminares y declaraciones, y tuve que sentarme frente a él en la sala del juzgado y mirar su presumida cara. Después de un mes de todo eso, el juez decidió finalmente que no había pruebas suficientes para llevarlo a juicio y desestimó el caso.

El horror me golpea más fuerte que cualquier golpe que pudieran propinarme.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

—Fue la palabra de él contra la mía. —Se ríe amargamente—. En realidad, era mi palabra contra la suya y la de tres de sus amigos.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Lo que significa…

—Lo que significa que sus amigos mintieron bajo juramento y le dijeron al juez que esa noche tomé drogas porque yo quería. Ah, y que me había estado lanzando a los brazos de McLaggen intentando seducirle desde hacía meses, y que por supuesto no pudo resistirse a lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Por cómo fue todo, se podría pensar que yo era la chica más fácil y drogadicta del planeta Tierra. Fue humillante.

Yo no sabía lo que era la rabia ciega hasta este mismo momento. Solo pensar que Granger se vio obligada a sufrir todo eso me da ganas de asesinar a todos los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo de mierda del que viene.

—Después de que se retiraran los cargos, todo el pueblo se volvió contra mí y mis padres. Todo el mundo decía cosas horribles sobre mí. Que yo era una puta, que le seduje, que le tendí una trampa. Y entonces su madre y padre perfectos demandaron a mi familia.

Mi mandíbula se tensa.

—Alegaron que le habíamos causado angustia emocional a su hijo, que lo habíamos calumniado y un montón de mentiras que ahora mismo no puedo recordar. El juez no les dio todo lo que querían, pero decidió que mis padres tenían que pagar los honorarios de los abogados de la familia de Cormac. Es decir, tenían que pagar los honorarios de dos abogados. —Granger traga saliva visiblemente—Mis padres tuvieron que pedir una segunda hipoteca y un préstamo para cubrir las costas.

—Mierda.

—Están atrapados en ese maldito pueblo por mi culpa —dice Granger con rotundidad—. Mi padre no puede dejar su trabajo en la fábrica de madera porque es un trabajo estable y necesita el dinero. Pero por lo menos trabaja en el pueblo de al lado. Él y mi madre no pueden ir en coche al centro de Birch Vale sin tener que aguantar miradas despectivas o susurros desagradables. No pueden vender la casa porque perderían dinero. No pueden darse el lujo de poder verme este año. Y yo soy tan idiota que no me atrevo a volver a mi pueblo a verles. Pero no puedo hacerlo, Malfoy. No puedo volver allí nunca más.

No la culpo. Yo siento lo mismo acerca de la casa de mi padre en la Mansión Malfoy.

—Los padres de McLaggen todavía viven allí. Todavía los visita cada verano. —Me mira con una expresión de impotencia—. ¿Cómo se supone que puedo volver?

— ¿No has ido nunca desde lo que pasó?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Una vez. En la mitad de esa visita, mi padre y yo tuvimos que ir a la ferretería, y nos encontramos con dos de los padres de los amigos de Cormac, los hijos de perra que mintieron por él. Uno de ellos hizo un comentario grosero, algo tipo «oh, mira, la puta y su padre comprando clavos, porque claro, le encanta que se la claven», o algo estúpido como eso. Y mi padre saltó.

Se me corta la respiración.

—Fue detrás del hombre y le dio fuerte en toda la cara antes de que pararan la pelea. Y por supuesto, el ayudante del sheriff pasaba justo por la calle frente a la tienda en ese momento y arrestó a mi padre por agresión. —Los labios de Granger se aprietan—. Retiraron los cargos cuando el dueño de la ferretería fue y dijo que a mi padre le habían provocado. Supongo que por lo menos quedan algunas personas honestas en Birch Vale. Pero sí, no he vuelto desde entonces. Tengo miedo de que si voy, pueda encontrarme con McLaggen y luego… No sé. Pueda matarlo por lo que le ha hecho a mi familia.

Granger apoya la barbilla en mi hombro y puedo sentir las oleadas de tristeza irradiando de su cuerpo.

No tengo ni idea de qué decir. Todo lo que cuenta es tan brutal y sin embargo lo entiendo. Sé lo que se siente al odiar a alguien así, al huir porque tienes miedo de lo que podrías hacer si te ves cara a cara con esa persona; de lo que puedes ser capaz. Mi voz es ronca cuando hablo.

—La primera vez que mi padre me pegó fue el día de Halloween.

La cabeza de Granger sube a toda velocidad del shock.

— ¿Qué?

Casi no puedo continuar, pero después de la historia que me acaba de contar, no me puedo contener. Necesito que sepa que no es la única que ha experimentado ese tipo de ira y desesperación.

—Yo tenía doce años cuando ocurrió. Fue un año después de que muriera mi madre.

—Dios mío. No tenía idea. —Sus ojos están abiertos como platos, no con pena, sino con compasión—. Tenía la sensación de que no te agradaba tu padre, lo deduje por la forma en la que hablas de él, pero no caí en que era porque…

— ¿Porque me daba palizas? —Acabo la frase y mi tono de voz se ha llenado de resentimiento.

Noto la calidez de los dedos de Granger cuando se entrelazan con los míos. Yo los aprieto, necesito una distracción física que me haga olvidar el dolor de la opresión en mi pecho.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que hice para molestarle esa noche. Imagino que hablaríamos de algo durante la cena, él debió de gritarme por algo, pero no lo recuerdo. Todo lo que recuerdo es el ojo morado y la nariz rota, y el aturdimiento al ser consciente de que me había pegado. — Me río de forma cruel .Después de esa noche, empezó a pasar de forma regular. Sin embargo, nunca me rompió ningún hueso. No lo hizo porque eso me lesionaría, y necesitaba que pudiese jugar al Quidditch.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo lo hizo? —susurra.

—Hasta que fui lo suficientemente grande como para defenderme. Mi madre lo vivió durante quince años. Bueno, suponiendo que comenzara a maltratarla el día que se conocieron. Ella nunca me dijo cuánto duró en realidad. ¿Quieres que sea honesto, Granger? —Me encuentro con sus ojos, estoy avergonzado de lo que estoy a punto de decir—. Cuando murió…—ahora siento nauseas—, me sentí aliviado. Porque eso significaba que ya no tenía que sufrir más.

—Le podía haber dejado.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Él la habría matado antes de permitir que eso sucediese. Nadie abandona a Lucius Malfoy. Nadie le pide el divorcio. Eso dejaría una mancha negra en su inmaculada reputación, y a él eso no le pasa. —Suspiro—Pierde los estribos a la primera de cambio, y la única manera que conoce de resolver los problemas es a base de puñetazos o maldiciones. Además, es un puto narcisista. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan egocéntrico, tan jodidamente arrogante. Mi madre y yo no éramos más que parte de su decorado. Esposa trofeo, hijo trofeo. A él no le importa una mierda nadie más que él mismo.

Nunca le había contado esto a nadie antes. Ni a Theodore, ni a Blaise. Todo lo relacionado con mi padre me lo quedo para mí. No es que no confíe en mis amigos, sí que lo hago, pero cuando te ha decepcionado la persona en quien se supone que más debes confiar, ya no tienes especial interés en darle a la gente armas que puedan usar contra ti.

Pero confío en Granger. Sé que ella no le dirá a nadie nada de esto, y mientras mi confesión aun flota en el aire, siento como si una carga enorme se hubiese desprendido de mi pecho.

—Así que sí —le digo con dureza—, la última vez que celebré el puto Halloween, mi propio padre me dio una buena paliza. No es un recuerdo feliz, ¿eh?

—No, no lo es. —Su mano libre sube para acariciar mi mandíbula. — Pero ¿sabes lo que me decía mi psicóloga? Que la mejor manera de olvidar un mal recuerdo es sustituirlo por uno bueno.

—Estoy convencido de que eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Tal vez, pero no pasa nada por intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Mi respiración se detiene en mi garganta cuando Granger se sube a mi regazo. Se podría pensar que es imposible para mí tener una erección inmediatamente después de tener la conversación más deprimente conocida por el ser humano, pero no. El beso que me da es suave y dulce, y yo gimo de decepción cuando su boca de repente abandona la mía.

La decepción no me dura mucho tiempo porque lo siguiente que sé es que está de rodillas en el suelo delante de mí. Cuando la boca de Granger se encuentra con mi miembro éste late como si fuera la primera vez en la vida que le toca la lengua de una chica.

Mis caderas empiezan a moverse. No puedo detenerlas. Mis golpes frenéticos provocan un gemido que sale de sus labios, y el sexy sonido vibra subiendo por mi columna vertebral. La cálida succión me vuelve loco. No puedo recordar un segundo en el que no deseara a Granger. Un segundo en el que no estuviera absolutamente desesperado por ella.

Toco su mejilla para detenerla.

—Deja aseguro la puerta. Lo que menos quiero es que alguien entré de repente a la habitación.

Ella se pone de pie sin decir una palabra mientras cojo mi varita y lanzo los hechizos necesarios a la puerta de madera.

* * *

Malfoy termina de bloquear la puerta y se vuelve hacia mí de inmediato. Se desviste con tal rapidez que me hace reír.

— ¿Por qué sigues vestida? —se queja.

—Porque no todo el mundo es tan hábil en desnudarse como tú.

—No es tan difícil, Granger. Ven aquí.

Me estremezco cuando mete ambas manos por debajo de mi camiseta y la arrastra lentamente hasta mi clavícula. Me da un beso suave antes de tirar de la camiseta y sacarla por encima de mi cabeza. Las yemas de sus dedos acarician mis caderas provocándome cosquillas mientras se pone de rodillas, llevándose con él la tela de mis jeans.

Con una sonrisa, Malfoy se pone de pie y me coge a horcajadas en sus brazos, como si yo no pesara absolutamente nada.

Aterrizamos en su cama con un ruido sordo, riendo mientras ponemos nuestras caras frente a frente. Cuando empieza a hablar, lo que dice tiene tan poco sentido que me toma totalmente desprevenida.

—Detesto a tu gato.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué me dices eso justo ahora?

Malfoy se ríe.

—Por nada. Sólo que tu cabello me recuerda a esa bola de pelos.

Le doy un golpe en el hombro. No puedo creerlo.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Tranquila, Granger. Estoy bromeando— Tira suavemente de uno de mis cabellos a lo que le doy un manotazo.

—Pues no me pareció gracioso.

—Claro que sí. Te gustó como todo lo que digo yo.

Suspiro.

—No puede haber nadie más egocéntrico.

—Es cierto.

Me quedo observándolo seriamente por unos segundos y Malfoy hace lo mismo con sus ojos de ese color gris tan profundo, nos quedamos así hasta que ya no puedo aguantar más la sonrisa divertida que se dibuja en mi rostro y que él parece tomar como una señal positiva ya que se acerca lentamente hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos.

—Debes saber que no me gusta casi nada de lo que haces.

Tuerce una sonrisa de lado que me hace estremecer.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues yo opino lo contrario—dice con fuerza antes de deslizarse por mi cuerpo metiéndose uno de mis pezones en la boca—. Sé que cuando hago esto… —Chupa más fuerte provocando que un gemido salga de mi boca—, gimes lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los muertos. Y sé que cuando hago esto, tus caderas empezarán a moverse de adelante hacia atrás como si estuvieran buscando una sola cosa—Lame mi otro pezón no pudiendo evitar que mis caderas se muevan involuntariamente y mi sexo se contraiga en un vacío ávido de deseo.

Malfoy se apoya sobre un codo, su brazo está flexionado contra mi hombro.

—También sé que me fascinas—dice con voz ronca.

Una risa me sale temblorosa. No estoy segura de qué responder, así que simplemente le agarro de la nuca y tiro de él hacia abajo para darle un beso. Después de eso, todo se vuelve borroso. Sus manos y labios están en todas partes, y una ola de placer me arrastra a un lugar lejano donde solo existimos Malfoy y yo.

Me separo de él para alcanzar mi varita que está en mi pantalón tirado en el suelo y me pongo un hechizo anticonceptivo; en un instante él se da la vuelta tumbándose de espaldas y yo me subo a su regazo tomando su erección con una mano. Mi pulso galopa como un caballo de carreras cuando me hundo en él.

—Oh, mierda. —Los dedos de Malfoy se clavan en mis caderas antes de que pueda moverme—. Háblame de tu abuela otra vez.

— ¿Ahora?

Su voz es tensa.

—Sí, ahora, necesito concentrarme. ¿Cómo se llama tu abuela?

—Sylvia. —Hago un gran esfuerzo para no reírme.

Se oye cómo le cuesta respirar.

— ¿Dónde vive?

—En Sheffield. En una residencia. —Varias gotas de sudor aparecen en mi frente, porque Malfoy no es el único aquí a punto de perder el control. La presión que hay entre mis piernas es insoportable. Mis caderas se quieren mover. Mi cuerpo quiere desahogarse.

Malfoy deja salir una respiración larga y entrecortada.

—De acuerdo. Tienes permiso para proceder.

—Gracias a Dios.

Me elevo y me dejo caer de golpe con tanta fuerza que los dos gemimos. Este tipo de necesidad ciega es nueva para mí. Le monto a un ritmo rápido y frenético, pero todavía no es suficiente.

Mis pechos están aplastados contra su pecho, beso su cuello y siento los latidos de su corazón golpeando salvajemente. Cuando levanto la cabeza levemente y veo su cara, me hipnotiza su expresión, la tensión de sus facciones y el intenso placer que brilla en sus ojos. Estoy tan concentrada en él cuando me golpea el orgasmo, que me toma totalmente por sorpresa.

Malfoy me toca la espalda mientras jadeo de placer, sus dedos se clavan entre mis omóplatos mientras maldice. Todavía estoy recuperando el aliento cuando él comienza a empujar hacia arriba, rápido y profundo, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente da un empujón final y gime. Le beso el cuello de nuevo mientras tiembla debajo de mí y me agarra con tanta fuerza que atrapa todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Una vez ambos nos hemos recuperado Malfoy se tumba a mi lado y me abraza desde atrás. El tacto de su brazo me hace sentir segura. Lo mismo ocurre con la forma en que extiende su mano sobre mi vientre y distraídamente acaricia mi piel desnuda.

Nos quedamos en un silencio el cual no siento la necesidad ni quiero romper. No tengo idea de cómo hemos llegado a este punto. Un día le mando a la mierda y al día siguiente estoy acurrucada en la cama con él. La vida es tan rara a veces.

—Oye, Granger—dice un rato más tarde—. No tienes clase los viernes por la tarde, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Por?

—Jugamos contra Hufflepuff mañana. —Duda—. Quizá te apetezca venir al partido.

Yo dudo también. Siento que estoy metiéndome en un lugar que no puedo controlar. Esta noche le he contado cosas que nunca había contado a nadie, y estoy bastante segura de que su confesión sobre su padre no es algo que mucha gente sepa. Aun así, no quiero preguntarle lo que eso significa. Me aterra pensar que le puedo estar dando demasiada importancia. Me aterra convertirlo en algo real.

 _Solamente di que no te gusta el Quidditch, que para nada te parece interesante observar chicos golpeándose por una pelotita. Es la verdad. Vamos, casi siempre rechazas las invitaciones de tus amigos a asistir. Solamente vas y eso para apoyar a los chicos a los juegos de Gryffindor. ¿Qué se supone que harás en un partido de Slytherin? ¿No será muy sospechoso?_

Todos estos pensamientos se arremolinan en mi cerebro dándome más razones por las que me debería negar, pues es lo que comúnmente hago. Y sin embargo, mi respuesta es muy distinta.

—Bueno. Sí, sí…de acuerdo. Allí estaré. — _Maldición._

Me trago el pequeño y extraño nudo que tengo en la garganta. Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez y de repente me doy cuenta del bulto duro que empuja mi trasero. Su erección tan evidente me hace reír olvidándome por un momento del curso de mis anteriores pensamientos.

— ¿En serio?

Él se ríe.

— ¿Qué decías el otro día sobre mi aguante?

Sin dejar de reír, me doy la vuelta y pego mi cuerpo al suyo.

— ¿Segundo asalto? —pregunto.

Y entonces sus labios se encuentran con los míos.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les pareció? Una disculpa a quienes lo hayan sentido algo cursi o sentimental, trato de conservar lo más que puedo las personalidades pero es un poco difícil debido a la trama, no me linchen jaja. Bueno, también me tarde un poco por Navidad, año nuevo y todo eso. ¡Felicidades a todos! Estuve todo el tiempo con mi familia así que ya ven. Además estaba corrige y corrige algunas partes porque escribía y luego leía y como que ya no me gustaba tanto como había quedado. No sé si les haya pasado a las que escriben alguna vez eso de que comienzan a redactar, leen y está cool, unas horas después o días vuelven a leer y como que quieren cambiar algo. A mí muchísimas veces me pasa. En fin.**

 **Me gusta mucho en los dramione cuando hay algo acerca de que Draco invita a Hermione a uno de sus juegos, me encantan los fics donde lo mencionan así que adoré poder escribir de aquello.**

 **Ahora sí AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

 **Con alegría y tristeza les anuncio que ya nos vamos acercando poco a poco al final. TODAVÍA FALTAN algunos capítulos pero sí, yo creía que todavía íbamos como a la mitad pero no. Así que dependiendo de la extensión de los siguientes se irá reduciendo o incrementando, tal vez sean más o menos de esta extensión los próximos, no lo sé. El siguiente será la semana que viene porque quiero que quede perfecto, tal vez el miércoles, o si tienen suerte antes.**

 **Yo no soy exigente respecto a los reviews pero si me gustaría que cuando ya suba el último me dejaran saber que tal les ha parecido, qué les gustó, qué no y todas esa cosas. Siempre es lindo conocer las opiniones de las lectoras. Tengo una idea en mente para el próximo long fic ahora sí de mi propia autoría que planeo publicar a mitad de año, para ese entonces espero ya haber terminado con este, oh y otro que dejé a medias del fandom de Dragon Ball trataré de continuarlo porque también me encanta esa OTP que tengo allí.**

 **Adelanto los agradecimientos a todas las que me apoyaron en este proyecto y les deseo lo mejor este año.**

 **Hasta el siguiente.**


	16. ANUNCIO

**ANUNCIO**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ya pasó un tiempo desde la última vez que subí capítulo, creo que desde enero...Bueno, supongo que me quieren matar, y es justo, pero antes de que lo hagan, quiero hacer algunos **anuncios** :

* **No he abandonado esta historia** , jamás lo haría, y es por eso que he comenzado a editar los capítulos que ya he subido para continuar posteando los siguientes. Sé que muchas pensarán que por qué mejor no espero hasta terminar la historia y luego edito, pero me sería más difícil ya que quiero cambiar varias cosas y no estoy segura si se rompería el hilo. Espero me comprendan.

*Los capítulos editados los iré subiendo poco a poco a partir de la **siguiente semana** ya que estoy trabajando en mi otra historia dramione que se llama **Suspicious** del Proyecto New Writers de Cristy1994 (que ojalá algunas de ustedes ya se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer porque está buenísima jaja, es broma, pero sí, está interesante si les gusta el tipo de trama sobre misterio, suspenso, terror, etc.)

*Además, estaré editando mi otra historia que pertenece al fandom de Dragon Ball llamada **Quiéreme si te atreves** (por la misma situación que describí en el punto 1), por si son fans también de este universo, pasen a visitarla.

*Si alguna vez se han pasado por mi perfil verán que tengo **otras historias sin terminar**. Es por eso que mi propósito de año nuevo será darles continuidad, editarlas, todo eso..., lo que considere mejor con cada una de ellas.

*Por último, recientemente publiqué un OS dramione titulado **60 días** para el concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de la página **Citas Dramione** de Facebook ,las votaciones ya están abiertas hasta el día 20 de diciembre (el enlace está en la página Citas Dramione), por lo que las invito a leerla y darme su opinión (y sí, me estoy haciendo publicidad ¿por qué no? esta también es mi historia). Les recomiendo leer los fics de las demás concursantes, están geniales, se los aseguro. Pero que conste que yo debo ser su prioridad jaja.

No se crean lo último, voten por las historias que quieran y le gusten...

Y pues como verán estaré super ocupada porque además soy estudiante y me tiene así la universidad.

En resumen, **pronto estaré actualizando**...eso espero. No les doy fechas exactas ya que si me conocen sabrán que no cumplo casi nunca con ellas, por eso les doy mejor un aproximado. Fue un anuncio largo, pero importante al fin y al cabo.

Nos leemos pronto, y agradezco su paciencia a las que todavía esperan la continuación de The Deal. Las adoro.

 **NB**


End file.
